


Heroes & CO

by shatiaslove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Luke, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Bottom Luke, Brotherhood, Childhood Friends, Death, Depression, Developing Relationship, Dirty Jokes, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Fainting, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, Heroes & Heroines, Homosexuality, Humor, Idiots in Love, Irony, Jokes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Popular Calum, Popular Michael, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Secrets, Sentimental, Sex, Slash, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Top Michael, Unrequited Love, Volleyball
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 62,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: Avete presente quando guardate una persona e i vostri pensieri sono: “Tu, creatura divina, tu, che somigli ad un angelo luminoso. Tu, proprio tu, fammi tuo e ingravidami, per favore”. Ecco, questo è stato il mio primo pensiero la prima volta – e la seconda, terza, quarta e le volte a venire – in cui il mio sguardo si è posato sulla figura eterea di Michael Clifford. Con un unico appunto: sono un uomo, quindi non mi può realmente ingravidare.





	1. Prologue

Avete presente quando guardate una persona e i vostri pensieri sono: “Tu, creatura divina, tu, che somigli ad un angelo luminoso. Tu, proprio tu, fammi tuo e ingravidami, per favore”. Ecco, questo è stato il mio primo pensiero la prima volta – e la seconda, terza, quarta e le volte a venire – in cui il mio sguardo si è posato sulla figura eterea di Michael Clifford. Con un unico appunto: sono un uomo, quindi non mi può realmente ingravidare.  
Sospiro, sognante, osservando il ragazzo salire gli scalini della scuola con andatura tranquilla, mentre gli altri studenti inutili si girano ad osservarlo con occhi molto simili ai miei. Peccato che non abbiano alcuna chance di rubare il suo pe… cuore. Almeno spero.  
«Stai un po’ attento!» esclama, burbera, una voce alle mie spalle.  
Sbuffo e porto la mia attenzione su colei che mi ha disturbato e mi ha distratto dalla visione paradisiaca di fronte a me. « _Eh_?» dico. Dopo aver osservato Michael, mi è sempre dura trovare le parole, il mio cervello va in tilt e non esiste null’altro tranne lui.  
«Ti si è di nuovo allungato il braccio per sbaglio e sono inciampata, per la millesima volta» borbotta Hailee, la mia migliore amica, nonché una delle persone più goffe di tutta la scuola, forse di tutto il paese, forse addirittura di tutto il mondo.  
«Scusa, ero distratto» ammetto, concentrandomi per riportare il mio braccio alla sua lunghezza normale.  
La noto alzare gli occhi al cielo prima di rispondermi. «Sì, lo so, eri perso a fissare il culo di Michael Clifford come un maniaco.»  
«Prima di tutto, non sono un maniaco. Secondo, stavo osservando tutto il suo corpo, non solo il suo culo. E terzo, parli proprio tu? Giusto ieri ti ho notato mangiare con gli occhi Sophie Turner!» la stuzzico, facendole la linguaccia.  
Lei mi lancia un’occhiataccia, ma si riprende subito dopo, inclinando la testa di lato. Sono nei guai, lo so che sono nei guai, lo capisco dal suo sguardo stralunato. «Mi stupisce che, ad osservarlo, non ti si sia allungato altro» dice solamente, per poi lascarmi da solo di fronte al mio armadietto e dirigersi verso la sua classe, differente dalla mia.  
Boccheggio per un po’ in cerca d’aria e poi sbuffo, decidendo che più tardi gliene dirò quattro. Dopodiché pesco un quaderno a caso dall’armadietto e mi dirigo verso la mia classe. Per poi ricordarmi, subito dopo, che alla prima ora abbiamo “educazione fisica”, materia meglio conosciuta come “morirai affogandoti nel tuo sudore e con dolori micidiali ai muscoli”.  
La mia scuola, comunque, è divisa in tre sezioni:

  * Sezione A: gli alunni più promettenti.
  * Sezione B: gli alunni nella media.
  * Sezione C: gli alunni che non ce la faranno mai, ma che come assistenti sono più che utili.



Io sono nella sezione B, perché non riesco a controllare il mio potere, insieme a Sophie Turner; Hailee è nella sezione A, insieme a Michael.  
_Oh_ , giusto, ho dimenticato di dire una cosa: la mia è una scuola di supereroi.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	2. Hello, my future husband

Comincio il riscaldamento insieme agli altri miei compagni di classe, sbuffando di tanto in tanto perché sono certo mi si rovineranno i capelli a causa del sudore e dell’umidità. E avere i capelli rovinati può significare solo una cosa: devo trovare una scusa per andarmene da scuola prima che Michael mi veda. Chi vorrebbe mai scopare uno che in testa ha un nido per uccelli? Nessuno, ecco chi. Forse solo Selena, che sta con Abel. Ma il motivo per cui le piaccia è ancora ignoto a tutti.  
«Buongiorno» esclama Ashton venendomi incontro, distraendomi dai miei pensieri.  
«Buongiorno» bofonchio, cercando di legare i capelli lunghi in una crocchia decente. Dovrei tagliarli, dovrei davvero, ma poi smetterei di essere Raperonzolo – soprannome ideato da Hailee, anche se non in buona fede –, quindi Michael non verrebbe a salvarmi.  
«Luke, ti si è allungato il piede» mi avverte Ashton.  
« _Oh_ , sì, cavolo» concentro la mia attenzione sul mio piede destro e lo riporto alla sua lunghezza naturale, per poi sbuffare per l’ennesima volta e osservare il professore che inizia a urlare a destra e a manca che siamo degli scansafatiche e che i nostri poteri non li meritiamo affatto.  
«Andiamo, su» mi sprona un’altra volta il mio compagno di classe, nonché amico più fidato, sia perché mi ha consigliato un parrucchiere in grado di curare i miei adorati capelli, sia perché mi fa delle fotografie eccellenti. Fotografie che vediamo solo io e lui, perché le sto raccogliendo in un album fotografico da regalare a Michael quando scoprirà della mia esistenza.  
Iniziamo a correre, facendo più giri del campo, mentre il professore continua ad urlarci dietro, facendoci sapere con ben poco affetto che siamo troppo lenti, che se qualcuno fosse in pericolo, non lo salveremmo neanche per sbaglio, anzi, probabilmente si salverebbe da solo appena capirebbe che i supereroi siamo noi. Insomma, le solite frasi d’incoraggiamento.  
Finita la corsa, dobbiamo arrampicarci su una parete verticale. Per Ashton l’arrampicata è molto semplice, visto che il suo potere è trasformare le sue braccia in ali d’aquila e poter, quindi, prendere il volo. Per me, che ancora non sono in grado di controllare il mio potere, è difficile, perché finisco per allungarmi e accorciarmi senza rendermene conto, prendendo o perdendo terreno a caso.  
L’allenamento finisce poco dopo, con tutti noi alunni stremati per terra e il professore che continua ad urlare frasi poco carine nei nostri confronti, paragonandoci alla merda di cane che, però, non porta fortuna se la si schiaccia.  
Ci dirigiamo tutti insieme negli spogliatoi, che sono gli stessi per tutti, perché questa scuola non tollera le differenze. Escludendo ovviamente che esistono studenti di serie A, tipo Michael, e studenti di serie B, tipo me.  
Mi ficco nella prima doccia libera che trovo e mi do una sciacquata veloce, poiché tra una decina di minuti avrà inizio la prima lezione della giornata: storia dei più grandi supereroi dell’universo; e no, _Iron Man_ , con mio disappunto, non è incluso, principalmente perché non sta simpatico all’insegnante.  
Indosso la divisa scolastica – un paio di pantaloni neri e una camicia bianca – e libero finalmente i capelli dalla crocchia, un po’ annodati, ma migliori di quanto mi aspettassi. E poi decido di incamminarmi verso la mia classe, con passo tranquillo, mani in tasca e sguardo perso nel vuoto. Hailee lo definirebbe da “pesce lesso”, ma Hailee non capisce nulla.  
Entro in classe poco prima che suoni la campanella e accenno un sorriso alla mia compagna di banco: Sophie Turner. Sì, la stessa Sophie per cui la mia migliore amica ha una cotta pazzesca.  
«È sempre un piacere vedere la tua faccia cadaverica» mormora, accennando un sorrisetto sarcastico nella mia direzione.  
«Come mai hai saltato l’allenamento?» le chiedo. Fa un cenno verso le sue gambe e noto che si è trasformata per la millesima volta. «Non sei ancora riuscita a tornare normale?»  
«No» borbotta, facendo una smorfia.  
«Come mai?»  
«Non riesco a concentrarmi» si lamenta, sbuffando sommessamente.  
«È successo qualcosa?»  
«Sì, ma tranquillo. Ci riuscirò. Se no mi farò aiutare da Calum» sospira e sospiro a mia volta. Entrambi detestiamo Calum Hood, ma per motivi diversi. Il motivo di Sophie non lo conosco; mentre per quanto riguarda me: è il migliore amico di Michael. E si sa che da migliori amici a scopamici è un attimo.  
«Però ti dona» ammetto con sincerità.  
«Sicuramente. Ma andare in giro con una coda da sirena non è poi così facile. La maggior parte delle volte è Maisie che mi accompagna a casa. In braccio» borbotta, incrociando le braccia al petto e lanciandomi un’occhiata disperata.  
«Una volta Hailee mi ha trascinato fino a casa perché mi si erano allungate troppo le gambe e non riuscivo a stare in piedi senza perdere l’equilibrio e sbattere la faccia per terra» dico, cercando di consolarla, rabbrividendo al ricordo del marciapiede duro e freddo contro il mio sedere. Dopo quel giorno, mi chiusi in casa per due settimane, facendo degli impacchi e dei massaggi al mio prezioso didietro. È che devo prendermene cura, perché quando Michael se lo ritroverà davanti, dovrà essere perfetto.  
«Hai vinto tu, decisamente.»  
«Buongiorno» esclama la professoressa e solo in quel momento mi rendo conto che la classe si è lentamente riempita e un vociferare tranquillo riempie l’aria.  
«Buongiorno» le rispondiamo tutti all’unisono.  
«Oggi parleremo di _Superman_ » dice tutta contenta.  
«Luke, hai dimenticato ancora una volta il libro di testo» mi sussurra Sophie, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
« _Oh_ , cazzo» esclamo, e la mia voce risuona in tutta la classe. Oltre che imparare a controllare il mio potere, dovrei anche imparare a controllare il tono della mia voce, mi sa.  
«Hemmings, fuori, adesso» sbotta la professoressa con espressione imperscrutabile, ma sono certo sia infastidita.  
Sconsolato, annuisco ed esco dall’aula, buttandomi per terra nel corridoio vuoto e lucido. Be’, da una parte è meglio così, visto che non avevo voglia di ascoltare ancora una volta la professoressa parlare con entusiasmo di _Superman_. D’altra parte, senza crediti, non posso cambiare sezione il prossimo anno. E se non posso cambiare sezione, non posso condividere la classe con Michael Clifford. E se non posso averlo come compagno di classe, non si innamorerà mai di me.  
Un rumore mi fa sobbalzare e, appena alzo lo sguardo dalle mie mani sudaticce, noto qualcuno disteso per terra. Appena si mette a sedere, mi viene un colpo al cuore.  
Michael Clifford è appena inciampato a causa del mio dito medio della mano sinistra, che si era allungato senza che me ne rendessi conto.  
Michael Clifford, occhi verde primavera e capelli così biondi da far schifo, mi sta guardando.  
Michael Clifford sicuramente si sta innamorando di me.  
«Ancora tu?» dice invece, spezzando l’incantesimo e distruggendo tutti i miei sogni.  
«Ehilà, mio futuro marito» dico comunque.  
Finisco per sbattermi una mano in faccia.  
Sono stupido.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	3. Oh, shit

Michael non mi ha risposto. Anzi, si è alzato, mi ha lanciato un’occhiata che per quanto mi riguarda potrebbe significare qualsiasi cosa, persino che vorrebbe sposarmi – anche perché chi tace, acconsente – e se ne è andato. Certo, c’è da dire che l’ultima azione non dimostra molta voglia di avere a che fare con me, ma magari è timido. Sicuramente è timido. Ci metto la mano sul fuoco che è timido. Non credete anche voi che sia timido? Ditemi di sì, per favore.  
Rimango per un’ora seduto sul pavimento duro, sentendo la voce della professoressa che spiega con enfasi quanto _Superman_ sia magnifico, meraviglioso, fantastico, splendido, e chi più ne ha, più ne metta. Mi ritrovo più volte sul punto di addormentarmi, ma mi risveglio ogni volta nel momento in cui la professoressa urla “ _Superman_ è il supereroe per eccellenza”. E lo dice spesso. Circa ogni cinque minuti.  
Il suono della campanella assomiglia ad uno scampanellio che deriva direttamente dal paradiso e l’entrata in scena di Hailee assomiglia alla sensazione amara che si sente in bocca quando ci si ricorda che la fortuna è sempre accompagnata dalla sfortuna.  
«Perché stai facendo quella faccia?» mi chiede appena mi è abbastanza vicina, per poi mettersi a sedere al mio fianco, mentre gli altri studenti si godono questi dieci minuti di pausa tra una lezione e l’altra.  
«Così» rispondo con tono innocente, accompagnando le mie parole ad un’alzata di spalle.  
«Se stai ancora pensando che assomiglio ad una creatura infernale, giuro che ti do un pugno così forte che arrivi in Cambogia» mi minaccia, il dito indice puntato sul mio viso terrorizzato.  
Alzo le mani a mo’ di difesa e scuoto la testa. «Stavo pensando al fatto che Michael Clifford mi ha rivolto la parola» le dico.  
«Cosa?» esclama con gli occhi sbarrati.  
«Perché sembri così sorpresa?»  
«Perché sono sorpresa, effettivamente. Insomma, parliamo di Michael Clifford e… te» ammette, facendo una smorfia nel dire l’ultima parola.  
«Puoi smetterla di ferirmi? Sono una persona sensibile» mormoro, massaggiandomi il cuore, ferito da tutte le offese nei miei confronti da parte di Hailee.  
Mi dà uno schiaffetto sulla mano e sbuffa. «Zitto e dimmi cosa ti ha detto.»  
«È inciampato sul mio dito medio e mi ha detto “Ancora tu?” appena mi ha riconosciuto» le racconto, sorridendo con pura gioia.  
«E certo, quando vi siete incontrati per la prima volta, gli hai detto “Ti va una Schweppes, solo io e te?”» mi dice, scuotendo la testa in disappunto.  
«Non è andata così» borbotto in tutta risposta. Non ho mai raccontato ad Hailee il primo incontro tra me e Michael, quindi, ogni volta che ci troviamo nel discorso, lei inventa una storia sperando di indovinare. Ovviamente ancora non ha indovinato. E non so se lo farà mai. Spero di no, in tutta sincerità.  
« _Ah_ , no?»  
«No.»  
«Comunque, tu cosa gli hai risposto?»  
«“Ehilà, mio futuro marito”» cito.  
Si sbatte una mano sulla faccia, proprio come ho fatto io prima. «Fai schifo, fai davvero schifo.»  
Il suono della campanella interrompe il mio attacco isterico, troppo stanco di subire le offese da parte di Hailee, e lei se ne va, lasciandomi offeso e da solo. Fino all’arrivo del professore di matematica, che mi guarda con uno sguardo tipico di chi crede che l’altra persona non abbia alcuna speranza, e poi entra in classe senza dire nulla e io al suo seguito.  
«Buongiorno, ragazzi» esclama, e ovviamente tutti gli alunni rispondono all’unisono, come di consueto. «Avete avuto qualche problema coi compiti per casa?» chiede, incrociando le braccia al petto e puntando lo sguardo su ognuno di noi, fino a soffermarsi su di me. Scuoto la testa e lui annuisce, convinto. È l’unico professore che si fida di me, per quanto riguarda la sua materia, ma solo perché mia madre, come lui, insegna matematica, e quindi me la cavo. E sì, studiamo anche le materie normali, oltre quelle basate sui poteri e sui supereroi.  
«Prof, io non ho capito…» prende parola Sophie, grattandosi la nuca imbarazzata.  
«Cosa non ha capito, signorina Turner?»  
«Tutto» ammette la ragazza al mio fianco, facendomi ridacchiare.  
«Visto che il suo compagno di banco sembra così gioioso quest’oggi, sarà lui ad aiutarla a capire gli argomenti spiegati l’altro giorno, così lei potrà recuperare. È d’accordo, signorino Hemmings?»  
«Sì, professore» borbotto, trattenendomi dallo sbuffare.  
«Bene, pomeriggio resterete a scuola e studierete» io e Sophie annuiamo contemporaneamente. «Qualcun altro che non ha capito?»  
Un altro compagno alza la mano e la lezione prosegue col professore che cerca di spiegare al mio compagno senza riuscirci, con Sophie che prende appunti con la faccia di una che non sta capendo un cazzo e con me che penso al sedere sodo di Michael. E termina più o meno allo stesso modo.  
Altri dieci minuti di pausa che passano come se nulla fosse, altra lezione noiosa, altra campanella, altra pausa, altra lezione. Così fino all’ora di pranzo, ora in cui mi ritrovo alla mensa scolastica insieme ad Hailee ed Ashton.  
Hailee ha optato per il _ramen_ , Ashton per il _sushi_ ( _mazikushi_ , _hosomaki_ e _temaki_ ), accompagnato dalla tipica salsa di soia, e io per degli _onigiri_ , perché ne vado matto e li mangerei in ogni momento della giornata.  
E sì, se non si fosse capito la cucina proposta alla mensa è giapponese. Questo perché ogni giorno si prepara la cucina tipica di un posto. Il potere della cuoca è quello di saper cucinare qualsiasi cosa, purché sappia gli ingredienti. Ed è un potere un po’ inutile, fino a che non si ritrova in una cucina professionale con una ricetta messa davanti e con tutti gli ingredienti di cui ha bisogno.  
Mentre mangiamo, io sto in silenzio, invece Hailee ed Ashton parlano delle lezioni della giornata, ma non li ascolto poi più di tanto, perché non m’importa molto.  
Fino a che…  
«Oggi Michael è caduto» racconta Hailee ridendo, attirando tutta la mia attenzione.  
«Che vuol dire che è caduto? Sta bene? Si è fatto male? Dove si trova adesso? Che gli avete fatto?»  
Hailee mi lancia un’occhiataccia e poi sospira, prima di darmi una risposta. «È caduto durante l’allenamento. Non so come stia, so che ha preso una botta in testa, ma non sembrava grave. Comunque è in infermeria. E… perché avremmo dovuto fargli qualcosa, coglione?» sbotta, dandomi uno schiaffetto in testa.  
Mi massaggio la parte ferita e faccio per chiederle qualcosa, ma vengo interrotto da Ashton. «Sbaglio o lui non cade mai?»  
«In effetti, Michael è il miglior alunno di questa scuola. Mai un’assenza, mai un raffreddore, mai un brutto voto. Ma oggi sembrava distratto» ci fa sapere Hailee, portandosi una mano sul mento, pensierosa.  
«Strano, considerando il suo potere» dice Ashton, al che annuisco accondiscendente.  
«Vado a trovarlo» annuncio, alzandomi e prendendo tra le mani il piatto coi due _onigiri_ rimasti.  
Hailee mi guarda con la fronte corrugata, mentre Ashton mi dà delle pacche sulla spalla, nonostante si trovi dall’altra parte del tavolo (le sue ali sono utili in momenti simili), per darmi forza e per farmi capire che è d’accordo con la mia scelta, visto che ha la bocca piena di riso e salmone.  
«Non molestarlo, Luke, o giuro che ti brucio vivo» mi minaccia la mia migliore amica.  
Rabbrividisco e mi allontano di qualche passo. «Ti sembro il tipo capace di molestare qualcuno?»  
«Il fatto che tu mi parli e ti sieda al tavolo con me durante l’ora di pranzo mi sembra una molestia bella e buona.»  
«Ti odio» borbotto. «E comunque, perché dovresti optare per il fuoco quando col tuo potere sei in grado di controllare l’acqua?»  
«Perché uccidere qualcuno con l’acqua non è ugualmente divertente» fa spallucce e riprende a mangiare.  
Mi allontano senza rispondere, perché Hailee mi fa decisamente paura, e mi dirigo verso l’infermeria, con le mani sudaticce e la gambe che mi tremano.  
E se la botta fosse stata grave?  
No, non potrei vivere un’intera vita senza Michael.  
Arrivo alla porta dell’infermeria, busso, ma nessuno risponde. Oddio, non è che è morto? Mi precipito dentro, ma lo trovo sul lettino con gli auricolari alle orecchie e la musica a palla.  
Nudo.  
 _Oh_ , cazzo (non il suo) ((o forse sì)).   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	4. You're like a virus

Non so che fare, non ho proprio idea di cosa fare. Insomma, una persona normale cosa farebbe in una situazione simile? Uscirebbe dalla stanza senza farsi vedere né sentire? Oppure si avvicinerebbe alla persona nuda in questione e le ballerebbe davanti la macarena fino a farsi notare? No, forse l’ultima idea non è proprio da persone normali. Però sembra una buona idea.  
«Che cazzo ci fai tu qui?» urla la voce di Michael, facendomi sussultare dallo spavento, distraendomi dai miei pensieri. E io che stavo cercando di ricordare la coreografia della macarena. Peccato. Sarebbe stato divertente.  
Le guance mi si surriscaldano senza che possa fare molto e il mio sguardo si muove un po’ ovunque, incerto su dove posarsi. Di certo non posso mettermi a fissare il suo corpo, nonostante mi piacerebbe – anche perché lo sta coprendo col lenzuolo –, e non posso neanche mettermi a fissare i suoi occhi, perché rischierei di svenire seduta stante, perdendomi in quel verde primavera che lo contraddistingue da tutte le altre inutili persone esistenti sulla terra. Infine, opto per la finestra, che lascia un tiepido sole trapassare tra le tendine bianche. E poi sospiro, prima di parlare. «Tutto bene?» gli chiedo.  
«Andava tutto bene, fino a che non ho trovato uno psicopatico intento a fissarmi» risponde stizzito, facendomi rabbrividire a causa del suo tono gelido.  
Abbasso lo sguardo e lo punto sui miei piedi. Michael mi fotte il cervello, davvero. E preferirei mi fottesse altro, sinceramente. «L’importante è che tu stia bene» dico. Vorrei aggiungere “perché se morissi, non ci potremmo sposare”, ma evito di farlo. Anche io so che in certi momenti certe cose sono inopportune e quindi devo tapparmi la bocca. «Anche perché se no non potremmo scopare» aggiungo. Come non detto.  
«Tu sei pazzo» mormora Michael, più tra sé e sé che a me.  
«Sì, di te» rispondo.  
«Okay, ho sentito troppo, andiamo via» borbotta la voce di Hailee. La sua figura mi spunta accanto, mi prende per un polso e mi porta via senza che possa dire o fare nulla. «Scusalo, ha preso una botta in testa da piccolo» si giustifica con Michael, per poi chiudere la porta dell’infermeria alle nostre spalle e buttarmi per terra, in mezzo al corridoio vuoto, il piatto di _onigiri_ ancora stretto tra le mani. «Ma sei coglione?»  
Faccio per risponderle, ma poi mi zittisco, ripensando alla piccola conversazione che è appena avvenuta con Michael e… «Cazzo» rilascio con un sospiro esasperato, sdraiandomi per terra, puntando lo sguardo sul muro bianco sopra di me, leggere crepe lo percorrono, le stesse crepe che percorrono il mio cuore che sta per spezzarsi definitivamente.  
«Perlomeno te ne sei reso conto» borbotta Hailee, sdraiandosi al mio fianco e pescando uno dei due _onigiri_ dal mio piatto.  
«Non so come comportarmi quando me lo ritrovo davanti» ammetto, sospirando e mettendo su un broncio che potrebbe apparire tenero ad un occhio esterno.  
«Sembri ancora più coglione quando metti il broncio» mi riprende Hailee, facendo sparire nell’immediato il broncio dal mio viso. «Comunque devi semplicemente essere te stesso» dice lei. «No, aspetta» aggiunge subito dopo, scuotendo la testa. «Devi essere l’opposto di te stesso.»  
«Quale sarebbe l’opposto di me stesso?» corrugo la fronte e punto il mio sguardo chiaro sul viso paffuto della mia migliore amica, mentre i capelli castani le ricadono ai lati di esso in leggeri boccoli, contornandoglielo. Sembra quasi bella. Escludendo il fatto che non riesca a vivere senza insultarmi almeno cinquanta volte durante il giorno.  
«Una persona normale» mi spiega, alzandosi a sedere. «Tipo me» si indica con fierezza, ma poi sorride timidamente, fingendosi modesta.  
«Ma se l’altro giorno mi hai fatto sapere, e non avrei mai voluto saperlo, che vorresti essere l’acqua in cui Sophie si fa il bagno così da poterla toccare dappertutto.»  
«Ricordami ancora una volta perché siamo amici?» risponde lei, con tono di domanda, lanciandomi un’occhiata infastidita e dando un morso all’ _onigiri_.  
«Perché sono fantastico» rispondo, alzandomi a sedere a mia volta.  
« _Ah_ , sì!» dice all’improvviso, come se avesse avuto un’illuminazione. «Perché non mi rubi le ragazze.»  
«Guarda che io sono bisessuale» le faccio sapere, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«No che non lo sei.»  
«So meglio di te quel che sono» dico risoluto, puntandole un dito contro.  
«Sei Michael-sessuale.»  
Mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e mi porto una mano sotto al mento, pensieroso. «Okay, forse hai ragione» ammetto sconfitto, ributtandomi per terra.  
«E quindi hai visto l’amichetto di Michael, _eh_?»  
«Sì.»  
«Com’è?»  
« _È come guardare attraverso un imbuto. Il mondo si è ristretto a me e a lui_.»  
«Hai seriamente appena citato _Io Prima di Te_ per descrivere il pene di Michael Clifford?» mi domanda sconvolta la ragazza al mio fianco, osservandomi con gli occhi sbarrati e la testa che si scuote inconsciamente. Faccio spallucce e annuisco. «Mi fai schifo.»  
La campanella risuona per tutto l’edificio scolastico, segno che l’ora della pausa pranzo è appena terminata e le lezioni pomeridiane stanno per avere inizio.  
Io e Hailee ci alziamo contemporaneamente da terra e sussultiamo quando la porta dell’infermeria si apre, mostrando un Michael vestito e pallido – più pallido del solito, s’intende. Ci lancia una lunga occhiata e poi se ne va, lasciandoci leggermente interdetti.  
«È strano» dico confuso. È da un po’ di tempo che Michael occupa i miei pensieri ed è da un po’ di tempo che cerco di recepire ogni informazione su di lui e farla mia. È da un po’ che cerco di rendere Michael parte della mia quotidianità, nonostante non sia in grado di intraprendere conversazioni con lui. E non è mai stato così. Silenzioso lo è sempre stato, anche ironico, a volte persino sarcastico… ma così pallido? Mai.  
«Anche io sarei strana dopo una conversazione con te, se non fossi abituata al tuo schifo.»  
Sbuffo e lancio un’occhiataccia ad Hailee. «Non si tratta di quello. Michael è sempre stato in buona salute, soprattutto a causa del suo potere. Invece adesso sembra malaticcio.»  
«Luke, devi capire una cosa: tu sei come un virus. Tutte le persone che ti hanno vicino, stanno male» mi dice, guardandomi negli occhi e tenendo le mani sulle mie spalle, nonostante sia decisamente più alto di lei.  
«Hailee, sono serio» mi lagno, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
La mia migliore amica sospira e annuisce, segno che ha capito. «Stai tranquillo, va bene? Magari sta semplicemente avendo un brutto periodo.»  
Annuisco a mia volta e poi ci incamminiamo verso le nostre aule, lei lamentandosi della professoressa di storia dei cattivi e io pensando al groppo che mi ritrovo in gola, segno che non riesco ad essere tranquillo.  
Michael Clifford ha qualcosa che non va e io devo scoprire cosa lo disturbi così tanto da stare male senza riuscire a curarsi. E non perché se lui morisse, potrebbe saltare il nostro matrimonio, che avverrà alla fine della scuola, in spiaggia, perché ho sempre amato la spiaggia. E non perché se lui morisse, i nostri futuri figli adottivi, Will e Jem, rimarrebbero senza uno dei due padri. No, non si tratta di questo. Più o meno. Diciamo. Diciamo che non sarei in grado di crescere due bambini da solo.  
Sospiro e prego mentalmente che Michael sopravviva. Ma, prima di tutto, devo sopravvivere io ad un altro allenamento col professore di educazione fisica.  
Pregate per me.  
 _Amen_.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	5. Eh?!

Cammino lentamente, le mani in tasca, lo sguardo basso, gli auricolari alle orecchie, la mia solita _playlist_ depressa a risuonarmi nella testa. Dovrei seriamente smetterla di ascoltare musica triste, ma non riesco a fare altrimenti. Preferisco le cose tristi. Anche se ammetto che mi piacciono anche le canzoni che parlano di sesso, ma solo perché sarebbero perfette come sottofondo musicale durante le nottate di sesso sfrenato con Michael.  
Sospiro appena il ragazzo dai capelli biondi si insinua tra i miei pensieri e ripenso al suo viso pallido, le occhiaie nere e le borse gonfie ben visibili sotto agli occhi, lo sguardo vitreo, la stanchezza palpabile in tutto il suo corpo. Non penso di averlo mai visto in uno stato simile, anzi, ne sono sicuro. Il potere di Michael è un potere particolare: gli permette di curarsi e curare gli altri, e, allo stesso tempo, di farsi del male e di fare del male agli altri. Ma Michael ha sempre e solo usato la parte buona del suo potere ed è questo il motivo per cui mi sono interessato a lui, escludendo il fisico da urlo e il viso paragonabile alla luce bianca da far schifo e paradisiaca che la gente dice di vedere prima di morire.  
Sfilo le chiavi di casa dalla tasca dei pantaloni della divisa scolastica e mi accingo ad aprire la porta, pronto a far finta di ascoltare l’ennesima avventura di mio fratello raccontata da mia madre e l’ennesimo borbottio annoiato da parte di mio padre, fino a giungere ad un litigio che durerà fino a sera e che si concluderà con la decisione di fare una vacanza insieme (vacanza che finora non è mai avvenuta). Ma le mie aspettative vengono infrante quando mi ritrovo di fronte mia sorella maggiore Avril.  
«E tu che ci fai qui?» le chiedo, senza neanche salutarla. Butto lo zaino per terra, fregandomene del fatto che dentro ci siano riposti i libri che mi serviranno per studiare più tardi, e sfilo via le scarpe, perché in casa vige una sola e unica regola ferrea: non sporcare.  
«Io e Brad abbiamo litigato» ammette, sospirando sonoramente.  
«E perché stavi in piedi davanti alla porta?» le domando ancora, aggrottando la fronte.  
«Perché ero indecisa se uscire o meno» dice, seguendomi nel salotto. Mi butto a peso morto sul divano, abbracciando il primo cuscino che mi capita a tiro e sorridendo leggermente. Se Michael non esistesse, probabilmente mi sposerei col mio letto, e il divano sarebbe ovviamente il mio amante.  
«Suppongo non uscirai» mormoro, osservandola sedersi sulla poltrona che solitamente occupa nostro padre. Mi chiedo dove sia, tra l’altro.  
«Hanno già discusso, se te lo stai chiedendo» mi fa sapere Avril, portandosi le gambe al petto, per poi poggiare il mento sulle ginocchia.  
Annuisco in tutta risposta, ringraziando mentalmente il professore di matematica per avermi costretto a dare ripetizioni a Sophie, trattenendomi a scuola più del dovuto. «Come mai avete litigato, tu e Brad?»  
Avril trattiene il respiro e capisco subito che c’è qualcosa che non va. Nonostante la differenza d’età, io e Avril siamo molto legati e non mi è difficile intuire i suoi pensieri, tanto quanto per lei è facile capirmi. La osservo, mentre i suoi occhi verde-azzurro si socchiudono, pensierosi. È indecisa se dirmi la verità o meno. Ma le basta un mio segno della mano per farla parlare. «Sono incinta.»  
« _Eh_?!» esclamo sorpreso io, mettendomi a sedere e sbarrando gli occhi.  
«Non urlare» sbotta, lanciandomi un cuscino addosso.  
Alzo le mani per difendermi e per scusarmi allo stesso tempo. «Scusa, scusa.»  
«Mamma e papà non devono saperlo» mi avvisa, puntandomi un dito addosso e lanciandomi uno sguardo più che deciso.  
«Va bene» annuisco, accettando le sue condizioni. «Ora spiegami.»  
«Cosa devo spiegarti? Com’è successo?» domanda confusa, aggrottando la fronte.  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo, infastidito. «So come si fanno i bambini» borbotto. «Perché questa situazione ha portato ad un litigio? Non dovreste, che ne so, esserne felici?» proseguo, grattandomi la nuca, un po’ confuso un po’ curioso.  
«C’è… c’è un problema» mi confessa, abbassando lo sguardo e giocherellando con le mani, mentre le braccia tengono ancora le gambe strette al petto.  
«Che problema?» le chiedo, preparandomi al peggio. Potrebbe soffrire di qualche malattia strana e sconosciuta, potrebbe avere qualsiasi tipo di problema capace di ucciderla durante la gravidanza o durante il parto, o potrebbe addirittura essere il bambino a soffrire di qualcosa di grave.  
L’ansia mi pervade e devo prendere diversi respiri profondi per riprendermi, per poi incrociare le dita e pregare che le mie supposizioni siano errate.  
«Sono tre gemelli.»  
« _Eh_?!» esclamo nuovamente, per poi tapparmi la bocca e chiederle scusa, tornando a sedermi composto sul divano comodo. «Tre… gemelli?» le chiedo sussurrando, più sconvolto che mai.  
«Sì. E io e Brad abbiamo litigato per i nomi» ammette, mettendo su un broncio infastidito.  
«Per i nomi?» inclino la testa e vorrei seriamente sbattermi una mano sulla faccia. Mi sono preoccupato per nulla.  
«Sappiamo che sono tre femmine» comincia a dire, «E io vorrei chiamarle Axel, Lutz e Loop…»  
La interrompo, confuso. «Axel, Lutz e Loop?» ripeto, inarcando un sopracciglio e trattenendomi dal fare una smorfia. _Axel_ , _Lutz_ e _Loop_. Come alcuni salti nel pattinaggio artistico su ghiaccio.  
«Come le tre figlie dei Nishigori in _Yuri!!! On Ice_ , ovviamente» fa spallucce, come se sapere della loro esistenza fosse fondamentale per vivere, come se si trattasse di cultura generale.  
« _Ah_ , e Brad come vuole chiamarle?»  
«Lolly, Dolly e Molly» borbotta.  
«Come le _Superchicche_?»  
« _Ah_ , certo, loro le conosci» dice con tono tagliente e ironico, per poi scuotere la testa in disappunto. Si alza in piedi e comincia a camminare per la stanza, palesemente contrariata dalla scelta del compagno e dalla mia reazione. «Non capisco come possiate preferire le _Superchicche_ rispetto alle sorelline di _Yuri!!! On Ice_. Insomma, parliamo di _Yuri!!! On Ice_!» allarga le braccia e continua a scuotere la testa, ancora irritata. «Non potrei mai chiamare una delle mie figlie Dolly. Suvvia, Dolly, davvero? Come la pecora clonata? Siete pazzi.»  
«E se le chiamaste…» ma non faccio in tempo a terminare la frase che mia sorella mi sviene davanti.  
Cazzo.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	6. I'm wet

Non mi sono mai piaciuti gli ospedali, ma penso che, in generale, non piacciano a nessuno. Però, in questo momento, seduto su una sedia scomoda in un corridoio sperduto, senza neanche ricordare dove sia l’uscita, odio gli ospedali più che mai. Nello specifico, odio quest’ospedale, in cui mia sorella si trova per dei controlli dopo essermi svenuta davanti agli occhi.  
Il suo compagno, Brad, mi sta seduto a fianco, e ogni tanto rilascia sospiri preoccupati e si alza in piedi, mettendosi a camminare avanti e indietro, e bofonchiando e borbottando di tanto in tanto parole che non riesco a cogliere. D’altro canto, preferisco il comportamento di Brad rispetto a quello dei miei genitori. Mia madre sta parlando al telefono con mio fratello per raccontargli l’accaduto, offesa perché non è stata la prima a venire a conoscenza della gravidanza della primogenita. Mio padre, invece, sta leggendo un giornale, trattenendosi dallo sbraitare contro mia madre e dallo sbraitare contro dottori e infermieri che ci camminano davanti, ma che non ci danno le informazioni di cui abbiamo bisogno.  
Sospiro, mandando un messaggio ad Hailee per spiegarle la situazione, visto che mi ha chiesto di chiamarla perché non ha capito la lezione di matematica e vuole che gliela spieghi, pur frequentando corsi differenti. Se non fosse per il suo modo impeccabile di controllare il suo potere, Hailee sarebbe nel corso C, poiché a malapena riesce a prendere la sufficienza nelle materie che non richiedono poteri. E se e quando la raggiunge, è sempre grazie al mio aiuto e a quello di Calum Hood, migliore amico di Michael ed ex-scopamico di Hailee, prima che lei si prendesse un’assurda cotta per Sophie e smettesse di dargli corda.  
Un’infermiera si avvicina a noi, intimidita dagli sguardi truci di mia madre, dagli occhi vitrei di mio padre e dallo sguardo ansioso di Brad. Punta i suoi occhi su di me, sperando sia quello normale del gruppo, ma a quanto pare si rende conto che non è così. Mi chiedo il perché, fino a che Brad non mi avvisa che mi si è allungato il naso senza che me ne rendessi conto.  
Ma va be’.  
L’infermiera punta il suo sguardo in un punto indefinito del corridoio e comincia a parlare, spiegandoci che non è successo nulla di grave, che la debolezza dei primi mesi di gravidanza sommata allo stress di Avril ha fatto sì che lei perdesse i sensi e discorsi simili che smetto di ascoltare appena capisco che mia sorella sta bene.  
Dopo un sospiro rilassato da parte di tutti, Avril esce dalla stanza, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Brad. «Che ci fa lui qui?» borbotta infastidita, venendomi incontro.  
«Avril…» la ammonisco, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Lei mette su un broncio veloce, per poi farlo sparire con un sospiro. «Non chiamerò una delle mie figlie Dolly» punta un dito contro il suo compagno, che annuisce, esasperato.  
«Io avrei un’idea» le faccio sapere.  
«Che idea?»  
«Perché non le chiami Sole, Luna e Stella, ma in giapponese? Visto che sei ossessionata dagli anime e dai manga» faccio spallucce e cammino verso l’uscita dell’ospedale, respirando sempre più tranquillamente via via che ci lasciamo alle spalle i ricordi delle persone che qui dentro hanno vissuto gioie e dolori.  
Sento lo sguardo di Avril addosso, ma so che sta ragionando attentamente, cercando di capire quanto la mia idea la convinca. «Mi stai dicendo che dovrei chiamare le mie figlie _Hi_ , _Tsuki_ e _Hoshi_?»  
«Be’, potreste chiamarle Hinata, Tsukiko e Hoshi» mormoro, ripensando a tutti gli anime che mia sorella mi ha costretto a vedere negli anni, volente o nolente, e ripensando a tutte le lezioni di giapponese che ha provato a darmi con poco successo.  
«Che ne dici?» chiede mia sorella a Brad, che non ha neanche bisogno di risponderle a voce, perché basta un’occhiata tra loro per far sì che si capiscano. «Bene, abbiamo i nomi per le nostre figlie» dice lei contenta, per poi abbracciare per la vita il suo compagno, che la stringe a sé con dolcezza, e lanciarmi un’occhiata a mo’ di ringraziamento.  
Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene, giusto?  
«Smettetela di parlare di queste fesserie, Jack ci sta aspettando a casa» esclama mia madre.  
Niente, scherzavo.  
   
   
   
 _«Jack è tornato a casa?»_ esclama Hailee dall’altra parte del telefono, rischiando di distruggermi i timpani.  
«Sì» le rispondo, trattenendomi dallo sbuffare e osservando il foglio su cui c’è scritto il problema di matematica che la mia migliore amica ha da risolvere per domani.  
 _«Domani posso venire a casa tua?»_ dice maliziosa, costringendomi ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«Domattina mi ricorderò di citare questa conversazione a Sophie» mi appunto mentalmente, accennando un sorrisetto ironico.  
 _«Scherzavo, che schifo Jack, che schifo gli uomini, che schifo tutte le donne che non siano Sophie»_ esclama in fretta e furia.  
Ridacchio e scuoto la testa. «Senti, il problema te l’ho risolto, ma te lo spiego domattina perché sto morendo di sonno.»  
«Va benissimo. Salutami la foto di Michael sul tuo cellulare, _Shittemmings_.»  
«‘Fanculo» borbotto, per poi chiudere la chiamata, spegnere le luci della stanza e buttarmi sotto le coperte del mio morbido e amorevole letto.  
Il cellulare, ancora stretto tra le mani, mi mostra una foto di Michael Clifford, foto che Hailee è riuscita a scattare durante le lezioni di educazione fisica un po’ di tempo fa. Nella benedetta foto, i muscoli del ragazzo sono in evidenza, i capelli ricadono scombinati sulla fronte, mentre gocce di sudore percorrono il suo addome allenato e bianco, segno che lui e il sole non vanno d’accordo. Sospiro, mentre la mia mano scende lentamente fino al rigonfiamento nei miei boxer. Gemo pensando a Michael, gemo pensando che la mia mano sia la sua, gemo mentre il mio corpo si surriscalda, e inizia la sua ascesa verso il paradiso, ascesa che termina con dei brividi dirompenti per tutto il corpo, un secco gemito e una mano bagnata, ascesa che termina con un corpo stanco, rilassato, svuotato da ogni preoccupazione, con una testa che tiene stretta l’immagine di Michael e con un cuore che batte veloce al pensiero della stessa immagine.  
I miei respiri veloci sono l’unica cosa che si sente nella mia stanza e l’unica cosa che sento prima di addormentarmi, mentre il bisogno di averlo accanto, caldo e accogliente, m’invade.  
Prima o poi, forse.  
   
   
   
«Buongiorno, _Schifemmings_!» esclama Hailee venendomi incontro, particolarmente felice, nonostante fuori ci sia un tempo di merda.  
Rilascio un mugugno infastidito, accompagnandolo con una smorfia, per poi ricambiare il saluto della mia migliore amica. «Da dove deriva tutta questa gioia?» le chiedo, evitando di offendermi per l’appellativo che mi ha dato.  
«Stanotte ho sognato Sophie» ammette, inarcando e abbassando le sopracciglia con malizia.  
«Ho paura di sapere il sogno, non raccontarmelo, per favore» un brivido mi percorre tutta la colonna vertebrale al pensiero dei dettagli che Hailee ha l’abitudine di condividere con me.  
Ma non riesce a farmi sapere nulla, perché la figura di Michael e quella di Sophie ci vengono incontro, contemporaneamente.  
«Buongiorno» dice Sophie, facendo annaspare Hailee, insicura su come posizionarsi. D’altro canto, i miei occhi sono fissi sul ragazzo pallido, cui sguardo è puntato altrove, come se fosse stato costretto a parlarci. «Siamo qui» comincia Sophie, distraendomi dal ragazzo dei miei sogni, «perché il prossimo sarà l’ultimo anno di scuola per noi e, come sapete, nel periodo degli esami è dura trovare del tempo libero, quindi pensavamo di organizzare un ballo scolastico al termine di quest’anno. Che ne pensate?» chiede con gioia, sorridendo e illuminando la stanza, se non fosse che la maggior parte della mia attenzione è ancora fissa su Michael.  
Hailee annuisce semplicemente, ricambiando a malapena il sorriso, troppo presa dalla ragazza, mentre io faccio spallucce.  
«Dovete firmare la petizione, se siete d’accordo» borbotta Michael, riempiendomi le orecchie con la sua magnifica e roca voce.  
Io e Hailee firmiamo all’istante e siamo pronti a salutarli – anche perché non riusciamo più a respirare a causa della loro vicinanza –, ma i due si fermano sui propri passi dopo pochi secondi, tornando a noi.  
« _Ah_ » esclama Sophie, facendo sussultare la mia migliore amica. «Pensate ad un tema interessante» ci fa l’occhiolino ed entrambi vanno via.  
«Sono bagnata» ammette Hailee. Inarco un sopracciglio e inclino la testa. «Perché fuori piove, cretino» borbotta, legandosi i capelli e continuando ad osservare Sophie, che si abbassa per recuperare la penna che le era caduta dalle mani mentre parlava con uno studente della scuola. Torno ad osservare Hailee, con insistenza. «Okay, non solo per quello.»  
«Bene, siamo in due» ammetto.  
«Come quando hai incontrato Michael per la prima volta e sembrava ti fossi fatto la pipì addosso?» rompe l’atmosfera Hailee.  
«Non è andata così.»  
« _Ah_ , no?»  
«No.»  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	7. My name is Luke

Le giornate passano velocemente, tra Hailee che mi insulta, Ashton che mi consiglia miliardi di modi per conquistare Michael, Sophie che mi parla incessantemente del ballo di fine anno durante le lezioni e delle idee che ha in mente, Avril che si lamenta ogni tre secondi riguardo la gravidanza, Brad che mi prega, sfinito, di dargli una mano, Jack che mi racconta delle sue partite di pallavolo e delle sue miliardi di avventure, mia madre che mi insulta perché non ascolto con attenzione Jack, mio padre che mette sempre di più il broncio a causa della presenza del secondogenito in casa. Insomma, la soluzione a tutto ciò è prendere una corda e impiccarsi. E non sto scherzando.  
Tra l’altro, in tutta questa situazione di merda, si aggiunge Michael. Michael, che continua ad essere pallido. Michael, che non incrocia più il mio sguardo, che non mi parla più – non che prima lo facesse –, che finisce spesso in infermeria – in cui mi è vietato l’ingresso sotto richiesta dello stesso. Insomma, ripeto, la soluzione a tutto ciò è prendere una corda e impiccarsi. E, ripeto, non sto scherzando.  
Non deve essere poi così difficile, vero? Se non fosse per il fatto che il mio corpo si allunga e rimpicciolisce a suo piacimento – visto che non sono in grado di controllare il mio potere – e quindi l’istinto di sopravvivenza farebbe allungare il mio collo per evitarmi la morte.  
«E se mi ferissi e finissi in infermeria?» espongo la mia idea ad Hailee e Ashton, che inarcano le sopracciglia contemporaneamente e mi guardano come se fossi un pazzo psicopatico da rinchiudere immediatamente in un manicomio. E ho l’impressione che non si sbaglino.  
«Avevo capito fossi stupido, ma non credevo così tanto» mi risponde Hailee, facendo ridacchiare Ashton, che si zittisce dopo una mia occhiata di fuoco.  
«Non so più cosa fare» mi lagno, appoggiando il viso sulle braccia incrociate sul tavolo rotondo che divide il mio corpo da quello di Hailee ed Ashton.  
«Potresti invitarlo al ballo» mi propone Ashton, sorprendendomi.  
«Non accetterà mai» replica Hailee, eliminando la mia sorpresa e facendomi deprimere ancora di più.  
«Finirò per andare al ballo con Liam Payne» mi dispero, decidendo già che mi ucciderò prima del ballo.  
«Liam Payne è del terzo anno, probabilmente non ci sarà al ballo» mi informa Hailee con voce annoiata.  
«Quindi sarò solo? Anche peggio» piagnucolo.  
«Ashton, tu con chi ci vai?» chiede la mia migliore amica al ragazzo riccioluto al suo fianco, non prestandomi neanche un minimo di attenzione.  
«Con Calum Hood» risponde tranquillamente.  
«Quel Calum Hood?» esclama Hailee, guardando Ashton decisamente sorpresa. E, senza attendere risposta dal riccio al suo fianco, aggiunge: «Quello  stronzo a me ha detto di no». Rilascia sfilare via dalle sue labbra un borbottio offeso, portandosi una mano sul cuore.  
«Quindi Michael non ci va con Calum?» chiedo, sospirando mentalmente di sollievo.  
Ashton fa spallucce in tutta risposta e poi si gratta la nuca imbarazzato. «Non so perché me l’abbia chiesto, non sapevo neanche fosse al corrente della mia esistenza.»  
«Ti piace?» chiede Hailee, inarcando le sopracciglia maliziosamente e dando leggere gomitate al ragazzo, col viso sempre più rosso, al suo fianco.  
«Tu con chi ci andrai?» cambia argomento Ashton, incrociando lo sguardo di Hailee.  
Hailee si immobilizza e sbuffa, spostando lo sguardo sul piatto pieno di patatine fritte poggiato sul tavolo. Pesca una patatina dal mucchio e comincia a mangiucchiarla. «Vorrei invitare Sophie, ma probabilmente ci andrà con Maisie» fa una smorfia e mastica con rabbia il resto della patatina, per poi ingurgitarla con forza.  
«Posso cercare di scoprirlo oggi a lezione» propongo, bevendo un sorso dalla mia bottiglietta d’acqua, per poi puntare lo sguardo sull’orologio attaccato al muro della mensa. Sospiro, notando che tra una decina di minuti la pausa pranzo terminerà.  
«Davvero?» chiede speranzosa Hailee, incrociando le mani a mo’ di preghiera.  
«Non lo faccio per te, sia chiaro. Lo faccio perché non voglio andare al ballo con te» bofonchio, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Non verrei al ballo con te neanche se fossi l’ultima persona rimasta sulla faccia della terra» storce la bocca e riprende a mangiare con noia le sue patatine fritte.  
«Be’, io vado, non ho fatto la ricerca per storia dei cattivi, quindi devo inventarmi qualcosa» Ashton si alza in piedi, raccogliendo le sue cose e prendendo il vassoio dal tavolo, per poi lasciarci con un cenno di saluto.  
«Credi che ad Ashton piaccia Calum?» mi chiede la mia migliore amica in un sussurro appena il ragazzo si allontana.  
«Lo spero. E spero che a Calum piaccia Ashton, così quel _finto cinese_ sta lontano dal mio Michael» borbotto. «Magari è anche colpa sua se Michael non riesce a curarsi.»  
«Sono amici da una vita, Luke. Se il potere di Calum non ha mai interferito col potere di Michael, vuol dire che Calum non ha mai voluto interferire» mi riprende la mia migliore amica, lanciandomi una leggera occhiataccia di ammonimento.  
«Non riesco proprio a capire cosa gli stia succedendo.»  
«Ancora con questa storia? Mettiti nei suoi panni. Mancano pochi mesi alla fine della scuola, è nella sezione più difficile ed è anche il più bravo dell’istituto, ciò significa che si ammazza di studio e di allenamenti. In più, sta organizzando il ballo con Sophie, ha una vita sociale da portare avanti e, per quanto io sappia, è un infermiere volontario. Anche io al suo posto avrei un aspetto simile, se non peggiore» dice, facendo spallucce come se non le interessasse, ma so che sta cercando di tranquillizzarmi, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai ad alta voce.  
«Va bene, hai ragione» annuisco accondiscendente, nonostante una parte di me non sia per nulla convinta di tutta questa situazione.  
«Vado anch’io, Zayn Malik vuole che lo aiuti a conquistare Gigi Hadid» mi fa sapere, alzando gli occhi al cielo e recuperando il suo zainetto mezzo distrutto, per poi metterlo in spalla. «A dopo, _Stupidemmings_ » mi lascia con un sorriso e un occhiolino, e in tutta risposta riceve uno sbuffo scocciato, sia per l’ennesimo appellativo che per il vassoio lasciato sul tavolo, che dovrò buttar via io.  
Poggio la testa sulla superficie liscia del tavolino rosso e chiudo gli occhi, finendo per addormentarmi senza neanche rendermene conto.  
   
   
   
«Sveglia» dice una voce roca al mio orecchio. « _Ohi_!» prosegue, per poi sbuffare, facendomi un leggero solletico sul collo. «Come cazzo ti chiami?» mormora, infastidita, la voce. «Carl? James? Lancillotto? Romeo? Coglione?»  
Faccio una smorfia e apro un occhio, per poi urlare quando a pochi centimetri dal mio viso trovo quello di Michael Clifford, in tutta la sua maestosa bellezza. «Cazzo» esclamo, portandomi una mano sul cuore, sperando che torni al suo ritmo normale.  
« _Ah_ , sei sveglio» dice lui tranquillamente, facendo per andarsene.  
«Aspetta…» mormoro, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore.  
«Cosa?» chiede confuso, aggrottando la fronte.  
«Il mio nome è Luke» biascico, trattenendomi dallo sbadigliare e stropicciandomi gli occhi appiccicaticci per il sonnellino appena fatto. Quando mi sono addormentato, tra l’altro? Che ore sono, tra l’altro?  
«Tanto non me lo ricorderò lo stesso» mi risponde il ragazzo, lasciandomi da solo.  
La mia vita fa schifo.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	8. What are you doing here?

«Non capisco come ti faccia a piacere Michael» mi dice Hailee all’improvviso, in questo pomeriggio piovoso di Aprile, mentre, sdraiati sul divano, stiamo guardando un anime intitolato “ _Your Lie in April_ ”, che mia sorella ci ha costretto a guardare con la scusa che è incinta e ha bisogno di condividere tutti i suoi pensieri con gli altri. E capite bene da voi che le due cose non hanno alcun nesso logico.  
Comunque, lancio un’occhiataccia alla mia migliore amica, mettendo in pausa l’episodio dell’anime e scuotendo la testa in disappunto. «Scusa, non parlo turco ostrogoto» le rispondo solamente, sospirando.  
«Ma che cazzo vuol dire?»  
«Vuol dire che hai appena detto una cazzata e preferisco fingere di non aver capito» ribatto, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
«Dico sul serio, Luke, come fa a piacerti un ragazzo pallidino che ti guarda dall’alto al basso? Quando ti guarda, ovviamente, perché non lo fa mai» si gira verso di me, rischiando di buttarmi dal divano che stiamo condividendo, e incontra il mio sguardo, lanciandomene uno più che serio.  
Inarco un sopracciglio, inclinando la testa. «Guarda che a te piace Sophie, che non è poi così diversa da Michael» la rimbecco, dandole un buffetto sulla guancia paffuta.  
«Non sono ossessionata da Sophie tanto quanto tu sei ossessionato da Michael» borbotta, aggrottando la fronte come offesa.  
«Ma se quando ti ho detto che non sapeva con chi andare al ballo, hai organizzato una serata karaoke a casa tua con me ed Ashton e abbiamo cantato le canzoni di _High School Musical_ e _Camp Rock_ come se non ci fosse un domani!»  
«Almeno io non ho mollato la mia ex-ragazza appena ho incontrato il suo sguardo» borbotta ancora, cercando di difendersi dalle mie “accuse”.  
«Non è andato così il primo incontro tra me e Michael» le faccio sapere, sospirando sonoramente.  
« _Ah_ , no?»  
«No.»  
«Va be’, ma comunque la tua ossessione è peggiore rispetto alla mia» fa un cenno con la mano, come a voler scacciare via una mosca, ma in realtà vuole solo finire il discorso perché sa di essere in torto.  
«Almeno ammetti che si tratti di ossessione, è un passo avanti» mormoro esasperato, per poi sistemarmi meglio sul divano, finendo per poggiare il viso sul petto di Hailee, che mi abbraccia, stringendomi a sé.  
«Puzzi» si lagna, iniziando a giocherellare con i miei ricci ribelli.  
«Se non vi conoscessi, vi scambierei per una coppia di piccioncini» dice mia sorella, spuntando dalla cucina. Passa più tempo qui che a casa sua, ormai. Con la scusa che il letto della sua camera qui è più comodo rispetto a quello che condividono lei e Brad in casa loro. La verità è che ha paura di rimanere da sola a casa, visto che Brad lavora quasi tutta la giornata, cercando di racimolare più soldi possibili prima della nascita delle tre gemelline.  
«Che schifo» mugugno in risposta, chiudendo gli occhi. «Cristo, Hailee, sei scomodissima.»  
«Spostati, allora» mi dice in tutta risposta, tenendomi comunque stretto a sé.  
«Dovresti iniziare ad usare i reggiseni con le coppe» le consiglio.  
«Che cosa vorresti dire?»  
«Che non hai tette e quindi sei più dura di una tavola da surf.»  
«Fidati, è meglio così» dice mia sorella, salvandomi da una Hailee incazzata, già pronta a buttarmi dal divano.  
«Lo dici solo perché anche tu hai le tette grandi quanto due noccioline.»  
Non c’è bisogno di dire che sono effettivamente finito per terra. E non c’è bisogno di dire che ho imparato una lezione importante: mai andare contro due donne, soprattutto se una è psicopatica e l’altra incinta di tre gemelle.  
   
   
   
Occhiali da sole, giacca di pelle nera nonostante si muoia di caldo, pantaloni neri e stretti, _Vans_ completamente nere ai piedi. Sguardo basso, ma attento. Mani nelle tasche, per mostrare disinteresse, seppur stia tremando dalla testa ai piedi. Capelli raccolti in una crocchia, per non farli notare, anche se, biondi come sono, è difficile non notarli.  
Cammino piano, abbastanza lontano per non farmi vedere.  
Lo osservo mentre si porta una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli leggermente, e lo osservo mentre saluta Calum con un cenno veloce, un sorriso fugace. Lo seguo mentre gira l’angolo, lasciandosi alle spalle la villetta del _finto cinese_.  
Aggrotto la fronte quando prende una strada totalmente opposta rispetto a quella che porta a casa sua. Ma continuo a camminare, svolto gli angoli insieme a lui, sperando di non perderlo di vista.  
Se Hailee venisse a conoscenza di ciò che sto facendo, non solo mi prenderebbe a pugni, ma smetterebbe di rivolgermi la parola. E avrebbe anche ragione. Ma non posso farci nulla. C’è qualcosa che non va, so che c’è qualcosa che non va.  
Sussulto quando si ferma di fronte ad un parco di cui neanche sapevo l’esistenza, e poi riprendo a camminare quando si accinge ad entrare, guardandosi attorno ma senza notarmi. Non mi ha mai notato fino ad ora, quindi non vedo perché dovrebbe notarmi adesso, effettivamente.  
Mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore ed entro nel parco, osservando alcuni anziani seduti sulle panchine un po’ più in là, intenti a fumare, leggere giornali e parlottare del più e del meno. Non è un parco molto frequentato, è palese.  
Mi guardo attorno, ma non lo vedo più.  
Cazzo.  
Bofonchio qualche parola tra me e me e cammino velocemente, cercandolo ovunque con gli occhi che non ne vogliono sapere di incontrare la sua figura.  
Sto per lasciar perdere, fino a quando non lo vedo seduto da solo su una panchina in penombra rispetto alle altre, coperta da diversi alberi, oltre che da una siepe che dà quel tocco di privacy in più. Faccio qualche passo nella sua direzione, per vedere cosa stia facendo, e rimango sconvolto quando lo vedo con una siringa stretta tra le dita.  
No, no, no.  
Scuoto la testa, e faccio per andarmene, ma inciampo sul mio stesso braccio, allungatosi a causa dello shock subito e quindi della concentrazione mentale persa per qualche secondo.  
Cado per terra, tra i ciottoli disseminati sul cammino, e non posso trattenermi dal far fuoriuscire dalle labbra un gemito di dolore.  
No, cazzo, no, sono fottuto.  
«E tu che ci fai qui?» dice Michael, che oggi, dopo scuola, ho deciso di seguire. Mi sta guardando con sguardo sconvolto, quasi spaventato, ma io non riesco a rispondere, perché il parco inizia a girare intorno a me, il buio inizia a calare, mentre so che sto per svenire, un po’ per il pranzo saltato, un po’ per lo shock subito.  
Dante mi fa un baffo, davvero.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	9. Let's make a deal

Apro gli occhi lentamente, sbattendoli più volte a causa della luce accecante che mi colpisce dritto in faccia. Faccio una smorfia e mi accingo a mettermi a sedere, ma un lancinante giramento di testa mi costringe a ributtare la testa sul cuscino morbido. Aspetta… cuscino? Aggrotto la fronte e mi guardo attorno, decisamente confuso.  
Dove sono?  
In una stanza, questo è sicuro. Una stanza cui mura sono ricoperte da poster di _Spiderman_ e _Iron Man_ , cosa che apprezzo particolarmente.  
Cerco un oggetto o letteralmente qualsiasi altra cosa che mi faccia intuire di chi sia la stanza, ma nulla, non ho in alcun modo idea.  
E poi ricordo.  
 _Oh_ , cazzo.  
Questa non può essere la stanza di Michael Clifford. No. Sicuramente mi ha abbandonato al parco e qualche altra anima pia mi ha salvato. No, Michael non mi abbandonerebbe mai, è un infermiere volontario dopotutto.  
Sospiro e mi costringo ad alzarmi, stringendo i denti a causa della nausea e della stanza che mi gira attorno. Cammino sulle punte dei piedi, sperando di non farmi sentire, e inizio a curiosare per la stanza, cercando qualche indizio per poter così asserire la mia teoria.  
Nulla mi dà indizi, fino a che non apro l’armadio e il buon odore di Michael – un mix di dopobarba e profumo decisamente costoso – mi invade le narici, facendomi sospirare di piacere. Ho quasi voglia di rinchiudermi nell’armadio e viverci dentro.  
«Cosa stai facendo?»  
Sussulto, spaventato, e lascio cadere per terra la felpa che stavo annusando. « _Emh_ …» provo a dire, grattandomi la nuca imbarazzato, per poi costringermi ad incrociare lo sguardo verde primavera del possessore di questa stanza. «Stavo cercando di capire di chi fosse la stanza» mi affretto a replicare.  
«E per farlo avevi bisogno di annusare una mia felpa?» inclina la testa di lato e un sorrisetto ironico gli si imprime sul viso dalle linee perfette. Se fossi un artista, lo disegnerei da ogni angolazione. Se fossi uno scrittore, lo descriverei in ogni minuzioso dettaglio. Ma sono solo Luke e quindi una sola parola lampeggia nella mia testa, come un’insegna luminosa al neon: perfezione.  
«Riconosco le persone attraverso gli odori» mento, nonostante sia pessimo a mentire.  
«Il tuo potere non era quello di allungarti e accorciarti a tuo piacimento?» domanda confuso, prendendomi in contropiede.  
«Be’…» mormoro, guardandomi attorno, pensando a qualche altra menzogna da rifilargli.  
«Non importa.»  
Punto immediatamente lo sguardo su di lui e lo vedo fare spallucce, disinteressato. «Non importa?» mi permetto di dire.  
«No, tranquillo. Comunque, come stai?» mi chiede con tono quasi dolce. Dio, vorrei sentire la sua voce ogni mattina al mio risveglio.  
«Bene, grazie» rispondo confuso.  
«Sai, sei caduto e poi svenuto, pensavo che la fase finale sarebbe stata la tua morte» ridacchia e vorrei registrare la sua risata e metterla come suoneria e sveglia del mio cellulare.  
«Grazie per  avermi…» mi guardo attorno, cercando la parola adatta, «salvato?»  
«È il mio lavoro» si stringe nelle spalle, per poi sospirare. «Senti…» inizia a dire, «cosa ci facevi al parco?»  
Trattengo il respiro, per poi passarmi una mano tra i capelli, nervoso, e mordicchiarmi il labbro inferiore. «Ero lì di passaggio e…»  
«Fai schifo a mentire» mi interrompe, facendomi fare un passo indietro spaventato.  
«Ti stavo seguendo» ammetto, intimidito, tenendo lo sguardo basso, puntandolo sulle mie _Vans_ logore, che più che nere sembrano marroni.  
«Perché?»  
Boccheggio, in cerca di una risposta da dargli, ma non ne trovo una. «Cosa stavi facendo?» controbatto quindi, facendolo sussultare. Nonostante i nostri corpi siano lontani, posso notare ogni singolo muscolo del suo viso che si contrae, mentre i suoi occhi, più scuri al momento, si muovono per la stanza, appigliandosi a qualsiasi cosa e a nulla contemporaneamente.  
«Fratellino, sei qui? Posso entrare?» esclama una voce femminile tremendamente familiare.  
Michael sospira, non so se di sollievo o cosa, e poi «Sì, entra» mormora. «E smettila di chiamarmi “fratellino”» aggiunge bofonchiando.  
«Il tuo amico rimane qui per cena?» chiede la ragazza, che riconosco subito, lanciandomi un’occhiata amichevole.  
«No» risponde secco Michael, facendomi imbronciare. Non ci ha neanche pensato su due secondi, non ha neanche chiesto il mio parere. Cattivo. Ma a me piacciono i cattivi ragazzi.  
«Va bene» risponde lei stranita, uscendo dalla stanza.  
«Conosci Halsey?» chiedo sconvolto. Halsey è la supereroina più famosa degli ultimi anni, nonché la più dolce e gentile. Hailee la stima molto e mi odierà quando le racconterò tutto ciò.  
«Ashley è la mia sorellastra» mi spiega.  
«Anche io vorrei condividere il mio sangue con una persona come lei» ammetto, accennando un sorriso che si spegne appena noto l’espressione seria di Michael.  
«Non devi dire ciò che hai visto a nessuno» mi dice con tono duro, puntandomi un dito contro.  
«È una minaccia?»  
«Cosa? No, assolutamente no. È una richiesta» borbotta, come offeso dalla mia insinuazione.  
«Cos’è esattamente che non dovrei dire a nessuno?» inclino la testa e mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore. Non so da dove derivi tutta questa sfacciataggine, ma la realtà è che voglio rimanere qui, di fronte a Michael, il più a lungo possibile; voglio memorizzare ogni suo gesto, ogni emozione che sfiora il suo viso, ogni dettaglio della sua stanza.  
«Facciamo un patto, ti va?»  
Inarco un sopracciglio. «Un patto?» mormoro confuso.  
«Andiamo al ballo insieme.»  
« _Eh_?» esclamo sconvolto, rischiando di inciampare sui miei stessi piedi. Probabilmente al momento ho gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e il mento che tocca per terra, un po’ come nei cartoni animati.  
«Se andassimo al ballo insieme, staresti zitto riguardo tutto ciò che hai visto oggi? Persino riguardo il tuo svenimento e tutto il resto?» si spiega meglio, gesticolando con le mani per farsi capire in ogni modo possibile.  
Mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e mi porto una mano sul mento, cercando di ragionare sui pro e i contro della situazione. Sì, certo, come no. Il punto è che non voglio dargliela vinta, voglio farlo soffrire un po’, voglio farlo stare sulle spin… «Ci sto» mi lascio sfuggire un po’ troppo presto. Va be’, mi farò desiderare la prossima volta.  
«Perfetto» risponde sollevato, e sorrido contento. «Adesso vattene» e il sorriso sparisce dal mio volto tanto velocemente quanto è arrivato.  
Tanto si innamorerà di me, prima o poi.  
Si spera più prima che poi, ma probabilmente lo farà più poi che prima.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	10. Can we talk?

«Luke Hemmings, giuro che ti scuoio vivo la prossima volta che osi tenermi all’oscuro di qualcosa» esclama Hailee a voce decisamente fin troppo alta, facendomi sussultare, venendomi incontro con sguardo infuocato e pugni serrati.  
Faccio qualche passo indietro, spaventato dall’aura omicida che emana il suo corpo, mettendo le mani di fronte al viso per difendermi. «Cos’ho fatto questa volta?» chiedo terrorizzato.  
«Hai chiesto a Michael Clifford di venire al ballo con te, magari?»  
Boccheggio, in cerca d’aria, e mi guardo attorno, osservando qualche studente che si gira incuriosito nella nostra direzione. Prendo Hailee per un braccio, sperando che non me lo tagli, e mi dirigo verso il cortile della scuola, nonostante la prima campanella stia per suonare e i ritardi siano decisamente poco graditi.  
Prendo un respiro profondo e mi guardo nuovamente attorno, notando giusto qualche studente distante che si appresta ad entrare nel grande edificio scolastico.  
«Chi ti ha detto una cosa simile?» le chiedo preoccupato.  
«Calum Hood» mi risponde, portando le braccia ad incrociarsi sul petto, tenendo uno sguardo austero e il mento alzato in segno di indifferenza.  
« _Ah_ » dico. Cazzo, e adesso cosa faccio? Non posso dirle la verità, o niente ballo. Ma neanche una bugia, perché rischierei di rovinare la nostra amicizia, basata sulla fiducia reciproca, nonostante Hailee mi insulti e critichi costantemente. «Be’…»  
«Non mentirmi» mi avvisa.  
«Non ti posso dire come sia successo» ammetto allora, sospirando.  
«In che senso?» mi chiede guardinga.  
«Son successe delle cose, ma non te le posso dire. Ti posso dire che sì, io e Michael andremo al ballo insieme. Ma credimi, ti prego, vorrei raccontarti ogni singola cosa, ma non posso» mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e giocherello con le mani sudaticce, fissando il mio sguardo chiaro in quello scuro della mia migliore amica, che traballa d’insicurezza.  
Stiamo in silenzio per qualche minuto, mentre gli occhi scuri di Hailee cercano delle risposte nei miei e, a quanto pare, le trovano, perché prende un respiro profondo così da poter prendere la parola. «Mi fido di te» dice, facendo spallucce.  
Rilascio un sospiro di sollievo e accenno un sorriso nella sua direzione. «Grazie.»  
«Pensavo di invitare Sophie, oggi» mi fa sapere e leggo tutta la paura che sta provando in questo momento nei suoi occhi.  
«Sono certo che accetterà il tuo invito» mormoro, dandole un buffetto sulla guancia paffuta.  
«Ora muoviti a rientrare o finirai per giocarti i crediti che ti servono per finire nella sezione dei migliori» mi fa un occhiolino e poi indica la scuola.  
Annuisco, le faccio un cenno di saluto e mi dirigo verso l’edificio scolastico, un imponente edificio dai colori scuri che si staglia nel cielo chiaro primaverile.  
Riesco ad entrare in classe nel secondo esatto in cui suona la campanella, risparmiandomi sia la sgridata della professoressa di storia dei supereroi sia il ritardo sul registro.  
Sorrido a Sophie, mormorandole un “buongiorno”, e poi mi siedo al suo fianco, pescando dal mio zaino rattoppato il libro di storia dei supereroi e un quaderno che uso per quasi tutte le materie per prendere appunti.  
Ascolto la lezione con noia, e così tutte le lezioni a seguire, interrotte dai dieci minuti di pausa in cui mi ritrovo con Hailee, che mi fa domande su Sophie e che mi trasmette la sua ansia con ogni parola che rilascia dalle sue labbra e con ogni gesto nervoso che fa col suo corpo.  
La campanella che avvisa della pausa pranzo risuona per tutta la scuola e ritrovo Hailee fuori dalla mia aula, che sta saltellando presa dal panico e si sta mangiucchiando tutte le unghie delle mani. Dio, poi sarei io quello ansioso.  
«Andrà tutto bene» le sussurro all’orecchio, prima di lasciarla sola e dirigermi alla mensa, pregando mentalmente che vada davvero tutto bene, perché non sono pronto a ricucire il cuore spezzato della mia migliore amica, con gelati alla stracciatella e film deprimenti. Finirei per ingrassare e deprimermi a mia volta. E finiremmo per farci coccolare da mia sorella, come sempre.  
Mi siedo di fronte ad Ashton, poggiando il vassoio ricolmo di cibo che non ho voglia di mangiare davanti al suo.  
«Hailee?» mi chiede, mandando giù il primo morso di _taco_.  
Io stringo tra le mani il mio _burrito_ di pollo, sentendo già l’acquolina in bocca e «Sta chiedendo a Sophie di andare al ballo con lei» faccio sapere al ragazzo dai capelli ricci e dagli occhi verdastri di fronte a me.  
«Speriamo le dica di sì» mi risponde sorridente.  
Annuisco e inizio a mangiare, decidendo di non rispondere ad Ashton, che, al contrario mio, è uno di molte parole. Non che io non parli, ma Ashton parla molto di più. Difatti fa amicizia più facilmente, essendo in grado di trovare delle cose in comune persino con un sasso.  
Sto per finire il mio _burrito_ quando la mia migliore amica si siede accanto ad Ashton, poggiando la fronte sul tavolo.  
«Allora?» le chiedo, trattenendo il respiro e sperando per il meglio.  
«Mi ha detto che deve pensarci» borbotta Hailee, alzando la testa verso di me e lanciandomi uno sguardo da cucciolo bastonato.  
Metto su un broncio triste e le porgo una mano, che stringe immediatamente. «Se non accetta, ricordati che è lei a perderne.»  
« _Oh_ , andiamo, Luke, parliamo di Sophie Turner, è palese che sarei io a perderne.»  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo e scuoto la testa. «Come fa a non capire che sareste la coppia più bella della scuola?» esclamo. «Dopo me e Michael, ovviamente» aggiungo.  
«Esatto! È quello che mi chiedo anche io» risponde la mia migliore amica sconvolta.  
«Accetterà, vedrai. Domani, nel dubbio, vestiti più scollata» le suggerisco, ricevendo un’occhiata esasperata da parte di Ashton.  
«Non voglio che accetti solo perché le piaccio fisicamente» borbotta Hailee, facendo una smorfia.  
«Tu non l’hai invitata perché non vedi l’ora di strapparle via il vestito, qualunque esso sarà, che indosserà al ballo?» le chiedo, aggrottando la fronte.  
Hailee sbuffa, ma non risponde, prendendo un _nacho_ dal vassoio di Ashton, affondandolo nel _guacamole_ con enfasi, segno che ho ragione, ma non vuole darmi ragione.  
Sorrido e faccio per dirle qualcosa, ma una figura alta mi fa ombra. Giro lo sguardo e sussulto.  
«Possiamo parlare?» mi chiede Calum Hood.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	11. I'm not a superhero

Osservo Calum Hood di fronte a me: occhi scuri e a mandorla, capelli scuri, un po’ mossi e un po’ ricci, a ricadergli sulla fronte, corpo che farebbe invidia persino a mio fratello (nonché uno dei migliori giocatori di pallavolo degli ultimi tempi). Insomma, la persona perfetta per stare al fianco della perfezione che è Michael Clifford.  
«Cosa vuoi?» gli chiedo, decidendo di tenere lo sguardo su di lui, nonostante vorrei girarmi verso Hailee, seduta ancora al tavolino rotondo della mensa con Ashton, e chiederle aiuto. Col suo caratterino di merda che si ritrova, saprebbe di certo cosa dire.  
«Ho saputo che andrai al ballo con Mike» inclina la testa leggermente di lato e mi osserva dall’alto al basso, seppur sia più alto di lui di diversi centimetri.  
«Già» ammetto, facendo spallucce. «Come lo sai?» chiedo curioso, nonostante sia ovvio da chi abbia ricevuto l’informazione.  
«Me lo ha detto lui stesso» risponde con tranquillità, e, seppur me lo aspettassi, aggrotto ugualmente la fronte.  
«Cosa ti ha detto, nello specifico?» mormoro.  
«Che sembravi così disperato che ha deciso di accettare il tuo invito» risponde ridacchiando, a mo’ di presa in giro.  
Socchiudo leggermente gli occhi, stringendo i pugni e trattenendomi dal prendere a pugni il ragazzo di fronte a me. Ma poi sospiro e mi rilasso, alzando il mento e incrociando il mio sguardo di ghiaccio con quello di Calum. «Be’, volevi dirmi altro?»  
Calum smette di ridacchiare e alza gli occhi al cielo, sospirando. «No, nient’altro. È tutto chiaro adesso. Ciao, _biondino_ » mi fa un occhiolino e mi lascia da solo, in mezzo alla mensa, in testa solo confusione.  
Mi gratto la nuca e ritorno da Hailee e Ashton, che immediatamente mi chiedono cosa Calum mi abbia detto. Ma io non do loro molta attenzione, perché sto ancora pensando alle sue parole.  
E ci penserò per tutta la giornata, ovviamente.  
   
   
   
«Smettila» borbotto per la millesima volta a mio fratello, che blocca la palla tra le mani all’istante.  
«Cosa succede, Lukey? Qualcuno ti ha infastidito oggi?» mi prende in giro, lanciandomi addosso il pallone da pallavolo che si porta sempre dietro, persino quando va al bagno. E no, non sto scherzando.  
Prendo il pallone al volo, sbuffando sonoramente. «Jack, sto cercando di studiare» rispondo, sistemandomi meglio sul telo che ho posizionato sull’erba morbida del nostro giardino.  
«Cosa stai studiando?» mi chiede, avvicinandomisi e chiedendomi di restituirgli il pallone. A quanto pare, tenerlo sempre in mano aiuta a capirne la sua forma e ad abituarsi ad esso. Ciò significa un miglioramento nel gioco. Credo.  
«Storia dei supereroi. La professoressa è ossessionata da _Superman_ , mentre io lo odio» borbotto annoiato, facendo una smorfia verso il libro di testo del primo anno, poiché _Superman_ si studia al primo anno. Ma no, dobbiamo studiarlo anche in secondo perché a quanto pare non ricordiamo la data di nascita del prozio di un suo compagno delle elementari.  
«Com’è essere un supereroe?» mi chiede, sedendosi al mio fianco e cercando di leggere qualche frase dal libro che ho davanti. Ma lascia perdere quando si rende conto che sono informazioni perlopiù inutili.  
«Non sono un supereroe.»  
«Ma vai in una scuola di supereroi, no?» domanda, cercando di capire la mia situazione.  
Jack, come ho già detto, è un giocatore di pallavolo, lo schiacciatore-laterale, per la precisione, di una delle squadre più forti di tutto il mondo. Non che io sappia qualcosa di pallavolo, sinceramente, oltre le basi tipo colpire la palla e lanciarla dall’altra parte della rete.  
Comunque, il fatto che sia un giocatore professionista significa che manchi spesso da casa – seppur mia madre ci ricordi quotidianamente della sua esistenza – e non sia molto informato sulla vita mia e di mia sorella Avril. Non che a noi importi, visto che non abbiamo mai retto la preferenza di nostra madre nei suoi confronti.  
Parlando del diavolo, tra l’altro… «Jack, tesoruccio mio, luce dei miei occhi, ragione della mia vita, vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?» mia madre si affaccia dal finestrone del salotto, guardando solo e unicamente Jack con sguardo fiero e amorevole. È come se non esistessi, in questo momento.  
«No, grazie, mamma» risponde lui, sorridendole di rimando, per poi riportare l’attenzione su di me. «Allora?» mi sprona, attendendo una mia risposta.  
«Andare in una scuola di supereroi non ti rende un supereroe. Per esserlo, devi salvare qualcuno col solo interesse di far del bene a quella persona e a tutte le altre che non sono in grado di difendersi da sole. Essere un supereroe significare mettere il bene e la sicurezza altrui di fronte alla propria incolumità» cerco di spiegargli, arrendendomi allo studio e chiudendo con un colpo netto il libro di testo.  
«Qual è il tuo superpotere?»  
«So allungarmi e accorciarmi a mio piacimento.»  
«Saresti perfetto per fare il muro nella pallavolo» mi sorride, contento, ma io inclino la testa, confuso. «Il muro è colui, o sono coloro, che blocca le schiacciate degli avversari» mi spiega, intuendo la mia ignoranza in ciò in cui lui sa meglio.  
«Sembra… divertente?» provo a dire, ma la realtà è che non sono bravo con i palloni. Tranne se non si tratta di quelli di Mic… no, questa è troppo brutta, me la rimangio.  
«Lo è. Vieni a vedere qualche partita, una volta ogni tanto, insieme a mamma» mi propone, per poi alzarsi in piedi, stringere la palla sottobraccio e rientrare in casa, lasciandomi da solo.  
Devo studiare. Devo studiare. Devo studiare.  
Una notifica sul mio cellulare mi distrae, facendomi sussultare dallo spavento.  
Faccio per prenderlo, ma scuoto la testa.  
Devo studiare. Devo studiare. Devo studiare.  
Devo prendere il massimo dei voti così da poter finire in classe con Michael e Hailee il prossimo anno.  
Riporto lo sguardo sul mio cellulare e… lo prendo alla svelta, non potendo resistere al magnetismo della tecnologia.  
Entro su _Twitter_ , certo che la notifica sia da parte di Hailee, certo che mi abbia menzionato ancora una volta sotto delle foto di gattini. Ma trattengo il respiro quando leggo un nome, il _suo_ nome, sullo schermo luminoso del mio cellulare.  
 _Mike-Ro-Wave ha iniziato a seguirti_.  
 _Mike-Ro_ … cosa? Davvero, Michael? Davvero? Così la voglia di fare dei figli con te cala un pochino, sai?  
Ma appena vedo la foto del suo profilo, la voglia sale nuovamente a mille, facendomi sentire un ormai conosciuto calore al basso ventre.  
Sospiro e ricambio il _follow_ con più gioia di un bambino a _Disneyland_. Per poi ricordarmi che il mio profilo su _Twitter_ è pieno di commenti decisamente inappropriati su Michael.  
Sono fottuto. E non da Michael, ancora una volta.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	12. Boys vs Girls

«Rispondi, ti prego, rispondi. Per favore» mormoro tra me e me, sperando che Dio mi ascolti e faccia sì che la mia migliore amica accetti la mia chiamata.  
 _«Che vuoi?»_ chiede con voce burbera appena si degna di premere quel maledetto tasto di risposta sul suo cellulare.  
Sospiro di sollievo e «Michael ha iniziato a seguirmi su _Twitter_ » esclamo agitato, sdraiandomi un po’ sul telo e un po’ sull’erbetta fresca, puntando lo sguardo sul cielo azzurro che mi sovrasta. Ecco, da Michael vorrei esser sovrastato più o meno allo stesso modo.  
 _«E quindi?»_ domanda annoiata.  
«E quindi il mio _Twitter_ è pieno di _tweets_ che Michael non dovrebbe leggere. Per nessuna ragione al mondo» le rispondo a tono, sperando che il ragazzo non stia curiosando tra i miei _tweets_ , anche se non sembra il tipo, anche se non sembra propriamente interessato a me (ma magari, sotto sotto…).  
 _«Be’, non hai il profilo privato?»_  
«Sì, ma ho ricambiato il _follow_ , quindi adesso può leggere tutti i _tweets_ che ho pubblicato» le spiego, grattandomi la nuca e mugugnando qualcosa che neanche io riesco a cogliere, ma sicuramente rappresenta a pieno la disperazione che sto provando.  
 _«Sei stupido come la merda.»_  
«Non sei d’aiuto» la riprendo, imbronciandomi e implorando Dio che mi elimini da questo mondo, facendo sparire ogni mia traccia e ogni mio ricordo dalla testa delle persone.  
 _«Ormai il danno è fatto, Luke. E poi non è che dal vivo gli abbia detto cose migliori,_ eh _»_ cerca di consolarmi, a modo suo.  
Sospiro, cedendo alle sue parole. «Non ci sposeremo mai, di questo passo» mi lagno tristemente.  
 _«Non vi sareste sposati a prescindere»_ dice, distruggendo ogni mio sogno e ogni mia speranza. _«Comunque adesso devo andare. Ciao,_ Schifemmings _»_ chiude la chiamata senza darmi il tempo di controbattere e mi lascia da solo coi miei pensieri, il cielo azzurro ancora a sovrastarmi e il disagio ancora attorno a me, a farmi compagnia.  
Devo trovare un modo per ammazzarmi senza che il mio potere salvi la mia vita per istinto di sopravvivenza. Davvero.  
   
   
   
Avete presente quando sperate che il disagio smetta di starvi attorno? Quando sperate di smettere voi stessi di essere l’essenza del disagio? E poi vi rendete conto che non potete eliminarlo in alcun modo perché tutte le persone attorno a voi sono ricoperte da esso?  
Ecco, io ho questa situazione decisamente ben presente. Difatti al momento sto esprimendo questi pensieri mentre osservo mia sorella, la mia migliore amica e Ashton piagnucolare di fronte ai _BTS_ , e io non ho neanche idea di chi siano.  
«Suga è il mio animale spirituale» dice platealmente Hailee, facendomi aggrottare la fronte.  
«Suga chi?» le chiedo, guardando il gruppo di ragazzi coreani sperando di capire di chi stia parlando.  
«Suga tu» mi risponde, lasciandomi interdetto. I coreani decisamente carini le hanno dato alla testa.  
Sospiro, decidendo di lasciar perdere, e sposto la mia attenzione su mia sorella, cui sguardo si trascina su ogni figura che le si presenta davanti, attraverso lo schermo luminoso del mio computer.  
«Se non fossi incinta di tre gemelle, me li farei tutti, nessuno escluso» ammette la stessa, facendomi storcere le labbra.  
«Quello lì ha la forma degli occhi identica a quella di Calum» dice Ashton, indicando uno dei ragazzi, mettendo su un sorriso raggiante.  
«Ti piace Calum?» gli chiede Hailee, senza riuscire a tenere a freno la sua lingua lunga.  
«No» risponde immediatamente Ashton, scuotendo con forza la testa e arrossendo leggermente.  
«Già, e a me non piace Michael» borbotto io, riuscendo a recuperare il mio computer, chiudendo le ventimila pagine su _Youtube_ che avevano aperto.  
«Tu sei un caso perso, Luke. Lui forse è recuperabile» mi riprende Hailee.  
Le mostro il mio dito medio, mandandola a fanculo, ma non mi calcola neanche di striscio, intenta ad osservare Ashton con sguardo cupo.  
«Cosa c’è?» le chiede esasperato quest’ultimo, allargando le braccia e porgendole verso il cielo – ovvero il tetto di casa mia.  
«Le donne sono migliori degli uomini» dice convinta, costringendo sia me che Ashton ad inarcare le sopracciglia.  
«Gli uomini sono migliori delle donne» ribatte il ragazzo, lasciando solo me con le sopracciglia inarcate dal disappunto.  
«Gli uomini e le donne sono sullo stesso piano. Nessuno è migliore di nessuno» borbotto, accedendo al mio profilo _Twitter_ per evitare i loro discorsi insensati. «Rettifico: Gli uomini e le donne sono sullo stesso piano. Tranne Michael. Lui si trova al di sopra di tutti» esclamo, osservando la nuova foto di profilo del ragazzo. Cristo Santo, mi causa decisamente fin troppi scompensi ormonali.  
«Ti prego, Ashton, allontanati da Calum prima che sia troppo tardi» Hailee osserva Ashton dritto negli occhi, con espressione a dir poco esasperata, oltre che disperata.  
«Quindi in questa stanza abbiamo un gay, una lesbica e un bisessuale. Sembra l’inizio di una barzelletta» dice ridacchiando mia sorella, scuotendo la testa divertita.  
Accenno un sorriso e ripenso al giorno in cui feci _coming out_ con lei, mentre guardavamo un anime insieme, e tutto ciò che mi disse fu “ma chi se ne frega, passami qualche altro biscotto”. Fu gratificante ricevere una risposta simile ed è tuttora gratificante averla accanto, nonostante sia plateale tanto quanto Hailee e più stressata di uno studente universitario che vive da solo, senza soldi, con un lavoro con orari di merda e una vita sociale praticamente inesistente.  
«Mi piacerebbe tanto sentirla, ma devo andare» ci fa sapere Ashton, distaccandosi da Hailee, ancora esasperata e disperata, e facendo un veloce cenno di saluto a tutti.  
«Non posso credere che ci stia abbandonando solo per passare del tempo con Calum» mormora la mia migliore amica, sedendosi accanto a mia sorella e iniziando a massaggiare la sua pancia gonfia. A quanto pare la rilassa particolarmente.  
«Non posso credere che Sophie non ti abbia ancora dato una risposta» dico invece io. Principalmente perché non ho voglia di parlare di Calum. Continuo a non fidarmi di lui.  
«Non posso credere che la vostra scuola organizzi un ballo di fine anno e non sia aperto ai parenti» si lagna invece Avril, sbuffando infastidita.  
«Non posso credere che ancora non vi siate sistemati. Muovetevi, immediatamente, andate a vestirvi per bene che tra due ore ci sarà l’amichevole del vostro adorato e splendido e fantastico fratello. Su. Anche tu Hailee!» urla mia madre.  
Gesù salvami tu.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	13. I've never had sex in a car

Indosso un paio di pantaloni neri e stretti leggermente scoloriti sulle ginocchia e pesco dall’armadio una maglietta a maniche corte a caso, finendo per indossare una maglia degli _Avengers_ che Hailee mi ha regalato qualche anno fa. Sbuffo mentre mi guardo allo specchio, notando i capelli costantemente scompigliati e la mia solita voglia di vivere pari a zero. Be’, sembra solo mi sia morto un piccione sulla testa, che sarà mai.  
Faccio una smorfia e lego i capelli in una crocchia veloce, prendendo poi il primo paio di scarpe che mi capita a tiro, ovvero un paio di _Converse_ decisamente vecchie e logore. Ci si accontenta, tanto devo solamente andare a vedere una partita amichevole di pallavolo in cui gioca mio fratello.  
«Luke?» mi chiama Hailee da fuori la porta della mia stanza.  
«Puoi entrare» le dico, nonostante non le abbia mai dovuto dare il permesso. È sempre entrata di testa sua, anche in momenti imbarazzanti (ad esempio, mentre mi masturbavo; o, ancora, mentre la mia prima ragazza mi faceva un pompino – e ci siamo anche lasciati dopo quella volta, per vostra informazione).  
Hailee apre la porta e punta il suo sguardo scuro su di me, con fin troppa convinzione. Non mi ha mai guardato così, dice che guardarmi troppo le fa venire la nausea perché le faccio schifo, quindi aggrotto la fronte, confuso. Ma continua a non dire nulla, perciò faccio per chiederle di parlare, quando…  
«Terzogenito!» urla mia madre dal piano di sotto, facendomi sussultare e sospirare contemporaneamente.  
«Che c’è?» le urlo di rimando.  
«Un ragazzo tremila volte più bello di te è alla porta e sta cercando proprio te» urla ancora. E poi aggiunge: «Sei sicuro tu voglia vedere proprio il mio terzo figlio? Se vuoi stiamo andando a vedere una partita di pallavolo del mio secondo figlio, che è molto più bello e intelligente».  
Ringrazio mia madre mentalmente – con molta ironia – e scendo di corsa le scale, cercando di capire chi possa trovarsi alla mia porta in un pomeriggio qualsiasi di una giornata qualsiasi di un mese qualsiasi di un anno qualsiasi e, insomma, avete capito.  
Ma appena mi ritrovo all’entrata, mi blocco sui miei stessi passi, rischiando di inciampare sul polpaccio destro che mi si è allungato a causa della sorpresa.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?» chiedo a Michael. Sì, proprio a Michael. Michael ovvero la persona per cui venderei l’anima al diavolo pur di averla. Michael Clifford, sì, lui.  
«Dobbiamo comprare i vestiti per il ballo» mi fa sapere, facendo spallucce, come se niente fosse. Come se niente fosse, capite? Il mio cuore nel frattempo sta andando a mille, che a momenti rischia di uscirmi dal petto, che a momenti rischio di morire d’infarto. E lui fa spallucce, capite?  
«Dal vivo è ancora più bello» mi sussurra mia sorella all’orecchio. «È troppo bello per te, fratellino» prosegue, facendomi alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma riportandomi allo stesso tempo sulla terra ferma, riuscendo a distrarmi dalla figura eterea di Michael di fronte a me.  
«Va bene» mormoro in tutta risposta, mentre Hailee corre in cucina cercando il kit di pronto soccorso per misurarsi la pressione. Mi fa piacere sapere che lei stia peggio di me a causa di questa situazione decisamente inaspettata. Non mi piace essere quello che sta messo peggio, anche se la maggior parte del tempo sono quello che sta messo peggio.  
Esco di casa, lasciandomi alle spalle una madre delusa e imbronciata – e non perché io stia andando via, ma perché Michael lo stia facendo –, una sorella sconvolta e una migliore amica in punto di morte. Bene, ma non benissimo.  
Il ragazzo dei miei sogni, nel frattempo, tiene le mani in tasca e cammina verso un’automobile parcheggiata di fronte al vialetto di casa mia. Apre la portiera posteriore e sale, senza aspettarmi. Salgo a mia volta, osservando estasiato l’automobile nera, lucida e costosa, i sedili in pelle finta morbidi al tatto, i dettagli precisi di ogni cosa, dalla curva dello sportello a quella del volante. Alla guida, tra l’altro, c’è un uomo possente, dalla carnagione scura, che mi scruta con attenzione e interesse. Gli porgo un cenno di saluto, troppo sconvolto per aprire bocca.  
«Puoi partire, Simon» lo avvisa Michael, esponendo un sorriso a trentadue denti così bianco che mi sembra di essere sul set per la pubblicità di un dentifricio. Ma il mio stupore non dura a lungo, perché Michael punta la sua attenzione su di me. «Ti si è allungata la testa» dice solamente, con voce atona.  
Mi concentro per riportare la mia testa alla sua forma normale e poi tossisco leggermente, cercando qualcosa da dire. «Dove stiamo andando?»  
«Te l’ho detto. Dobbiamo comprare i vestiti per il ballo.»  
«E perché proprio oggi?»  
«Perché Sophie ha finalmente deciso il tema del ballo e a me non piace fare le cose all’ultimo minuto» risponde annoiato, come se mi stesse parlando per forza di cose. Ma è comunque bellissimo, anche così, anche se sembra voglia sputarmi in un occhio e pure nell’altro.  
Annuisco, ma la mia mente è da tutt’altra parte. Questa è la mia occasione, cazzo. È il momento giusto per farlo innamorare di me, quindi devo fare le cose giuste, dire le cose giu… «Non ho mai fatto sesso in una macchina.»  
Michael inarca un sopracciglio, ma poi scuote la testa. «Sai parlare di altro oltre al sesso?»  
«Possiamo parlare del nostro matrimonio, se vuoi.»  
Sospira sonoramente, quasi con esasperazione. «Per favore, stai zitto» mi supplica.  
«Posso chiederti una cosa?» gli chiedo però, grattandomi una tempia, pensieroso.  
«Dimmi» risponde, sospirando ancora una volta.  
«Come facevi a sapere dove abitassi?» inclino la testa di lato, osservandolo in ogni sua sfumatura, sfiorando con gli occhi le sue sopracciglia folte, le sue ciglia lunghe che contornano i suoi occhi verdi, quel verde primavera che mi perseguiterà fino alla morte, il suo naso dalle curve morbide, le sue labbra carnose, d’un rosso fragola che mi fa venir voglia di baciarle con enfasi, fino a farle divenire rosso ciliegia. Michael è davvero troppo bello per questo mondo.  
«Me lo ha detto Calum, che ha chiesto ad Ashton» risponde, distraendomi dai miei pensieri, comunque incentrati su di lui.  
« _Ah_ , posso chiederti un’altra cosa?» chiedo ancora una volta, ricordando un’altra domanda importante da porgli.  
«Dimmi.»  
«Qual è il tema del ballo?»  
Risponde.  
E…  
Non lo avessi mai saputo.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	14. I've never expected anything from you

_In fondo al mar_.  
Il tema del ballo è _In fondo al mar_.  
Voi direte: “Be’, cosa ti aspettavi da una che si trasforma in sirena?”. Effettivamente, cosa diamine mi aspettavo?  
Speravo in altro, sinceramente. Speravo in qualcosa di più significativo, in qualcosa di più innovativo, in qualcosa di più profondo. Anche se, non è che ci siano molte cose più profonde del fondo del mare. Devo ammetterlo.  
Sospiro e osservo la giacca celeste che Michael mi ha costretto ad indossare. E prego mentalmente che prima del ballo mi uccidano, o riesca a trovare un modo per suicidarmi. Tanto morirei comunque a vedere Michael in giacca e cravatta.  
«Perché tu puoi vedere ciò che indosserò io e io non posso vedere ciò che indosserai tu?» mi lagno, lanciando una lunga occhiata offesa, attraverso lo specchio del camerino, al ragazzo alle mie spalle, che mi osserva con una smorfia indecisa stampata sul volto.  
«Sei troppo alto. Non puoi rimpiccolirti per il ballo? Non mi va di far confezionare una giacca su misura per te» si lamenta lui, senza rispondere alla mia domanda, e continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul mio corpo e su ciò che sto indossando.  
«Non sono in grado di controllare il mio potere» gli spiego, sbuffando pesantemente e riportando i miei occhi sulla mia figura riflessa allo specchio. Gambe lunghe, busto lungo, braccia lunghe, esile quanto un manico di scopa. Hailee mi ha sempre detto che le ricordo i bastoncini dei gelati.  
« _Ah_ , già, vero» dice, riportandomi indietro nel tempo e facendomi arrossire violentemente. Se credete di aver fatto una figura di merda colossale e credete che non la dimenticherete mai e dopo mai, state tranquilli, la mia sta comunque al primo posto. E rimarrà per sempre al primo posto.  
Faccio per rispondere, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio causato dalla mia vergogna, ma il cellulare di Michael comincia a squillare, facendo sussultare sia me che la commessa del negozio. Il ragazzo, senza dire nulla, interrompe la canzoncina – che riconosco essere quella di una sveglia – e chiede alla commessa se ci sia un bagno, in cui si appresta ad andare di fretta e furia.  
Lo vedo sparire dalla mia vista e corrugo la fronte, indeciso se seguirlo oppure aspettarlo qui, davanti ai camerini di questo piccolo negozietto vintage che neanche credevo esistesse. È uno di quei piccoli negozi in cui trovi di tutto e di più, in cui l’aria sa di antico e in cui, pur non essendoci mai entrato, è come se ci venissi da tutta la vita.  
Mi cambio, ricoprendo il mio busto magro con la maglia degli _Avengers_ , per poi sedermi sullo sgabellino del camerino in cui mi sono provato varie giacche sotto consiglio di Michael, attendendo quest’ultimo e scrivendo vari messaggi ad Hailee, sperando di tranquillizzarla. Non ha avuto un infarto, ma è ancora in iperventilazione.  
Il ragazzo dei miei sogni torna poco dopo, le labbra tirate in una smorfia stanca, gli occhi rossi, la pelle pallida. Mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore, trattenendomi dal chiedergli se vada tutto bene, se sia successo qualcosa, e mi alzo in piedi, osservandolo con attenzione.  
«Michael…» provo a dire, ma mi interrompe con un’occhiata gelida.  
«Prendigli le misure, per favore» dice solamente lui, rivolgendosi alla commessa, che annuisce e, metro tra le mani, comincia a misurare la lunghezza delle mie braccia, la circonferenza del mio petto, e via dicendo. In tutto questo, io continuo ad osservare Michael, che a sua volta osserva il pavimento.  
La commessa finisce di prendermi le misure, Michael le dice che tornerà presto per scegliere qualcosa per sé e per commissionarle qualcosa per me – senza darmi attenzione o ascoltare la mia opinione a riguardo. Saluta ed esce dal negozietto, con un me decisamente confuso al suo seguito.  
«Michael…» mormoro ancora una volta.  
«Che cazzo vuoi?»  
«Se c’è qualcosa che non va, evita di prendertela con me, per favore» rispondo con tono duro, lanciandogli un’occhiata di ghiaccio e dandogli le spalle, decidendo di tornare a casa a piedi, o di prendere il primo autobus che passa. Non ha senso tornare con lui, vista l’indifferenza nei miei confronti. Non ha neanche senso stargli dietro. Perché proprio lui? Non poteva piacermi, che ne so, Ashton?  
«Se credi che facendo così finirò per implorarti di restare, sappi che non lo farò» mi urla alle spalle, facendomi bloccare sui miei stessi passi.  
«Non mi aspetto che tu faccia una cosa simile. Non me lo sono mai aspettato e mai me lo aspetterò» ribatto, continuando a tenere un tono gelido che non è da me. C’è qualcosa in Michael che mi fa andare fuori di testa, che mi fa venir voglia di baciarlo e prenderlo a pugni contemporaneamente. Avevo un’immagine di lui che appena ho avuto modo di conoscerlo si è dissolta. La realtà non coincide con la mia immaginazione, ma il mio cuore sembra comunque intenzionato a stargli dietro.  
«Non aspettarti neanche che venga a prenderti fino a casa per andare al ballo, perché non lo farò» prosegue.  
«Non hai capito, Michael» dico, girandomi di scatto, nonostante qualche metro di distanza ormai ci separi. «Non mi sono mai aspettato nulla da te. Di certo non comincerò a farlo adesso.»  
Detto questo, mi rigiro e riprendo il mio cammino verso casa. Una parte di me vuole piangere, ma c’è un’altra parte di me che è arrabbiata, decisamente arrabbiata.  
Non so cosa succederà a quel maledetto ballo, so solo che devo fare qualcosa riguardo i miei sentimenti per Michael Clifford.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	15. Prom

Oggi è il giorno del ballo.  
E io voglio morire. Più del solito, s’intende.  
Sto osservando il tetto della mia stanza da qualche minuto, sperando mi crolli addosso e metta fine alla mia esistenza, ma vengo disturbato da una voce che riconosco molto bene e che, con molta delicatezza e molto amore, mi urla, in maniera decisamente isterica, di sbrigarmi.  
E no, non si tratta di mia madre. Jack è partito di nuovo, quindi di me le frega poco e niente.  
E no, non si tratta neanche di mia sorella, che col suo pancione a malapena riesce a scendere dal letto la mattina.  
Ma sì, si tratta di Hailee, la mia migliore amica. Hailee, che entra in camera mia urlando – come già detto – e poi inciampa, finendo di faccia sul mio materasso, un sommesso gemito di dolore ad accompagnare la sua caduta.  
Allontano immediatamente le mie gambe dal suo corpo, così che non possa acchiapparmi e buttarmi giù dal letto, e la osservo con sguardo assonnato e disperato.  
«Sai che ore sono?» urla subito dopo essersi ripresa, mettendosi a sedere sul mio letto, abbracciando con foga il mio peluche di Happy, un personaggio di _Fairy Tail_ , regalatomi da mia sorella anni fa.  
«No, ma spero l’ora della mia morte» le rispondo, accoccolandomi tra le coperte morbide e accoglienti.  
«Luke, stasera c’è il ballo, dobbiamo prepararci» mi riprende, buttandomisi addosso.  
Faccio una smorfia e sbuffo sonoramente. «Solo perché Sophie ha accettato il tuo invito, non significa che debba rompermi i coglioni» borbotto, cercando di togliermela di dosso, ma con scarsi risultati.  
«Ti ricordo che andrai al ballo con Michael Clifford!» incrocia le braccia al petto e mi osserva dall’alto, mentre i capelli lunghi le ricadono ai lati del viso. Sono così lunghi che potrebbe facilmente travestirsi da Medusa stasera.  
«Ti ricordo che di Michael Clifford non ne voglio più sapere» ribatto a mia volta.  
«Luke…» dice solamente, incrociando il mio sguardo.  
I suoi occhi sono compassionevoli e mi rattristano, così tanto che finisco per mordicchiarmi il labbro inferiore per trattenere le lacrime. «Smettila» mormoro con voce sottile.  
«E tu smettila di mentirmi» replica. «So che avete discusso e so che da allora lo eviti, ma… mi hai rotto i coglioni per mesi parlandomi di lui e adesso finisce così? Seriamente? Non hai voglia di lottare?»  
«Non voglio lottare per qualcuno che non avrò mai.»  
«Non puoi saperlo.»  
«Lo so e basta» ribatto, stringendo i pugni e chiudendo gli occhi, per evitare di farmi sopraffare dai miei sentimenti.  
Amare qualcuno che non avrai mai il piacere di conoscere per davvero. Amare qualcuno che non si darà mai la possibilità di conoscerti.  
Amare qualcuno che non ti ama né ti amerà mai.  
Che fregatura, l’amore.  
Che poi, amore? Si può amare qualcuno pur senza conoscerlo per davvero, sotto ogni aspetto? È amore, quello?  
Non penso di poter descrivere ciò che ho dentro con altre parole. Perché ogni sentimento, ogni emozione, sa di amore.  
Sbuffo, scacciando via i miei pensieri fin troppo profondi per i miei gusti, e ritorno sulla terra ferma, aprendo gli occhi e incontrando quelli della mia migliore amica.  
«Va bene» sussurra con un tono decisamente troppo dolce per una come lei. Dopodiché scende dal letto e mi porge la mano, che stringo prontamente e con vigore. «Però al ballo ci andiamo lo stesso, vero?»  
Faccio per rispondere, ma poi mi blocco. «In che senso?»  
«Non avrebbe senso, per me, andare al ballo senza di te.»  
«Hailee…» mormoro, commosso.  
«Poi chi prenderei per il culo per tutta la serata?» aggiunge subito, facendomi alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«E va bene, prepariamoci per questo maledetto ballo.»  
   
   
   
Io, Hailee ed Ashton, di fronte allo specchio della mia stanza.  
Io con un abito celeste – da principe azzurro –  che Michael ha fatto commissionare per me e che ha fatto spedire all’indirizzo di casa mia, evitando così di presentarsi e incontrarmi un’altra volta.  
Hailee con un vestito blu elettrico, che ha dei ricami gialli qua e là. Come Dory. Esattamente come Dory. Dory di “ _Alla ricerca di Nemo_ ”, la protagonista di “ _Alla ricerca di Dory_ ”.  
Ashton, invece, con un abito rosso, come Sebastian, come il granchio de “ _La Sirenetta_ ”.  
Ci guardiamo ancora una volta allo specchio della mia camera e annuiamo convinti, ma in realtà…  
«Sembro un coglione» mormoro, sospirando.  
«Vorrei dirti che lo sei. Ed è vero che lo sei. Ma è anche vero che in questo momento anche io sembro una cogliona» mormora a sua volta Hailee, con un accenno di disperazione nella voce.  
«Sembriamo tutti e tre dei coglioni» ammette infine Ashton, scuotendo la testa.  
«Mi chiedo cosa indosserà Sophie» dice la mia migliore amica sognante, per poi dare una sistemata al suo trucco, sempre sui toni del blu.  
«Calum si vestirà di giallo» ci fa sapere Ashton.  
Inclino la testa di lato e mi trattengo dal fare una smorfia. «Di giallo?»  
«Sì, come Flounder, de “ _La Sirenetta_ ”» mi spiega, e la smorfia la fa lui al posto mio. «Quando mi ha proposto di vestirci da Sebastian e Flounder, non sono riuscito a dirgli di no. Sembrava così fiero della sua idea» ci racconta, sedendosi sul mio letto e scuotendo con amarezza il capo.  
«Siete proprio sicuri di voler andare a questo ballo?» chiedo per l’ennesima volta, mordicchiandomi l’interno della guancia e attendendo con ansia una loro risposta.  
«Sì, voglio baciare Sophie fino a che non mi si secca la lingua» esclama con decisione Hailee.  
«Senza scendere nei dettagli, per favore» mi lagno, simulando un conato di vomito, e, per tutta risposta, Hailee mi mostra il suo dito medio, cui smalto giallo risalta così tanto che guardare il sole farebbe meno male agli occhi.  
«Andiamo, allora?» propone Ashton.  
«Sì, andiamo» annuisco io, uscendo dalla mia camera e dirigendomi, coi miei due amici alle mie spalle, al piano di sotto.  
« _Oh_ , _wow_!» esclama mia sorella appena ci vede, sgranando gli occhi, e mettendosi a sedere sul divano, una coperta sulle gambe e una vaschetta di gelato grande quanto la mia faccia tra le mani. Se nostra madre la vedesse in questo momento, probabilmente inizierebbe ad urlarle contro che non può mangiare così tanto gelato mentre porta nel grembo tre piccole e dolci fanciulle e _bla bla bla_.  
«Siamo così belli che sei rimasta senza parole?» prova a dire Ashton, speranzoso.  
«No, fate così tanto schifo che sono rimasta senza parole.»  
Bene.  
Siamo pronti per il ballo.  
Solo che a quest’ultima frase dovete aggiungerci un “non” all’inizio.  
   
   
   
Il ballo.  
“Finalmente”.  
La musica che proviene dalla palestra è irriconoscibile, le persone che si incamminano verso la palestra coi loro abiti eleganti sono irriconoscibili, l’entrata della palestra stessa – addobbata con finti coralli di tutti i colori – è irriconoscibile.  
Ci apprestiamo ad entrare insieme ad altri studenti, ma uno strattone alla manica della mia giacca mi costringe a fermarmi. Mi giro all’istante, pronto ad insultare chiunque mi abbia bloccato in maniera tanto scorbutica, ma quando i miei occhi chiari incontrano quelli verde primavera di Michael Clifford, perdo l’uso della parola.  
«Ciao» borbotta lui, spostando lo sguardo dai miei occhi al mio intero corpo.  
Ammetto di perdere qualche battito, ammetto anche di sentire diversi brividi giù per la schiena, ammetto anche che vederlo in completo blu scuro fa sì che mi si propaghi un familiare calore nel basso ventre.  
Ingoio un po’ di saliva, cercando di tranquillizzarmi. «Ciao» rispondo quindi. Sono così concentrato sulla sua figura che neanche noto dove siano finiti Hailee ed Ashton.  
«Prima di entrare, vorrei parlarti un attimo.»  
«Va bene» acconsento, nonostante sembra si stia sforzando di fare tutto ciò, come se anche solo rivolgermi la parola gli costasse uno sforzo colossale.  
Michael mi fa cenno di seguirlo e finiamo di fronte all’automobile nera con cui è venuto a prendermi a casa un po’ di tempo fa.  
Apre la portiera posteriore e mi invita ad entrare, dopodiché entra pure lui, chiudendosela alle spalle.  
Alla guida, questa volta, non c’è nessuno.  
Siamo solo noi. Illuminati da un lampione vicino. La musica che rimbomba tra le mura della palestra sembra lontana, attutita dalla macchina.  
«Mi dispiace» mormora, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, facendomi sussultare.  
«Ti dispiace? E per cosa?» chiedo confuso, aggrottando la fronte.  
«Per il mio comportamento negli ultimi mesi» mi spiega. «Non volevo trattarti nel modo in cui ti ho trattato» prova a giustificarsi.  
«Solo una cosa non capisco» dico, interrompendo le sue scuse che non sanno di scuse.  
«Cosa?»  
«Perché ti stia scusando pur non volendolo fare. E non dirmi che non è così, perché è palese che sia così» gli punto un dito contro, ma poi riporto immediatamente la mano sul sedile, allontanandomi da Michael. La sua vicinanza, al momento, mi fa più male che bene.  
«Vuoi la verità?» mi chiede, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Sì.»  
«Non me ne fotte un cazzo di te» ammette con tono duro.  
Perdo qualche battito, ancora una volta, ma questa volta fa più male, sento più dolore, al centro del petto.  
«Capisco» dico, e faccio per scendere dalla macchina, ma mi blocca per la manica della giacca un’altra volta.  
«Non dire a nessuno ciò che mi hai visto fare al parco» mi sta quasi imponendo di farlo, ma allo stesso tempo sembra che mi stia implorando di fare silenzio.  
«Non dirò niente» lo tranquillizzo.  
«Aspetta…»  
«Cosa?» chiedo quasi esasperato. La realtà è che l’automobile sta iniziando a diventare troppo stretta e tutto ciò che voglio fare è scappare, correre fino a casa e buttarmi a letto, rifugiandomi sotto le coperte e abbracciando il mio peluche di Happy per sentire quel calore di cui ho bisogno.  
Avrei dovuto rimanere a casa, a guardare l’ennesimo anime con Avril, condividendo con lei la sua vaschetta di gelato e tranquillizzandola sulle sue paranoie sulla gravidanza, nonostante non sappia nulla sull’argomento.  
«Perché accetti ogni mia condizione senza ribadire?»  
«Perché voglio chiudere questa situazione il prima possibile. Perché voglio smetterla di essere un burattino tra le tue mani» ammetto, senza che lo voglia realmente fare. Mi viene naturale, dirgli la verità, forse perché voglio che mi lasci andare per davvero, forse perché voglio tagliare il filo che mi tiene legato a lui una volta per tutte. Filo che ho creato con le mie stesse mani mesi fa.  
È così che funziona. Si crea qualcosa con tanto sentimento e amore e poi la si recide quando diventa troppo stretta, quando comincia a fare troppo male.  
Si scrive un libro riempiendolo di se stessi e poi lo si rinnega quando quei sentimenti descritti riportano a un passato che si vuole in ogni modo dimenticare.  
Si dipinge un quadro coi propri colori preferiti – quelli che ricordano qualcuno, qualcosa – e poi lo si distrugge quando quei colori preferiti non fanno altro che rimandare a quel qualcuno, qualcosa, che nella propria vita non c’è più, che nella propria vita ha lasciato un vuoto insopportabile e incolmabile.  
È così che funziona. È sempre così. Va sempre così.  
«Perché?» mi chiede Michael.  
«Perché?» ripeto io, stanco. «Perché mi sono innamorato di te. All’inizio il mio amore era puro, bianco, sincero, poi è stato inquinato, da tante cose, da tante situazioni, e adesso è nero. E questo amore nero mi sta logorando l’anima.»  
Rilascio un sospiro silenzioso, mentre il peso che sentivo sul petto sparisce. Deve lasciarmi andare, adesso. Devo lasciarlo andare, adesso.  
Non voglio ritornare nel passato, non voglio rivivere quel periodo. Voglio continuare a ridere e scherzare con la mia migliore amica, voglio continuare ad offendermi per le sue battutine nei miei confronti, voglio continuare a provare quella poca felicità che sono riuscito a conquistare col tempo e con fatica.  
«Luke…» mormora e sento il mio cuore sanguinare.  
«Che cosa?»  
«Mi dispiace» dice.  
È un attimo, un solo attimo, sbatto le palpebre e quando le riapro le sue labbra carnose sono sulle mie.  
Rimango fermo, immobile, confuso.  
Fino a che non si distacca, qualche secondo dopo.  
Un bacio veloce, fugace, soffice.  
Ho baciato Michael Clifford.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	16. Just for tonight

Non reagisco.  
Sbatto le palpebre un paio di volte, cerco di emettere qualche suono, qualche parola, ma non ci riesco. Riesco a malapena a respirare.  
Una parte di me vuole decisamente scappare, correre da Hailee e farsi stringere dalle sue esili braccia, farsi persino insultare, pur di avere la sua figura vicina e pur di tranquillizzare il proprio battito, il proprio respiro, la propria vita. Un’altra parte di me, però, è immobile, è la parte che mi tiene ancorato al sedile, con lo sguardo fisso sugli occhi del ragazzo decisamente troppo vicini, gli stessi occhi che la stessa parte ha sognato per mesi e mesi.  
«Andiamo al ballo, ti va?» mi chiede con nonchalance.  
Sbatto le palpebre un paio di volte, di nuovo, cercando di recepire le sue parole e agire di conseguenza. Ma non riesco seriamente a parlare, perciò annuisco e basta, anche se non vorrei realmente farlo, anche se vorrei scuotere la testa.  
Michael non attende altri gesti da parte mia e scende dall’automobile, per poi farmi segno di seguirlo. Lo faccio, meccanicamente. Lo seguo fino all’interno della palestra, dove la musica mi risveglia come una secchiata d’acqua fredda di prima mattina, o dopo una sbornia.  
Noto Calum ed Ashton poco più in là. Stanno ballando. Anche se le loro mosse non le definirei propriamente un ballo. Ma sembrano essere felici, tutto l’opposto rispetto a ciò che io e Michael appariamo dall’esterno. Non che all’interno la situazione sia migliore, _eh_.  
Nessuno dei due ci nota e quasi sospiro di sollievo.  
Ma non riesco a trovare Hailee e il pensiero che sia in bagno a fare _cose_ con Sophie mi si insinua nella mente, facendomi fare una smorfia a metà tra il disappunto e lo schifato.  
Michael, senza dire altro o senza controllare che lo segua, si dirige verso il tavolo in cui si trovano bevande – analcoliche – e cibo di vario tipo, dalle patatine nel pacco ficcate in grandi ciotole che richiamano i colori del mare, a biscotti a forma di conchiglia, ad… alghe? Seriamente?  
«Vuoi qualcosa?» mi chiede il ragazzo, facendo un cenno verso il tavolo pieno.  
Ci penso su, ma alla fine riesco a mormorare un semplice «No, grazie», perché non riuscirei a bere o a mangiare col groppo che mi ritrovo in gola, che non accenna a sparire.  
È che non capisco cosa stia succedendo.  
Abbiamo discusso. Mi ha baciato, senza apparente motivo. E adesso siamo qui, al ballo, come se nulla fosse successo, come se non mi avesse appena detto quanto io non valga un cazzo per lui, come se non mi avesse appena spezzato il cuore. Ma, soprattutto, cosa ci faccio io qui? Perché anche io sto facendo finta di nulla? Non dovrei essere arrabbiato? E allora perché mi sento solamente vuoto? Come se mi avesse tolto tutto? Come se mi avesse svuotato? Come se avesse risucchiato dentro di sé ogni parte di me?  
È come se fossi un bicchiere. Ma non sono né mezzo pieno né mezzo vuoto. Sono completamente vuoto. Un foglio di carta, bianco, ma stropicciato. Inutile.  
«Facciamo finta di niente, va bene? Almeno per questa sera» mi sussurra, avvicinandomisi.  
Il suo profumo mi riempie le narici e mi fa girare la testa, confondendomi ancora di più. «Perché?» riesco a chiedere, attento a non farmi distrarre dai suoi occhi verde primavera, che si scontrano col suo completo elegante e blu scuro, simile al profondo del mare.  
«Per favore» mi implora. Michael Clifford. Mi implora. Coi suoi occhi acquosi e le sue labbra rosse, la lingua che ci passa delicatamente di sopra, per inumidirle. Non credo di aver mai assistito ad una scena più sconvolgente e seducente.  
«Va bene» accetto, dandomi mentalmente dello stupido per aver acconsentito, per l’ennesima volta, ai suoi desideri.  
Solo per questa sera, solo per questa sera. Mi ripeto come una litania nella mente.  
Solo per questa sera. Come se nulla fosse successo. Come se non mi avesse evitato per mesi, come se non mi avesse trattato di merda, come se non mi avesse ridotto il cuore a brandelli.  
Solo per questa sera. Il tempo di un ballo.  
Domani sarà tutto finito. Domani ricomincerò da capo. Domani mi lascerò alle spalle Michael Clifford e i suoi occhi destabilizzanti e le sue labbra carnose e il suo corpo attraente. Domani riprenderò tra le mani la mia vita e ricreerò il mio cuore, pezzo per pezzo. Un po’ alla volta, insieme ad Avril, Hailee ed Ashton. Insieme alle persone che mi vogliono seriamente bene.  
Ma domani.  
Michael, totalmente all’oscuro dei miei pensieri, mi porge la mano e mi invita a ballare. La stringo, mentre migliaia di brividi mi si spargono per il corpo, trasformandomi completamente in gelatina tra le sue mani forti e callose.  
Ci ficchiamo, tra gli altri studenti, in mezzo alla pista da ballo, esattamente al centro, mentre tutti gli occhi sono puntati su di noi. Sono fissi sullo sfigato che nessuno conosce e lo studente per eccellenza della scuola.  
Parte _Your Song_ di Elton John.  
Michael poggia le sue mani sui miei fianchi, io porto le mie braccia a circondargli il collo. I nostri petti sono uno contro l’altro, il mio cuore, ormai praticamente inesistente, batte a mille, rischiando di uscirmi dalla gabbia toracica e unirsi a quello del ragazzo di fronte a me.

_It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside_  
_I’m not one of those who can easily hide._

I miei sentimenti sono così, liberi di fronte a lui. Sono certo i miei occhi descrivano esattamente ciò che provo al momento: paura, indecisione, confusione, e, allo stesso tempo, amore, attrazione, ammirazione.  
Solo per questa sera, voglio essere completamente sincero. Senza battutine squallide, senza richieste strane, senza maschere. Voglio essere Luke: Luke che presto diventerà zio e non vede l’ora, Luke che vuole bene ai suoi genitori nonostante passino la maggior parte del tempo a discutere sul secondogenito, Luke che ammira lo stesso secondogenito per essersi allenato duramente e aver realizzato i suoi più grandi sogni, Luke che adora _Iron Man_ e gli anime, Luke che tiene ad Hailee più di quanto le abbia mai detto a parole, Luke che stima Ashton per essergli stato sempre vicino nonostante le sue stranezze. Voglio essere il Luke di una volta, quello che esisteva prima di essere inghiottito da se stesso.  
Solo per questa sera, voglio che Michael legga nei miei occhi ciò che lui è stato per me, voglio che sappia quanto gli sia grato, nonostante tutto.  
Incrocio i miei occhi coi suoi, senza paura, e lo vedo perdersi tra i miei, lo vedo aggrottare la fronte, probabilmente insicuro su ciò che si trova davanti.  
Ma non m’importa. Solo per questa sera.

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen._

Sussurro lentamente queste semplici, ma efficaci e splendide parole. Sussulto quando Michael le ripete al mio orecchio, facendomi venire la pelle d’oca e facendomi desiderare di sentire la sua voce ancora di più, sempre di più, in ogni momento della mia vita.  
Ma la canzone termina e ci distacchiamo prontamente.  
Accenna un sorriso, un semplice sorriso che mi scalda il cuore e che terrò sempre con me, e poi se ne va, senza dire nulla, senza fare altro.  
Rimango fermo sul posto, le labbra socchiuse, gli occhi spalancati.  
«Luke? Dov’eri finito? Tutto bene?» mi chiede Hailee, posizionandosi al mio fianco.  
«Ho appena toccato una stella» mormoro. «E mi sono bruciato.»  
«Mi dispiace» la sua mano stringe la mia e sento che c’è qualcosa che non va.  
Mi giro nella sua direzione e incontro i suoi occhi scuri, pieni di lacrime. «Pure tu?» le chiedo, senza dire altro.  
«Pure io.»  
«Mi dispiace.»  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	17. This is not how you get over a broken heart

L’estate è cominciata e con essa la scuola è terminata. E voi, nella vostra mente, urlerete a pieni polmoni: «Finalmente».  
Ebbene no, finalmente un cazzo.  
«Per quanto tempo farete i disperati sul divano di casa mia?» chiede mia sorella Avril, incrociando le braccia sul petto, poggiandole delicatamente sul suo pancione, che al momento pesa più di quanto pesi Hailee. Non oso immaginare quanto sarà grande verso la fine della gravidanza.  
«Mamma si è stancata di sentirci piangere e lamentarci e papà si è stancato di litigare con lei» le spiego per la millesima volta, accoccolandomi con la mia migliore amica sul divano decisamente scomodo di casa di mia sorella maggiore.  
«E quindi devo subirvi io?» domanda con una smorfia sul viso, lanciandomi un’occhiataccia dall’alto.  
«Ma se tu piangi costantemente a causa degli ormoni impazziti» borbotta risentita Hailee, tirando su col naso ed asciugandosi le ennesime lacrime che hanno attraversato le sue guance arrossate.  
«Non è così che si supera un cuore spezzato» mormora, sedendosi sull’altro divano della casa, per poi lanciare un’occhiata ad Ashton, seduto sull’unica poltrona al centro del salotto, con gli occhi fissi sul suo cellulare. «Ma la sua presenza vi è di qualche aiuto?» ci chiede, facendo un cenno in direzione dello stesso.  
«Serve a ricordarci che la nostra vita è una merda» sospiro, osservando il ragazzo che neanche prova ad alzare gli occhi verdastri dallo schermo luminoso per asserire o dissentire la mia frase.  
«Vi consiglio di guardare _Orange_.»  
«Cos’è?» chiedo a mia sorella, aggrottando la fronte.  
«Un anime» risponde con fare ovvio, lanciandomi uno sguardo incredibilmente scocciato.  
«È triste, vero?» domanda la mia migliore amica, mettendosi a sedere e costringendomi a farlo a mia volta.  
«Avete altre domande ovvie da fare?»  
   
   
   
È notte.  
Abbiamo appena guardato l’ultimo episodio di _Orange_ e le nostre lacrime non smettono di scendere copiose sulle nostre guance, per poi finire un po’ ovunque, senza alcuna via di scampo.  
Persino Ashton ha abbandonato il suo cellulare per darsi alla visione dell’anime. Persino Brad, tornato a casa, stanco dal lavoro, si è seduto accanto ad Avril sul divano per riguardare l’anime (che ovviamente i due compagni di vita avevano già guardato insieme pochi giorni prima, perché il disagio ha sempre un’anima gemella, ricordatevelo).  
«A furia di piangere mi sto disidratando» si lamenta Hailee, sbuffando, per poi ricominciare a piangere a dirotto. Potrebbe benissimo essere scambiata per una fontanella.  
«Vi va una tazza di tè?» ci offre mia sorella, svegliando Brad per comunicargli di andare a dormire al piano di sopra, in camera, nel comodissimo letto matrimoniale di cui avrei bisogno in questo momento, per avvolgermi nelle lenzuola leggere e proseguire col mio pianto disperato.  
«Siamo a Giugno, Avril» le rispondo, inarcando un sopracciglio e lanciandole un’occhiata che sottintende il mio giudizio negativo nei suoi confronti.  
«Non esiste un periodo per bere un’ottima tazza di tè fumante!» dice ad alta voce, per poi essere ripresa da Ashton, che riceve un’occhiata a dir poco furente che gli fa capire che è meglio mettersi in disparte quando i fratelli Hemmings discutono. Non importa su cosa sia la discussione e quanto essa sia banale, nessuno deve mettersi tra di noi.  
« _Oh_ , ma tra non molto è il tuo compleanno» si ricorda all’improvviso Hailee, facendomi alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«E quindi?» borbotto, grattandomi una guancia. Le lacrime, quando si asciugano, sulla mia pelle hanno lo stesso effetto dell’acqua salata del mare: mi fanno prurito. Anche perché le lacrime sono effettivamente salate.  
E questo vi fa capire quanto ogni parte della mia vita sia piena di tragicità e disperazione.  
«Dobbiamo organizzare qualcosa!»  
«No.»  
Hailee sbuffa, ma decide di lasciar perdere, perlomeno per il momento. E punta la sua attenzione su Ashton. «Stai ancora scambiando messaggi con Calum? Ma quel ragazzo non dorme mai, non ha una vita sociale?»  
Ashton, però, non le dà retta, troppo preso dallo scambiare messaggi romantici col suo nuovo ragazzo. E ancora non mi è chiaro cosa e come sia successo tra loro due. E, soprattutto, non mi è chiaro il perché un epilogo simile non sia accaduto anche a me e a Michael.  
«Puoi smetterla di scambiare messaggi col _finto cinese_ e prestarci attenzione per un attimo?» borbotto infastidito.  
«“Finto cinese”? È un modo di dire razzista, Luke» mi riprende ancora più infastidito Ashton, riponendo il cellulare in tasca e incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
«Il soprannome è nato quando Luke l’ha sentito parlare in spagnolo insieme a Michael e ha iniziato a convincersi fosse cinese. Gli ho dovuto spiegare che stava parlando in spagnolo e che Calum non è affatto cinese» spiega Hailee al mio posto. «Più che essere offensivo nei confronti di Calum, il soprannome dimostra la stupidità intrinseca in Luke» faccio una smorfia offesa, ma non dico nulla, perché non ho le forze fisiche e mentali per rispondere con una qualsiasi battutina alla mia migliore amica.  
«Rimane comunque un modo di dire razzista. Non è che solo perché una persona ha gli occhi leggermente a mandorla, allora è cinese» dice Ashton, più tranquillo rispetto a poco fa.  
«Hai ragione. Luke smetterà di dirlo da adesso in poi. Vero, Luke?»  
«Ricordate quando vi dissi che mi sembravate una coppietta?» si intromette mia sorella, guardando prima me e poi Hailee, aspettando un cenno di assenso che riceve poco dopo. «Ecco, ritiro tutto» aggiunge. «Hailee e Ashton, voi due siete i genitori “responsabili”, mentre tu, Luke, sei il figlio problematico» ammette, bevendo un sorso dalla sua tazza fumante di tè appena preparata. Non mi ero neanche accorto si fosse diretta in cucina per prepararsene una. Ero troppo concentrato sulla mia vita fare la stessa fine del _Titanic_.  
«Voglio Michael» mi lagno tra il disperato e l’esasperato, lasciando perdere tutti i loro discorsi e trattenendo le lacrime che vorrebbero uscire con forza dai miei occhi già rossi e gonfi a causa di quelle precedenti.  
«Luke…» mormora Hailee, stringendomi la mano.  
« _Emh_ , ecco, c’è una cosa di cui devo parlarvi» dice Ashton, costringendoci a metterci sull’attenti, incuriosendo persino mia sorella, che si interessa fin troppo ai nostri problemi adolescenziali. Non che a noi importi, fino a che ci offre un divano su cui piangere e una vaschetta di gelato con cui rinfrancarci.  
«Che cosa?» domanda Hailee sottovoce.  
«Riguarda Michael.»  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	18. Like a balloon

Mi ero ripromesso che non sarei più entrato in un ospedale fino al parto di mia sorella. E invece eccomi qua, mentre corro tra i corridoi alla ricerca della stanza che Ashton mi ha rivelato un po’ controvoglia, nonostante sia piena notte e quindi, di certo, non sia l’ora adatta per una visita. Ma non m’importa, perché devo vederlo, anche solo per un millesimo di secondo.  
E sì, mi ero anche ripromesso che sarei andato avanti. Ma qua la situazione è diversa. O forse mi piace solo ripetermelo nella testa fino a vomitare, mi piace solo prendermi in giro per evitare di ammettere la dura realtà dei fatti.  
Sono sul punto di urlare dallo sconforto, così tanto da distruggermi le corde vocali, a causa dei corridoi che sembrano non finire mai, fino a che non giro l’angolo e ritrovo Calum Hood, seduto su una sedia tra le tante nel corridoio di quest’ospedale così silenzioso che mi fa quasi paura, che mi mette quasi i brividi.  
Si gira nella mia direzione quando percepisce il rumore dei miei passi contro il pavimento liscio e lucido e si alza immediatamente in piedi, non appena mi riconosce, venendomi incontro.  
«Cosa ci fai tu qui?»  
Faccio per rispondere, ma non ha bisogno di una risposta, perché alle mie spalle spuntano Hailee ed Ashton, col fiatone per essere stati costretti a corrermi dietro.  
«Scusami» dice Ashton, sinceramente dispiaciuto, avvicinandosi al suo ragazzo con un dolce broncio sul viso. Calum annuisce solamente, incapace di metterglisi contro, e poi punta il suo sguardo scuro su di me.  
«Cos’è successo?» chiedo in fretta e furia, inciampando sulle mie stesse parole, tra il fiatone e la voglia di sapere, per eliminare i miei dubbi, per cancellare le mie paure.  
«Non te lo posso dire» ammette il ragazzo, stringendosi nelle spalle e tenendo lo sguardo scuro fermo sul mio.  
«Come sta?» domando allora, sperando che almeno mi dia una risposta. Una sola.  
«Ancora non lo so. I suoi genitori stanno discutendo proprio in questo momento col dottore che ha il turno di notte» dice, stringendo con enfasi la mano di Ashton, in un attimo di sconforto. «Comunque dovresti tornare a casa» mi fa sapere. Vorrei dire che la sua voce è dura e cattiva e che le sue ultime parole sono state pronunciate intrise d’odio, ma la realtà è che la sua voce è esageratamente dolce e pacata. È come se mi stesse dando un consiglio amichevole, come se non volesse farmi del male, come se non volesse ferirmi.  
«No» rispondo però. «Resto qua.»  
«Non sei il benvenuto, Luke. Mi dispiace, ma non c’entri niente. Se fossi c’entrato qualcosa, avresti saputo il motivo per cui il mio migliore amico si trova qui, il motivo per cui si è sentito male all’improvviso e per cui è così debole nell’ultimo periodo» ammette, senza usare mezzi termini. Sono molto simili, lui e Michael, sotto questo aspetto. Solo che Michael è più propenso a dire le cose con durezza, mentre Calum sembra una persona che, quando decide di parlare, lo fa solo per il bene altrui e quindi cerca di usare parole dirette, ma con dolcezza. Ma, per il resto, il loro modo di porsi è molto simile e sincero.  
«Che ne dici di passare per fargli una visita domattina?» mi propone Hailee, porgendo il viso verso il mio, guardandomi dal basso e carezzandomi il braccio che le viene più vicino.  
«Va bene» mormoro, anche se non mi va bene.  
Ashton saluta velocemente Calum, mentre la mia migliore amica mi sta il più vicino possibile, senza dire nulla, rassicurandomi con la sola sua presenza.  
Dopodiché Ashton ci accompagna a casa, dandomi una pacca di sostegno prima di lasciarmi andare.  
Appena mi ritrovo in camera mia, da solo, le luci spente, il chiarore della luna a illuminare il mio letto, scoppio a piangere, sopraffatto da ogni singola situazione che sto vivendo da quando ho deciso di interessarmi a Michael Clifford.  
Michael Clifford che, in questo momento, si trova in una stanza d’ospedale per chissà quale maledetto motivo.  
Inutile dire che il tempo passa, la luna si sposta nel cielo, fino a sparire completamente, per lasciare spazio all’alba e alla luce accecante del sole.  
Sbatto le palpebre più volte e poi mi alzo, affacciandomi alla finestra di camera mia e osservando la città che ancora dorme, anche se qualcuno, in lontananza, si sta apprestando ad alzarsi, per prepararsi per andare al lavoro, a correre, o magari per raggiungere l’aeroporto per dare inizio alla vacanza estiva dei sogni. Vorrei avere la stessa voglia di vivere e le stesse aspettative per questa giornata, ma gli occhi mi bruciano e il corpo mi fa male.  
Sospiro rumorosamente e chiudo gli occhi per lasciarmi avvolgere dalla fresca aria mattutina, sperando di risollevarmi il minimo per potermi fare una doccia, vestire e dirigermi all’ospedale, così da incontrare Michael, anche solo per un secondo.  
Una vocina nella mia testa mi sta insultando pesantemente perché tutto questo tempo speso a piangere non è servito a nulla, però la scaccio via.  
Durante la nottata insonne sono arrivato alla conclusione che qua non si tratta semplicemente della persona di cui mi sono innamorato, qua si tratta di una persona che stimo che è finita all’ospedale per chissà quale dannato motivo. E non posso girarmi dall’altra parte e far finta di nulla. Sto studiando per divenire un supereroe, dopotutto.  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo, sussurrando un «Ma a chi voglio prendere in giro?», prima di sedermi per terra, sul pavimento fresco, ma duro, e scuotere la testa in disappunto.  
Sono così confuso che probabilmente uno psicologo impallidirebbe se gli esprimessi i miei pensieri ad alta voce.  
La mia vita mi sta sfuggendo di mano. È come se io fossi un bambino e la mia vita fosse un palloncino pieno d’elio. Basta che la mia mano sia leggermente sudaticcia e addio palloncino. Insomma: la mia mano sta iniziando a sudare e il palloncino sta per volare via. E le soluzioni sono due: o lo lascio andare o stringo più forte possibile, sperando di trattenerlo.  
Chissà come andrà a finire, questa situazione.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	19. I'm sorry

Busso alla porta con le nocche della mano destra, mordicchiandomi con nervosismo il labbro inferiore e trattenendomi dal sospirare sonoramente a causa dell’ansia che mi pesa sullo stomaco.  
Un “avanti” pronunciato con voce sottile, quasi delicata, mi fa capire che posso entrare e non me lo faccio ripetere due volte.   
Appena entro nella camera d’ospedale in cui si trova Michael, l’angoscia mi pervade tutto il corpo, mentre lo noto seduto sul lettino, la pelle estremamente pallida, il viso smagrito, gli occhi stanchi e infossati. Un tremolio mi smuove le labbra sottili e rosee, mentre cerco le parole giuste da dire.  
«Buongiorno» dico alla fine, riprendendo a mordicchiarmi il labbro inferiore, tirando via le pellicine e finendo per sanguinare leggermente.  
Michael sgrana gli occhi, mettendomi a fuoco, e poi aggrotta la fronte, confuso. «Tu?» mormora a bassa voce.  
«Come stai?» chiedo, i piedi ancorati per terra, la porta chiusa alle spalle, senza alcuna intenzione di muovere qualche passo verso il lettino piccolo, che in questo momento sembra grande rispetto a Michael, dimagrito rispetto all’ultima volta che l’ho visto, ovvero al ballo. E il solo ricordo mi fa stare più male di quanto già non stia.  
«Potrei stare meglio» ammette, accennando un sorriso. «E tu?»  
Sussulto e abbasso lo sguardo, sentendo il suo sguardo addosso. In questo momento sono così sensibile che sono certo sia in grado di leggermi dentro, ma spero non sia in grado di cogliere ogni singola cosa che mi passa per la testa. «Io sto bene» mormoro, poco convinto.  
Alzo lo sguardo e lo incrocio col suo. Non mi ha creduto. Lo percepisco, lo vedo.  
«Puoi avvicinarti, se vuoi» fa un cenno verso la sedia posizionata vicino al suo lettino e annuisco leggermente, facendo qualche passo verso di essa, per poi allontanarla dal lettino e sedermici di sopra. «Non ti mangio, sai? Non ho la forza necessaria per farlo» scherza, cercando allo stesso tempo di tranquillizzarmi. Non capisco perché lo faccia, però. Non capisco neanche perché ci provi.  
«Lo so» dico, ma comunque non mi avvicino.  
Passa qualche minuto, in cui entrambi stiamo in religioso silenzio. Io guardo le mie mani poggiate sulle gambe, che tremano sfacciatamente. Michael non so cosa stia facendo, perché non ho alcuna intenzione di alzare ancora una volta lo sguardo su di lui. Ma lo sento mentre si muove, mentre sospira, mentre deglutisce la saliva che si ritrova in bocca.  
Un sospiro più rumoroso rispetto agli altri mi fa aggrottare la fronte, ma non mi muovo.  
«Senti, che cosa ci fai qui?» domanda spazientito, ma senza alzare il tono della voce.  
«Volevo vederti» ammetto. «Volevo sapere come stessi e rassicurarmi riguardo la tua condizione.»  
«Ci sei riuscito? Ti sei rassicurato?» chiede con tono dolce, che non capisco. Non dovrei essere io a consolare lui?  
«No.»  
«Perché sei venuto qui? Pensavo che dopo il ballo, avessi deciso di voltare pagina.»  
Boccheggio e alzo lo sguardo. «Come lo sai?»  
Ridacchia sommessamente e poi tossisce, respirando con fatica. Sta male, cazzo, sta male davvero. «Perché non mi hai fermato» mi spiega poco dopo.  
« _Oh_ » mi lascio sfuggire.  
«Quindi, perché sei venuto qui?»  
«Perché siamo compagni di scuola.»  
«Capisco» annuisce inconsciamente. «Comunque è tutto a posto, puoi tornare a casa, se vuoi.»  
«Tu lo vuoi?» chiedo, come si fa solitamente nei film romantici, per poi scuotere in fretta e furia la testa, muovendo le mani con agitazione di fronte al suo viso. «Dimentica ciò che ho detto» mi riprendo subito. «È meglio che vada» mi alzo in piedi, nonostante ogni atomo del mio corpo voglia rimettersi a sedere per passare il resto del mio tempo a disposizione in compagnia di Michael. Ma no.  
«Luke?» mi chiede prima che esca dalla stanza senza neanche salutare, troppo agitato per essermi lasciato sfuggire più cose del necessario. Dovrei seriamente imparare a tenermi le cose per me e a filtrare le parole che voglio dire.  
«Sì?» chiedo, a voce fin troppo acuta.  
«Tornerai domani?»  
«Sì» rispondo.  
Esco dalla stanza, mi chiudo la porta alle spalle e mi do uno schiaffo in faccia.  
Sono ritornato al punto di partenza.  
Ciò significa che non importa cosa faccia, non importa quante vaschette di gelato ingurgiti, non importa quante lacrime pianga, non importa quante persone incontri e quante mi attraggano, mi ritroverò sempre da Michael. Ancora e ancora.  
   
   
   
«Buongiorno» mi dice Michael il giorno successivo, accogliendomi con un sorriso.  
«Buongiorno» dico io in risposta. «Ho una domanda da farti» parlo poco dopo, mettendomi a sedere sulla sedia che ho usato anche ieri. È stata spostata ed è nuovamente troppo vicina a Michael. E io l’ho nuovamente allontanata da lui.  
«Dimmi» mi fa cenno di parlare, mentre i suoi occhi si assottigliano, probabilmente per la curiosità.  
«In realtà è più di una» ammetto.  
«Dimmi ugualmente.»  
«Come mai non c’è mai nessuno qui? I tuoi genitori? Calum? E poi, cos’hai? Perché sei all’ospedale? E perché mi hai chiesto di tornare?» domando a raffica, senza neanche respirare.  
In realtà, fosse stato per me, non gli avrei chiesto nulla di simile e sarei sottostato ai suoi bisogni. Ma Hailee ieri mi ha ripetuto almeno mille volte che non posso sottostare ai desideri di Michael e che, se vuole che io gli faccia compagnia, deve darmi dei motivi per farlo, con sincerità. E so che ha perfettamente ragione. Solo che il mio cuore è troppo debole per arrivarci da solo.  
«I miei genitori e Calum vengono in altri orari» inizia a spiegarmi. «I miei genitori lavorano, quindi riescono a venire solo durante la notte. Una notte viene mia madre, l’altra mio padre. Anche se ho chiesto ad entrambi di non farlo. Però non hanno alcuna intenzione di ascoltarmi. Ed essendo questo un ospedale privato, ai dottori non dà problemi che loro stiano qui, purché loro ne siano al corrente. Mentre Calum viene il pomeriggio, visto che è un dormiglione e la mattina non è in grado di alzarsi ad un orario decente» espone, ridacchiando al pensiero del suo migliore amico.  
«Mentre per quanto riguarda il resto?» chiedo, sentendo un retrogusto amaro in bocca. Hailee, che a quanto pare capisce le persone meglio di chiunque altro – meglio di me, più che altro –, mi ha detto che probabilmente Michael avrebbe risposto solo alle prime domande, così da farmi distrarre e cambiare argomento. Mi ha avvisato, con tono serio, di non farmi raggirare. Be’, spero sia fiera di me, perché io mi sento solo male a fare tutto ciò.  
Non dovevo farmi risucchiare da questa situazione, ma ancora una volta mi ritrovo a non avere idea di come muovermi.  
«Non posso rispondere alle altre domande.»  
«Bene» dico con tranquillità, anche se dentro sto scoppiando. «Stammi bene, Michael» borbotto, alzandomi in piedi e facendo per andarmene, a malincuore, sperando che mi fermi, sperando che mi dica di restare, sperando che risponda una volta per tutte alle mie domande.  
«Luke…»  
Mi giro, quasi speranzoso. «Sì?»  
«Mi dispiace.»  
Faccio un cenno veloce ed esco dalla stanza.  
E comincio a correre via.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	20. It's complicated

Muovo lo sguardo un paio di volte prima di trovarlo. Le sue spalle sono leggermente piegate, mentre tiene i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia e lo sguardo basso. Non mi nota subito, ma, appena percepisce il rumore dei miei passi contro il terreno solido, alza lo sguardo e accenna un cenno di saluto, che ricambio all’istante.  
Mi avvicino con passo tranquillo e mi siedo al suo fianco, rilasciando un sospiro che neanche io so a cosa sia dovuto.  
«Perché qui?» è la prima cosa che gli chiedo, puntando lo sguardo sul cielo azzurro e sereno di questa calda estate.  
«È qui che hai visto quel che hai visto, no?» mi chiede Calum, puntando lo sguardo scuro sul mio viso, che però rimane fisso verso l’alto, verso il cielo chiaro, mentre i raggi del sole mi riscaldano il corpo e mi arrossano le gote.  
«Sì» rispondo semplicemente.  
«Ricordi quando, il giorno dopo, ti chiesi di parlare in privato?» annuisco e attendo che prosegua. «E ricordi che ti dissi di aver tutto chiaro e me ne andai?» annuisco ancora una volta, facendo anche una smorfia al ricordo di quanto mi dannai per capire cosa Calum intendesse dire, e poi attendo nuovamente che prosegua. «Michael non ne sapeva niente. È stata una mia idea venire a parlarti e capire se quel coglione del mio migliore amico avesse fatto bene a fidarsi di te» mi spiega, nessun accenno di insicurezza nella sua voce. Ha fatto quel che sentiva di dover fare e non se ne è pentito. E probabilmente avrei fatto la stessa cosa, si fosse trattato di Hailee.  
Socchiudo gli occhi e finalmente mi decido a voltarmi verso il ragazzo al mio fianco. «Ma per avere gli occhi così hai venduto l’anima al diavolo?» chiedo curioso, cambiando discorso.  
«Possiamo concentrarci sul motivo per cui ti ho invitato qui?» mi chiede quasi con esasperazione, lasciandosi però sfuggire un sorrisetto divertito. È più amichevole di Michael, questo è certo.  
«Ha fatto bene a fidarsi di me?» chiedo allora.  
«Sì» asserisce.  
«E allora perché non conosco il motivo per cui in questo esatto momento si trovi sdraiato su un lettino d’ospedale?» chiedo ancora, stringendo i pugni sulle ginocchia, sentendo le unghie conficcarsi nella pelle.  
«È complicato.»  
«Perché mi hai chiesto di venire qui?» provo a chiedere, sperando mi dia una riposta che possa eliminare almeno un paio dei miei dubbi.  
«Perché penso che Michael abbia bisogno di fidarsi di te e penso che tu abbia bisogno di fidarti di lui» ammette.  
Tuttavia la sua affermazione mi confonde più del necessario. E sono già estremamente confuso di mio. Perciò mi appresto a chiedere un «Che intendi dire?» che spero chiarisca almeno una parte della questione.  
«È complicato» risponde invece, ancora una volta. «Però… vai a trovare Michael domani.»  
«Perché dovrei?» chiedo, anche se so che, anche se non mi desse un motivo chiaro e valido, mi precipiterei all’ospedale per fare visita al ragazzo dai capelli biondi e dagli occhi che mi ricordano la primavera.  
«So che non ci conosciamo realmente, ma prova a fidarti di me.»  
   
   
   
Buttato sul mio letto, il peluche di Happy stretto tra le braccia, lo sguardo puntato sul soffitto, un paio di sbuffi rilasciano le mie labbra di tanto in tanto, e i _Cigarettes After Sex_ risuonano dal mio computer portatile poggiato sulla scrivania della mia stanza.  
Hailee, sdraiata al mio fianco, sta giocando a _Candy Crush Soda Saga_ e non sembra intenzionata a parlarmi. Il motivo? Non le ho detto che avrei incontrato Calum questa mattina. E non solo. Non le ho neanche detto di cosa abbiamo parlato io e Calum. Perché? Perché non so se possa metterla al corrente di questa situazione o meno. È vero che ho promesso a Michael, per ben due volte, che sarei stato zitto, ma c’è anche da dire che Michael mi stia allontanando in ogni modo possibile e penso che ormai sia palese che io non sia in grado di ragionare bene quando di mezzo c’è il ragazzo più bello su cui abbia mai posato gli occhi.  
Insomma, non so come comportarmi e non so cosa mi sia permesso dire, ma sono anche certo che senza l’aiuto di Hailee finirò per non sapere nulla e per vivere per sempre da solo. Se non muoio prima. E quasi ci spero.  
Sbuffo per la millesima volta e lancio Happy contro la porta chiusa, per poi pentirmi di averlo fatto, perché ho bisogno di abbracciare qualcosa o qualcuno. Qualcuno sarebbe più gradito, ma la mia migliore amica non mi parla, mia sorella ha un pancione di mezzo, Ashton non è un tipo da abbracci e Michael non sembra quel tipo di persona intenzionata a coccolarmi.  
«Mi deconcentri. E c’è da dire che in questo gioco non c’è neanche bisogno di concentrarsi» borbotta Hailee, chiudendo finalmente l’applicazione e puntandomi lo sguardo addosso. «Hai deciso di sfogarti con me?» mi chiede senza farsi problemi. Ecco, se Michael e Calum prendessero esempio da lei e mi dicessero le cose per come stanno mi farebbero un grandissimo favore.  
«Vorrei, ma non posso» mi lagno, cercando di allungare un braccio per prendere il peluche, senza riuscirci. E questa impresa finita male mi ricorda che ad Agosto la scuola manderà un avviso a tutto gli studenti per informarli del possibile cambio di classe. E mi ricorda che probabilmente non sono riuscito a raggiungere il numero di crediti necessario e rimarrò nella sezione B anche per l’ultimo anno scolastico.  
La mia vita è seriamente sul punto di fare la stessa fine del _Titanic_. Posso già percepire l’acqua gelata bagnarmi i piedi.  
«Dimmi ciò che pensi di potermi dire ed evita ciò che pensi di non potermi dire» riprova, sperando mi confidi una volta per tutte con lei.  
«Michael ha un problema, non so che tipo di problema. Ed è il motivo per cui si trova all’ospedale» inizio a dire.  
«Pensavo fosse malato» mi interrompe la mia migliore amica.  
«In che senso?» domando confuso, aggrottando la fronte.  
«Be’, una persona che finisce all’ospedale, e che è costretta a starci per chissà quanto, non ha semplicemente  un problema. Ha qualcosa di più serio. No?»  
«Credi che Michael abbia qualche malattia mortale?»  
«Dio Santo, no, Luke. Non penso che Michael stia morendo o non ti avrebbe trattato in questo modo» mi rassicura e io annuisco, prendendo diversi respiri profondi cercando di riprendermi dall’attacco d’ansia che mi stava colpendo, dritto allo stomaco, come un proiettile.  
«Comunque Michael è all’ospedale. E nonostante tu credi abbia qualche malattia, non so realmente cos’abbia, perché non me ne vuole parlare» riprendo il discorso principale. «Calum mi ha chiesto di incontrarci questa mattina e mi ha detto di fidarmi di Michael. E di andare a trovarlo domattina» ammetto finalmente, svuotandomi in parte del peso che sento sul petto.  
«Vacci.»  
«Perché dovrei? Perché dovrei sottostare ai suoi bisogni e…»  
«Luke, ascoltami» mi interrompe ancora una volta Hailee. «Se Michael non avesse voluto avere a che fare con te, lo avresti saputo» lo sguardo le si spegne per un solo attimo, costringendomi ad abbassare il mio, rattristato.  
«Sono una persona di merda, vero?» le chiedo. «Anche tu stai soffrendo e invece, ancora una volta, al centro dell’attenzione ci sono solo io.»  
«Aiutarti a risolvere i tuoi problemi mi aiuta a dimenticare i miei.»  
«Ma non dovrebbe essere così. Sai benissimo quanto io sappia quanto evitare i problemi non faccia altro che peggiorarli» le ricordo, stringendo tra le dita il lenzuolo che ricopre il letto.  
«Non ci credo» dice lei, facendomi alzare lo sguardo, confuso.  
«Cosa?»  
«Hai detto qualcosa di intelligente!» esclama, buttandomisi addosso e dandomi un bacio sulla guancia, felice come una Pasqua.  
«Ti odio» borbotto, sistemandomi meglio sul letto, mentre lei si posiziona sul mio petto, dandomi l’abbraccio tanto desiderato.  
«Io di più» replica. «E sorridi, Luke, che magari domani riesci a scoparti Michael Clifford una volta per tutte.»  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	21. Just one day

Mi ritrovo qui, di fronte alla porta della sua stanza, il pugno alzato, le nocche pronte a toccare la superficie liscia della porta, sperando che senta il mio bussare leggero e mi dia il permesso di entrare. Ma ancora le mie nocche non hanno toccato la porta, perché non sono pronte a farlo, perché non sono pronto a farlo.  
È la decisione giusta, questa?  
Probabilmente no. Probabilmente la maggior parte delle persone avrebbe mandato a quel paese prima Michael e poi Calum e avrebbe provato a rimettere insieme la propria vita – e il proprio cuore. Avrebbe preso pezzo per pezzo, un po’ di colla vinilica, e si sarebbe impegnata a incollare tutto alla bell’e meglio e a proseguire con la propria vita, anche se di merda, anche se con sangue, sudore e lacrime.  
Ma io no, io sono fuori dalla stanza d’ospedale di Michael, il braccio alzato e l’espressione disperata sul volto.  
In questo momento mi servirebbe un infermiere che, passando e vedendo la mia patetica condizione, decidesse di darmi un calcio sui denti.  
Rilascio un sonoro sospiro e busso finalmente alla porta, attendendo che mi dia il permesso di entrare, cosa che fa senza farmi attendere molto a lungo. Difatti qualche secondo dopo il suo “avanti” mi arriva alle orecchie e la mia mano, decisa, si apre e si appoggia sulla maniglia, per poi socchiudere la porta e far trapassare uno spiraglio di luce, che arriva da ambe le parti, sia da fuori che da dentro. Mi affretto ad entrare e mi chiudo la porta alle spalle.  
Michael è, come gli altri due giorni in cui sono venuto a fargli visita, sdraiato sul letto, ancora un po’ più magro, ancora un po’ più stanco, ancora un po’ più pallido. Mi osserva, sorpreso, ma si riprende all’istante, fissandosi sul viso un’espressione tranquilla, pacata, quasi di disinteresse. È così? Non gli interessa? Non gli interesso?  
Mi faccio troppi problemi.  
Ma forse è meglio farsene troppi che non farsene affatto.  
Ma forse sarebbe meglio trovare una via di mezzo, sarebbe la cosa migliore. È sempre la cosa migliore.  
Scuoto la testa e abbandono a loro stessi i miei pensieri senza senso, concentrandomi di nuovo sul ragazzo.  
Indico la sedia, chiedendo, con una domanda silenziosa, a Michael se possa sedermi. Quest’ultimo annuisce semplicemente e io mi dirigo verso la sedia, per poi spostarla un po’ più lontana dal lettino e sedermici sopra.  
Porto le mani incrociate tra le ginocchia, tengo la schiena leggermente piegata e lo sguardo verso il basso, insicuro.  
«Volevo prenderti un bicchiere di tè nero dalla macchinetta all’entrata, ma non sapevo se ti piacesse, o se lo potessi bere» prendo la parola, pronunciando sillaba per sillaba, attento a non balbettare a causa dell’ansia. E attento, soprattutto, a non dire cose fuori luogo, come mio solito. Non che per me sia un problema, ma, a quanto pare, lo è per gli altri – a detta di Hailee.  
«Va bene così, ho già fatto colazione» mi rassicura.  
Annuisco, alzando il viso e puntando lo sguardo sul suo volto dalle linee morbide, su cui vorrei affondare le dita e che vorrei carezzare come se fosse la cosa più pura e fragile di questo mondo.  
Scuoto leggermente la testa, scacciando via, ancora una volta, i miei pensieri, e sperando vivamente che non me ne lasci sfuggire qualcuno dalle labbra sottili.  
«Cos’hai mangiato?» gli chiedo.  
«Perché sei di nuovo qui?» mi chiede contemporaneamente.  
In silenzio, con un semplice sguardo, decidiamo quale sia l’argomento più importante da intraprendere. E ovviamente si tratta del suo.  
«Perché se non avessi voluto avere a che fare con me, me lo avresti detto» mormoro, citando le parole che Hailee mi ha detto, giusto ieri, per convincermi a venire qui questa mattina. «Giusto?» chiedo, per accertarmi della veridicità delle parole della mia migliore amica, che ormai sono diventate mie.  
«Sei molto di più rispetto a quanto dai a vedere» espone, e non sono sicuro stia parlando con me o stia pensando ad alta voce.  
«Non è così per tutti?» chiedo, inclinando la testa di lato, confuso. «Non siamo tutti di più rispetto a quello che diamo a vedere?»  
«Sai cosa, quella proposta del tè la accetto» mi dice, sorprendendomi.  
Mi trattengo dal sorridere, annuisco, e mi alzo in piedi, dandomi una sistemata ai pantaloni, scesi leggermente, e alla maglietta, alzatasi leggermente.  
«Quanto zucchero?» chiedo, controllando che il portafoglio sia al suo solito posto, nella tasca destra posteriore dei miei pantaloni scuri, così stretti che rischio di distruggere i miei gioielli di famiglia.  
«Non mi piace lo zucchero nel tè» ammette.  
Annuisco, ancora una volta, ed esco dalla stanza, dirigendomi alla macchinetta, mentre il sorriso che poco fa ho trattenuto inizia a spuntarmi sul viso. Prima è un semplice sorriso a labbra strette, man mano diviene un vero e proprio sorriso, i denti bianchi e dritti esposti a tutti. Se l’infermiere in cui speravo prima mi passasse accanto adesso, mi prenderebbe per pazzo. Ma sarebbe l’occasione perfetta per darmi il fatidico calcio sui denti.  
Mi posiziono davanti alla macchinetta, ordino prima il mio tè al limone, con due di zucchero, e poi il tè nero di Michael, senza zucchero.  
Sto attento a non farli cadere – e a non cadere – mentre torno nella stanza, e ringrazio mentalmente il fatto che mi sia dovuto allenare così tanto per restare concentrato per il mio potere che adesso il mio equilibrio è quasi perfetto. Quasi, perché mi distraggo più spesso del necessario, in realtà.  
Rientro in camera e porgo il bicchiere di plastica con il tè caldo al suo interno a Michael, stando attento che non si bruci le mani, e poi mi appresto a bere un sorso del mio, tiepido, avendolo preparato prima.  
Beviamo, rompendo il silenzio creatosi nella stanza solo coi nostri respiri e con qualche frase di circostanza.  
E adesso?  
«Se ti restasse solo un giorno di vita» inizia a dire Michael, facendo sì che la mia attenzione si fissi tutta su di lui, «come lo passeresti?» mi chiede infine.  
«Ci sono così tante cose che vorrei fare» ammetto. «Ma se ci penso seriamente, nessuna di queste sembra abbastanza importante per essere l’ultima avventura della mia vita» proseguo, anche se in parte so che, se dovessi passare l’ultimo giorno della mia vita e sapessi si trattasse dell’ultimo, probabilmente deciderei di passarlo con la mia famiglia, con i miei amici e con Michael. Ma non posso dirglielo, vero? È troppo presto, vero? «Tu che cosa faresti?» gli chiedo quindi.  
«Saluterei tutte le persone a me care la mattina e mi metterei a dormire il pomeriggio.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché avrei troppa paura per riuscire a fare altro» si stringe nelle spalle e punta lo sguardo sul suo bicchiere quasi vuoto.  
È la prima volta che mi mostra un lato di sé che definirei debole e non ho idea di cosa dire o fare. Lo dovrei consolare? Gli dovrei ricordare che di certo non morirà domani e che quindi non ha di preoccuparsi a riguardo? Perché non morirà domani, vero?  
«Michael, cos’hai realmente?»

_Just one day, if only we can be together_  
_Just one day, if we can hold our hands_  
_Just one day, if only we can be together_  
_Just one day (just one day)_  
_If only we can be together_  
_Can you please stay with me?_  
_(Just One Day – BTS)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	22. Why are you here?

«Michael, cos’hai realmente?» pronuncio la domanda lentamente, specificando ogni sillaba di ogni singola parola, sperando il ragazzo mi risponda una volta per tutte. Non è che sia costretto a farlo, mi trovo qui a prescindere che l’abbia o meno fatto in passato, ma sarebbe bello se si aprisse con me, almeno un poco.  
«Sai come sono nati i supereroi, Luke?» mi chiede a sua volta, puntando lo sguardo su di me, per poi bere l’ultimo sorso di tè e passarmi il bicchiere vuoto, che mi appresto a buttare nel cestino all’angolo della stanza.  
Dopodiché annuisco, per rispondere alla sua domanda. «Grazie ad una combinazione creata da uno scienziato per sbaglio, migliaia di anni fa» mormoro, ricordando che un tempo si credeva che i supereroi fossero nati diversamente, chi per ragni radioattivi, chi per radiazioni solari. Ma la realtà è che sono nati tutti per un banale errore. Ed è questo il motivo per cui si può nascere con dei superpoteri da due genitori umani. Basta un parente lontano per avere il gene, ma è una casualità. Non esiste una regola fissa. Non nasce un supereroe ogni due generazioni, per dire. Può nascere un supereroe ogni generazione, come può nascere un supereroe una generazione sì e dieci no.  
«Sì e no» mi risponde Michael, passandosi la lingua tra le labbra rosso fragola. Contieniti, Luke, contieniti, state facendo un discorso serio.  
«In che senso?» mi appresto a chiedere, aggrottando la fronte con confusione. Va bene che le lezioni di storia dei supereroi sono le lezioni che più odio, ma le cose basilari sono in grado di apprenderle anche io.  
«Un medico scoprì che sua figlia soffriva di una malattia estremamente rara di cui non si conosceva ancora la cura» inizia a raccontare, incuriosendomi e costringendomi a pendere dalle sue labbra – come al solito, in realtà. «Quindi si dannò, giorno e notte, alla ricerca della cura perfetta. O perlomeno alla ricerca di un farmaco in grado di darle un’aspettativa di vita più alta di quanto si supponesse» prosegue, sorprendendomi sempre di più. «Alla fine, riuscì a creare il farmaco “perfetto”.»  
«Il farmaco… “perfetto”?» chiedo, sempre più curioso di sapere dove voglia andare a parare, in che modo la storia andrà a concludersi.  
«Sì. Non sono molto esperto in medicina, ma si tratta di una miscela abbastanza particolare con molecole abbastanza particolari di cui non ricordo assolutamente il nome e di cui non so affatto l’origine» ridacchia e sospira. Annuisco, facendogli cenno di continuare. Tanto, anche se avesse saputo ogni singolo “ingrediente” presente nel farmaco, non avrei comunque capito nulla della composizione del farmaco stesso. «La figlia, grazie a questa cura, riuscì a riprendersi, ma fu costretta, ogni giorno della sua vita, a iniettarsi il farmaco.»  
«Non vedo cosa questa storia c’entri con i superpoteri e i supereroi» ammetto, aggrottando la fronte ed osservando il ragazzo stanco di fronte a me.  
«La figlia del medico si sposò e creò una famiglia col suo compagno. Ebbe dei figli, umani e sani. Tuttavia uno dei suoi figli ebbe un figlio con dei geni differenti» mi spiega e capisco dove voglia andare a parare col suo discorso.  
«Suppongo che si tratti del primo supereroe» mormoro, con voce tremula.  
«Sì, esattamente» asserisce, porgendomi un sorriso.  
«E tutta questa storia cos’ha a che fare con te?» domando, cercando di cogliere il punto della questione.  
Sospiro mentalmente, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi, cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi ed arrivare ad una conclusione. Ma non ho alcuna idea, perciò attendo che Michael mi dia le risposte necessarie per comprendere.  
«Io non sono nato con dei superpoteri. I miei geni sono quelli di una persona normale» ammette, e noto le sue mani stringere con forza le lenzuola del lettino.  
Un groppo mi si forma in colpa, mentre ogni parola mi arriva dritta allo stomaco. «Aspetta, cosa?» esclamo, nel momento esatto in cui mi rendo conto del significato delle sue parole.  
«Da piccolo, mi è stata diagnosticata una malattia che, se non curata, mi avrebbe fatto morire molto presto. Forse dopo cinque, dieci, massimo quindici anni, non di più» inizia a raccontare, sconvolgendomi sempre di più. Se avessi saputo che mi avrebbe raccontato una storia simile, mi sarei preso una camomilla. «Nessun medico generico era riuscito a trovare una cura. Addirittura alcuni non erano stati neppure in grado di capire di che malattia si trattasse. Tuttora si sa poco della sua evoluzione o da cosa sia causata» mi spiega con voce tranquilla, mentre io dentro mi sento morire, mi sento divorare dall’angoscia. «Tuttavia i miei genitori non persero la speranza e viaggiarono in lungo e in largo, incontrarono medici di tutti i tipi, provarono farmaci e cure di tutti i tipi, iniziarono a studiare medicina e a fare ricerche su ricerche. Fino a che non incontrarono un medico specifico che gli propose il farmaco che tuttora prendo, che mi ha donato i miei poteri. Lo stesso farmaco della bambina, ragazza e poi donna della storia che ti ho raccontato, lo stesso farmaco che devo iniettare ogni giorno, il motivo per cui mi hai trovato con una siringa in mano in quel parco, quel giorno di tanti mesi fa.»  
Ogni pezzo del puzzle comincia a combaciare, ma il groppo in gola e l’angoscia sembrano non voler sparire.  
«Chi era il medico?» chiedo prima di tutto.  
«Un nipote molto, molto, molto lontano della bambina, ragazza e poi donna della storia.»  
«E come faceva a conoscere il farmaco?»  
«A quanto pare, la famiglia ha custodito con cura la lista degli “ingredienti” e la sua storia. Non si sa bene perché non abbiano deciso di condividerla, ma sicuramente i motivi sono più che validi.»  
Annuisco, e mi appresto ad esporre la domanda che più mi punge sulla punta della lingua. «Perché sei qui, allora?»  
«Perché il mio corpo sta iniziando a reagire male al farmaco» dice.  
E le sue parole iniziano a rimbombare nella mia testa, più volte, fino a farmi salire la bile in gola, che mi costringo a ributtare giù. La stanza inizia a girare, ma sto attento a non svenire.   
Non c’è bisogno di dire che finisca per svenire ugualmente.  
Porca merda.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	23. I hope so

Michael.  
Michael.  
Michael.  
   
   
   
Apro gli occhi, facendo una smorfia quando la luminescenza della lampada al neon mi acceca per qualche secondo di troppo, mentre vengo colpito da qualche capogiro e un accenno di nausea.  
Mi metto a sedere e mi guardo attorno, ma non riconosco il luogo in cui mi trovo. È tutto bianco. Magari sono in Paradiso. Magari sono morto.  
No, non posso essere morto, io e Michael ancora non abbiamo raggiunto il coito insieme.  
E ho appena detto coito, sì; probabilmente ho preso una botta davvero forte alla testa.  
Sospiro e mi sistemo meglio, ed è nel momento esatto in cui lo faccio che la porta, anch’essa bianca, si apre di scatto, mostrandomi la figura esile di Hailee. Esile, sì, ma solo fisicamente.  
«Tu! Pezzo di merda! Come osi svenire senza avvisare?» mi urla contro, ricordandomi d’un tratto Cerbero, il “cane” infernale. Un broncio offeso è esposto sul suo viso e le braccia sono incrociate con rabbia sul petto.  
Inclino il capo di lato, confuso. Ma poi ricordo. « _Oh_ » mormoro, mentre le parole di Michael iniziano a rimbombarmi nella testa, mentre il suo nome, che ho percepito durante il momento dello svenimento, continua a rimbombarmi nella testa. Mi sembra di essere nel bel mezzo di una guerra, tra fragori e frastuoni.  
« _Oh_ cosa? Giuro che ti sbatto la testa al muro e ti faccio svenire di nuovo, tanto da farti dimenticare il tuo nome» prosegue, senza darmi un attimo di pace.  
Un uomo in camice bianco, probabilmente il dottore che mi ha portato sul lettino e si è preso cura di me, entra nella stanza e corruga la fronte sentendo le parole pronunciate dalla mia migliore amica. «Tutto a posto qui?» domanda con un accenno di preoccupazione nella voce.  
«Sì, fa sempre così» ammetto, rassegnato all’idea che Hailee mi urlerà contro per il resto della mia vita. Anche a novant’anni, sputando la dentiera qua e là.  
«Va bene» risponde confuso l’uomo, i capelli neri con ciocche bianche spettinati sulla testa. Probabilmente è sulla quarantina e probabilmente ha fatto il turno di notte, e probabilmente non ha così voglia di avere a che fare con una ragazzina mezza psicopatica. «Comunque sia» prosegue, cambiando argomento, «svieni spesso?» mi chiede, porgendomi qualcosa da mangiare – dei biscotti – e un bicchiere con acqua e zucchero.  
«Sì, ma ho già fatto diversi esami e risulta tutto sotto controllo» gli spiego, bevendo un sorso d’acqua.  
Annuisce. «Mi piacerebbe lo stesso farti alcuni esami, se non ti dispiace, visto che sei svenuto nel mio ospedale.»  
«Capisco.»  
«Ma non adesso. Per adesso riposati e stai con la tua… amica» mi dice, lanciando un’occhiata poco convinta in direzione di Hailee, che ricambia con un’occhiataccia. «Quando ti sentirai meglio, potrai lasciare la stanza» prosegue, indifferente al caratterino difficile da gestire della mia migliore amica. « _Ah_!» esclama, fermandosi sulla soglia della porta e rigirandosi nella mia direzione. «Michael Clifford è preoccupato per te. Passa a rassicurarlo prima di andar via» mi consiglia, lasciandomi con un sorriso rassicurante.  
Sospiro e poggio la testa sul cuscino morbido e bianco. Ripensando alle parole del ragazzo. Ho paura di vederlo, ma so che devo farlo. Non posso mica far finta di niente e sparire dalla sua vita. Non in un momento simile, tra l’altro.  
«Che è successo? Perché sei svenuto?» mi chiede Hailee nel momento esatto in cui rimaniamo da soli, avvicinandosi pure fin troppo al mio viso.  
«Posso vedere i punti neri che hai sul naso» le rispondo, puntandole il dito indice contro.  
Mi guarda come se l’avessi offesa malamente, come se le avessi augurato chissà quale tragedia, ma poi scuote la testa, decidendo tra sé e sé di lasciar perdere. «Allora?»  
«Michael mi ha spiegato il motivo per cui si trova qui» ammetto, sospirando rumorosamente.  
«E…?»  
«E sembra essere abbastanza grave» dico. «Sono svenuto prima di poterlo capire seriamente» ammetto, grattandomi la nuca e abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Capisco» dice, annuendo e portandosi una mano sul mento, massaggiandoselo sovrappensiero. «Allora non sarebbe meglio andare a parlargli?» mi propone.  
«Sì, sarebbe meglio se lo facessi» concordo, muovendo leggermente il capo, per poi mordicchiarmi il labbro inferiore. Ultimamente lo sto letteralmente divorando a causa dell’ansia e delle situazioni a cui mi sto sottoponendo, pur sapendo di non essere in grado di reggerle. Finirò per rimanere senza labbra, me lo sento. E non posso permettermelo, perché senza labbra non posso baciare Michael come se non ci fosse un domani.  
«Ti senti meglio? Riesci ad alzarti?» mi chiede con premura, buttando via il bicchiere di plastica vuoto e la confezione, anch’essa vuota, dei biscotti.  
Provo ad alzarmi lentamente e noto di non avere alcun problema nello stare in piedi o nel muovermi. «Sì, sto bene» ammetto. In realtà, no. Cioè, sì. Sto bene nel senso che riesco a muovermi senza problemi. Ma per il resto… non sto poi così bene.  
«Perfetto, perché col cazzo che ti avrei portato in giro in braccio» mi spiega, osservandomi dalla porta con un’espressione tranquilla. Hailee è in grado di dire cose offensive senza neanche battere ciglio e non capisco se sia una dote o un difetto.  
«Grazie, tu sì che sei una vera amica» le rispondo in maniera ironica, alzando gli occhi al cielo e raggiungendola, per poi uscire dalla stanza insieme a lei.  
«Pensi che tra te e Michael il rapporto cambierà d’ora in poi?» mi domanda, cambiando argomento.  
«Lo spero» le rivelo, stringendomi nelle spalle e osservando la porta della stanza di Michael, che si avvicina via via che camminiamo nella sua direzione.  
«E pensare che, tra voi, tutto è iniziato con te, eccitato, che hai perso sangue dal naso come succede solitamente negli anime» dice, sospirando come se stesse ricordando l’accaduto, come se fosse stata testimone oculare di esso.  
«Non è andata così.»  
« _Ah_ , no?»  
«No.»  
Hailee fa spallucce e si allontana, dandomi un po’ di spazio, nel momento esatto in cui arriviamo davanti alla porta della camera in cui sta Michael.  
Sospiro e mi preparo a bussare.  
Porrò fine a questa situazione piena di interrogativi, una volta per tutte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	24. She knows and I know

Porrò fine a questa situazione piena di interrogativi, una volta per tutte.  
Ne sono convinto.  
Farò proprio così.  
Sì.  
O forse no.  
Perché Michael si è addormentato.  
Sospiro, cercando di non fare troppo rumore, e mi avvicino lentamente a lui. La situazione mi ricorda quella di mesi fa, quando l’ho trovato nudo sul lettino dell’infermeria scolastica. A volte mi chiedo cosa ci facesse lì, nudo, ma non sono sicuro lo voglia veramente sapere. Anche se, trattandosi di Michael, si tratta di qualcosa di molto più serio rispetto alle mie fantasie sessuali. Si fosse trattato di me, nudo al posto suo, invece, sarebbe stato qualcosa di… “strano”, probabilmente, sì.  
Osservo i capelli biondi, un po’ più lunghi rispetto alla sera del ballo, che gli ricadono sulla fronte in maniera spettinata. Ho voglia di sistemargli la frangia, di infilare le dita tra i ciuffi scomposti, di scomporli ancora di più. Ho voglia di passare le dita sulle sue sopracciglia, anch’esse chiare. Ho voglia di sfiorargli le palpebre chiuse, le ciglia lunghe che formano una leggera ombra, che rende più scure le occhiaie ben visibili. Ho voglia di circondargli le guance con i palmi delle mani, di avvicinare il mio viso al suo, di baciarlo ancora una volta. Di sfiorare, ancora una volta, le sue labbra carnose, che hanno perso il loro colore, il loro rosso fragola che volevo rendere ciliegia, di assaporarle, ancora una volta, e percepire il gusto di Michael, anche se non ho idea di che gusto abbia, perché la prima – e l’ultima – volta ero troppo sconvolto per rendermene conto.  
Sospiro, di nuovo, e passo la lingua tra le labbra, per inumidirle. E poi annuisco tra me e me, uscendo dalla stanza, nonostante la voglia di rimanere al suo fianco sia tanta, nonostante la voglia di sedermi sulla solita sedia, leggermente distante dal letto, sia immensa.  
Hailee mi lancia un’occhiata confusa, quando mi nota uscire dalla stanza neanche dopo qualche minuto, e io incrocio il suo sguardo, con tranquillità.  
«Sta dormendo» le spiego, appena siamo abbastanza vicini, così che nessun altro sia in grado di sentire le nostre parole, esclusi noi due.  
«Spero non abbia fatto nulla di molesto» dice, costringendomi a ridacchiare e ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.  
«No» la rassicuro, con le labbra strette, ma rialzate in un sorriso tranquillo.  
«Vuoi che venga a dormire a casa tua, stanotte?» mi chiede, recuperando il cellulare dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni neri che sta indossando, per poi accedere su _Twitter_ , scorrendo la sua _timeline_ con fare annoiato, mentre ci dirigiamo verso la fermata dell’autobus con passo tranquillo.  
Annuisco, e poi aggiungo: «Sì, per favore».  
«Prima passiamo da casa mia, allora, così preparo uno zaino con ciò che mi serve.»  
«Sì.»  
«Luke?» chiede, nel momento in cui siamo seduti sulla panchina, il sole estivo a bruciarci sulla pelle, il sudore che inizia a formarsi sulla fronte, sulla schiena, sulle braccia.  
«Sì?» mormoro, quando l’autobus si ferma davanti a noi. E saliamo, in silenzio, mostrando al conduttore il nostro abbonamento. Troviamo due posti vicini, per poi accomodarci, spalla contro spalla. Io dalla parte del finestrino, lei dalla parte del corridoio.  
«Stai bene?» mi domanda, appena l’autista mette in moto l’autobus, che si avvia per percorrere il suo solito percorso, tra le varie fermate sparse in questa zona della città.  
«Non lo so» le rispondo, appena ci apprestiamo a scendere dal veicolo, qualche metro di distanza da casa sua.  
Hailee non risponde e la discussione finisce lì. E va bene così. Perché lei sa e io so.  
   
   
   
«Non ci credo che stiamo cominciando per la quarta volta _Fairy Tail_ » borbotta la mia migliore amica, sdraiata sul letto della mia camera, il viso rivolto verso il mio computer portatile, sistemato tra noi due.  
«Lo ricominceremo fino a che non ti renderai conto che Zeref è il più bel personaggio che sia mai stato creato» le punto un dito addosso, dopodiché riporto nuovamente l’attenzione sul primo episodio, ridacchiando con gli occhi lucidi al primo incontro tra Natsu e Lucy. L’inizio di tutto.  
«Non è colpa mia se non sei in grado di renderti conto di Killua. E la sua sola esistenza è la prova che Zeref il primo posto non lo avrà mai» risponde convinta, mettendosi a sedere e stringendo tra le sue braccia il mio peluche di Happy.  
«Ma è un bambino!» esclamo, scuotendo la testa e mettendo in pausa l’episodio, per girarmi verso la mia migliore amica con espressione sconvolta.  
«Tecnicamente no. È nato nel 1987» ribatte, facendo spallucce.  
Annaspo e mi zittisco. L’ultima volta che abbiamo discusso su Zeref e Killua, a zittirsi è stata lei, incapace di rispondere e di darmi dei motivi validi. Ma, a quanto pare, ha fatto le sue ricerche. E questa volta, a zittirmi, sono io.  
Rimetto in _play_ l’episodio, senza dire nulla, e posso notare, con la coda dell’occhio, Hailee sogghignare. Tuttavia non mi punzecchia né rende la questione più grande di quanto non sia, perciò siamo in grado di finire senza troppi problemi il primo episodio, e poi il secondo, e il terzo, e il quarto, fino a che non sono le due di notte e i nostri occhi sono gonfi dalla stanchezza, e le nostre palpebre pesanti si chiudono controvoglia.  
Spengo il computer portatile e lo poggio sulla scrivania, per poi ributtarmi a letto e ficcarmi sotto le coperte, insieme alla mia migliore amica, già sul punto di addormentarsi.  
«Hailee» mormoro sottovoce, cercando la sua mano.  
« _Hmm_?» mugola lei, che, nel buio della mia stanza, si fa trovare, racchiudendo la mia mano nella sua, nonostante sia più piccola.  
«Grazie» dico solamente, sorridendo a labbra strette e godendomi le linee familiari della sua mano.  
« _Hmm_ » mugola di nuovo, quasi ad intendere “non importa”, quasi ad intendere “stai tranquillo”.  
Non dico altro e chiudo gli occhi, addormentandomi. E lei con me.  
   
   
   
«Che stai facendo?» le chiedo, voce roca, capelli arruffati, occhi ancora gonfi e stanchi, probabilmente rossi, viso paffuto, essendomi appena svegliato.  
Hailee, di fronte allo specchio del mio bagno, si sta passando una qualche strana crema bianca sul viso. «Mi sto prendendo cura della mia pelle, e dovresti farlo anche tu» dice tranquillamente, i capelli lunghi e mossi legati in una crocchia fatta alla bell’e meglio, la maglia XL che usa come pigiama a lasciarle scoperte le clavicole, dei pantaloncini da pallacanestro a coprirle le gambe fino alle ginocchia.  
«Perché? Ti piace qualcuno?» chiedo, ma poi scuoto la testa. «Ti piace qualcun altro?» mi correggo, incastrando il labbro inferiore tra i denti bianchi, avvicinandomi al lavandino e prendendo spazzolino e dentifricio, pronto a lavarmi i denti.  
«Mi piaccio io stessa» risponde semplicemente, facendomi corrugare la fronte, confuso.  
« _Eh_?»  
«Non ho bisogno di piacere a qualcuno. Posso prendermi cura di me stessa semplicemente per fare del bene a me stessa» mi spiega, facendo spallucce.  
«Ti ha fatto tanto male?» le chiedo. «La situazione con Sophie, intendo» aggiungo, pur non sapendo effettivamente come sia andata la serata, visto che non me ne hai mai voluto parlare e non ho mai voluto costringerla a farlo.  
«Certo che mi ha fatto male» risponde sospirando, finendo di spalmare la crema – che ho scoperto essere idratante – sul viso, per poi lavare le mani. «Ma proprio perché mi ha fatto male, ho capito che devo andare avanti, perché me lo ha fatto ben capire, di non essere interessata a me.»  
«Ma che cosa è successo realmente?» le chiedo, aggrottando la fronte.  
«Mi ha sfruttata per capire se Maisie fosse interessata a lei o meno» ammette, evitando di incontrare il mio sguardo sconvolto, sia direttamente sia indirettamente – e quindi attraverso lo specchio. Tiene lo sguardo basso e sta giocando con le dita, stringendole tra loro per poi allontanarle di nuovo.  
«Mi dispiace» mormoro, mettendo su un broncio involontario.  
«Va bene così, non ho bisogno di lei, non ho bisogno che mi ami lei. Se arriverà l’amore, lo accoglierò a braccia aperte. Se no mi amerò da sola, com’è giusto che sia» dice convinta, annuendo tra sé e sé. «Anche perché non sarei in grado di amare qualcuno senza amarmi. Mi farei solo distruggere» prosegue, e sembra così piccola, in questo momento.  
Allargo le braccia e si tuffa tra di esse, il suo corpo caldo, ma le sue mani fredde, il mio corpo freddo, ma le mie mani calde. Sempre in contrasto.  
«Scattiamo una foto e facciamo vedere al mondo quanto siamo favolosi» le propongo, staccandomi dall’abbraccio e recuperando il cellulare dal comodino accanto al mio letto.  
«Va bene» accondiscende, sistemandosi al mio fianco, puntando il suo sguardo scuro sulla fotocamera interna del mio cellulare. Scatto e poi sorrido osservando la foto, che sicuramente finirò per stampare e infilare nel mio portafoglio, come quei genitori che tengono le foto dei loro figli – o dei loro animali domestici – a portata di mano, così da poterle mostrare con fierezza a tutti gli altri poveri sventurati che osano fare una semplice domanda a riguardo. «Luke» mi richiama Hailee, distraendomi dai miei pensieri. «La smetti di esporre la lingua ogni qualvolta scattiamo una foto insieme?»  
«No, serve a ricordare a Michael che abbia una lingua, che sappia usarla e che sia a sua disposizione in qualsiasi momento ne abbia bisogno.»  
«Perché l’ho chiesto?» mormora esasperata, tra sé e sé, scuotendo la testa, ma un sorriso le appare sul viso, illuminandolo e rendendolo prezioso, più di quanto già non sia.  
«Ti voglio bene.»  
«Anche io, ma ora esci dal bagno prima che infili la tua faccia di merda nel cesso.»  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	25. Why did you call me?

Michael si è ripreso.  
Ha iniziato a riprendere colore, giorno per giorno. Ha iniziato a riprendere peso e le sue guance sono ritornate ad essere paffute, perfette tra le mie mani – non che lo sappia realmente, visto che mi sputerebbe in faccia se provassi ad appoggiargli anche solo una mano sul viso. Ha iniziato a sorridere un po’ di più e non credevo potesse sorridere in quel modo, i denti bianchi e dritti splendenti, le guance arrossate, gli occhi assottigliati, alcune rughette ai loro lati.  
E, infine, Michael ha iniziato a parlare con me. Seriamente.  
Ha iniziato a raccontarmi un po’ di sé e mi ha chiesto un po’ di me.  
Ho scoperto che il suo colore preferito è il blu, che ha un gatto di nome Kuroo – come un personaggio di _Haikyū_ e vi giuro, _vi giuro_ , penso di essermi seriamente innamorato –, che gli piacciono i manga e gli anime, ma non riesce a sceglierne uno che gli piaccia più degli altri, che gli piace tanto leggere, ma non trova mai il tempo per farlo, ma ci prova, a farlo, che preferisce il mare alla montagna, ma che, allo stesso tempo, odia prendere il sole – e si spiega la sua pelle così chiara.  
Mi ha raccontato di quando, da piccolo, rimase bloccato sulla casetta sull’albero, che aveva costruito suo padre per lui, per un giorno intero, a causa di un colpo di vento che ruppe la scaletta, con cui era salito, ma con cui, ovviamente, non poteva più scendere. E di come fu Calum a salvarlo, avvisando i suoi genitori, che chiamarono i vigili del fuoco. E di come quello fu il motivo per cui divennero amici, e poi migliori amici.  
Mi ha raccontato di quanto detesti le cene galanti organizzate dagli amici dei suoi genitori e mi ha raccontato di come, ogni qualvolta la sua famiglia venga invitata, trovi un pretesto per non presentarsi, tra strani mal di testa, strani dolori alla pancia e strani viaggi improvvisi in Albania.  
Mi ha raccontato tante cose; tante storie di sé, della sua famiglia, del suo migliore amico; tante esperienze fatte, a Londra, a Roma, a Tokyo, nei suoi viaggi in tutto il mondo; tanti piccoli dettagli della sua vita che non avrei mai scoperto se non me ne avesse parlato.  
Mi ha raccontato tante cose e continua a raccontarmene tante, ogni mattina, un bicchiere di tè caldo stretto tra le nostre mani, dei sorrisi stampati sui visi dagli occhi stanchi. E tengo tutto dentro, infilo tutto in un baule della mia mente, chiuso a chiave, perché tutto ciò che mi dice diventa in parte mio e ne sono profondamente geloso. Custodisco ogni parte che mi mostra e ne faccio tesoro.  
Non parliamo più della sua malattia, non parliamo più dei suoi o dei miei poteri, non parliamo più del passato.  
Nelle mattinate in cui ci incontriamo siamo solo Luke e Michael, due ragazzi che, stranamente, molto stranamente, sono diventati amici. Anche se uno dei due è innamorato dell’altro. Non che troverà mai il coraggio di dirglielo seriamente, comunque.  
Ma va bene così. Per il momento.  
   
   
   
Oggi è il 15 Luglio e domani è il mio compleanno. Ma passa in secondo piano, quest’ultimo, nel momento in cui mi arriva un messaggio da parte di Calum.  
Michael oggi torna a casa.  
Sorrido, tra me e me, mentre il peso più pesante sul petto, che stavo iniziando a non tollerare più, sparisce.  
È un nuovo capitolo, questo.  
Posso portare Michael nei posti di cui gli ho parlato e può portarmi nei posti di cui mi ha parlato. In quella gelateria italiana che fa i gelati migliori che abbia mai mangiato, in quel ristorante cinese coi proprietari che si sono affezionati a lui e che gli regalano, ogni volta che ci mette piede, qualcosina da portare a casa, in quella fumetteria dall’altra parte della città che vende fumetti spesso introvabili persino su internet.  
Sorrido ancora, tra me e me, e mi appresto ad inviare un messaggio ad Hailee, che mi risponde all’istante avvisandomi del fatto che sia già al corrente della notizia. E mi ricordo che lei e Calum sono ex scopamici, e mi ricordo di quanto fino a qualche mese fa non lo sopportassi, e di quanto adesso sia un buon amico.  
Sospiro, rendendomi conto di quanto sia strano il tempo, di quanto passi piano quando le cose vanno male, di quanto passi veloce quando le cose vanno bene, di quanto sembri pesare quando le cose non hanno intenzione di migliorare e di quanto dia soddisfazioni quando le cose, invece, migliorano. Rendendomi conto che adesso ho un gruppo di amici più grande di quanto avessi mai immaginato da piccolo, che adesso i pezzi del puzzle iniziano a sembrare al posto giusto, devono solo imparare ad incastrarsi come si deve.  
La suoneria del mio cellulare mi fa sobbalzare e rispondo senza neanche guardare chi sia, certo si tratti di Hailee o di Calum.  
«Che vuoi?» dico quindi, giocherellando con un filo che spunta dalle lenzuola del mio letto, tirandolo e rigirandolo tra le dita, attento a non bucare le lenzuola stesse.  
«Be’, ciao anche a te» risponde una voce decisamente conosciuta dall’altra parte del telefono. E non si tratta né di Hailee né di Calum, tantomeno di Ashton, o di mia sorella, o di chiunque altro. No. Si tratta di Michael.  
« _Oh_ , sei tu» mormoro, sentendo il cuore che perde qualche battito e fa qualche capriola e qualche salto triplo carpiato nel vuoto.  
«Speravi fosse qualcun altro?» chiede, il tono che non mi trasmette nulla, che non mi dice se sia deluso o se sia ironico o se sia qualsiasi altra cosa. Vorrei riuscire a capire ogni sua sfaccettatura, ma ci vuole tempo.  
«No. Ma non mi aspettavo fossi tu» ammetto, spiegandogli allo stesso tempo la situazione.  
«Sai che i cellulari di oggi sono in grado di dirti da parte di chi sia la chiamata, vero?» chiede ancora, e stavolta posso percepire un accenno di divertimento nel tono della sua voce, e mi rilasso, in qualche modo. Perché il Michael divertito è il Michael a cui sono più abituato. Visto che, da quando ha iniziato a riprendersi e da quando ha deciso di darmi una possibilità, mi prende costantemente in giro, non quanto Hailee, ma quasi. Non allo stesso modo di Hailee, però, grazie al cielo. Perché sono in grado di reggere le battute della mia migliore amica solo perché la conosco abbastanza bene da capirla. Se Michael mi avesse fatto battute simili, avrei iniziato a pensare mi odiasse seriamente.  
Sospiro, comunque, in risposta, e poi decido di cambiare argomento. «Cosa c’è? Perché mi hai chiamato?»  
«Volevo chiederti se ti andasse di uscire, stasera, adesso che sono un uomo libero» dice, scherzando, per poi ridere sonoramente.  
Ridacchio, ma persino il mio peluche di Happy è in grado di capire quanto sia falsa la mia risata. E non perché la battuta di Michael non l’abbia trovata divertente, ma perché mi abbia chiesto di uscire. Stasera.  
«Sì, mi va» rispondo, la voce a malapena udibile.  
«Bene» risponde, e lo sento quasi sospirare.  
«Michael?»  
«Sì?»  
«Saremo solo noi due?» chiedo, e mi aspetto che mi rida in faccia – be’, non tecnicamente in faccia, ma comunque.  
Invece non lo fa. Invece sta in silenzio, per qualche secondo di troppo.  
«Sì, saremo solo noi due.»  
«Quindi è un appuntamento?»  
«Non lo so» dice. «Va bene lo stesso?»  
«Va bene lo stesso.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	26. Ten minutes

Mi infilo nel box doccia, sistemo la temperatura, mettendola tiepida, e lascio che l’acqua scorra per un po’ fino a che non raggiunge la temperatura ideale per quest’estate calda, e poi mi ci infilo sotto, lasciandomi rigenerare e rilassare dall’acqua che striscia sul mio corpo stanco, ma adesso decisamente più alleggerito.  
Chiudo gli occhi, mentre sento i capelli appesantirsi leggermente e pizzicarmi la nuca, mentre sento le labbra umide socchiudersi, attente a non ingerire acqua, ma bramandola come se fosse nettare per gli Dei.  
Rimango così, per qualche minuto, le braccia allungate ai lati del mio corpo, le mani rilassate, le gambe di qualche centimetro distanti tra loro.  
Rimango così, cercando di non pensare a nulla, non riuscendoci realmente. Perché non sono in grado di tenere la mia mente vuota.  
E poi prendo lo shampoo, massaggio la nuca con impegno. E lo faccio per due volte, perché non si sa mai. Perché oggi è un giorno speciale e devo presentarmi al mondo al mio meglio. E il mondo è Michael Clifford, del resto delle persone me ne frega poco (e le persone di cui mi frega mi hanno visto in situazioni peggiori).  
E poi prendo la maschera idratante, che coi miei capelli riccioluti è una salvezza, un dono di Dio per noi comuni mortali con dei capelli che hanno più nodi che capelli stessi.  
E poi lavo il corpo, col bagnoschiuma al cocco, lavando ogni zona con attenzione e cura e godendomi il profumo forte che si propaga nell’aria, crogiolandomi in esso.  
Mi risciacquo, e rimango ancora per qualche minuto sotto il getto dell’acqua, incapace di trovare la forza per uscire dal box doccia e iniziare a scegliere i vestiti che indosserò questa sera. Devo chiamare Hailee, questo è certo. E non so se sono pronto a subirmi le sue parole. Che saranno un po’ insulti, un po’ battutine maliziose, un po’ consigli neanche fosse mia madre (mi aspetto già un “ricordati di fargli usare il preservativo, perché non verrò a trovarti all’ospedale quando ti prenderai una malattia venerea”, ma so che ha ragione, ma so anche che non sono così stupido da non usare un fottuto preservativo).  
Sospiro e mi decido ad uscire dal box doccia, sistemando un asciugamano sui fianchi e poggiandone un altro sul collo, passandolo velocemente tra e sui capelli per togliere l’acqua in eccesso.  
Mi osservo allo specchio del bagno, nonostante sia un tantino appannato, e faccio una smorfia quando noto l’assenza delle forme delineate degli addominali. Diciamo che ho la tartaruga, ma al contrario. E lo sapevo che avrei dovuto evitare di mangiare due pizze per pranzo, ma Avril ha rinunciato alla sua e quindi mi sembrava male lasciarla lì, da sola. La pizza esiste per essere mangiata, d’altronde.  
Mi dirigo verso la mia stanza quando mi rendo conto di essere già asciutto – perché fa caldo, troppo caldo, tanto caldo che i liquidi evaporano in tre secondi – e mi appresto a recuperare il mio cellulare, cercando il contatto di Hailee tra i preferiti e premendo sopra al suo nome (accompagnato dalla foto di un membro dei _BTS_ , di cui non ricordo assolutamente il nome, se non che avesse a che fare con lo zucchero, in qualche strano modo). Poggio il cellulare sul letto, il vivavoce attivo, e ascolto lo squillo in attesa che mi risponda, aprendo il mio armadio e guardando il casino al suo interno con disperazione.  
Hailee risponde dopo pochi squilli. _«_ Ayo _!_ Hitman Bang introduces _…»_ dice, facendomi aggrottare la fronte con confusione.  
«Cosa?» esclamo.  
 _«Sto finendo nel tunnel oscuro dei_ BTS _, aiutami, salvami!»_ mormora, disperata tanto quanto me, ed è dura raggiungere il mio livello di disperazione in questo preciso momento.  
«Magari un’altra volta» dico velocemente, accantonando l’argomento. «Michael mi ha invitato ad uscire con lui, stasera» rilascio tutto d’un fiato, rendendomi conto che Michael fottuto Clifford mi ha effettivamente invitato ad uscire. Solo io e lui. Solo _noi_.  
 _«Che cosa?»_ esclama lei, a voce così alta che mi preoccupo per le sue corde vocali. Subito dopo la sento tossire e sono certo si sia affogata con la sua stessa saliva.  
«Lo so!» esclamo, sorpreso a mia volta. «Sono sconvolto anche io.»  
 _«Dove andrete?»_ mi chiede dopo essersi ripresa, il tono di voce un po’ più basso e tranquillo rispetto a poco prima.  
«Non ne ho idea. E, proprio per questo, non ho idea di cosa indossare» ammetto, facendole intendere il motivo per cui l’ho chiamata.  
 _«Dipende. Vuoi un_ look _che urli “scopami” o un_ look _che urli “sposami”?»_  
«Vorrei facesse entrambe le cose» dico, senza peli sulla lingua.  
 _«Giusto»_ risponde dall’altra parte della “cornetta” la mia migliore amica. _«Che ne dici di quei pantaloni neri stretti che abbiamo comprato tempo fa? Ti fanno un bel culo.»_  
«Grazie del complimento, ma non penso mi entrino più. Se mi stavano stretti allora, adesso, dopo tutto il gelato ingurgitato per colpa di Michael, non mi entreranno nemmeno in un piede.»  
 _«Be’, cerca di indossarli, anche con la forza, se necessario.»_  
Sbuffo, ma recupero i pantaloni, con un po’ di difficoltà, perché sotterrati dai miei soliti jeans e pantaloni della tuta, ovvero gli abiti che indosso quotidianamente. «E come maglia?»  
 _«Che ne dici di quella camicia nera con tante piccole rose rosse da cui sei ossessionato?»_ propone, e annuisco, nonostante non sia in grado di vedermi, apprestandomi a recuperare la mia amata camicia. _«Ah, Luke, portati una giacca leggera, potrebbe far freddino quando scende la notte.»_  
«No, così Michael mi presta la sua giacca e sarò avvolto dal suo buon profumo» dico con convinzione.  
 _«Mi chiedo a cosa stesse pensando Michael quando ti ha invitato»_ borbotta, e la immagino mentre scuote la testa con disapprovazione. _«Comunque, oltre al fatto che non credo che Michael sia il tipo da togliersi la giacca per te, non fare come le protagoniste stupide degli_ young adults _e porta con te una fottuta giacca, mostrandoti un minimo intelligente, anche se non lo sei realmente.»_  
«Perché avere con me una giacca mi renderebbe intelligente?» domando, aggrottando la fronte.  
 _«Perché significherebbe che hai pensato al calar della sera e all’aria che si rinfresca in assenza del sole.»_  
«Scarpe?» chiedo semplicemente, cambiando argomento e prendendo controvoglia una giacca nera di pelle dall’armadio, buttandola sul letto insieme ai pantaloni e alla camicia. Dopodiché sfilo via l’asciugamano, indossando un paio di boxer puliti e un paio di fantasmini ai piedi, attenendo che Hailee mi risponda. Posso sentire il suo “ _hmm_ ”, però, segno che stia pensando e che, soprattutto, sia ancora in linea e non abbia interrotto la chiamata.  
 _«Stivaletti? Indossi sempre quelli, quindi direi di rimanere con quelli, così da non far credere a Michael che abbia dovuto chiamare la tua migliore amica per decidere come vestirti.»_  
«Grazie» dico semplicemente, prendendo il cellulare tra le mani, ringraziando Dio che non abbia fatto troppe battute durante la chiamata, soprattutto maliziose.  
 _«Prego»_ sospira sonoramente. _«Luke, ricordati di fargli usare il preservativo»_ si raccomanda con voce seria.  
«Sì, mamma» mormoro.  
 _«E fate piano, è da anni che non scopi, il tuo culo non è più abituato»_ prosegue, costringendomi ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«Hailee…»  
 _«Divertitevi! Ma non sul tuo letto, perché se no non resterò mai più a dormire a casa tua.»_  
«Hailee, per favore…»  
 _«Buona scopata!»_ termina, interrompendo da sé la chiamata.  
Scuoto la testa e mi appresto a vestirmi, attento a non bagnare i vestiti con i capelli ancora umidi. Impiego qualche minuto ad entrare nei pantaloni ed impiego qualche altro minuto a dare una forma decente ai miei capelli lunghi e riccioluti.  
Quando termino di sistemarmi, profumo già spruzzato un po’ ovunque, controllo l’orario, mentre l’ansia inizia a farsi sentire.  
Dieci minuti e avrà inizio il mio primo “appuntamento” con Michael Clifford.  
Dieci minuti e vedrò Michael Clifford in tutto il suo splendore, carnagione chiara, ma non più malaticcia, guance paffute, occhi accesi di vita.  
Dieci minuti e mi porterà a cenare chissà dove.  
Dieci minuti.  
Dio, proteggimi tu.  
E Dio del sesso, ti prego, fammela andare bene, questa volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	27. 1 mm per second

Ci sono stati momenti in cui la mia vita mi è parsa un incubo, in cui mi sono sentito inondare da acqua piena di disperazione, in cui ho sentito il respiro bloccarsi in gola, in cui ho creduto di essere sul punto di annegare e in cui ho immaginato che non ce l’avrei mai fatta, a giungere a riva, a salvarmi, a respirare, ad andare avanti, a risvegliarmi dall’incubo che era la mia stessa vita.  
Ma ci sono stati anche momenti in cui la mia vita mi è parsa un sogno, in cui ogni cosa si è trovata al posto giusto, nel momento giusto, in cui ogni pezzo si è incastrato perfettamente con quello accanto, in cui i miei sorrisi sono stati sinceri e in cui il calore attorno a me si è rivelato onnipresente e decisamente piacevole.  
E questo esatto istante, questo esatto momento, fa parte della seconda categoria.  
Mi sembra di essere in un sogno, mentre cammino sul vialetto di fronte a casa mia, dirigendomi verso la macchina nera parcheggiata al lato del marciapiede. Ma non è la macchina nera a catturare la mia attenzione, anche perché ormai la conosco bene e la riconoscerei ovunque, bensì il bellissimo ragazzo poggiato su di essa, e sì, conosco bene anche lui, ma, ogni volta che i miei occhi si posano sulla sua figura, è come se non lo conoscessi affatto, è come se lo vedessi per la prima volta.  
Sento il suo sguardo chiaro addosso e sento decisamente fin troppo i mille brividi che mi percorrono la schiena, ma sento anche le mani formicolare, vogliose di toccarlo, e un calore che si propaga per tutto il corpo, ansioso per la serata sul punto di iniziare.  
Michael mi apre la portiera dell’automobile, senza dire nulla, e mi fa cenno di salire, mentre la maglia semplice e nera che sta indossando si abbassa quel tanto per mostrare le sue clavicole sporgenti e la sua pelle lattea. E giuro che vorrei non pensare a nulla di male, ma non posso fare a meno di desiderare di baciare quella zona, di leccarla e di succhiarla fino a farla divenire rossa, violacea, piena di lividi.  
Scuoto la testa, prima che i miei pensieri raggiungano una zona un po’ più a Sud del corpo, e mi appresto a salire in macchina, osservando il ragazzo che fa il giro di essa, da davanti, con passo tranquillo, osservando i pantaloni neri e stretti che si stringono attorno alle sue cosce, più magre rispetto a mesi fa, ma sempre possenti. E _Dio_ , devo seriamente calmarmi.  
Lo osservo anche mentre sale, mentre si posiziona sul sedile, mentre sistema la cintura di sicurezza, mentre avvia l’automobile, e mentre si inserisce in strada con mosse sicure. La macchina è sempre la solita, ma trovarmi seduto sul sedile anteriore, accanto al posto di guida, fa un altro effetto, ma mi fa stare bene, perché mi piace osservare Michael mentre guida, mi piace osservarlo mentre fissa concentrato la strada davanti a sé, le rughette sulla fronte e le labbra rosse e carnose strette tra loro.  
«Dove stiamo andando?» chiedo dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, giocherellando con la cinghia della cintura di sicurezza.  
«Lo vedrai» mormora, con un sorriso flebile sul viso, per poi girarsi nella mia direzione e farmi un veloce occhiolino, per tornare subito dopo a fissare la strada davanti a sé.  
Annuisco, senza dire altro, e mi concentro anche io sulla strada davanti a noi, e sulla città attorno a noi, sulle villette a schiera e sui palazzi alti, sugli edifici scolastici e sui marciapiedi vuoti. Ci stiamo dirigendo verso una zona periferica e probabilmente chiunque altro, al mio posto, sarebbe un minimo preoccupato a riguardo. Ma, sinceramente, se Michael fosse un assassino professionista, lo pregherei di uccidermi. Un po’ come Hailee farebbe con Killua di _Hunter x Hunter_.  
Circa cinque minuti dopo, la macchina inizia a rallentare, fino a che non si ferma completamente, parcheggiata in un parcheggio abbastanza vuoto, anzi, stranamente vuoto, direi, essendo oggi sabato.  
Corrugo la fronte, ma tengo la bocca chiusa, scendendo dall’auto e godendomi l’aria né fredda né calda che mi colpisce il viso. Il calar della sera e la notte sono i momenti migliori della giornata in estate, in cui si può stare a maniche corte, ma senza morire di caldo e rischiare che i propri liquidi corporei evaporino.  
Mi giro in direzione di Michael, lanciandogli un’occhiata confusa, ma lui mi fa semplicemente cenno di seguirlo.  
Camminiamo per un altro minuto, fino a che non finiamo di fronte a quello che sembra essere un ristorante. Sì, nel parcheggio non c’erano macchine, è vero, ma di fronte al ristorante è pieno, _pieno_ , tanto che è difficile addirittura muoversi tra esse, per quanto sono vicine e strette tra loro.  
«Non avevo idea esistesse un posto simile» ammetto, osservando l’insegna luminosa al neon, non riuscendo però a riconoscere le parole esposte, per quanto siano chiare. Probabilmente non sono in una lingua che conosco.  
«È un ristorante coreano, ha aperto da poco e fa davvero del buon cibo. La sua particolarità è che i tavoli sono separati da delle tende e dei muri, e, di conseguenza, ognuno ha la sua privacy. Ma si può anche scegliere di avere un tavolo aperto, come nei soliti ristoranti» mi spiega velocemente, avviandosi verso il ristorante e spingendo la porta con un leggero sforzo, segno che è ancora un po’ debole (ovviamente).  
«È… interessante, suppongo» mormoro, grattandomi la nuca e mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore. Non ho mai mangiato cibo coreano, ma sono estremamente curioso di assaggiarlo. Penso questo sia il primo ristorante coreano che apra in città, tra l’altro.  
«Sì?» dice Michael, un leggero luccichio di gioia negli occhi.  
«Sì» lo rassicuro, annuendo convinto.  
«Tavolo aperto o tavolo chiuso?» mi domanda, prima di dirigersi verso il cameriere all’entrata, che ci sta guardando di traverso, attendendoci con già un sorriso amichevole stampato sul volto.  
«Quello che preferisci» rispondo, nonostante vorrei dirgli che preferisco quello chiuso. Ma forse lui non vuole? Forse preferisce non ci sia troppa privacy tra di noi?  
Michael annuisce, senza dire nulla, e fa qualche passo in direzione del cameriere, che ci porta al nostro tavolo, che si rivela essere un tavolo chiuso, con mia piacevole sorpresa.  
«Grazie» dico al cameriere, quando ci porge i menù e ci lascia una bottiglia d’acqua, offerta dalla casa, al centro del tavolo.  
Io e Michael diamo subito un’occhiata al menù, e non posso fare a meno di corrugare la fronte, confuso e indeciso. Non conosco nessuno dei piatti, se non qualcuno per sentito dire, però sembrano tutti ottimi, in base agli ingredienti elencati, e questo non aiuta la mia scelta.  
« _Umh_ , che ne dici di dividere i piatti? Perché, sinceramente, se potessi ordinerei tutti quelli elencati nel menù, ma non penso riuscirei a mangiarli tutti e, soprattutto, non da solo» propone il ragazzo di fronte a me, incrociando il mio sguardo, che è ancora confuso e indeciso.  
«Volevo proporti la stessa cosa» ammetto, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore e accennando un sorriso divertito, ma intimidito allo stesso tempo.  
Questa situazione è strana. Trovarmi da solo con Michael, fuori dalla stanza d’ospedale, è strano. Però le mura e la tenda attorno a noi mi danno quel minimo di coraggio che mi manca. Anche il buon profumo di cibo nell’aria aiuta.  
«C’è qualcosa che ti ispira particolarmente?»  
«I _Tteok-bokki_ e i _Mul-Naengmyeon_ come primi» dico, puntando ai due piatti con le dita, incerto sulla pronuncia. Anzi, più che incerto, direi sicuro di star facendo rabbrividire di paura tutti i coreani presenti su questa terra.  
«Concordo. E per secondo direi il _Pajeon_ accompagnato dal _Kimchi_ , ti va?» propone, con una pronuncia che sembra decisamente migliore della mia.  
«E per dolce gli _Hotteok_? Sembrano deliziosi.»  
«Perfetto» esclama Michael, chiudendo il menù con un tonfo sordo e porgendomi un sorriso felice, che ricambio all’istante.  
«Penso che avrò un coma da cibo a fine serata» mi lagno, poggiando le mani sulla pancia e rendendomi conto che il bottone dei pantaloni scoppierà alla prima portata. Faccio una smorfia, ma decido di non pensarci per il momento.  
Michael fa per rispondermi, ma viene interrotto dall’arrivo del cameriere, che ci chiede se siamo pronti per ordinare. Michael ordina i cibi su cui abbiamo concordato, aggiungendo due ciotole di riso e un’altra bottiglia d’acqua. Il cameriere, d’altro canto, segna tutto su un taccuino praticamente finito, annuendo ad ogni piatto richiesto, e poi ci lascia nuovamente da soli, con un sorriso cordiale sulle labbra.  
Ma torna poco dopo, con i primi due piatti, le ciotole di riso e l’acqua.  
«Allora…» comincia a dire Michael, appena siamo da soli, col cibo appetitoso tra di noi, «come stai?» mi chiede, per poi stringere tra le dita della mano destra le due bacchette per il cibo di metallo.  
Mi prendo il mio tempo per recuperare le bacchette e posizionarle bene tra le dita, per poi mordicchiarmi il labbro inferiore e pensare ad una risposta da dargli – o, più che altro, e pensare se dirgli la verità o meno. «Decisamente bene» dico alla fine, optando per la verità. «E tu?» aggiungo, prendendo i _noodles_ immersi nel brodo freddo dalla ciotola che mi trovo davanti, che mi fanno istantaneamente sentire al fresco appena li inizio a masticare. Sono ottimi, e mi devo trattenere per non lasciarmi andare ad un gemito soddisfatto.  
«Anche io sto bene» replica, stringendo tra le bacchette uno gnocco rossiccio, essendo essi immersi nella salsa piccante. Gli dà un morso e subito dopo apre la bocca, facendosi aria con la mano. Lo finisce di masticare velocemente, poi beve un sorso d’acqua e infine incrocia il mio sguardo, lanciandomi un’occhiata quasi disperata. «Decisamente piccante.»  
Ridacchio e mi appresto a provarlo, per poi fare gli stessi identici gesti che ha fatto Michael, mentre sento la lingua e l’intero corpo andare a fuoco. Però è ottimo ugualmente, soprattutto se si apprezza il piccante.  
Dopo aver bevuto altra acqua, immergo le bacchette nei _noodles_ freddi. «Direi di mangiare gnocchi e _noodles_ in alternanza» propongo, e Michael sembra darmi ragione, perché immerge le sue bacchette nel brodo freddo e pesca qualche _noodles_ , per poi annuire e masticare con gusto.  
«Vorrei mangiare questi cibi per sempre, e siamo solo all’inizio» dice e io faccio un verso di assenso, che, mi rendo conto subito dopo, suona male. Ma davvero male. Ma davvero, davvero, molto male. Perciò abbasso lo sguardo, imbarazzato, e mangio un po’ di riso, senza fare movimenti esagerati e senza dire nulla.  
Lo sento ridacchiare, ma non oso ugualmente alzare lo sguardo. Anzi, mi piacerebbe fosse possibile premere un pulsante e sparire nel vuoto, per qualsiasi evenienza. Sarebbe utile.  
«Qual è il tuo cibo preferito?» mi chiede, rendendo la situazione meno tragica e imbarazzante. Grazie al cielo.  
«Pizza e patatine fritte, direi» gli rispondo, prendendo un altro gnocco piccante e mangiandolo lentamente, per non farmi sopraffare dal suo gusto piccante. «Ma, a fine serata, potrebbe decisamente cambiare» proseguo, adocchiando i _noodles_ e pensando al _Kimchi_ e agli _Hotteok_. «E il tuo?»  
«Penso il _Mantou_. Ogni volta che vado al ristorante cinese, ho voglia di mangiarne tanto da diventare pane io stesso. Alla fine, ho persino imparato a memoria la ricetta e di tanto in tanto lo preparo insieme a Calum» mi racconta con enfasi, un sorriso luminoso stampato sul viso.  
«Mi fai venire fame. E sto mangiando del cibo delizioso» mi lagno, prendendo un po’ di riso bianco e masticandolo con gusto.  
«Abbiamo praticamente finito i primi» dice Michael, dopo aver dato un’occhiata veloce ai due piatti, quasi vuoti, se non per un paio di boccate.  
«Che musica ti piace ascoltare?»  
«Cosa?» mi chiede, preso alla sprovvista, le bacchette a mezz’aria, i _noodles_ tra loro che gocciolano nella sua ciotola di riso.  
«Che tipo di musica ascolti?» rettifico, mangiando il penultimo gnocco piccante, lasciando l’ultimo a Michael.  
«Ascolto di tutto» ammette, dopo qualche altro secondo di sorpresa. «Dal metal al j-pop al rock al pop, poi il k-pop, il country… Qualsiasi canzone o artista mi piaccia, finisce tra la mia musica. Non m’importa particolarmente del genere.»  
«K-pop? Chi, nello specifico?» domando incuriosito, prendendo gli ultimi _noodles_ rimasti nel piatto e masticandoli con gusto, in attesa della sua risposta.  
« _BTS_ , principalmente. Ma ci sono diversi gruppi interessanti, tra cui i _Big Bang_ , oppure le _Blackpink_ , anche se mi piacerebbero di più se rilasciassero un vero e proprio album» borbotta, sbuffando leggermente, un accenno di fastidio sul viso. «Anche tu ascolti il k-pop?»  
«No, ma Hailee vuole costringermi a farlo, visto che si è innamorata dei _BTS_ e l’ultima volta che l’ho vista così presa da qualcosa, si trattava di _Boku No Hero Academia_ , un paio di mesi fa» mormoro, pensando a quanto diamine la mia migliore amica mi abbia parlato dell’anime, e poi del manga, senza sosta, senza neanche prendersi del tempo per, che ne so, respirare.  
«Be’, è difficile non ossessionarsi quando si tratta di _Boku No Hero Academia_ » dice, annuendo tra sé e sé.  
«Non l’ho mai visto» ammetto, stringendomi nelle spalle.  
«Be’, dovresti. È basato sulla vita reale, infatti i personaggi sono dei supereroi, e il protagonista, all’inizio della storia, non ha poteri» mi spiega, parlandomi in parole spicciole della trama.  
« _Oh_ , lo guarderò sicuramente allora!» esclamo entusiasta. Avrei già voluto guardarlo, visti i lunghi sproloqui di Hailee a riguardo, ma il fatto che me l’abbia consigliato Michael è decisamente un motivo in più per farlo.  
«Probabilmente ti piacerà Bakugō, o forse Todoroki.»  
«Anche Hailee lo crede. Ma non ho idea di chi siano i due personaggi, anche se suppongo che lo scoprirò presto.»  
Il cameriere interrompe il nostro discorso, lasciando al centro del tavolo un piatto con il _Pajeon_ e uno con il _Kimchi_ , e l’odore mi inonda le narici, facendomi venire l’acquolina in bocca, nonostante il bottone dei miei pantaloni sia seriamente sul punto di scoppiare e nonostante il mio stomaco sia già pieno di _noodles_ , gnocchi e riso.  
Michael si appresta a tagliare il _Pajeon_ , che è una specie di _pancake_ o pizza – il cameriere ci ha detto che viene chiamato “pizza coreana” – con i cipollotti. Ha anche altre versioni, ad esempio coi frutti di mare, con la carne di manzo o di maiale, o col _Kimchi_ , ma noi abbiamo deciso di stare sul “leggero”.  
Prendo un po’ di _Kimchi_ – un piatto tradizionale coreano fatto con verdure fermentate con spezie – e lo poggio su un pezzo di _Pajeon_. Stringo il pezzo tra le due bacchette e lo porto alla bocca, pregustandone il sapore.  
Mastico con gusto, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e apprezzando ogni singolo ingrediente, dai cipollotti allo zenzero.  
Sono certo che in questo ristorante tornerò ben presto, così da poter provare ogni singolo piatto presente nel menù. E porterò con me Hailee, che, così ossessionata dai _BTS_ , ha intenzione di imparare a parlare il coreano. E quale modo migliore se non leggere i nomi dei piatti scritti in _hangŭl_. Okay, la realtà è che questa è solo una scusa per tornare più e più volte, ma non importa.  
Punto il mio sguardo su Michael, attendendo il suo verdetto sul piatto, e, quando mi mostra entrambi i pollici all’insù, sorrido, accondiscendendo contento.  
«Sono felice di averti portato qui» ammette, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, dopo minuti passati a mangiare e masticare con gusto e fare versi di apprezzamento nei confronti dei piatti, dopo minuti in cui abbiamo praticamente terminato di mangiare anche la seconda portata.  
Rischio di affogarmi con il _Kimchi_ , ma tossisco leggermente, prima di bere un sorso d’acqua dal mio bicchiere di vetro, per poi puntare lo sguardo su Michael, che mi sta porgendo un sorriso divertito. «Sono felice mi abbia portato qui» dico, incastrando il labbro inferiore tra i denti, indeciso su cosa dire o fare. Dovrei riprendere a mangiare? O dovrei tenere ancora il contatto visivo? Dovrei respirare?  
«Mi dispiace per come ti ho trattato» mormora e non c’è bisogno che aggiunga altro, perché capisco si stia riferendo alle nostre prime interazioni, tra i miei commenti fuori luogo e le sue occhiate infastidite, o i suoi silenzi annoiati.  
«Mi dispiace aver deciso i nomi dei nostri figli adottivi senza chiedere la tua opinione prima» replico, un tono ironico nella voce, facendo scoppiare a ridere Michael. E mi incanto, nell’osservare il modo in cui i suoi occhi verde primavera si illuminano, il modo in cui i suoi denti si mostrano, il modo in cui nell’aria risuona la sua dolce risata. Mi incanto e il mondo sembra fermarsi. Null’altro sembra più contare, se non lui.  
Null’altro tranne gli _Hotteok_ , che vengono posti tra di noi dal cameriere. Gli _Hotteok_ sono dei _pancakes_ dolci, ripieni di zucchero di canna, cannella, e noccioline. Ma ormai, come per ogni piatto, esistono diverse versioni, e si possono letteralmente fare con qualsiasi cosa, _Kimchi_ incluso.  
L’odore dolce mi invade le narici e sospiro adorante, l’acquolina in bocca, il bottone dei pantaloni sul punto di suicidarsi.  
Michael prende la “frittella” tra le mani, senza preoccuparsi di usare le posate, facendo una smorfia quando essa, ancora calda, gli brucia i polpastrelli. Ma lascia perdere il fastidioso dolore, perché il suo unico pensiero sembra essere il delizioso cibo di fronte a lui, che porta alle labbra lentamente, per poi dargli un morso e masticare con calma.  
«Okay, il _Mantou_ e gli _Hotteok_ sono i miei cibi preferiti» si corregge, appena ingoia, passando la lingua sulle labbra per ripulirla dalle mollichine.  
« _Hmm_ » mormoro, assottigliando gli occhi. Prendo a mia volta una “frittella” tra le mani e le do un morso, e poi sbarro gli occhi nel momento in cui mastico e il sapore dolce mi stuzzica le papille gustative. «Pizza, patatine fritte e _Hotteok_ sono i miei cibi preferiti» affermo con assoluta certezza.  
Finiamo gli _Hotteok_ in un millesimo di secondo, non importa se siamo pieni, se il nostro corpo sembra non avere più spazio disponibile, se i bottoni dei nostri pantaloni stanno per scoppiare. Gli _Hotteok_ sono troppo buoni.  
Appena finiamo di mangiare, ci prendiamo qualche minuto di tempo per recuperare le forze, così da riuscire ad alzarci per dirigerci alla cassa e pagare. Nel frattempo, parlottiamo, con parole strascicate, del più e del meno, senza intraprendere discorsi troppo importanti. Anche perché siamo ubriachi di cibo.  
Alla fine, ci alziamo, con non poco sforzo, e ci dirigiamo, con passi lenti, verso la cassa per pagare. Qualche altro minuto passa con me e Michael che battibecchiamo tra chi deve pagare, ma vince lui, senza che possa aggiungere altro. Ma prometto a me stesso che ricambierò il prima possibile.  
E usciamo dal ristorante, godendoci la fresca aria estiva, che ci risveglia tanto da attivare la nostra mente.  
Mi stringo nel mio giubbotto di pelle e Michael fa altrettanto.  
Osservo le stelle luminose in contrasto col cielo scuro, mentre cammino verso il parcheggio in cui abbiamo lasciato la macchina, restando in silenzio. Gli unici rumori sono i nostri passi sul cemento duro e il canto delle cicale, un coro che mi ricorda che non siamo gli unici esseri viventi su questa terra, che a volte è dannata e a volte è il posto migliore dell’intero universo.  
La luna illumina il viso di Michael, rendendo la sua pelle più bianca di quanto non sia già, e devo costringermi a non incantarmi nell’osservare il suo bel viso, e devo costringermi a concentrarmi sui miei passi, per non rischiare di cadere e per evitare che mi si allunghi qualsiasi parte del corpo e mi faccia fare una figura di merda – l’ennesima.  
«Ti va di venire a casa mia?» mi chiede all’improvviso, facendomi sussultare sul posto, e quasi rischiare di inciampare, ma dettagli.  
«Sì» rispondo semplicemente.  
Il viaggio fino a casa di Michael è silenzioso, l’entrata in casa sua è silenziosa, la casa stessa è silenziosa. Michael mi spiega che i suoi genitori, e il suo gatto, non ci sono, perché stanno cercando di rimettere in moto la loro vita, adesso che lui si è ripreso, tanto che mancheranno per l’intera settimana. Ma è stato lui a spingerli ad assentarsi, a prendersi del tempo per loro. E lo capisco.  
Andiamo direttamente al piano di sopra, chiudendoci in camera sua. È esattamente come la ricordo, se non per un poster di quelli che riconosco essere i _BTS_ attaccato su un’anta dell’armadio.  
Michael mi passa dei pantaloncini della tuta e una maglietta di cotone, entrambi neri, e mi indica la porta, che nasconde dietro di sé il suo bagno privato.  
Mi cambio velocemente, evitando di osservare la mia figura riflessa sul grande specchio posto sopra al lavandino, e poi torno nella sua camera, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore, indeciso su cosa fare e spaventato da questa situazione.  
Trovo Michael seduto sul suo letto, anche lui con dei pantaloncini della tuta e una maglietta di cotone addosso, che gli ricade larga sulle spalle.  
«Tutto bene?» mi chiede, puntando il suo sguardo chiaro sul mio, anch’esso chiaro.  
«Sì» mormoro, mettendomi a sedere al suo fianco, con movimenti lenti.  
Ci sistemiamo sotto alle lenzuola leggere, viso contro viso, le gambe che a malapena si sfiorano.  
«Luke?»  
Sentirlo pronunciare il mio nome mi fa rabbrividire. Risuona così bene, davvero fin troppo bene, sulla sua lingua rossa, tra le sue labbra carnose.  
«Sì?»  
«Buon compleanno» mormora, e si avvicina leggermente, tanto che il suo respiro caldo mi stuzzica il viso.  
Si avvicina piano, un millimetro al secondo, il suo respiro sempre a stuzzicarmi, le sue gambe a sfiorarmi, le sue mani a poggiarsi sul mio collo.  
Io non mi muovo. Indeciso. Confuso. Cosa vuole fare? Cosa vuole che faccia?  
Le sue labbra sfiorano le mie, in un fugace e soffice bacio.  
Ma mi basta.  
Ma ci basta.  
«Grazie.»  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	28. End Up Here

Fa caldo.  
Troppo caldo, per i miei gusti.  
Così tanto caldo che mi sveglio, una goccia di sudore che si fa strada sulla mia fronte, solleticandomi la pelle.  
Apro gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte, cercando di mettere a fuoco lo spazio attorno a me, per poi ricordarmi che sono in casa di Michael, nella sua stanza, nel suo letto. E me ne ricordo principalmente perché Michael mi è estremamente vicino e il calore che il suo corpo emana è il motivo principale per cui fa così caldo. Solo che adesso non m’importa più così tanto. Un po’ di calore cosa vuoi che sia. Sto perdendo più liquidi di quanto ne abbia ingeriti, sto morendo di sete, sento la bocca e la gola secche. Ma non importa. _Ah_ , e mi viene anche la pipì, perché ieri sera non ho avuto la forza di farla, troppo imbarazzato, troppo destabilizzato dalla situazione. Ma non importa.  
Già solo stargli accanto, sentire il suo corpo sfiorare il mio, sentire i suoi capelli stuzzicare la mia guancia, sentire il suo braccio attorno alla mia vita, sentire il suo respiro solleticare il mio collo. Già solo stargli accanto, mi dà motivo di credere che questo sia il miglior compleanno della mia – non poi così lunga – vita.  
Sposto lo sguardo, senza muovermi troppo, sulla finestra della stanza, la serranda chiusa così da non far entrare luce, vietandomi, allo stesso tempo, di intuire che ora sia.  
Sinceramente, non ho idea di cosa abbia fatto per meritarmi Michael al mio fianco, in questo momento. Devo aver venduto l’anima al diavolo senza essermene reso conto.  
Non so nemmeno come sia successo, realmente.  
Cos’è cambiato? Cos’ho detto? Cos’ho fatto? O, più che altro, sono stato io a dire e fare qualcosa, o è stato qualcosa in Michael a cambiare? Qualcosa di cui non sono al corrente, forse, magari?  
Perché non penso di aver detto o fatto qualcosa tanto da fargli cambiare idea su di me. Non ho detto o fatto nulla, alla fine.  
Sospiro, cercando di non fare troppo rumore, e punto lo sguardo sul tetto, che in questo momento ha una sfumatura che va dal grigio al nero, e mi lascio andare ai miei pensieri, sperando di riuscire a riaddormentarmi.  
Tuttavia, i miei pensieri finiscono in sentieri che non me la sento di percorrere, in strade che non penso sia il momento di prendere. E allora riprendo a pensare a Michael, che tanto nell’ultimo periodo la mia vita gira attorno a lui.  
 

_How did we end up talking, in the first place?_

   
Riporto alla mente il nostro primo incontro, mentre le guance già surriscaldate a causa dell’afoso caldo estivo, si arrossano ancora di più. È stato un incontro che sinceramente preferirei non ricordare, un incontro che sarebbe meglio cancellare dalla storia dell’umanità, un incontro che prego ogni giorno Michael non ricordi, nonostante sia davvero, davvero, difficile da dimenticare.  
Scuoto la testa, leggermente, e mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore, cercando di evitare di lasciare andare tra le mie labbra un gemito disperato, mentre le immagini del nostro primo incontro mi riempiono la mente, imbarazzandomi a livelli colossali.  
No, no, no, andiamo avanti, per favore, proseguiamo con questi pensieri, concentriamoci su Michael, perché quel ricordo è un grande no, no e no.  
 

_But when I wake up next to you_  
_I wonder how_  
_How did we end up here?_

   
Lancio un’occhiata a Michael, ma riesco a vedere semplicemente una figura scura al mio fianco, riesco a percepire dove sia il suo corpo, ma non riesco ad osservare le sue belle linee, le sfumature della sua pelle, le sfaccettature del suo essere. Lo immagino, tuttavia. Perché lo ho osservato così a lungo che lo posso quasi ripetere a memoria, che lo posso quasi creare dal nulla. Dai suoi capelli biondi, lunghi, scombinati, che non hanno forma, ma che gli donano ugualmente. Alla sua fronte larga, liscia, su cui vorrei posare dei baci soffici. Alle sue sopracciglia arcate. Ai suoi occhi chiusi, alle sue ciglia d’un biondo scuro. Al suo naso dalle linee morbide. Alle sue labbra carnose. Alle sue guance paffute, un accenno di ricrescita di barba, al suo brufoletto rosso sulla guancia sinistra. Alle sue braccia muscolose, ma non troppo. Alla sua pelle chiara. A tutto ciò che vorrei sfiorare, baciare, accarezzare, venerare, amare.  
Chiudo gli occhi, cercando di calmarmi e non pensare troppo alla bellezza sublime che è il ragazzo accanto a me.  
Ci penso pure troppo. E troppo a lungo. E se qualcuno fosse in grado leggermi nel pensiero, probabilmente mi ucciderebbe per evitare di ascoltare ancora una volta i miei sproloqui riguardo a Michael. E lo capirei, sinceramente. Lo lascerei fare, sinceramente.  
Sospiro, per l’ennesima volta, e, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, mi lascio seriamente andare tra le braccia di Morfeo, concentrandomi sul respiro ritmato e calmo dello splendido ragazzo al mio fianco.  
   
   
   
«Luke» sussurra una voce, decisamente conosciuta e così roca da farmi male al cuore, al mio orecchio. Mugugno e faccio una smorfia, ancora incosciente. «Luke, svegliati» mormora la voce.  
«No» rispondo, ma ormai sono quasi sveglio. Quasi, perché c’è ancora la vaga possibilità che mi riaddormenti.  
«Su» mi esorta, con un accenno dolce nella voce ancora roca. È così profonda che vorrei diventare piccino e racchiudermi in essa.  
«È il mio compleanno, lasciami dormire» mi lagno, borbottando altre parole che neanche io sono in grado di cogliere. Ma so che lo fanno ridacchiare. E la sua risata mi fa rabbrividire, giù per tutta la colonna vertebrale.  
«È quasi l’una e Hailee ti ha chiamato almeno cento volte al cellulare» mi dice, poggiando una mano sul mio braccio. Il contatto della sua pelle contro la mia mi sveglia ancora un po’ di più. «Penso che il tuo cellulare sia sul punto di suicidarsi» aggiunge.  
«Non m’importa» bofonchio.  
«Se ti alzi, ti bacio» mormora, e posso percepire l’ombra di un sorriso sul suo viso.  
«Cosa?» esclamo, alzandomi a sedere, mentre le guance mi si surriscaldano prepotentemente.  
«Buongiorno» mi dice, divertito, un sorriso di scherno sul viso e un sopracciglio palesemente inarcato.  
Lancio un’occhiata, ancora assonnata, al ragazzo di fronte a me, e rimango stupito quando lo vedo indossare i vestiti comodi di ieri sera e noto i suoi occhi leggermente assonnati, segno che non si è svegliato da molto.  
«Buongiorno un cazzo.»  
«Quale cazzo?» mi chiede.  
«Michael!» urlo, lanciandogli il cuscino, su cui poco fa era poggiata la mia testa, addosso.  
«Dai, andiamo a fare colazione» mi incita, alzandosi in piedi. «O il pranzo» aggiunge poco dopo, facendo spallucce.  
«E il bacio?» chiedo, imbarazzato.  
«Vedremo» risponde, prima di farmi un occhiolino e spiazzarmi completamente.  
Michael Clifford sarà la causa della mia morte.    
 

_Call me lucky ‘cause in the end_  
_I’m a six and_ he _’s a ten_  
He _’s so fit, I’m insecure_  
_But_ he _keeps coming back for more._  
_(End Up Here – 5 Seconds Of Summer)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	29. Yes

«Cosa ti andrebbe di mangiare per colazione?» mi chiede Michael appena ci troviamo in cucina, un’isola in marmo chiaro posta al centro, ogni oggetto al posto giusto, in un ordine quasi maniacale, spaziosa e luminosa. È una di quelle cucine che ti fa venir voglia di metterti all’opera, di preparare piatti che neanche _Masterchef_ , dolci che neanche _Bake Off_.  Se non fosse che, ogni volta che devo prepararmi il pranzo o la cena da solo, preparo del _ramen_ istantaneo.  
«Vorrei rimanere sul leggero, sinceramente» rispondo, avvicinandomi con piccoli passi a Michael, indeciso su quanta distanza lasciare tra di noi. «Ancora mi sento pieno per la cena di ieri sera» ammetto, poggiando una mano sulla pancia gonfia. Devo iniziare ad allenarmi. E faccio finta che non mi ripeta questa cosa almeno una volta al giorno e poi la dimentichi l’istante dopo, mentre sto ad ingurgitare di tutto e di più.  
«Abbiamo dello yogurt greco e dei mirtilli. Vanno bene?»  
«Sì! Adoro i mirtilli!» esclamo estasiato, pregustando già il sapore dei piccoli frutti di bosco in bocca.  
Michael annuisce in risposta e si appresta a recuperare lo yogurt e i mirtilli dal frigorifero a due porte, dandomi le spalle.  
Cerco di non fissare il suo sedere sodo quando si abbassa per recuperare i mirtilli e il cellulare squilla nel momento esatto in cui cado in tentazione. Sussulto sul posto e recupero il mio cellulare dall’isola della cucina su cui l’ho poggiato poco fa, notando con una smorfia il mittente della chiamata.  
_«Luke Robert Hemmings, dove cazzo sei finito?»_ esclama la mia migliore amica nel momento esatto in cui accetto la chiamata.  
Allontano il cellulare dall’orecchio, per evitare di perdere l’udito a causa della sua voce acuta. «Sono…» inizio a dire, per poi mordicchiare il labbro inferiore e lanciare una veloce occhiata a Michael, intento a sistemare lo yogurt in due ciotole di vetro. «Sono a casa di Michael» le rivelo alla fine, preparandomi ad un urlo così forte da rischiare di far saltare in aria anche la casa di Michael. Ma non arriva. Grazie a Dio.  
_«Oh mio Dio!»_ dice invece lei, un accenno di sorpresa nella voce. Sento rumore dall’altra parte della “cornetta”, ma non sono in grado di capire cosa stia facendo, fino a che non apre bocca di nuovo. _«Ashton, nostro figlio è finalmente diventato un adulto!»_  
Spalanco la bocca, sconvolto, e poi scuoto la testa, esasperato. «Hailee, guarda che ho perso la verginità prima di te» dico, offeso, ma poi mi ricordo di essere in casa di Michael, nella sua cucina, insieme a lui. Mi giro in direzione del ragazzo, che mi sta lanciando un’occhiata divertita, ma interrogativa allo stesso tempo. Boccheggio, ma non gli dico nulla.  
_«Ha usato un preservativo, vero? E il lubrificante? Riesci a camminare? Vuoi che venga a prenderti? Quando tornerai a casa? Tornerai a casa, vero? O scapperete in Norvegia e vi sposerete, per poi adottare venti figli e diventare i nuovi_ Brangelina _?»_ domanda senza sosta, senza neanche darmi il tempo di risponderle, o almeno di interromperla così prenda fiato.  
«Respira» le dico, nel momento esatto in cui finalmente si zittisce.  
_«Come faccio a respirare quando il mio migliore amico ha finalmente scopato?»_  
«Hailee…»  
_«Cosa?»_  
Faccio per dirle che non è successo nulla, ma sento lo sguardo di Michael addosso, tanto che le guance mi si colorano di rosso per l’imbarazzo. «Ne parliamo quando torno a casa.»  
_«E quando sarebbe, esattamente?»_  
«Non lo so.»  
_«Be’, chiedilo a Michael»_ risponde, con voce palesemente annoiata. La conosco così bene e da così tanto tempo che ormai riesco ad abbinare il tono della sua voce ad un’emozione. E, in questo esatto istante, è davvero, _davvero_ , annoiata.  
Sospiro, ma punto il mio sguardo sul ragazzo, che ha poggiato le due ciotole con yogurt, mirtilli e qualche goccia al cioccolato sull’isola. Due cucchiai sistemati accanto, poggiati su un fazzoletto, e due bicchieri, vuoti, riposti davanti. «Michael…» mormoro, attirando la sua attenzione.  
«Sì?»  
«Hailee vuole sapere quando tornerò a casa» gli rivelo, imbarazzato. Non è che mi piaccia particolarmente ammettere al ragazzo che mi piace che la mia migliore amica si comporta come se fosse mia madre.  
«Quando vuoi» risponde lui, facendo spallucce.  
_«Digli che stasera daremo una festa per il tuo compleanno. È invitato anche lui»_ si intromette la mia migliore amica, ancora decisamente annoiata.  
«Stasera daranno una festa per il mio comple… aspetta, cosa?» esclamo, aggrottando la fronte confuso.  
_«_ Oh _, cazzo!»_ esclama Hailee, confondendomi ancora di più. _«Fai finta che non ti abbia detto niente, va bene? Ci vediamo quando torni!»_ esclama, prima di interrompere la chiamata.  
Osservo la schermata principale del mio cellulare, con sguardo decisamente fin troppo confuso.  
«Che succede?» mi chiede Michael, notando la mia confusione.  
«Ha interrotto la chiamata, senza darmi tempo di replicare o capire cosa diamine abbia organizzato» gli spiego, sedendomi di fronte a lui sull’isola, sistemandomi sullo sgabello col cuscinetto in pelle, attento a non perdere l’equilibrio e cadere. E ne sarei capace, eccome se ne sarei capace.  
«Be’, stasera andremo a casa tua e lo scoprirai, no?» domanda, ancora in piedi di fronte all’isola.  
«Sì» rispondo, annuendo e passando la lingua sulle labbra secche, perché sto morendo di sete, visto che non bevo da ieri sera.  
Michael sembra leggermi nel pensiero, perché mi chiede: «Acqua o ACE?».  
«Acqua» rispondo con prontezza.  
Annuisce e prende una bottiglia d’acqua dal frigorifero, per poi metterla al centro dell’isola.  
«Buon appetito» mi dice, facendomi l’occhiolino.  
«Grazie, per tutto. E buon appetito anche a te» mormoro, imbarazzato.  
Ho superato la cena di ieri sera, ho superato la nottata passata a dormire insieme, nello stesso letto. Ma non so se sono in grado di superare anche la colazione insieme. È una cosa fin troppo domestica, e ho paura di potermi abituare, e ho paura di iniziare a sperare troppo, a sperarci troppo. Perché Michael non sa quello che sta facendo e io non so quello che mi sto facendo fare.  
«Luke…» mormora, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio passato a mangiare lo yogurt, che coi mirtilli e il cioccolato è buonissimo.  
«Sì?»  
«Quello di ieri, per me, è stato un appuntamento.»  
Mi affogo con un po’ di yogurt e tossisco a lungo, prima di bere un po’ d’acqua per riprendermi. Attendo qualche altro secondo prima di rispondere, puntando lo sguardo ovunque, eccetto che sulla figura di Michael davanti a me. «Anche… anche per me.»  
«E Luke…?»  
Alzo lo sguardo e lo punto sul suo, nonostante sia ancora estremamente imbarazzato e confuso e quasi felice e ancora confuso. «Sì?» domando, e questa volta evito di mangiare. Non vorrei rischiare di affogarmi di nuovo.  
«Ti va di essere il mio ragazzo?»  
Sbarro gli occhi e quasi dimentico di respirare, mentre il corpo mi si immobilizza e il mondo attorno sembra smettere di esistere. Non sento rumori, non sento nulla. Nemmeno il mio cuore. Ma vedo Michael. Vedo i suoi occhi verde primavera, che oggi sono più verdi del solito, che oggi sono più lucidi del solito. Vedo Michael, che si sta mordicchiando il labbro inferiore, quasi come se fosse spaventato, nervoso, ansioso. E sinceramente quelle labbra splendide che si ritrova gliele vorrei mordere io. E quindi mi alzo, e mi avvicino a lui, con passi veloci, nonostante sia destabilizzato, nonostante tutto attorno a me sia sfocato, come in un sogno. Ma non voglio perdere il briciolo di coraggio che mi ritrovo, perché non voglio sprecare la possibilità che mi sto dando, che mi sta dando. E porto le mani sul suo viso, sulle sue guance calde, arrossate, osservando il suo sguardo confuso, perdendomi nel suo sguardo confuso. E poi lo bacio, senza pensarci troppo. Lasciandomi andare alle sue labbra carnose, che sanno di yogurt e mirtilli e cioccolato e semplicemente lui.  
«Sì» sussurro, tra un bacio e un altro, pienamente ricambiato, tanto da uccidermi dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	30. Happy Birthday

«Non ci credo che hai impiegato una giornata intera per farti vedere. Non ci credo!» esclama Hailee appena metto piede in casa mia, luogo in cui lei passa persino più tempo rispetto a me. Non che a qualcuno dia problemi, visto che ogni singolo Hemmings la ritiene parte della famiglia, tanto che le abbiamo persino dato una copia delle chiavi. Tuttavia ci sono momenti, come questo, in cui la sua presenza è indesiderata.  
«È il mio compleanno, posso fare quello che voglio» rispondo, dirigendomi verso il salotto e lanciando un’occhiata veloce ad Ashton e Calum seduti sul divano, così vicini che mi chiedo se sappiano cosa sia lo spazio vitale. E poi lo punto su mia sorella e Brad, che stanno parlottando tra loro – probabilmente di anime e manga, o delle gemelle.  
«Cos’è, avere un assaggio di cazzo ti ha già reso audace?» ribatte la mia migliore amica, e ogni singola persona presente nella stanza si gira nella mia direzione, cercando di non scoppiarmi a ridere in faccia – e non c’è bisogno di dire che lo fanno ugualmente. Ma il mio sguardo si punta su Michael, in maniera quasi esasperata. Tutto ciò che fa, però, è farmi spallucce e porgermi un sorrisetto divertito.  
«Non ho accettato di essere il tuo ragazzo solo per ricevere questo trattamento» borbotto sottovoce a Michael.  
Ma, a quanto pare, il gruppetto riunito nel salotto di casa mia riesce a sentirmi, perché un coro di «Cosa?» risuona nell’aria. Tanto che mia madre giunge nel salotto, dal piano di sopra, urlando a tutti di fare silenzio. Per poi farmi velocemente gli auguri, spiegarmi che il regalo, lei e mio padre, me lo daranno domani, con più tranquillità, e ritornare al piano di sopra.  
« _Uh_ » mormoro in risposta, nel momento in cui sento la porta della camera dei miei genitori chiudersi alle spalle di mia madre.  
«Sei un migliore amico di merda» dice Hailee con tono seriamente offeso, con occhi seriamente offesi, con viso seriamente offeso, con tutto il suo corpo seriamente offeso. «Calum, vuoi essere il mio nuovo migliore amico?» aggiunge, puntando il suo sguardo su Calum, che inarca un sopracciglio e poi scuote la testa, borbottando qualcosa come “il mio migliore amico è Ash”.  
«Possiamo parlare? In privato?» chiedo ad Hailee, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore. Lei, dopo aver sbuffato sonoramente e avermi fatto capire chiaro e tondo quanto sia annoiata dalla situazione, annuisce, e ci dirigiamo al piano di sopra, chiudendoci nella mia stanza, senza dare spiegazioni alle altre persone presenti. Tanto ci conoscono abbastanza bene da sapere che siamo fatti così, che dobbiamo dirci tutto, non importa in che momento della giornata, non importa che ci sia altro da fare, che ci sia altra gente ad attenderci.  
«Che vuoi, _Schifemmings_?» domanda, mettendosi a sedere sul mio letto, incrociando le braccia al petto, e proseguendo con lo sbuffare sonoramente per mostrare la sua noia.  
«Michael mi ha chiesto di essere il suo ragazzo, questa mattina, e io ho accettato» le rivelo – non che sia una grande rivelazione, visto che lo sa già, in parte. Mi gratto la nuca, arrossendo al pensiero dei baci che sono venuti dopo, ma che si sono fermati lì. Semplici baci, ma che mi hanno fatto rinascere, nel vero senso della parola.    
«Ci sono ancora persone in giro che chiedono cose del genere? Non faceva prima a scoparti?»  
«Hailee…» la ammonisco, ma sorrido leggermente alle sue parole ironiche.  
«Qual è il problema, allora? Hai avuto quello che volevi, no?»  
«Non… non sono sicuro di aver fatto la scelta giusta, di avergli dato la risposta giusta» ammetto, mettendomi a sedere accanto a lei, portando le mani tra le ginocchia, intrecciando le dita tra di loro.  
«Tu sei un cretino» dice solamente, facendomi sospirare e annuire.  
«Lo so» accondiscendo.  
«Sinceramente, non sto capendo, Luke. Non ti sto capendo» prosegue imperterrita. «Ti piace, da mesi. Vuoi avere una relazione con lui, da mesi. E allora perché no?»  
«Perché ho paura» ammetto ancora, stringendomi nelle spalle, cercando di farmi piccolo nonostante il mio metro e novanta.  
«Paura di cosa?»  
«Paura che appena mi avrà, _in quel senso_ , cambierà. Paura che i suoi sentimenti non siano, e non saranno, forti quanto i miei. Paura che mi abbandonerà. Paura che non sarò mai abbastanza per lui» le spiego, lasciandomi finalmente andare ad uno sfogo che tenevo dentro da tempo. «Diamine, paura che tuttora non sia abbastanza per lui» concludo, puntando il mio sguardo spaventato su quello della mia migliore amica, adesso più dolce.  
«Lo so che hai paura. Ma se lasci che la paura prenda il controllo della tua vita, cosa vivi a fare?»  
Mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore, indeciso su cosa realmente rispondere, perché so che le sue parole hanno senso, so che a non avere senso sono io. «Cosa dovrei fare?»  
«Fai quello che senti. Tanto, qualsiasi scelta prenderai, rimarrai ugualmente un coglione» mi risponde, facendomi la linguaccia, facendomi ridacchiare, facendo sparire buona parte dell’ansia che era presente nel mio corpo.  
«Grazie» mormoro.  
«Ora torniamo al piano di sotto, apri il mio fottuto regalo e apprezzalo come si deve» mi impone, alzandosi in piedi e stiracchiandosi, prima di porgermi una mano, che stringo all’istante, un sorriso sinceramente grato sul volto.  
Torniamo al piano di sotto e i miei occhi cercano immediatamente Michael, trovandolo seduto accanto a Calum, che però ha tutta la sua attenzione sul – _suo_ – ragazzo al suo fianco.  
Lo sguardo di Michael si punta su di me appena io e Hailee ci facciamo sentire, e io gli porgo un sorriso, un po’ indeciso, che viene ricambiato con uno felice, ma un po’ tirato. Perché? È preoccupato? O ha già cambiato idea e non sa come dirmelo? Non che io possa parlare, _eh_. Non che possa fargliene una colpa.  
«Adesso possiamo festeggiare il tuo compleanno?» mi domanda mia sorella, annoiata.  
«Sì» mormoro.  
E la festa inizia. Tra Hailee e Avril che urlano, letteralmente urlano, la solita canzone che si canta per il compleanno, Brad che sta dietro alla sua compagna, le mani strette sui suoi fianchi, ricordandole di tanto in tanto di non stancarsi troppo, Ashton e Calum che per la maggior parte del tempo si scambiano occhiate dolci e Michael che sta al mio fianco, divertito dall’intera situazione.  
Hailee tiene una torta sui palmi delle mani e la poggia sul tavolino basso, di vetro, del salotto, accendendo le candeline con non poca difficoltà, visto che non riesce ad attivare l’accendino, poiché le scivola il pollice sulla rotellina ogni volta che ci prova.  
Quando ce la fa, mi impone di sedermi sul divano e mi ricorda di esprimere un desiderio, perciò chiudo gli occhi, pensando per qualche secondo di troppo a cosa potrei desiderare.  
 _Desidero che tutte le persone attorno a me in questo momento siano sempre felici_.  
Apro gli occhi e soffio sulle candeline, spegnendole tutta in una volta, sorridendo felice quando i miei amici applaudono e urlano, distruggendomi i timpani, e abbracciandomi poi con foga.  
«È arrivato il momento dei regali!» esclama la mia migliore amica, apprestandosi a prendere il suo e porgermelo tutta contenta.  
Lo scarto, fino a rivelare il peluche di Zeref, il mio personaggio preferito di _Fairy Tail_ e in generale.  
« _Oh_ Mio Dio» esclamo eccitato, stringendo il peluche al petto con gioia.  
«E non è finita qui» mi fa sapere Hailee, porgendomi un altro pacco, questa volta più piccolo, molto più piccolo.  
Aggrotto la fronte e mi appresto a scartare anche questo pacchettino, un po’ confuso da cosa potrebbe essere, ma quando riconosco una marca di preservativi, lancio il pacchetto addosso alla mia migliore amica, facendola urlare per la sorpresa. «Ti odio!»  
«Ma sono fosforescenti!» si giustifica. «Appena li ho visti, ho pensato a te» mi spiega con tono serio.  
«Preservativi?» mi chiede Michael, seduto al mio fianco.  
«Sì» sibilo, lanciando occhiatacce in direzione della mia migliore amica, che sta recuperando il pacchetto da terra, borbottando parole offese.  
«Potrebbero tornarci utili» sussurra nel mio orecchio, facendomi rabbrividire – ed eccitare. A peggiorare la situazione è la pacca che mi dà sulla coscia. E poi la mano che decide di tenere lì, che brucia nonostante ci siano i pantaloni di mezzo, che è troppo vicina, _troppo_ vicina.  
« _Oh_ » è tutto ciò che dico in risposta, facendolo ridacchiare.  
Appena l’attenzione torna nuovamente su di me e il divertimento per la storia dei preservativi termina, mi appresto ad aprire gli altri regali, anche se so che gli occhi di tutti sono puntati sulle mie guance, estremamente arrossate, e sulla mano di Michael, estremamente vicina ad una zona del mio corpo che è estremamente sensibile.  
Calum e Ashton mi porgono il loro regalo, che hanno deciso di farmi insieme perché ormai sono diventati un’unica persona. Lo scarto e rimango sorpreso quando noto si tratti di una felpa. E ancora più sorpreso quando vedo la stampa su di essa: Dazai e Chūya di _Bungō Stray Dogs_.  
«Ti piace?» mi chiedono in contemporanea e giuro sull’effetto destabilizzante che mi sta provocando la mano di Michael sulla mia fottuta coscia che questi due mi inquietano.  
«Sì, tantissimo. Grazie» gli porgo un sorriso grato e punto lo sguardo su mia sorella, in attesa che mi passi il suo regalo.  
Brad recupera il regalo da terra e me lo porge con un sorriso amichevole, che ricambio all’istante.    
Mi appresto a scartare il pacco e trovo i primi venti volumi del manga di _Fairy Tail_ – e ora capisco perché il pacco pesasse così tanto – e sorrido felice, ma felice per davvero. E non per il regalo, ma per il fatto che stia passando il mio compleanno coi miei migliori amici, col ragazzo che mi piace – col _mio_ ragazzo, colui che ha ancora la mano poggiata sulla mia coscia ed è _troppo_ vicina – e con mia sorella e il suo compagno, e le tre gemelline che vedrò molto presto e che non vedo l’ora di incontrare e conoscere.  
«Grazie a tutti» mormoro, leggermente imbarazzato da tutte le attenzioni che mi stanno rivolgendo.  
«Bene. adesso è arrivato il momento di imparare la coreografia di _Blood, Sweat & Tears_ dei _BTS_ e non voglio un no come risposta!» esclama Hailee, contenta. «E Luke?»  
«Sì?»  
«Tieni» e mi porge una bottiglietta d’acqua.  
«A che mi serve?» le chiedo, aggrottando la fronte confuso, ma stringendo comunque la bottiglietta tra le mani.  
«Perché sarai… _umh_ … assetato quando Michael proverà a replicare la coreografia.»  
Bene.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	31. Boy meets Evil

Se qualcuno mi chiedesse come sono finito nuovamente in casa di Michael Clifford, gli direi che Satana fa il tifo per noi. Perché non trovo altri motivi, altre soluzioni, altre ragioni. Perché non ho idea del perché mi abbia invitato per la seconda volta a dormire da lui, o perché io abbia accettato, nonostante la confusione e l’ansia e la paura. Nonostante i miei dubbi e le mie incertezze.  
«Luke? Tutto bene?» mi chiede lo stesso Michael, distraendomi dai miei costanti pensieri e riportandomi sulla terra ferma.  
Mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e annuisco con veemenza. «Sì, sì, tutto bene» esclamo – e menzogna non è mai stata più palese –, puntando lo sguardo sul lenzuolo bianco, pulito e profumato, perché Michael ha cambiato le lenzuola questa mattina stessa, facendosi dare una mano dal sottoscritto.  
«Vuoi che ti riaccompagni a casa?» prova a domandarmi con voce fievole, quasi incerta.  
Alzo lo sguardo, stupito, e lo punto sul suo, che però è imperscrutabile. «Cosa?» domando, preso seriamente alla sprovvista.  
«Non voglio affrettare le cose, non voglio che ti senta a disagio» mi spiega, ed io aggrotto la fronte, confuso. «Nel senso» prosegue, notando la mia palese confusione, «So che il mio comportamento ti sta lasciando un po’ basito.»  
«È che…» mormoro, sbuffando nel momento in cui mi rendo conto di non riuscire a trovare le parole adatte da dire, da dirgli.  
«Tu mi piaci.»  
« _Eh_?» esclamo, sbarrando gli occhi e portando una mano sul cuore, per cercare di capire se stia ancora battendo, se sia ancora vivo, perché non sono sicuro di esserlo, perché le tre paroline che Michael ha appena pronunciato sono state come tre pugnalate dritte nel petto. Dolorose. Ma in senso positivo.  
«Secondo te perché ti ho chiesto di metterci insieme?» domanda, inarcando un sopracciglio e mostrandomi un sorrisetto divertito.  
«Non lo so» rispondo sinceramente, facendo spallucce. «È avvenuto tutto così in fretta» mi stringo nelle spalle e porto le gambe al petto, le braccia attorno ad esse e il mento poggiato sulle ginocchia. Lo sguardo che si sposta, che si punta su Michael e poi sul nulla, imbarazzato e confuso e spaventato.  
«La verità è che mi hai stupito. Mi ha stupito la tua determinatezza, mi ha stupito la tua sfacciataggine, mi ha stupito la tua mancanza di pudore. Mi hai stupito quando hai ammesso di amarmi, anche se non sono sicuro i tuoi sentimenti siano gli stessi di allora. Mi hai stupito quando sei venuto all’ospedale, e non hai mollato la presa. Quando mi hai ricordato che tutti nascondiamo qualcosa, quando mi hai ricordato che non siamo sempre ciò che diamo a vedere. Hai continuato a stupirmi, giorno per giorno, e… ti ho iniziato a guardare con occhi diversi» ammette e sento le mie guance andare a fuoco, i miei occhi pizzicare mentre le lacrime spingono per uscire, il mio respiro farsi più pesante, il mio cuore battere all’impazzata.  
«Sono ancora innamorato di te» dico solamente, e non credevo che glielo avrei mai detto. Sì, glielo avevo già detto, ma glielo avevo detto in un momento in cui ero certo a lui non importasse nulla di me – e probabilmente non gli importava davvero nulla di me –, in un momento in cui mi sentivo debole, ma anche incazzato e deluso, in un momento in cui non riuscivo a tenere l’uragano che avevo dentro solo per me. Ma adesso è diverso. Adesso sono cosciente dei miei sentimenti e di quelli di Michael nei miei confronti – anche se mi sembra impossibile che io gli piaccia, perché… suvvia, io sono io.  
Michael accenna un sorriso quasi imbarazzato e poi si avvicina leggermente, e posso sentire il calore che il suo corpo emana, e posso riconoscere il profumo decisamente costoso che si è spruzzato addosso prima di uscire ed andare a casa mia per festeggiare il mio compleanno, e posso notare le sue iridi chiare e profonde fisse su di me. «Luke…»  
«Sì?»  
«Posso baciarti?»  
«Sì.»  
Michael si avvicina, ancora e ancora e ancora, fino a che il suo naso non si scontra col mio, fino a che le sue labbra carnose non sfiorano le mie, fino a che i nostri respiri non si fondono. E mi bacia, in un bacio che di casto non ha nulla, in un bacio in cui mi lascio andare, senza pensarci troppo. Solo le labbra di Michael sulle mie, solo le mani di Michael sulle mie spalle, solo il corpo di Michael vicino al mio.  
Libero le mie gambe dalla presa delle mie braccia e mi sdraio di schiena sul letto, non distaccandomi dal bacio, desideroso di sentirlo e sentirlo e sentirlo, di assaporarlo e di farmi assaporare.  
Michael sembra capire le mie intenzioni, perché si posiziona tra le mie gambe, mentre le sua mani si spostano sui miei fianchi, lo strato della maglietta di cotone che sto indossano troppo spesso, troppo spesso, e io lo voglio sentire più vicino, più vicino.  
La mia mano destra si posiziona sulla sua nuca, le dita tra i suoi capelli, che a volte stringono, che a volte tirano. La mia mano sinistra si posiziona sul suo braccio, stringendosi attorno al suo bicipite ben evidente a causa della posizione in cui è messo, a causa della forza che sta mettendo per evitare di pesarmi troppo addosso. E, _oh_ , Cristo Santo.  
Le sue labbra continuano a sfiorare le mie, in un gioco di lingue e saliva e denti e fa caldo, fa decisamente fin troppo caldo, in questa stanza e dentro di me, tanto che sento la pelle andare a fuoco, tanto che sono certo di star bruciando.  
Fino a che non si distacca, fino a che dalle mie labbra non fuoriesce un mugugno offeso, fino a che le mie guance non si colorano di rosso per l’imbarazzo – anche se una piccola parte di me è convinta fossero già rosse perché _fa caldo_.  
Tuttavia il mio mugugno scontento si interrompe nel momento esatto in cui le sue labbra si posano sulla mia mascella, e scendono giù per il mio collo, lasciando una scia di baci e di saliva e di calore, mordicchiando e succhiando e facendomi girare la testa così tanto che non so più dove sia, che anno, che giorno, che ora sia. E non m’importa. Perché voglio Michael. Voglio sentire Michael, ovunque, dappertutto, solo lui, sempre lui.  
Motivo per cui le mie mani si spostano con fretta e furia, un po’ tremolanti a causa dell’adrenalina che mi scorre dentro, sui suoi fianchi, sfilando via la sua maglietta e muovendosi per tutto il suo petto e la sua schiena e ogni parte di lui che riescono a raggiungere. E Michael sembra apprezzare, mentre il suo respiro pesante mi solletica il collo e le sue labbra rilasciano piccoli gemiti che fanno tremare tutta la mia colonna vertebrale.  
«Cristo Santo, Luke» dice lo stesso Michael, apprestandosi a sfilare via anche la mia maglietta, riprendendo a baciare con foga la mia pelle lattea, ma non quanto la sua. E vorrei fare altrimenti, vorrei baciarlo, vorrei morderlo, vorrei succhiarlo, ma tutto ciò che riesco a fare è farmi fare queste stesse cose da lui, mentre i miei organi interni saltano, traballano e cedono e la mia pelle è tutta un fuoco e la mia mente è solo Michael, Michael, Michael.  
«Michael, ti… prego» riesco a dire e sembra quasi un lamento, lo so che è quasi un lamento, è un lamento, ma non importa, perché ho davvero bisogno di lui, ovunque, dappertutto.  
Lo sguardo di Michael si punta sul mio, mentre i nostri petti sono l’uno contro l’altro, e si alzano e si abbassano a causa dei respiri affannati, pesanti, e si sfiorano, le nostre pelli umide a causa del primo strato di sudore che si sta formando, perché fa davvero, decisamente, fin troppo caldo.  
Reggo il suo sguardo, mentre cerco di rimettere in moto il cervello, ma non ci riesco, perché tutto ciò che ho in testa è solo lui. Il suo corpo caldo sul mio, la sue mani callose su di me, la sua bocca carnosa sulla mia pelle sensibile.  
«Sei sicuro?» mi chiede.  
«Per favore» mormoro. «Sono sicuro, per favore» lo imploro, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore e chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondo, incerto se finora abbia respirato seriamente.  
Michael annuisce, un paio di volte, e poi si alza, e mi costringo – davvero, mi costringo, tanto da mordicchiare il labbro inferiore così forte da sentire il sapore del sangue sulla lingua – a non rilasciare un mugugno disperato, perché sento già la sua mancanza, perché il mio corpo ha bisogno del suo, perché ho bisogno di sentirlo su di me, dentro di me, in ogni punto della mia figura che, se fossi in piedi, sarebbe instabile.  
Michael torna poco dopo, buttando, senza pensarci su troppo, in un angolo del letto quelli che riconosco essere preservativi e lubrificante. E trattengo il respiro perché, Cristo Santo, sta per succedere realmente, sto per fare sesso con Michael Clifford, sto per sentire Michael Clifford in tutto e per tutto, sto per lasciarmi andare a Michael Clifford una volta per tutte.  
Le sue labbra si scontrano nuovamente con le mie e dimentico tutto, dimentico di pensare, dimentico di quanto per la società omofoba tutto ciò sia sbagliato, dimentico il passato, il presente e il futuro.  
C’è solo Michael.  
Michael e le sue mani che sfiorano l’elastico dei pantaloncini – che sono suoi – che sto indossando, Michael e le sue mani che vanno oltre lo stesso elastico, Michael e le sue mani che mi sfilano via i pantaloncini, insieme ai boxer che stavo indossando.  
Trattengo il respiro quando il suo sguardo si posa sul mio corpo nudo, e mi sento così esposto che quasi mi copro, ma poi Michael mi sfiora con delicatezza coi i polpastrelli, sfiora parte dal mio collo, sensibile dopo i suoi morsi e i suoi baci; si sposta sulle mie clavicole, esposte, per poi stuzzicare il mio capezzolo destro e subito dopo il sinistro, facendomi rabbrividire e inarcare la schiena per stargli più vicino. Lo noto accennare un sorriso malizioso, e giuro, giuro che Michael potrebbe benissimo essere un angelo caduto. Il corpo da angelo, ma lo sguardo da diavolo.  
Il suo sguardo mi distrae così tanto che quando le dita della sua mano destra mi sfiorano l’inguine, sussulto e il calore si propaga per tutto il mio corpo come un’onda anomala e giuro che potrei venire così, col suo sguardo addosso e le sue dita vicine, troppo vicine, ma non abbastanza vicine.  
«Posso?» mi chiede, soffiandomi nell’orecchio e facendomi gemere così forte da farmi imbarazzare per l’ennesima volta.  
«Puoi…» inizio a dire, ma mi blocco per un attimo, cercando di trovare le parole adatte da dire. O, più che altro, cercando di ricordare come diamine si articoli una frase sensata. «Puoi fare tutto ciò che vuoi» dico alla fine, e in un’altra situazione m’imbarazzerei a dire una cosa del genere, ma in questo momento ho le labbra di Michael vicine, e il corpo di Michael vicino, e ho caldo, e sono decisamente eccitato, e sinceramente può davvero fare tutto ciò che vuole di me.  
«Bene» mormora il ragazzo, prima di riprendere a baciarmi la mascella, il collo, giù fino ai capezzoli, gli addominali assenti, a lato dell’ombelico, l’inguine, fino a giungere al mio membro ben esposto e pronto per lui, solo per lui.  
Quando le labbra di Michael rilasciano un sospiro profondo, stuzzicandomi e soffiandomi addosso, giuro di rischiare di morire sul colpo, e giuro, giuro, di rischiare di venire, mentre un conosciuto formicolio mi si propaga per tutto il corpo.  
«Michael…» dico, con voce spezzata. «Per favore» lo imploro ancora una volta.  
Nel momento esatto in cui le parole rilasciano le mie labbra, Michael porta le sue a circondare la punta già bagnata di liquido pre-eiaculatorio, spezzandomi completamente. Non solo il respiro, ma l’intero corpo.  
Porto entrambe le mani tra i suoi capelli, mentre lui inizia a muoversi lentamente, muovendo la lingua nel modo giusto, toccando i nervi giusti, e mi ritrovo quasi subito al limite, perché una cosa simile non me l’aspettavo, le labbra carnose e rosse di Michael Clifford attorno al mio pene non me le aspettavo, i suoi occhi verdi lascivi puntati sul mio viso non me li aspettavo.  
Sono costretto, contro la mia stessa volontà, a tirare i suoi capelli con un po’ più di forza, per fermare il meraviglioso pompino che mi stava facendo. E davvero, quale persona sana di mente fermerebbe un pompino voluto e fatto da una persona così meravigliosa?  
Ma che io non sia sano è già stato provato.  
«Cosa?» mi chiede Michael, la voce roca, le labbra peccatrici, le pupille dilatate.  
«Ti prego» dico solamente, inarcando la schiena e spostando le mani per portarle sulle lenzuola, i pugni a stringerle con forza.  
Michael sembra capire, perché si allontana di nuovo per recuperare un preservativo e il lubrificante, abbandonati all’angolo del letto.  
Bagna il dito indice col lubrificante e tremo nell’attesa, nell’aspettativa, aprendo le gambe il più possibile e mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore.  
Dopo aver riscaldato il lubrificante, Michael insinua, con lentezza e delicatezza, il dito indice dentro di me, osservando attentamente la mia reazione, che è un misto tra _giuro che sto bruciando_ e _Cristo Santo il lubrificante è freddo non importa che tu lo abbia riscaldato per un totale di tempo che è sembrato una vita_.  
Brucia ed è una sensazione perlopiù fastidiosa e una parte di me vorrebbe allontanarlo, ma l’altra parte di me, quella vogliosa, quella eccitata, quella che sa cosa avverrà e che per far sì che tutto avvenga, è conscia di quanto questo sia un passaggio importante e fondamentale, inizia a muovere il mio corpo lentamente, mentre Michael mi segue, muovendo il dito, cercando di aprirmi il più possibile e di trovare, allo stesso tempo, la mia prostata. E lo so che la sta cercando. E so che, quando la troverà, morirò seriamente.  
«Posso infilarne un altro?» mi chiede qualche momento dopo, e la sua voce è un misto tra roca e soffice, e io annuisco solamente. E Michael aggiunge altro lubricante sulle dita, per poi infilare entrambe le dita – indice e medio – nel mio ano. E, _ah_ , brucia ancora di più, e la sensazione è ancora più fastidiosa, ma adesso sono anche più preparato, e so, lo so bene, che mi sto abituando lentamente. Ma so anche che dopo farà male ugualmente.  
Michael allarga le dita il più possibile, continuando a cercare la mia prostata, e, _Cristo_ , la trova nel momento esatto in cui stavo per dirgli che poteva infilare un altro dito, bloccandomi le parole in gola.  
Inarco la schiena e mi lascio andare ad un gemito spezzato, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo e sentendo tutto il corpo rabbrividire dal piacere.  
E so che Michael se ne rende conto, lo so che se ne rende conto, perché riprende a colpire ripetutamente la mia prostata, riducendomi ad un ammasso di gemiti e piagnucolii e sangue a causa dei morsi sul labbro inferiore e lacrime a causa del troppo piacere e della troppa voglia.  
«Sono pronto, ti prego, sono… pronto» mormoro, respirando con affanno e puntando lo sguardo su Michael, che si mordicchia il labbro inferiore e annuisce, per poi avvicinarci lentamente al mio viso e lasciarmi uno, due, tre baci, pieni di sentimenti che non riesco a comprendere e messaggi nascosti che non riesco a decifrare.  
Si allontana, non prima di darmi un ultimo bacio a stampo, e si sfila via pantaloncini e boxer – che ancora indossava –, mostrandomi il suo corpo completamente nudo tanto da farmi bloccare il respiro in gola e far fare al mio cuore un salto triplo carpiato.  
Lo osservo attentamente mentre indossa il preservativo, mentre passa altro lubrificante sul suo membro eretto, mentre ne sistema un po’ nella mia apertura, che un po’ brucia e un po’ trema.  
Lo osservo attentamente mentre si posiziona su di me, mentre sistema le mie gambe a lato del suo corpo, mentre sistema le sue braccia a lato del mio.  
«Sei sicuro?» mi chiede, per accertarsi che sia davvero pronto. E questa dolcezza nei suoi modi di fare, questo prendersi cura di me, questo stare attento a non farmi male, mi riempiono il cuore di gioia e di altre emozioni che, per il momento, non hanno un vero e proprio nome.  
«Sono sicuro, Michael» mormoro in risposta, stringendo le braccia attorno al suo collo, per poi far viaggiare una mano sulla sua schiena e lasciarne un’altra sulla sua nuca, le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi.  
Michael annuisce, prima di infilarsi lentamente dentro di me, e sì, brucia da morire, e sì, fa male da morire, ma sì, ho aspettato questo momento per troppo tempo, ho sognato questo momento per troppo tempo. E ogni cosa sta superando le mie aspettative, ogni emozione è amplificata, ogni sensazione è dieci volte più sensazionale.  
Michael mi dà il tempo di adattarmi alla sua grandezza, mi dà il tempo di abituarmi al corpo estraneo. Non mi mette fretta, tutt’altro. Mi lascia baci soffici sulle guance accaldate, sulla fronte madida di sudore, sul collo probabilmente tempestato di succhiotti. Mi sussurra parole dolci sconnesse tra di loro, distraendomi abbastanza da farmi rilassare.  
E quindi inizio a muovermi e Michael fa altrettanto, assumendo un ritmo inizialmente lento, ma comunque in grado di distruggermi tutti gli organi interni, comunque in grado di spezzarmi il respiro, comunque in grado di rovinarmi la vita.  
«Stai andando bene, stai andando benissimo» sussurra, tra un soffice bacio e un altro, al mio orecchio.  
Gemo di piacere quando riesce a trovare ancora una volta la mia prostata e il ritmo si fa un po’ più veloce, un po’ più affrettato, mentre entrambi ci lasciamo andare completamente al piacere, Michael dentro di me, io a circondare Michael.  
Non ci sono altri suoni attorno a noi, solo il rumore dei nostri corpi sudati che si scontrano, solo il rumore dei nostri respiri affannati e pesanti, solo il rumore dei nostri gemiti spezzati e gutturali.  
Così, sempre più veloce, fino a che un conosciuto calore e un conosciuto tremolio non si propagano per tutto il mio corpo, fino a che non so di star per raggiungere il culmine del piacere.  
«Michael…» dico solamente e so che comprende, lo so bene.  
«Vieni, piccolo, vieni» sussurra al mio orecchio, portando una mano attorno al mio membro, muovendo la mano un paio di volte per aiutarmi a venire. E lo faccio, eccome se lo faccio. E non penso un orgasmo mi abbia mai colpito così tanto come questo.  
Mi sento letteralmente scoppiare, mentre chiudo gli occhi e un gemito che risuona per tutta la stanza fuoriesce dalle mie labbra gonfie e rosse.  
E so che Michael viene poco dopo, ma sono troppo preso dal piacere che mi scorre per tutto il corpo, non lasciando nessuna parte esclusa, per accorgermene seriamente.  
Non credo di aver mai provato una cosa simile e non credo esistano parole adatte per descriverla.  
So solo che la mia mente si svuota, che ogni cosa diventa irrilevante, mentre il mio corpo si rilassa completamente, continuando a tenere stretto a sé Michael, che mi è caduto addosso e mi sta respirando sul collo. Non mi dà fastidio, però. Non importa che pesi, non importa che abbia difficoltà a respirare, non importa nulla.  
Lo stringo a me, carezzando lentamente il suo corpo mentre riprendo coscienza del mio.  
«Michael…» mormoro, poco dopo, la voce roca e piena di sonno, mentre le palpebre rischiano di chiudermisi a causa della stanchezza, da cui non mi farò travolgere.  
«Sì?»  
«Dimmi che sei pronto per un secondo _round_.»  
Lo sento ridacchiare così forte che il tremore del suo corpo fa tremare il mio, e mi sfugge un sorriso divertito. «Decisamente.»

_Too bad_   
_But it’s too sweet_   
_It’s too sweet_   
_It’s too sweet._   
_(Boy Meets Evil – BTS)_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	32. Touché

«Non ci posso credere che hai fatto sesso con Michael Clifford» è la prima cosa che dice Hailee nel momento esatto in cui mette piede nella mia stanza, venendomi incontro e inciampando su un paio di mie _Converse_ abbandonate a se stesse per terra.  
La osservo mentre si ricompone, schiarendosi la gola, e sale sul mio letto, mettendosi a sedere di fronte a me, gambe e braccia incrociate, in attesa di una mia risposta. Sospiro, esasperato, e cerco qualcosa da dirle, qualsiasi cosa. « _Uh_ , come lo sai?» le chiedo alla fine. Perché sì, sono stato io a chiamarla e a farle sapere di essere tornato a casa, ma non le ho assolutamente accennato di aver fatto sesso con Michael, perché sapevo sarebbe successo esattamente questo.  
«Avril mi ha mandato un messaggio facendomi sapere del tuo modo ridicolo di camminare» mi spiega e io rilascio un altro sospiro, pentendomi del giorno in cui ho fatto conoscere la mia migliore amica e mia sorella, tanto da farle arrivare al punto di scambiarsi i numeri di cellulare.  
«Penso che serva anche a te del sano sesso» le dico, facendole la linguaccia e sistemandomi meglio sul letto, un fastidioso dolore al mio didietro, poggiando la schiena sul cuscino alle mie spalle.  
«Mi accontento della mia mano, per il momento, ma grazie per l’interesse» risponde con tono ironico, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Puoi chiedere a Calum e ad Ashton se puoi unirti a loro» mormoro, accennando un sorrisetto divertito.  
«Senti…» fa per replicare.  
«Ancora non ho capito se sei lesbica o bisessuale» la interrompo, tornando serio e dandole un buffetto su una guancia.  
«Non lo so nemmeno io» risponde, facendo spallucce e sfilando dal suo zainetto di pelle – che, entrando nella mia stanza, aveva elegantemente buttato per terra – un pacco di patatine classiche.  
«Non eri nella fase “è importante amarsi, prendersi cura di sé” e _bla bla bla_?» le chiedo, inarcando un sopracciglio e facendo un cenno in direzione del pacco di patatine stretto tra le sue mani come un prezioso tesoro.  
«Oggi è un giorno importante, il mio migliore amico ha fatto sesso, penso di potermi permettere un momento di riposo» borbotta, aprendo il pacco e prendendo una manciata di patatine, per poi porgermelo.  
Pesco una patatina dal pacco e la porto alla bocca, masticandola con gusto.  
«Non ti spaventa?»  
Hailee alza lo sguardo scuro e lo punta sul mio, inclinando il viso di lato, mostrandomi apertamente la sua curiosità. «Che cosa?»  
«Non sapere con certezza quale sia il tuo orientamento sessuale.»  
«No» ammette, portando un paio di patatine alla bocca e prendendosi qualche secondo di troppo per masticarle. «Non penso sia fondamentale sapere chi mi attragga al momento» si passa la lingua sulle labbra, ripulendosi dalle molliche, e poi porta le dita alla bocca, ripulendo anche i polpastrelli.  
«Ma il fatto che Calum sia stato un tuo “amico con benefici” non implica che ti piacciano anche i ragazzi?» le chiedo curioso, mangiando un’altra patatina.  
«Probabilmente sì.»  
«Quindi…?»  
«Quindi niente, Luke» borbotta, sbuffando e alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Mi piace chi mi piace» fa nuovamente spallucce e poi mi lancia una patatina addosso, che recupero al volo e porto alla bocca, avvicinandomi di poco a lei e masticandola a bocca aperta di fronte al suo viso. Fa una smorfia schifata e mi allontana, però poco dopo mi porge un sorriso. «Ti vedo bene.»  
Ingoio la patatina e la osservo curioso. «In che senso?» le chiedo, passando la lingua sulle labbra.  
«Mi sembri più felice. E anche molto più tranquillo, soprattutto rispetto a ieri» mi spiega, poggiando il gomito sul ginocchio e il mento sulla mano.  
Ci penso su per qualche secondo e poi annuisco, accondiscendendo. «Penso di esserlo.»  
«Suppongo il cazzo di Michael sia davvero magico.»  
«Hailee…» la ammonisco, alzando gli occhi al cielo con esasperazione.  
«Glielo dirai?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Lo sai cosa» borbotta, mettendo su un tenero broncio.  
« _Ah_ » mormoro, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore e puntando lo sguardo sulle dita sporche a causa delle patatine. «Non… non penso glielo dirò.»  
«Dovresti.»  
«Lo so, ma… è troppo presto.»  
«Ti piacerebbe se lui ti nascondesse parti importanti di sé?» mi chiede allora la mia migliore amica, mettendo il pacco di patatine da parte e guardandomi dritto negli occhi.  
Evito, però, di incontrare il suo sguardo, nonostante lo senta addosso, nonostante mi stia bruciando la pelle. «No che non mi piacerebbe» borbotto, storcendo le labbra in una smorfia infastidita.  
«Allora non pensi sia il caso di dirglielo subito?»  
«No» rispondo con convinzione, scuotendo la testa e alzando finalmente lo sguardo. «Non voglio parlargliene, perlomeno non al momento.»  
Hailee sospira, mostrandomi contemporaneamente il suo disappunto ma anche la sua resa. «Va bene» mormora, riprendendo il pacco di patatine e sistemandolo tra di noi. «Che cosa ti hanno regalato i tuoi genitori per il tuo compleanno?»  
«Ancora niente. Avrebbero dovuto darmi il regalo oggi, ma sono partiti questa mattina presto e mancheranno per un paio di settimane» le spiego, facendo spallucce con disinteresse e mangiando una patatina. Faccio una smorfia quando il suo sapore fin troppo salato mi colpisce le papille gustative. Ovviamente la patatina più salata rispetto alle altre doveva capitare proprio a me.  
«Dove sono andati?» chiede con malcelato interesse.  
«La squadra di Jack giocherà delle partite importanti» le faccio sapere, allungando le gambe e sdraiandomi a letto.  
Hailee mi segue a ruota, sdraiandosi al mio fianco e sistemando ancora una volta il pacco di patatine tra di noi.  
«Come mai non ti hanno costretto ad andare con loro?» mi domanda divertita, porgendomi un sorriso.  
Ricambio il sorriso e «Ci hanno provato» le dico, scuotendo poi la testa. «Solo che ho trovato la scusa perfetta.»  
«Ovvero?»  
«Michael.»  
« _Oh_ , giusto, tua madre si è innamorata di lui.»  
«Sono ancora convinto che un giorno di questi mi butterà fuori di casa e proverà ad adottare Michael» borbotto, arricciando il naso e ascoltando, con un sorriso stampato sul viso, la risata cristallina di Hailee al mio fianco.  
«Saresti potuto andare, però.»  
«Il fatto che abbia guardato _Haikyū_ e ora capisca qualcosa della pallavolo, non implica che mi interessi guardare la squadra di mio fratello giocare» chiarifico.  
«Già, a te di _Haikyū_ sono piaciute molto di più le _dōjinshi_ su Oikawa e Iwaizumi» mi punzecchia.  
«Come se a te non siano piaciute quelle su Shimizu e Yachi.»  
« _Touché_.»  
«Hai portato altro oltre alle patatine?»  
«Caramelle e cioccolate varie.»  
«Iniziamo _91 Days_?»  
«Iniziamo _91 Days_.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	33. No Control

Agosto non mi è mai piaciuto come mese.  
Prima di tutto, fa estremamente caldo.  
Secondo, è umanamente impossibile vivere sotto la doccia.  
Terzo, essendo umanamente impossibile vivere sotto la doccia, continua a fare estremamente caldo.  
Motivo per cui, al momento, sono buttato sul letto di Michael, il viso rivolto sul soffitto bianco, che nell’ultimo periodo ho visto più spesso rispetto a qualsiasi altra cosa, persino rispetto alla faccia di mia sorella.  
E vorrei potervi dire che sia qui, in camera sua, perché lo ami profondamente e non possa fare a meno di lui, e non è che sarebbe una bugia – più o meno –, ma non sarebbe neppure la verità.  
Perché, in realtà, mi trovo in casa di Michael per il semplice motivo che ha l’aria condizionata attiva in qualsiasi momento della giornata e, anziché dei quaranta gradi fuori, posso godere di questi venticinque gradi che sanno, in tutto e per tutto, di primavera. Anche perché la vera primavera non me la sono potuto realmente godere a causa dello stesso Michael e del suo comportamento del cazzo, quindi mi deve un favore immenso.  
E, a proposito, parlando del diavolo, il mio ragazzo esce dal bagno privato della sua stanza, un solo asciugamano addosso, attorno alla vita, e mi viene incontro, sdraiandosi al mio fianco.  
«Spostati, fa caldo» mi lagno, facendo una smorfia annoiata.  
Michael sbuffa sonoramente e poi si gira verso di me, buttandomi braccia e gambe addosso. «Sì?» mi stuzzica, sfiorandomi il collo con la punta del naso, facendomi quasi il solletico.  
«Pensavo che sarei stato io quello appiccicoso nella coppia, e invece mi sbagliavo, e di grosso» borbotto, ridacchiando quando il suo respiro caldo mi solletica il collo.  
« _Hmm_ » mormora Michael, senza darmi una vera e propria risposta.  
Mi trattengo dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo e porto una mano tra i suoi capelli ancora bagnati, scompigliandoglieli e carezzandoli. «Sai…» inizio a dire, la mente persa tra i pensieri.  
«Cosa?» mi chiede, ma più per farmi intendere di starmi ascoltando e di continuare che non per altro.  
«Sta andando tutto troppo bene» gli dico, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore, una leggera agitazione addosso.  
«E non è meglio così?»  
«Certo che sia meglio così, ma…» dico e poi sbuffo, girandomi nella sua direzione così da incontrare i suoi occhi chiari, «Ma non cambia il fatto che mi sembri strano sia così.»  
Aggrotta la fronte e «Cosa c’è di strano?» mi domanda.  
Mordicchio con ancora più foga il labbro inferiore e sospiro. «Nella mia vita difficilmente va tutto così bene. Solitamente, appena raggiungo quel barlume di felicità, qualcosa di brutto accade. Va sempre così» gli rivelo, passandomi la lingua sulle labbra doloranti a causa dei troppi morsi – miei e di Michael – e secche a causa del caldo che sta imperversando la città.  
«Questa volta non andrà così» mi dice e c’è una certa sicurezza nella sua voce che mi rassicura, e c’è una certa sicurezza nella sua mano stretta sul mio fianco, e nella sua gamba attorno al mio corpo.  
Annuisco con fare debole e mormoro un semplice «Va bene».  
«Sì?» si assicura, incrociando il mio sguardo e guardandomi in modo dolce.  
«Sì.»  
   
   
   
Ovviamente Michael si sbagliava. Ma apprezzo tuttora lo sforzo e l’impegno.  
«La mia vita fa schifo al cazzo» mi lagno, piagnucolando sul divano in casa della mia migliore amica.  
Difficilmente vengo in casa di Hailee, ma, quando lo faccio, sua madre si accerta che sfrutti ogni comfort possibile. Questo implica che Hailee deve per forza stare seduta per terra, perché sua madre crede che sia da maleducati occupare il divano quando c’è un ospite presente. Insomma, tutto il divano va all’ospite, a suo parere.  
«Quale cazzo?» mi chiede lei, infilando un pezzo di anguria in bocca, controllando prima che non ci siano i semini neri e diabolici. Ma ovviamente sua madre ha già ripulito con cura l’anguria che poi mi ha offerto – e che sta mangiando Hailee al posto mio.  
Mi trattengo dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo e «Hailee…» mormoro.  
«Era una domanda lecita» si giustifica, facendo spallucce.  
«Non ci credo che anche il mio ultimo anno scolastico sarà nella sezione B» le dico, sprofondando con la testa nel piccolo cuscino sul divano.  
«Be’, dai, pensa al lato positivo» mi dice, dandomi un paio di pacche sulla spalla.  
Alzo la testa e la osservo, aggrottando la fronte. «E quale sarebbe?»  
« _Uh_ , ti aspetti che te ne dica seriamente uno?» mi domanda, inclinando la testa di lato. Al che annuisco, inarcando le sopracciglia, in attesa. «Fammici pensare…» si porta una mano sul mento e punta lo sguardo scuro nel nulla. «Meno compiti per casa?» mi dice alla fine, insicura.  
«No, perché dovrò fare sia i miei compiti che i tuoi» replico, sbuffando sonoramente.  
« _Ah_ , già, _oops_.»  
«Non sei d’aiuto» borbotto, prendendo un pezzo di anguria e masticandolo piano. «E a casa tua si muore pure di caldo.»  
«Io sto bene.»  
«Certo, perché il tuo potere ha a che fare con l’acqua.»  
«Senti, non è che l’abbia scelto. E comunque…» prosegue, «Potevi andare a casa di Michael.»  
«Non so come dirglielo» le rivelo, prendendo un altro pezzo di anguria. E per quanta ce ne è ancora nella ciotola, mi convinco che la madre di Hailee abbia tagliato a quadretti piccoli e pulito dai semini un’anguria intera.  
«Qualcosa del tipo “Ehi, Michael, non sono stato promosso alla sezione A” penso potrebbe bastare» mi consiglia, dandomi le spalle e poggiando la schiena sul divano. Le prendo una ciocca di capelli e me la rigiro tra le dita, pensando bene a come diavolo dire a Michael quanto sia e mi senta stupido in questo momento. «Luke, senti, non dovresti preoccuparti così tanto, sai? Michael si è messo con te pur avendo conosciuto la parte peggiore di te» mi rassicura. «Voglio dire, gli hai rivelato di volerti fare scopare da lui – cosa che poi, non so come, è successa –, che hai già organizzato il vostro matrimonio, che hai già deciso i nomi dei vostri figli adottivi. Penso sappia già quanto tu sia stupido.»  
«Non so se sentirmi sollevato oppure offeso» bofonchio.  
«Sentiti come vuoi, basta che te ne vai prima che mia madre mi butti fuori di casa perché sto mangiando l’anguria preparata per te.»  
«Sei pessima.»  
«Tanto quanto sei stato pessimo tu al tuo primo incontro con Michael» replica, nonostante lei non sappia realmente come sia andato il nostro primo incontro.  
«Su questo non posso che darti ragione.»  
   
   
   
«Luke, lo sai che non m’importa, vero?» mi domanda per la millesima volta Michael, seduto sul letto, mentre io lo osservo dalla scrivania della sua stanza, appoggiato sul legno scuro, i palmi delle mani piatti sui pochi spazi disponibili, tra quaderni e libri buttati a casaccio sulla sua superficie piana.  
«Lo so?» gli chiedo a mia volta, aggrottando la fronte.  
Lo sento sbuffare, perché si fa chiaramente sentire, e attendo che mi parli. «Lo sai» dice solamente.  
Rilascio un sospiro, che è un po’ di sollievo, e mi faccio spazio sulla scrivania, sedendomici di sopra. «Lo so» dico allora, accennando un sorriso rasserenato.  
Michael si alza in piedi e mi viene incontro, e gli faccio spazio tra le mie gambe, portando in maniera naturale le braccia sulle sue spalle, le mani già a sfiorargli e a carezzargli la nuca e i capelli.  
«Adesso va tutto bene?» mi chiede con tono dolce, avvicinando le labbra alle mie, ma senza baciarmi, perché prima vuole che gli risponda.  
«Continuo a sentirmi stupido e continuo ad essere insoddisfatto, però va meglio» ammetto, passandomi la lingua sulle labbra, in attesa che mi baci e sfili via dal mio corpo tutta l’insoddisfazione e il risentimento nei confronti di me stesso.  
«Non sei stupido» borbotta, pizzicandomi un fianco e facendomi sibilare per il dolore.  
«Va bene, va bene, adesso baciami» lo incito.  
Ridacchia, ma poi annulla la distanza tra di noi e poggia le sue labbra, carnose e rosse e morbide e meravigliose, sulle mie, in un bacio, in un primo momento, semplice e tranquillo.  
Ma siamo in casa da soli, visto che i genitori di Michael sono a lavoro e Kuroo è da Calum, e un bacio simile non può rimanere un semplice bacio.  
Perciò le nostre lingue si incontrano, una delle mie mani si stringe attorno ai suoi capelli, una delle sue mani si intrufola nella mia maglietta, sfiorandomi il fianco e poi sistemandosi nella parte inferiore della schiena, le dita a sfiorare le mie fossette di Venere.  
È diventato facile, baciare Michael. È diventato facile stargli vicino. È diventato facile farlo stare bene.  
So che gli piace quando gli stringo e gli tiro i capelli, so che gli piace sentirmi gemere, so che gli piace riempirmi di succhiotti, so che gli piace quando gli mordicchio il labbro inferiore, so che gli piace quando lo imploro e lo supplico di farmi stare bene, so che gli piace quando lo riempio di baci, in ogni singola parte del suo corpo.  
So che gli piacciono tante cose, so che gli piace farmi tante cose, e stare con lui è quasi un’abitudine, ma, allo stesso tempo, ogni volta che stiamo insieme, le dinamiche sono differenti e ogni momento mi sembra una novità, e ogni bacio mi sembra il primo, e ogni orgasmo mi sembra più forte, più travolgente.  
È un’abitudine e una novità, una persona che so di avere al mio fianco, ma che contemporaneamente mi stupisce avere al mio fianco.  
È come quando si guarda il tramonto. È sempre lo stesso, di per sé, è sempre il sole che lascia spazio alla luna, che lascia spazio alla notte. Eppure ogni tramonto è diverso. È impossibile trovare due tramonti identici. Eppure ogni tramonto ha un qualcosa di speciale dentro di sé. Anche perché ogni tramonto viene guardato con occhi diversi, da occhi diversi.  
Michael è un tramonto.  
Ma è anche un’alba. Perché ogni volta che mi fa venire, mi sembra di rinascere, così come l’alba rappresenta l’inizio di un nuovo giorno, di una nuova opportunità.  
È tante, troppe cose, Michael.  
Ma, tra tutte queste cose, è in parte mio.  
Ogni giorno mi regala parti di sé, e io faccio altrettanto, e non penso di essermi mai sentito così pieno.  
«Luke…» mi sussurra il mio ragazzo all’orecchio, dandomi un bacio bagnato sul lobo, per poi scendere lentamente, facendomi impazzire.  
«Sì?»  
«Letto?»  
Annuisco, senza però dire nulla, ma Michael percepisce il movimento della mia testa, perché porta le sue mani sulle mie cosce, mentre le mie gambe si stringono attorno alla sua vita, e mi prende in braccio, portandomi sul letto e poi sdraiandosi sopra di me, riprendendo a baciarmi il collo e a lasciarmi i segni rossastri e violacei che mi ricordano di chi io sia, almeno in parte.  
A sussurrare questa volta sono io e ciò che dico è un semplice «Michael», un po’ affannato, perché il ragazzo sopra di me mi spezza e cattura il respiro qualsiasi cosa faccia.  
«Sì?» è lui a domandare, rubandomi la mia solita battuta.  
«Posso…» mormoro, per poi sentire le guance e le punte delle orecchie surriscaldarsi pericolosamente dall’imbarazzato, «Posso cavalcarti?»  
Sento il respiro di Michael interrompersi per qualche secondo di troppo e poi riprendere con un po’ più di foga, stuzzicandomi il collo ricoperto di succhiotti. «Sì, sì, okay, va bene» risponde il mio ragazzo, lasciandomi un ultimo bacio prima di sdraiarsi di schiena sul letto.  
Mi metto a sedere e poi lo osservo dall’alto e mi sento la persona più fortunata su questa terra. Seriamente.  
Mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e mi metto a cavalcioni sul mio ragazzo, cui mani si ancorano immediatamente sui miei fianchi, e poi mi abbasso per scambiare uno, due, tre baci accaldati e scombinati, di lingue, denti e saliva, e voglia di assaporarsi e scoprirsi e conoscersi sempre di più, e voglia di trasmettere le proprie emozioni e i propri sentimenti, e voglia di darsi, tanto, forse troppo.  
Inizio a sentirmi stretto nei vestiti che sto indossando, perciò mi allontano, controvoglia, da Michael, e mi sfilo via pantaloncini, boxer e maglietta, per poi fare altrettanto coi vestiti di Michael, osservando il suo corpo nudo, la sua pelle lattea, il suo unico tatuaggio, scritta nera, un semplice _To the moon_ , a fare da contrasto, i suoi capezzoli turgidi, il suo membro eretto. E, Cristo Santo, Michael Clifford è un dono di Dio.  
Pesco dal primo cassetto del comodino accanto al letto preservativi e lubrificante e poi mi sistemo nuovamente a cavalcioni su Michael, che mi osserva attentamente, non lasciandomi andare per neppure un secondo.  
Infilo un dito nel lubrificante, per poi riscaldarlo e infilarlo senza troppe cerimonie dentro di me. E inizio a muoverlo lentamente, dando il tempo al mio corpo di abituarsi al dito estraneo, nonostante ormai, da un mese a questa parte, non sia più così tanto estraneo.  
Michael continua ad osservarmi e la cosa mi eccita così tanto che sento le gambe farsi instabili, ma mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e proseguo, concentrandomi sul mio dito, anziché che sul ragazzo sotto di me.  
Bagno un secondo dito e poi lo infilo, iniziando ad allargare la mia entrata, e, così distratto dalle mie stesse dita, non mi rendo conto del fatto che una mano di Michael non sia poggiata su uno dei miei due fianchi. Me ne rendo conto solo nel momento in cui un dito di Michael fa compagnia ai miei due. E sibilo, perché inizio a provare fastidio, ma il fastidio viene facilmente coperto dal piacere quando il dito di Michael colpisce la mia prostata, di cui ormai conosce la posizione, forse meglio di quanto la conosca io.  
« _Oh_ , cazzo» mugolo, inarcando la schiena e portando la testa all’indietro, respirando a pieni polmoni, cercando di tranquillizzarmi per evitare che le mie gambe cedano.  
Non possono cedere, perché voglio farlo, voglio vedere Michael sotto di me mentre è dentro di me, voglio vedere il suo viso mentre lo faccio stare bene, mentre ho io il controllo della situazione.  
«Luke, per favore» dice Michael, con una certa urgenza nella voce.  
Annuisco, sfilando via le mie dita – e Michael fa altrettanto col suo – e apro il pacchetto di un preservativo coi denti – stando attento a non rovinare il preservativo stesso –, avendo le mani troppo scivolose a causa del lubrificante. Infilo il preservativo sulla lunghezza di Michael e poi la bagno di lubrificante, bagnando anche la mia entrata.  
Le mani di Michael tornano sui miei fianchi e il suo sguardo mi incita a stare tranquillo, a fare con calma. Ma io ho fretta e allineo la sua punta alla mia entrata in men che non si dica, per poi scendere lentamente, lasciandomi andare ad un gemito di piacere.  
Mentre attendo che il mio corpo si abitui alla non proprio nuova sensazione, mi abbasso per incontrare le labbra di Michael, in un bacio che vuole dirgli quanto sia meraviglioso e quanto io sia fortunato e quanto tutto ciò sia una delle cose più belle che abbia mai fatto e quanto anche tutte le altre cose belle che abbia mai fatto includano lui.  
Inizio a muovermi, sentendomi sopraffare dal formicolio che sento addosso, da quello che sento nel punto in cui la pelle dei palmi delle mani di Michael tocca con la pelle del mio fianco, da quello che sento nell’avere Michael dentro di me, mentre cerca la mia prostata in un su e giù costante e ritmato, da quello che sento in ogni singolo punto del mio corpo, perché fare sesso è sicuramente bellissimo, ma farlo con la persona che si ama è un’esperienza quasi mistica, perché ci sono così tante cose, perché mi sono tanti tocchi che, anche se inutili in una scopata normale, in una situazione come questa sono quasi fondamentali, perché ci sono tanti baci, ci sono tanti succhiotti, ci sono tanti gemiti di piacere lasciati andare senza nemmeno volerlo, perché sono naturali. Ogni cosa è naturale, ogni movimento, ogni sussurro.  
« _Oh_ , Michael, cazzo, sei… meraviglioso» dico, quando la sua punta mi sfiora finalmente la prostata. E inizio a tremare, quando ogni spinta inizia a divenire un brivido di piacere.  
«Anche tu, piccolo, anche tu» dice in risposta, per poi scambiare le nostre posizioni, capendo che le mie gambe non sono più in grado di reggere il mio corpo, e farmi finire con la schiena spiaccicata sul letto.  
E prosegue, mentre le spinte si fanno sempre meno ritmate, mentre diventano sempre più incasinate e confuse e mentre entrambi cerchiamo di raggiungere l’orgasmo tanto desiderato, tanto ambito, tanto ricercato.  
Che arriva poco dopo, sia per me che per Michael, e non c’è stato neanche bisogno che Michael mi toccasse, perché le spinte alla prostata sono state così forti e piacevoli che sono bastate. E perché tutti i sentimenti e le emozioni e i baci e tutto il suo corpo sono bastati.  
Michael si sdraia su di me, cercando di recuperare il respiro e il controllo del suo corpo, cercando di riprendere lucidità, e io faccio altrettanto, tenendomelo stretto, nonostante il mio sperma tra di noi mi faccia venir voglia di alzarmi e andare a farmi una doccia.  
Qualche minuto dopo, Michael si alza, butta via il preservativo e recupera un asciugamano pulito dal bagno della sua camera, per poi pulire sia il suo stomaco che il mio, senza dimenticare la mia entrata, sporca di lubrificante.  
Infine, si sdraia accanto a me, portando le lenzuola leggere sui nostri corpi nudi, e mi lascia un bacio sulla spalla, portando un braccio sotto alla mia testa e stringendomi al suo petto.  
Mi posiziono nell’incavo del suo collo e incastro le mie gambe con le sue, mentre sento la stanchezza pesarmi addosso e le palpebre pesarmi fino a chiudersi.  
«Michael» mormoro, assonnato. Non so neanche cosa voglia dirgli, ma le mie labbra si muovono da sé e i miei pensieri sono troppo lenti per fermarmi in tempo.  
«Sì?»  
«Ti amo.»  
 

_I’m all yours_   
_I’ve got no control_   
_No control._   
_(No Control – One Direction)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	34. Amazon, Pingu and other things

La vita è proprio strana. Un momento prima ti senti la persona più felice e piena e soddisfatta e contenta del mondo e un momento dopo vuoi scavare una fossa con le tue stesse mani e seppellirtici dentro, così da smettere di vivere e smettere di credere in un domani migliore con la certezza che domani non avverrà comunque un cazzo.  
In questo preciso istante, col cellulare tra le mani, l’applicazione di _Amazon_ aperta, sto cercando una pala, possibilmente non troppo costosa, così da poter scavare la mia fossa.  
Ho chiesto per messaggio ad Avril se fosse al corrente del fatto che in casa non ne avessimo neanche una, e lei mi ha risposto dicendomi che, nonostante fosse consapevole del fatto che fossi strano, adesso ho raggiunto dei limiti superiori al normale.  
E ammetto che fino ad oggi non avevo idea del fatto che ci fosse uno strano normale e uno strano _strano_.  
Ma adesso lo so e non ho idea di cosa farmene di questa informazione.  
«Luke?» mi chiede una voce che conosco fin troppo bene, ma non alzo lo sguardo, non mi muovo neanche di un centimetro, a malapena respiro. «Luke» ripete la stessa voce, il tono leggermente più autoritario, ma continuo a far finta di nulla, occhi rossi, che bruciano a causa della secchezza, fissi sullo schermo, a malapena sbatto le palpebre. «Luke Hemmings, se non alzi la testa tra tre secondi, giuro che ti taglio le palle» esclama la voce, profondamente offesa dalla mancanza di risposta da parte mia.  
Alzo di scatto la testa, sbarrando gli occhi terrorizzato, per poi esalare un respiro e incrociare lo sguardo della mia migliore amica, che mi sorride soddisfatta. «Sei Satana» borbotto, bloccando lo schermo del cellulare e mettendolo da parte.  
«Che succede?» mi chiede esasperata.  
Siamo, ancora una volta, in camera mia, seduti l’uno di fronte all’altra, questa volta nessun cibo/schifezza tra di noi, fortunatamente e sfortunatamente. Fortunatamente perché devo mantenere la linea adesso che la mia vita sessuale è attiva; sfortunatamente perché in questo momento abbuffarmi di cibo che fa male alla salute è ciò di cui ho più bisogno.  
Sospiro e mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore, indeciso se dirle o meno la verità. Ma, alla fine, in un modo o in un altro, riuscirà a scoprirla, quindi meglio fargliela sapere prima che non fargliela scoprire dopo – e subirmi, di conseguenza, la sua rabbia.  
«Ho detto “ti amo” a Michael ieri, dopo aver fatto sesso» ammetto, mentre le guance mi si colorano di rosso, e non perché ho detto alla mia migliore amica di aver fatto sesso col mio ragazzo, ma perché le ho detto di avergli detto “ti amo”. Insomma, ognuno ha le proprie debolezze, e per me ed Hailee è difficile parlare dei nostri sentimenti, anche se lo facciamo abbastanza frequentemente. Ma abbiamo imparato a farlo, più che altro. Non ci è mai venuto completamente spontaneo.  
«E lui cosa ti ha risposto?» domanda e posso sentire la note d’incertezza nella sua voce, quasi spaventata di sentire la mia risposta.  
«Non mi ha risposto. Cioè, mi ha dato un paio di baci, ma… non mi ha risposto.»  
«Bene» mormora lei, rilasciando un sospiro che probabilmente aveva trattenuto per l’ansia e la preoccupazione.  
«È un bene?» le chiedo, alzando la testa e cercando conferma nei suoi occhi, più che nelle sue parole che verranno.  
Mi guarda con sguardo sicuro e annuisce. «È un bene» mi rassicura.  
«E perché sarebbe un bene?» le chiedo quasi disperato, perché ho bisogno di sicurezze che da solo non riesco ad avere, di risposte a domande che ho persino paura di chiedermi.  
«Perché non ti ha allontanato, perché non ti ha detto di non amarti, perché ti ha baciato.»  
«Credi che mi ami?»  
Hailee si mordicchia il labbro inferiore e ci pensa realmente su, come a volermi dare una risposta che sia una vera risposta e non quelle risposte basiche che sono più abitudinarie che non altro. S’impegna realmente, per me, e non so mai come mostrarle la mia gratitudine. «Non sono sicura che ti ami, in questo momento» ammette. «Ma penso che potrebbe amarti in futuro. Motivo per cui non hai ricevuto risposta, ma non sei stato neanche allontanato.»  
«Cosa dovrei fare, quindi? Come dovrei comportarmi?»  
«Sii te stesso, Luke. Tu hai ammesso i tuoi sentimenti, sta a lui elaborarli e comportarsi altrettanto, non a te» mi rassicura ancora una volta, dandomi un buffetto leggero su un braccio.  
Annuisco, cercando di assorbire e recepire le parole della mia migliore amica, tanto da farle mie. «Va bene, va bene.»  
Hailee sospira di sollievo e il silenzio cala nella mia stanza, interrotto solo dai nostri respiri regolari e dal ticchettio dell’orologio che si trova in corridoio, fuori dalla mia stanza. Continuo a non capire perché i miei genitori abbiano deciso di appendere un orologio proprio fuori dalla mia stanza, soprattutto così rumoroso, ma ormai ci sono abituato, e il suo ticchettio è quasi un sollievo. Se smettesse di ticchettare, probabilmente mi sentirei perso, quasi vuoto.  
Funziona così anche la vita, no?  
Stiamo bene senza alcune persone, ma, appena ci abituiamo alla loro presenza, ci rendiamo conto che, senza di loro, non saremmo più gli stessi, che, senza di loro, ci sentiremmo persi, che, senza di loro, non sapremmo tante cose, non avremmo vissuto tante nuove esperienze.  
«Stavo pensando…» mormora Hailee, interrompendo il flusso dei miei pensieri, dopo diversi minuti di silenzio. Non che il silenzio tra di noi sia mai stato un problema, ma stare seduti l’uno di fronte all’altra in silenzio stava iniziando ad essere terribilmente imbarazzante.  
«A cosa?»  
«Al fatto che _Pingu_ fosse una serie animata geniale.»  
«Davvero?» domando, inarcando un sopracciglio e trattenendo una risatina divertita.  
«Be’, pensaci. Non esiste un vero e proprio linguaggio nella serie. Questo implica che puoi mettere vicino due persone che parlano due lingue differenti ed entrambe possono guardare insieme _Pingu_ » mi spiega, presa estremamente bene dalla sua stessa rivelazione.  
«Non ci avevo mai pensato» ammetto, portando una mano sul mento. «Geniale.»  
«Vero?»  
   
   
   
«Ehi» è la prima cosa che dice Michael nel momento esatto in cui accetto la sua chiamata.  
Trattengo il respiro e poi «Ehi» replico, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore, che, a causa di tutti i miei morsi, ormai ha un livido violaceo e costante posto esattamente al centro.  
«Ti va di vederci stasera?» mi chiede, e c’è una certa incertezza nella sua voce, e c’è una certa incertezza nel mio cuore.  
« _Umh_ , Michael…» mormoro.  
«Sì?»  
«Alla fine, per cellulare, poco fa, mia madre mi ha fatto sapere qual è il regalo di compleanno che mi hanno fatto lei e mio padre» inizio a dire, leggermente insicuro. Ho ricevuto la chiamata mezz’ora, o forse un’ora, fa, e, dalla fine della chiamata, non ho fatto altro che pensare alle parole giuste da dire a Michael.  
«Che cosa ti hanno regalato?» mi domanda, e non so se sia infastidito dal mio cambio d’argomento o meno.  
«Hanno affittato per due settimane una casa al mare, a circa tre/quattro ore da qui» gli rivelo.  
« _Ah_ » dice solamente e capisco che non riesca ad intuire dove voglia andare a parare.  
«E pensavo di invitare te, Hailee, Ashton e Calum a venire con me» ammetto. «Sai, per passare queste due settimane insieme prima dell’inizio della scuola e tutto il resto» continuo a dirgli, sempre più agitato. «Ma ovviamente non sei costretto a venire, né tu né gli altri, ma mi sembrava una buona idea perché…»  
«Luke» mi interrompe Michael e trattengo, ancora una volta, il respiro, «Respira» mi dice, e allora riprendo a respirare, perché è lui a dirmi di farlo. «Quando partiamo?»  
Il mio viso si apre in un sorriso felice e «Tra due giorni» gli faccio sapere, trattenendomi dal saltellare per la gioia.  
«E come andremo in questa casa?»  
«Be’, ci sono treni e anche autobus. Ho guardato un po’ su internet e i prezzi non sono male, un po’ alti, ma…»  
«Pagherò io.»  
«Cosa? No!» esclamo, scuotendo veemente la testa.  
«Sì, me la vedrò io per le spese extra. Tu vedi di scoprire se Calum, Ashton ed Hailee sono disponibili a venire con noi» mi istruisce.  
Sospiro e «Va bene» borbotto, mettendo su un broncio offeso.  
«E smettila di fare il broncio. Ti preferisco quando sorridi.»  
Le guance mi si surriscaldano talmente tanto che sarebbe possibile friggerci un uovo sopra, ma scuoto la testa, per eliminare le parole di Michael – cosa impossibile – e poi lo saluto velocemente, chiudendo la chiamata.  
Mi butto a letto e, okay, forse la vita non è così male.  
 _Ah_ , e devo annullare l’ordine su _Amazon_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	35. The sun, the moon, the truth

Non capisco come la mia mente sia giunta a credere che fare una specie di vacanza di due settimane con Hailee, Ashton e Calum fosse una buona idea. Sinceramente, che cazzo mi passava per la testa un paio di giorni fa? No, perché quello che sto vivendo in questo preciso istante è un incubo vero e proprio. Mi sembra di essere finito nel mondo degli Inferi e non riesco a trovare una via d’uscita neanche provandoci, neanche passando un paio di soldi di nascosto a Caronte, neanche dando dei croccantini a Cerbero.    
Osservo, con una smorfia costante stampata sul viso, tanto che ho l’impressione che rimarrà per sempre in questo modo e non tornerà più alla sua forma normale, Calum e Ashton che si sbaciucchiano, come se non ci fosse un domani, nei posti di fronte a noi – a me e a Michael. E va avanti dall’inizio del viaggio. Ovvero da mezz’ora. E questo implica che ci sono altre tre ore da passare su questo treno. Con loro due davanti che si sbaciucchiano. Come se non passassero la maggior parte del loro tempo insieme, a sbaciucchiarsi e a scambiarsi parole dolci e “ti amo” sussurrati.  
Trattengo un conato di vomito e sposto lo sguardo sulla mia migliore amica, che ha messo a tutto volume le canzoni dei _BTS_ , visto che il vagone è vuoto, eccetto per noi cinque.  
E non è che le canzoni dei _BTS_ siano un problema, anzi, tutt’altro, sono dei bravissimi artisti, la loro musica è meravigliosa e qualsiasi cosa facciano, in realtà, è straordinaria.  
Tutto molto bello, direte, quindi.  
Ma no, non è tutto molto bello.  
Perché assistere ad Hailee che canta, inventando le parole perché, be’, non sa il coreano, non è un’esperienza che consiglio. A nessuno. Neppure al mio peggior nemico.  
Perciò sposto lo sguardo su Michael, che ha gli occhi chiusi, negandomi la possibilità di scontrarmi col suo verde, ma una smorfia stampata sul viso – giustamente.  
«Michael» mormoro, richiamandolo.  
Michael apre un occhio, così verde che mi fa sussultare e rigirare gli organi interni, e lo punta sul mio viso. «Che c’è?» mi chiede, la voce roca perché sono le fottute sette del mattino.  
«Ti prego, fammi compagnia prima che mi suicidi buttandomi dal treno» lo imploro, mostrandogli la migliore delle mie espressioni disperate.  
Michael ridacchia e apre anche l’altro occhio, girando il viso completamente verso di me. «Lo sai che il mio secondo nome è Gordon?»  
«In realtà, sì» ammetto, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore.  
Michael sbarra gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista, e poi aggrotta la fronte, decisamente confuso e incuriosito. «Come fai a saperlo?»  
«Be’, quando ti vidi per la prima volta a scuola, decisi che avevo bisogno di sapere il tuo nome e l’ho… scoperto?»  
«Okay, ma come hai fatto a scoprirlo?» replica.  
« _Umh_ , segreto?» mormoro, ridacchiando. Non posso mica dirgli che ho stressato così tanto la segretaria della scuola a tal punto che me l’ha urlato in faccia, oltre ad avermi quasi lanciato addosso la tastiera del computer.  
Michael sembra pensarci su qualche secondo, probabilmente indeciso se farmi altre domande e investigare fino a scoprire la verità o se lasciar perdere. Alla fine, annuisce, quasi esasperato. «Va bene.»  
Sospiro di sollievo e gli porgo un sorriso imbarazzato. «Il mio secondo nome è Robert.»  
«Insomma, solo i miei genitori mi hanno odiato talmente tanto da darmi un secondo nome così orribile» si lagna, arricciando il naso.  
Gli do un buffetto sulla punta di esso e «Il secondo nome di Ashton è Fletcher» gli rivelo sottovoce, facendogli un occhiolino divertito.  
Michael si trattiene dallo scoppiare a ridere, per non attirare l’attenzione dei nostri compagni di viaggio. «Adesso mi sento meglio» ammette, mostrandomi il suo meraviglioso sorriso, che potrebbe seriamente illuminare ogni mia giornata. Il sole? Inutile.  
«Quando avevo otto anni, andavo in giro a dire che mi chiamavo Robert Hemmings, perché Luke mi sembrava un nome da bambino e io non ero un bambino» gli racconto, scuotendo la testa al ricordo.  
«No, effettivamente ad otto anni eri un uomo libero e indipendente» mi stuzzica, dandomi un pizzico sul fianco.  
Gli faccio la linguaccia, offeso, e faccio per rispondere, ma Hailee mi interrompe. «Era molto più intelligente di adesso» si intromette la stessa.  
Le lancio un’occhiataccia scocciata e do una stretta veloce al polso di Michael per riportare la sua attenzione su di me. «Torna a cantare le canzoni dei _BTS_ » borbotto, annoiato, alla mia migliore amica.  
«Non sono in grado di replicare il rap di Min Yoongi, anche detto Suga, anche detto Agust D, una volta conosciuto come Gloss» ammette, facendo spallucce, mentre quella che riconosco essere _Give it to me_ di Agust D risuona nel vagone praticamente vuoto.  
«Un altro nome no?» chiede Calum, un sopracciglio inarcato. _Ah_ , ma allora parla anche? È vivo? Respira? Perché ormai credevo vivesse attaccato alle labbra di Ashton.  
«Sinceramente per me potrebbe avere un miliardo di nomi e comunque li imparerei tutti e cercherei di scoprire la storia dietro di essi» replica Hailee, con gli occhi che le diventano a cuoricino mentre Agust D dice “ _You can’t control my shit_ ”. Viva il romanticismo.  
«Sei così persa per lui che ho quasi paura per te.»  
Alle mie parole, Michael, Ashton e Calum annuiscono per assentire e Hailee inarca un sopracciglio.  
«Disse il ragazzo ossessionato da Michael. Accondiscendono i due fidanzatini che non possono mollarsi neanche per un attimo e il tipo che ti guarda come se avesse scoperto la luna» scuote la testa e sospira rumorosamente, per poi provare a seguire il rap di Agust D, senza realmente riuscirci, perché quel ragazzo ha una mitragliatrice al posto della bocca, e sputa parole taglienti al posto di proiettili.  
Ashton e Calum si zittiscono, riprendendo a sbaciucchiarsi – e, Cristo Santo, Hailee ha ragione. Perlomeno su di loro.  
E, okay, forse anche su di me.  
Michael riporta l’attenzione sul mio viso e le sue guance sono leggermente arrossate, in contrasto con la sua carnagione chiara.  
È imbarazzato. E lo sono anche io. Terribilmente.  
«Credo che dormirò» mormoro, spostando il mio sguardo sul paesaggio che scorre veloce fuori dal finestrino.  
«Anche io» risponde Michael, ma non ho alcuna intenzione di riportare i miei occhi su di lui.  
Questo sarà un lungo, lungo, lungo viaggio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	36. You love him, don't you?

«C’è la vasca idromassaggio!» è la prima cosa che esclama Hailee appena entra nella casa che i miei genitori hanno affittato come regalo per il mio compleanno.  
«Ci entriamo tutti?» replica prontamente Ashton, dirigendosi verso l’esterno della casa, nel piccolo giardino privato che si trova sul retro. Stranamente Calum non lo segue, ma rimane con me e Michael a girovagare nel salotto, per poi spostarci per controllare quante stanze da letto ci siano al piano di sopra. Non è che abbia fatto poi così tante ricerche, non è che abbia cercato foto della casa su internet, tanto ci saremmo adattati, in un modo o in un altro, pure facendo dormire Hailee per terra.  
Scopriamo che di stanze ce ne sono quattro, due matrimoniali e due singole, e rilasciamo un sospiro di sollievo, perché implica che non dovremo subirci i lamenti di nessuno.  
Michael, allora, si appresta a tornare al piano di sotto, per recuperare le nostre valige e sistemarle in quella che sarà la nostra stanza, mentre Hailee e Ashton continuano ad urlacchiare nel piccolo giardinetto come due bambini dell’asilo.  
«Lo ami, vero?» mi chiede Calum all’improvviso, facendomi sussultare dalla sorpresa.  
Sbarro gli occhi, nel momento esatto in cui le sue parole mi arrivano addosso, e prendo a mordicchiarmi il labbro inferiore, nervoso per nessun motivo specifico, non avendo nulla da nascondere. «Sì» mormoro imbarazzato, puntando lo sguardo sulle mie _Converse_ logore. Dovrei smetterla di indossare sempre le stesse scarpe.   
«Si vede» replica, accennando un sorriso quasi divertito, ma non di scherno.  
«Non importa» ammetto. «Che si veda, intendo. Tanto lui lo sa già» faccio spallucce e continuo a mordicchiarmi il labbro inferiore, ma questa volta con un po’ più di forza, perché questa conversazione mi mette a disagio. Non capita di certo tutti i giorni una conversazione col migliore amico del proprio ragazzo su quanto si ami quest’ultimo, _eh_.  
«Lo sa già?» esclama Calum sconvolto, per poi abbassare la voce. «Lo sa già?» ripete, a voce più bassa e tranquilla.  
Annuisco. «Sì, gli ho detto le due fatidiche parole pochi giorni fa» gli rivelo, stringendomi nelle spalle e controllando che Michael non sia nascosto da qualche parte e non stia ascoltando le nostre parole. Non che cambi, realmente.  
«Non lo sapevo» ammette, rilasciando un sonoro sospiro. Aggrotto la fronte, indeciso su cosa dire, indeciso se dire qualcosa. «Sai, da quando sto con Ashton, io e Michael ci siamo un po’ distaccati» mi spiega, poggiandosi sul muro alle sue spalle, sfiorando leggermente la porta di quella che sarà la stanza mia e di Michael. «Sono un amico di merda, non è vero?» mi chiede, con un accenno triste stampato sul viso.  
«Non penso che tu sia un amico di merda. Penso semplicemente che l’amore sia un sentimento… strano» mi posiziono al suo fianco, sibilando quando il muro freddo entra in contatto col mio corpo accaldato a causa della calura estiva.  
«Che intendi dire?»  
«È facile dimenticarsi delle altre persone quando si sta con la persona che si ama. Perché il legame è più profondo, c’è più intimità, e quindi quella persona diventa parte di noi e noi diventiamo parte di quella persona. Giusto?» punto lo sguardo chiaro su quello scuro di Calum, che annuisce e mi fa cenno di proseguire. «È normale, insomma, distaccarsi. La differenza credo che stia nel rendersene conto. Se non te ne rendi conto, allora sì, sei un amico di merda. Ma tu te ne sei reso conto» proseguo, passandomi la lingua sulle labbra secche. «Non penso che tu sia un amico di merda, perché sai di aver sbagliato, e hai la possibilità di recuperare» termino il mio discorso, prendendo un respiro profondo.  
Calum mi porge un sorriso grato. «Hai ragione» mormora, annuendo un paio di volte.  
«Di che state parlando?» chiede Michael, spuntando accanto a Calum con la mia e la sua valigia tra le mani.  
«Di quanto tu sia lento» gli dico, facendogli una linguaccia e recuperando la mia valigia.  
«Entra nella stanza prima che ti butti dalle scale» mi minaccia con tono intimidatorio il mio ragazzo.  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo ed entro nella stanza, riponendo la mia valigia in un angolo, per poi buttarmi a pancia in già sul letto a due piazze, morbido come poche cose al mondo.  
Michael si butta su di me, schiacciandomi e rovinando il mio momento di pace e di relax.  
«Vado a controllare se Hailee e Ashton siano annegati nella vasca idromassaggio» dice Calum, chiudendosi la porta della nostra camera alle spalle, lasciandoci da soli.  
«Michael…» mormoro, mentre il mio ragazzo si sistema meglio su di me, facendo scontrare il suo petto con la mia schiena, sfiorando col suo naso la mia nuca leggermente sudata.  
« _Hmm_?»  
«Scendi» borbotto, cercando di togliermelo di dosso. E quasi ci riesco, ma poi porta le braccia a circondarmi la vita, fino a infilare le mani dentro alla mia maglietta e sfiorarmi la pancetta.  
Barcolla, ma non molla.  
E lo stesso vale per me.  
«Ho sonno» si lagna, nell’incavo del mio collo, facendomi un leggero solletico col suo respiro caldo.  
«Michael, scendi, o la prossima volta che ti faccio un pompino, ti mordo il pene» lo minaccio.  
Michael si sposta all’istante, sdraiandosi al mio fianco, riportando comunque il viso nell’incavo del mio collo, stuzzicandomi con alcune ciocche dei suoi capelli.  
«Parli come Hailee» mi dà un pizzico sul fianco e io alzo gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando.  
«Perché siamo migliori amici, forse?» domando con tono ironico per dimostrare l’ovvietà della sua affermazione.  
«Da quanto tempo lo siete?»  
Con la faccia ancora spiaccicata contro il materasso, mi preparo a rispondergli. «Da anni. Ma non sono sicuro da quanto, perché non siamo sempre stati migliori amici, lo siamo diventati col tempo, dopo aver superato insieme diverse situazioni» dico, e ringrazio di avere il viso sepolto nelle lenzuola bianche, perché in questo momento non sarei in grado di reggere il suo sguardo.  
«Che situazioni?» domanda, e c’è una certa cautela nella sua voce, questo sono in grado di capirlo.  
«Ti sei mai sentito come una bomba, Michael?» gli chiedo, e questa volta punto lo sguardo sul suo, girando la testa e poggiandola sulle braccia.  
«Non ne sono sicuro.»  
«Be’, io sì, ed un giorno sono pure scoppiato» gli svelo.  
C’è confusione nei suoi occhi, e sento che voglia chiedermi tante, troppe cose, ma non lo fa. «E in tutto ciò Hailee cosa c’entra?» mi domanda solamente. E lo ringrazio mentalmente, perché mi sta dando il mio spazio, il mio tempo.  
«All’epoca, Hailee non si rese conto fossi una bomba e io evitai di farle sapere di esserlo» gli inizio a dire. «E quando scoppiai, si ritrovò immersa in una situazione più grande di lei. Ma non ha mai mollato. Perciò ci siamo avvicinati, giorno per giorno, fino a divenire quelli che siamo oggi, migliori amici, forse pure di più.»  
Michael annuisce, per qualche secondo di troppo, e poi mi lascia un bacio sulla fronte. «Sono felice che abbia trovato la tua anima gemella.»  
E ho finalmente trovato il termine perfetto per descrivere ciò che sento, ciò che siamo, ciò che lei è. La mia anima gemella – platonica, ovviamente.  
   
   
   
«Potete smetterla di fare i piccioncini proprio davanti alla mia insalata?» domanda, con una smorfia schifata stampata sul viso, la mia migliore amica, lanciando un’occhiata prima a Calum e ad Ashton e poi a me e a Michael.  
«Non è colpa nostra se sei single» replica Calum, sbuffando sonoramente, ma distaccandosi ugualmente da Ashton, sedendosi al suo fianco sul telo mare poggiato sulla sabbia.  
Hailee fa per lanciare la ciotola di plastica con l’insalata dentro addosso a Calum, ma la fermo stringendole un polso e scuotendo la testa, trattenendo il divertimento che vorrebbe stamparsi sul mio viso. «Non ne vale la pena» mormoro, dando un morso al mio panino ripieno di pomodorini, olive e lattuga.  
«Avrei dovuto rimanere a casa» borbotta, lanciando l’ennesima occhiataccia a Calum, che non si smuove di un centimetro.  
«Lo sai che non lo intendi seriamente» le dice Ashton con voce dolce, passandole un bicchiere di _Coca Cola_ , che la mia migliore amica accetta volentieri.  
«Ash, senza offesa, ma lo intendo seriamente.»  
«Cercheremo di non comportarci da coppiette davanti a te, va bene?» le chiede Michael, seduto al mio fianco.  
Siamo a cerchio, sotto l’ombrellone, il sole estivo a splendere alto nel cielo, tre teli mare sistemati per terra, cibo tra le mani, bevande sistemate al centro.  
Non so di chi sia stata l’idea di pranzare in spiaggia, ma, chiunque l’abbia avuta, merita un calcio in culo. Seriamente.  
Fa caldo.  
E, penso ormai sia chiaro, io odio il caldo.  
La maggior parte del cibo sa di salsedine. Perché siamo in spiaggia, davanti al mare.  
Senza considerare la sabbia che si sta infilando in posti in cui non dovrebbe trovarsi.  
E Hailee è annoiata.  
E Hailee annoiata è una Hailee difficile da gestire.  
La sopracitata sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo, prima di annuire. «Se vi noto comportarvi da coppietta, vi faccio ingoiare un castello di sabbia con tanto di paletta e secchiello» ci avvisa, socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi e puntandoci il dito indice contro.  
«Non sono mai riuscito a costruire un castello di sabbia» prende la parola Calum, finendo il suo panino e riponendo la carta in cui era riposto in una busta di plastica.  
«Io sì, ma mia sorella e mio fratello lo distruggevano appena me ne vantavo» replico, facendo una smorfia al ricordo. Non che io mi comportassi meglio con loro.  
«Calum, visto che hai finito di mangiare, cantaci qualcosa» richiede Hailee al ragazzo dai capelli scuri, che inarca un sopracciglio, ma poi annuisce, certo di non potersi mettere contro la mia migliore amica.  
« _Love is the moment_ » inizia a cantare Calum, portando le mani sul cuore e chiudendo gli occhi.  
Aggrotto la fronte e punto il mio sguardo su Michael, confuso.  
«Ti prego, no» esclama Michael, interrompendo il suo migliore amico, che mette su un broncio offeso.  
«Che canzone è?» chiedo ancora più confuso.  
«È la colonna sonora di un _k-drama_.»  
« _Oh_.»  
« _The Heirs_ è bellissimo, okay?» si difende Calum, stringendo le braccia sul petto, mentre Ashton gli dà pacche leggere sulla schiena.  
«A proposito di eredi, cosa vorreste fare da grandi?» riprende la parola Hailee, finendo la sua insalata. Non capisco particolarmente come dagli eredi sia arrivata a chiederci cosa vorremmo fare da grandi, ma suppongo semplicemente la sua intenzione fosse di cambiare argomento.  
«Ancora non lo so» ammette Calum, facendo spallucce. «Sicuramente farò il supereroe, dopo aver ricevuto il mio certificato. Ma non so se farò altri lavori o meno.»  
«Io vorrei seguire un corso di fotografia» ci rivela Ashton, ricordandosi poi di aver con sé la sua macchina fotografica e recuperandola per scattarci alcune fotografie.  
A proposito, devo ancora regalare il mio album a Michael. Mi chiedo se lo apprezzerà.  
«Io penso che mi prenderò un anno di pausa» dice Hailee, legandosi i capelli in una crocchia disordinata. «Stavo pensando di andare da qualche parte, conoscere una nuova cultura, scoprire qualcosa di nuovo.»  
«Io studierò medicina.»  
« _Wow_ , Michael, inaspettato, chi l’avrebbe mai detto che un infermiere volontario avrebbe deciso di studiare medicina» replica con ironia Hailee.  
«Già, chi l’avrebbe mai detto che un eroe col potere di curare gli altri avrebbe scelto di studiare medicina» replica con altrettanta ironia Ashton.  
«Okay, okay, ve lo aspettavate, l’ho capito» borbotta offeso il mio ragazzo, per poi puntare lo sguardo su di me. «E tu? Cosa vorresti fare da grande?»  
«Non lo so» ammetto. E tengo lo sguardo fisso su quello del mio ragazzo. «Però mi piacerebbe rimanere con voi» con _te_.  
«A quando il matrimonio, quindi?» ci domanda Hailee, facendo un’espressione maliziosa nella nostra direzione.  
«Non ho alcuna intenzione di diventare Luke Clifford» borbotto.  
« _Oh_ , quindi dovrei diventare io Michael Hemmings?» esclama il mio ragazzo al mio fianco, scuotendo la testa contrariato.  
«Scusa se il mio cognome è più bello del tuo» borbotto, sbuffando sonoramente infastidito.  
«Scusami? Clifford è più bello di Hemmings!» replica.  
«Potreste usare entrambi i cognomi?» prova a proporci Ashton, ma entrambi rispondiamo con un sonoro «No!» che lo fa impallidire e che costringe Calum a mandarci un’occhiataccia piena di fuoco.  
«La cosa divertente è che non hanno dissentito riguardo all’idea del matrimonio» dice Hailee quasi tra sé e sé, ridacchiando divertita.  
Le mie guance si surriscaldano appena me ne rendo conto e sbuffo, spostando lo sguardo da Michael alla sabbia, i piccolini granellini sottili della solita tonalità marroncina che mi osservano a mia volta.  
«Forse Hemmings non è così male come cognome, ma Luke Clifford suona bene» bofonchia Michael al mio fianco, facendomi arrossire ancora di più. La realtà è che sono nel bel mezzo di una gara: è più caldo il sole o le mie guance? Date il via alle scommesse.  
«Okay, forse sì» bofonchio a mia volta, assecondandolo.  
«Cristo Santo, ho bisogno di una ragazza» si lagna Hailee, mettendo fine alla situazione imbarazzante.  
Grazie al cielo.  
   
   
   
«Mi piace» mormoro, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e godendomi il profumo che mi inonda le narici e che inonda il piccolo bagno privato che abbiamo in stanza io e Michael.  
Dopo una giornata in spiaggia, una giornata a nuotare e a prendere il sole e a ridere e a semplicemente stare insieme, un bel bagno è ciò di cui più sentivo il bisogno.  
Il mio ragazzo, alle mie spalle, mi chiede un semplice «Cosa?», portando le braccia a stringermi la vita, le mani a poggiarsi sulla mia pelle nuda, il mento a poggiarsi sulla spalla, i capelli bagnati a stuzzicarmi la tempia.  
«Tutto ciò» rispondo, incapace di spiegargli bene cosa intenda. Sono così rilassato che non ho voglia di rovinare il momento di pace con le mie parole.  
«Noi in una vasca da bagno?» mi chiede, al che annuisco, sospirando sonoramente per la contentezza che mi stuzzica il corpo come una leggera piuma. «Perché?» mi chiede ancora, intenzionato a capire di cosa diamine stia parlando.  
«Perché non c’è tensione sessuale nell’aria, nonostante siamo nudi, nonostante siamo vicini» gli spiego, sistemando il capo nell’incavo del suo collo, sfiorando col naso il punto in cui gli si sente il cuore pulsare.  
«Piace anche a me» mormora, lasciandomi un bacio umido a lato della bocca.  
Mi giro leggermente, rivolgendo il viso verso il suo, lasciandogli un bacio a mia volta, ma incontrando le sue labbra, dando un piccolo e delicato morso sul suo labbro inferiore, accennando un sorriso, che ricambia all’istante.  
«Ti amo, Michael» gli dico, per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi giorni.  
«Lo so, Luke, lo so» mormora, stringendomi di più a sé.  
E sorrido ancora, perché mi basta questo, mi basta così, mi basta lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	37. Just let me love you

L’estate è sempre stata all’ultimo posto nella mia lista dalla migliore alla peggiore stagione dell’anno, per il semplice motivo che mi sono sempre annoiato, ho sempre mangiato più del necessario e quindi sono sempre ingrassato, e ho sempre passato il mio tempo con Hailee a discutere di cazzate e a guardare anime come se non ci fosse un domani.  
E non è che quest’estate sia andata diversamente. Mi sono annoiato di meno, perché ho avuto più impegni, ma ho comunque mangiato più del necessario e sono comunque ingrassato. Tuttavia, ho passato meno tempo con Hailee – e quindi ho, _ahimè_ , guardato meno anime –, perché la maggior parte delle mie giornate sono state occupate da Michael e dai suoi baci e dalle sue risate e dai suoi gemiti e dalle sue parole.  
L’estate continua ad essere all’ultimo posto, però. Perché il caldo non lo reggo proprio.  
L’autunno si sta avvicinando e questo implica solo una cosa: l’inizio della scuola. Per la precisione, l’inizio del mio ultimo anno scolastico.  
Che è oggi.  
« _Wow_ , mi ero dimenticata quanto ti stesse male la divisa» è la prima cosa che mi dice la mia migliore amica appena si ritrova a pochi passi dal mio armadietto, in cui sto sistemando un paio di libri, cercando di ricordare la lezione che avrò alla prima ora.  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo e rilascio un sonoro sospiro dalle mie labbra sottili, per poi incrociare il suo sguardo scuro. «Grazie mille» borbotto.  
«I succhiotti di Michael sono proprio la ciliegina sulla torta» mi fa l’occhiolino e poi inarca le sopracciglia e poi le abbassa di nuovo e poi le inarca di nuovo, con sguardo malizioso.  
Scuoto leggermente la testa. «Anche quelli di Sophie e Maisie non sono mica male» replico, facendole la linguaccia.  
Una – o due? – settimana fa, Sophie ha contattato Hailee per chiederle scusa per il suo comportamento al ballo e le due sono uscite insieme.  
E non ho idea di come, e non voglio neanche particolarmente saperlo, Hailee è finita in una relazione a tre con Sophie e Maisie. Una relazione che la rende felice a livelli assurdi e che rende me miserabile a livelli assurdi, visto che devo subirmi le sue descrizioni dettagliate sui loro rapporti sessuali, nonostante ripeta come una litania di non volerne sapere proprio nulla.  
«Michael dov’è?» mi chiede, cambiando argomento, mentre le guance le si arrossano un po’. Ecco, una cosa che non mi sarei mai aspettato da Hailee è il suo imbarazzarsi costantemente al pensiero delle sue due ragazze.  
«Lui e Calum hanno deciso di venire insieme, ma Calum è un ritardatario cronico, perciò sono in ritardo» le spiego, dando un’occhiata al cellulare per vedere se Michael mi ha scritto qualche nuovo messaggio. L’ha fatto, ma si tratta di numerose _emoji_ disperate a causa del suo migliore amico.  
«E Ashton?»  
«Buongiorno» dice proprio il suddetto, posizionandosi di fronte a me e ad Hailee e porgendoci un sorriso amichevole.  
Io sto morendo di sonno e penso di potermi addormentare contro il mio armadietto da un momento all’altro, mentre lui sembra sia appena uscito da una pubblicità per il dentifricio.  
«‘Giorno» replico, chiudendo finalmente l’armadietto dopo essermi ricordato che la prima lezione di oggi sarà inglese.  
«Ash!» una voce contenta, ma roca, esclama e sia io che i miei due amici ci giriamo verso il punto da cui essa proviene, trovando un Calum in corsa coi capelli spettinati e rivolti verso tutte le direzioni e un Michael alle sue spalle, andatura tranquilla ed espressione annoiata stampata sul viso.  
«Cal!» esclama a sua volta Ashton, correndo verso il suo ragazzo e trovandolo a metà strada, abbracciandolo come se non lo vedesse da una vita – ovvero più o meno una decina di ore.  
«Stanno bene?» chiedono Sophie e Maisie, arrivando alle spalle di Hailee e circondandola con le loro braccia, creando un intricato abbraccio a tre.  
«Li odio» borbotta Michael, ormai a pochi passi da noi.  
Qualche altro passo e mi è accanto, costringendo l’elefante nel mio stomaco a fare un paio di salti e giravolte dalla gioia di vederlo.  
«Suppongo che il piano di venire insieme a scuola per passare più tempo in compagnia l’uno dell’altro non abbia funzionato?» gli chiedo, con un sorrisetto divertito stampato sul viso.  
«No, affatto, mi ha parlato di Ashton per tutto il tempo» mormora esasperato Michael, scuotendo la testa, ma accennando un sorriso.  
La realtà è che, da quando ho avuto la mia chiacchierata con Calum durante la nostra vacanza, il rapporto tra i due è tornato come prima, se non più stretto. Ciò non cambia il fatto che Ashton e Calum continuino ad essere disgustosamente fidanzati e disgustosamente appiccicati l’uno all’altro, tanto che mi chiedo, più volte del normale, se non abbiano usato un po’ di colla a nostra insaputa.  
«Sono carini, più o meno» mormora Maisie, che sembra piccolissima messa a fianco di Hailee e Sophie, di una ventina di centimetri più alte di lei.  
Michael fa una smorfia piena di disappunto e poi punta il suo sguardo verde primavera su di me. «Buongiorno, comunque» mormora, stampandomi un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Questo è il buongiorno peggiore che abbia mai ricevuto» mi lagno.  
Michael mi lascia un altro bacio sulla guancia, e poi sulla fronte, e poi sulla punta del naso, e infine sulle labbra, approfondendolo, ma non di troppo, perché siamo comunque a scuola e Michael è uno studente modello – più o meno.  
«Va meglio?» mi chiede, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Decisamente» e faccio per baciarlo di nuovo, ma le risatine delle tre ragazze davanti a noi mi interrompono. «Cosa?» chiedo annoiato.  
«Non avete alcun diritto di parlare male di Ashton e Calum» mi dice Sophie, riprendendo a ridacchiare.  
Michael fa per rispondere, ma il suono della campanella lo interrompe.  
« _Uh_ , è ora di separarsi, piccioncini» dice Hailee, prendendo per mano entrambe le sue ragazze. «A dopo!» esclama, lasciando me e Michael da soli.  
Metto su il broncio e riporto la mia attenzione su Michael. «Un po’ odio che Sophie sia stata promossa alla sezione A» mi lamento, affondando la testa nell’incavo del collo del mio ragazzo, che porta la mano tra i miei capelli, dandomi carezze veloci, ma amorevoli.  
«C’è sempre Ashton» mi ricorda e alzo il viso, puntando lo sguardo su Ashton e Calum che si stanno salutando come se non si vedranno per anni e non per un’ora.  
«Mi parlerà costantemente di Calum.»  
«E tu parlagli costantemente di me.»  
Annuisco e lascio un ultimo bacio al mio ragazzo, prima di dirigermi verso Ashton e fargli cenno di andare.  
«A dopo» mormoro, sia a Michael che a Calum, guardando, però, solo il mio ragazzo.  
«A dopo» rispondono entrambi, ma colgo, però, solo quello del mio ragazzo.  
   
   
   
«Non ci credo che sto per farti un pompino in uno dei fottuti bagni della scuola» dico, sbottonando i pantaloni della divisa di Michael e abbassando la cerniera, mentre il mio respiro aumenta e i miei, di pantaloni, iniziano a starmi troppo stretti.  
Michael mi passa una mano tra i capelli, tirando qualche ciocca, facendomi gemere. «Muoviti» è tutto ciò che riesce a dirmi e non me lo faccio ripetere due volte. Tuttavia, stuzzicare Michael è sempre stato esilarante, perciò evito di abbassare, insieme ai pantaloni, anche i suoi boxer. «Luke» sibila il mio ragazzo, cercando di abbassare i suoi boxer neri con la mano che ha libera. Ma non glielo permetto, bloccandogli la mano e portando il viso decisamente vicino al rigonfiamento nei suoi boxer. Prendo un respiro profondo e poi lascio gli lascio un bacio umido sull’interno coscia, salendo lentamente e mordicchiandolo e succhiandogli la pelle di tanto in tanto. «Porco… cazzo. Luke, smettila.»  
Sorrido, divertito, ma poi decido di smetterla effettivamente e abbasso anche i suoi boxer, che ricadono sulle sue caviglie, mostrando il suo membro eretto in tutta la sua maestosa bellezza.  
E poi, senza avvertirlo, porto le labbra a socchiudersi sulla sua punta, sentendo in bocca il gusto salato del liquido pre-eiaculatorio, sentendo sulla lingua la sua pesantezza, assaporando con piacere quello che è Michael.  
Mentre la presa sui miei capelli si stringe, io mi impegno a regalare più piacere possibile al mio ragazzo, leccando con più foga del normale i punti in cui so che è più sensibile, una mano alla sua base per aiutarmi, un’altra mano stretta nella sua coscia, e sono certo lascerò il segno, dal modo in cui le mie unghie si stanno conficcando nella sua pelle lattea.  
Inizio a muovermi lentamente, allargando le labbra il più possibile e cercando di evitare che il mio riflesso faringeo si metta in mezzo.  
E Michael inizia a muoversi a sua volta, in movimenti decisi e veloci, mentre nell’aria si spargono suoni che non dovrebbero sentirsi in un edificio scolastico, mentre i suoi gemiti trattenuti finiscono per risvegliare – anche se era già sveglio, diciamocelo – il mio amichetto laggiù.  
Gli occhi mi si iniziano ad inumidire, ma proseguo ugualmente, perché il piacere di Michael viene prima del mio e perché sono stato io a proporgli un pompino veloce prima del pranzo e perché mi piace sentirlo sulla mia lingua. In questo modo puro e crudo che rappresenta la natura umana.  
Cerchiamo sempre piacere.  
Viviamo per il piacere.  
Pochi minuti dopo, Michael mi sta avvisando, con respiri più affannati del normale e con movimenti spastici, che sta per venire, e io mi impegno un po’ di più per aiutarlo a raggiungere il suo orgasmo, mentre le lacrime fredde e salate mi stuzzicano le guance arrossate e calde.  
E Michael viene, e non ci penso neanche su, semplicemente ingoio, fino a che il corpo del mio ragazzo non ha superato la violenza dell’orgasmo e il suo membro, ormai ipersensibile, mi pulsa sulla lingua.  
Lo rilascio con un “bop” e mi butto per terra, poggiando la testa sulla porta del bagno e recuperando le energie per alzarmi e riprendere questa giornata, mentre Michael fa altrettanto, superando anche la sonnolenza e la pace dei sensi che lascia con sé l’orgasmo.  
«Hai bisogno che mi prenda cura di te?» mormora Michael, un cenno nella direzione del mio rigonfiamento nei pantaloni, le parole biascicate e piene di affanno.  
«No, tranquillo, ma ho bisogno di qualche minuto per farlo sparire» rispondo, la voce roca, la mandibola indolenzita.  
Michael annuisce, anche se poco convinto, e si riveste, per poi aiutarmi ad alzarmi e lasciarmi un bacio umido sulle labbra, che sanno ancora di lui.  
«Andiamo a mangiare?» mi chiede, aprendo la porta del bagno e dandosi – e dandomi – una sistemata veloce.  
Mi sciacquo la bocca, con cura, e il viso, per poi lavare le mani. «Sì, che sto morendo di fame.»  
« _Oh_ , e io che pensavo di averti riempito» mette su un broncio triste e io scuoto la testa, prendendo a camminare nei vuoti corridoi scolastici, dirigendomi, col mio ragazzo al mio fianco, verso la mensa.  
«Non so nemmeno perché ci provi, con te» replico con esasperazione, scuotendo la testa in disappunto.  
«Perché mi ami» dice, porgendomi un sorriso che mi illumina la vita.  
«Sì, perché ti amo.»  
   
   
   
«Dove stiamo andando?» chiedo al mio ragazzo, una sera d’Ottobre, entrambi sulla sua macchina nera, la solita, in cui ne abbiamo passate tante, in cui ce ne siamo dette tante, cose belle e cose brutte.  
«Quanti anni hai? Cinque?» mi chiede a sua volta, divertito dalla mia impazienza.  
«Lo sai che odio non sapere le cose» mi lagno, sbuffando sonoramente e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Michael poggia una mano sulla mia coscia, dandomi delle carezze leggere – comunque in grado di far tremare il mio intero corpo – e, per un attimo, incrocia il mio sguardo. «Giuro che questa cosa ti piacerà» mormora, per poi distaccare lo sguardo dal mio e riportare la mano sul volante.  
Quasi mi lamento per l’assenza del contatto, ma poi mi costringo a stare zitto ed alzo il volume della musica, prendendo a cantare con passione le canzoni che passano nella playlist di _Spotify_ che io e Michael abbiamo creato insieme un po’ di tempo fa.  
Passano diversi minuti, la mia voce stonata a cantare le canzoni con enfasi e gli sbuffi costanti di Michael a farmi intendere quanto lo stia annoiando, ma poi Michael ferma la macchina, spegnendola, e mi rendo conto che siamo completamente circondati dal buio.  
«Vuoi uccidermi?» gli domando, con espressione fintamente sconvolta. «Se l’avessi saputo prima, mi sarei vestito meglio» borbotto poi, lanciando un’occhiata ai miei pantaloni neri rovinati alle ginocchia e alla mia felpa blu leggera, con la faccia di Nishinoya di _Haikyū_ stampata sul davanti.  
«Scendi» dice solamente, scuotendo la testa esasperato.  
Faccio come mi dice, e sento il terreno morbido contro la suola delle mie scarpe, e l’aria fresca attorno a me, che mi pizzica il viso e mi fa sicuramente arrossare la punta del naso e le gote. Osservo Michael mentre cammina, attento a non inciampare da qualche parte, usando la torcia del cellulare per controllare il sentiero di fronte a sé, fino a che non finiamo davanti ad una panchina, che si affaccia sulla città.  
«E questo posto da dove spunta?» domando, osservando le poche luci della città in lontananza, mentre il buio ci circonda, eccetto per la poca luce che fa la torcia del cellulare.  
«Me l’ha mostrato Calum. È il primo posto in cui mi ha chiesto di venire quando ho preso la patente» mi spiega, mettendosi a sedere sulla panchina e facendomi cenno di sedermi accanto a lui.  
«E Calum come l’ha scoperto?» gli chiedo, curioso.  
«I suoi genitori venivano qui i primi mesi della loro relazione, quando ancora era un segreto. Devi sapere che i genitori di Calum non potevano stare insieme, perché era l’epoca dei matrimoni combinati» mi rivela. «Son finiti insieme lo stesso, comunque, e quando hanno avuto il loro primo e unico figlio, hanno deciso di portarlo qui ogni tanto, ricordando i vecchi giorni e le vecchie sofferenze con un sorriso sulle labbra, perché erano finalmente finiti.»  
«Che bella cosa» mormoro.  
Michael annuisce e poi spegne la torcia, riponendo il cellulare in tasca. «Guarda il cielo.»  
Alzo lo sguardo verso il cielo e rimango sconvolto quando noto le miriadi di stelle che lo ricoprono.  
«Non ho mai visto così tante stelle in vita mia» ammetto, estasiato, indeciso su dove puntare il viso perché ce ne sono così tante, e sono così tanto diverse tra loro.  
«Questo è il momento in cui ti racconto qualcosa di romantico o in cui ti spiego le costellazioni, ma entrambi sappiamo che il romanticismo non fa per noi.»  
«Ed entrambi sappiamo che non sai un cazzo di stelle» proseguo per lui, accennando un sorriso divertito. «Ma va bene così» mormoro, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, mentre un suo braccio mi circonda, tenendomi il più vicino possibile a lui.  
Rimaniamo per qualche minuto in silenzio, guardando le stelle con occhi adoranti, fino a che Michael non sospira e «Posso mettere un po’ di musica?» mi chiede.  
Il mio sorriso aumenta e annuisco.  
Siamo davvero pessimi, non sappiamo stare in silenzio e non sappiamo essere romantici, non sappiamo ammirare le stelle e non sappiamo apprezzare quello che abbiamo.  
Ma, in fondo, chi ci riesce davvero?  
   
   
   
Ottobre, ancora.  
L’aria che riprende a farsi fresca, le foglie che iniziano a perdere i loro colori accesi, il cielo che inizia a diventare sempre più scuro, le giornate che iniziano ad accorciarsi.  
Ottobre.  
Hailee, Sophie e Maisie che costruiscono il loro rapporto giorno per giorno, Ashton e Calum che si divorano il viso giorno per giorno, Avril cui pancione aumenta giorno per giorno, io e Michael che ci abituiamo l’uno all’altro giorno per giorno.  
Le cose sono cambiate, lentamente.  
Fino ad oggi.  
Oggi in cui tutto si è interrotto e in cui tutto è divenuto altro.  
Perché forse la felicità non ce la meritiamo.  
«Luke» mi dice Calum, dall’altra parte del telefono, la voce seria, ma tremolante, probabilmente spaventata. «Michael è finito di nuovo in ospedale.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	38. Life's a bitch

E così, per l’ennesima volta, contro ogni mia previsione e contro ogni mia preghiera, mi ritrovo in un ospedale, nello stesso ospedale privato in cui Michael è stato ricoverato pochi mesi fa.  
E, per l’ennesima volta, ho infranto le mie promesse e le mie ripromesse, ho infranto la mia stessa parola. Controvoglia, ovviamente. Perché la voglia di non entrarci più, in un ospedale, continua ad essere tanta. Soprattutto se il motivo è così tanto sgradevole. Come questo. Che poi, in una situazione simile, dire sgradevole è dire nulla. Perché la realtà è che mi sembra di essere nel bel mezzo dello spazio, a pochi passi da un buco nero che cerca di risucchiarmi dentro di sé. Una parte di me, quella stanca, vuole farsi risucchiare, vuole sparire, una volta per tutte, vuole smettere di pensare e di soffrire. Ma un’altra parte di me, quella che sembra conoscere bene la speranza, vuole aggrapparsi ai pianeti vicini, alle stelle vicine, alla sua stella preferita, quella che risplende di più, ma anche quella che brucia di più; questa parte di me vuole vivere, nonostante la paura di farlo. Perché vivere fa più paura che morire.  
Mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore con foga, certo che, presto o tardi, i denti si conficcheranno così tanto nel sottile labbro inferiore che mi faranno perdere un po’ di sangue, amaro sulla mia lingua, ma non tanto amaro quanto la situazione in cui mi ritrovo.  
Alzo lo sguardo dalle mie mani sudaticce, che non riescono a stare ferme, che sono agitate, e lo punto sul ragazzo di fronte a me, capelli scuri che ricadono e coprono il viso, poggiato nell’incavo nel collo del suo ragazzo. Calum sta piangendo, le lacrime gli ricadono giù per le guance paffute e finiscono dritte sulla maglietta di Ashton. Ma Ashton non sembra esserne interessato. Il suo unico interesse è il ragazzo al suo fianco, il suo unico interesse è sussurrargli parole probabilmente di sostegno all’orecchio, parole capaci di tranquillizzarlo abbastanza da evitargli un attacco di panico.  
Sono felice che Ashton e Calum si siano trovati. E spero non si perderanno mai.  
Dopodiché la mia attenzione si sposta su Hailee, seduta al mio fianco, che prende una mia mano e la stringe tra le sue, di tanto in tanto stringendo un po’ più del dovuto, quasi costringendomi a ricordare la sua piccola presenza al mio lato.  
Sospiro, leggermente, asciugando con la mano libera le lacrime che non vogliono smettere di rilasciare i miei occhi stanchi, che inizio a pensare ne abbiano viste troppe.  
Al fianco di Hailee, ci sono Sophie e Maisie, che sono arrivate il prima possibile, uno sguardo sconvolto stampato addosso, i capelli spettinati, i primi vestiti che hanno trovato nell’armadio infilati addosso.  
E di fronte alle due, un paio di sedie a dividerli da Calum e Ashton, ci sono i genitori di Michael – e la sua sorellastra, Ashley, meglio conosciuta come Halsey –, che sembrano così distrutti che ho persino paura a sfiorarli col mio sguardo, ho paura che si disintegrino col solo peso dei miei occhi addosso.  
Li ho conosciuti quest’estate e ho subito ritrovato nei loro tratti quelli di Michael.  
E adesso fa male guardarli, perché rivedo lui, rivedo i suoi occhi, il suo naso, le sue labbra, rivedo i suoi capelli e il suo modo di muoversi.  
Fa male, fa tutto male.  
Mi fa male la schiena, per le ore passate ad aspettare che i medici ci dessero notizie – che ancora non ci hanno dato –, seduto su questa piccola sedia in questo corridoio bianco di quest’ospedale privato.  
Mi fa male la mano, per il modo in cui Hailee la sta stringendo, che inizio a non capire se sia per me o se sia per lei. Non che cambi, visto che dà palesemente sollievo ad entrambi.  
Mi fanno male le labbra, a causa di tutti i morsi e a causa della secchezza e delle pellicine staccate via e del sangue che ha preso a fuoriuscire e che continuo a leccare via senza interesse.  
Mi fa male la gola, perché non riesco neanche a bere, perché sento che rimetterei acqua e bile e persino l’anima.  
Mi fanno male gli occhi, per le lacrime e la stanchezza e per tutte le volte in cui li ho sfregati, un po’ per scacciare via le stesse lacrime, un po’ per darmi conferma che questa sia la cruda e dura realtà.  
Mi fa male la testa. Ogni suono è amplificato, ogni movimento è un’agonia, ogni pensiero è una martellata contro di essa. La sento quasi pulsare e vorrei solo sbatterla contro al muro e distrarmi dal mio male interiore per concentrarmi su quello fisico.  
Mi fa male il cuore. Lo sento pesante, nel petto. Batte all’impazzata, ma sembra quasi sia forzato, sembra quasi non voglia, sembra quasi non ce la faccia.  
Fa davvero tutto male, ma la cosa che fa più male è immaginare il sorriso di Michael un paio di giorni fa, ma la cosa che fa più male è pensare che potrei non rivederlo più.  
La vita è proprio stronza.  
   
   
   
Il dottore arriva poco dopo. Si tratta dello stesso dottore che era finito nella mia stanza provvisoria quando ero svenuto, lo stesso che mi aveva detto di fare controlli che poi non ho mai fatto – perché Michael mi ha sempre fatto stare meglio, col suo potere, mi ha sempre dato sollievo, mi ha sempre curato –, lo stesso che aveva guardato con scetticismo la mia migliore amica.  
Sembra intenzionato a parlare privatamente coi genitori di Michael, ma la madre si affretta a dirgli di parlare davanti a tutti noi, perché dobbiamo sapere anche noi. E la ringrazio mentalmente, non trovando la voce tra il mal di gola e il formicolio familiare che accompagna l’ansia e la paura.  
«Il corpo di Michael ha ripreso a rigettare il farmaco, e questa volta in maniera decisamente peggiore rispetto all’ultima» ammette, corpo teso, sguardo serio, un luccichio negli occhi che sa di tristezza.  
Il corridoio cala nel silenzio più totale, fino a che la madre di Michael non scoppia a piangere, e urla, urla a squarciagola, urla parlando di ingiustizie, urla con una disperazione tale che quasi ti fa credere che Dio non esista, dal modo in cui la sofferenza le ricopre l’intero corpo, dal modo in cui sia palpabile nell’aria, dal modo in cui continui a ripetere “il mio bambino” come una litania.  
Perché non c’è bisogno che il dottore lo dica ad alta voce, perché si capisce dal suo sguardo, che Michael questa volta probabilmente non ce la farà.  
Perché non c’è bisogno che il dottore lo dica ad alta voce, perché si capisce dal suo sguardo, che Michael questa volta probabilmente morirà.  
E il solo pensiero mi fa rabbrividire così tanto che le ginocchia mi cedono, e finisco per terra, lo sguardo puntato sul pavimento pulito e lucido, il respiro pesante, sull’orlo di un attacco di panico.  
La vita è davvero stronza.  
   
   
   
Tre ore dopo.  
La madre di Michael non sta più urlando. Ma questo non significa si sia calmata, questo significa si sia svuotata. È come se si fosse spenta, insieme al figlio che probabilmente sta per spegnersi. I suoi occhi sono fissi sullo stesso punto da minuti, la testa poggiata sul muro alle sue spalle, la mano intrecciata a quella del marito – in una situazione mentale e fisica non molto migliore –, mentre aspetta che i medici le diano la disponibilità per entrare nella stanza del figlio, per vederlo, per abbracciarlo, per accarezzarlo, per baciarlo, per stargli vicino il più possibile e sentire il suo calore corporeo e sentire il suo cuore battere e il suo petto alzarsi in seguito al suo respiro profondo.  
Calum sta ancora piangendo, insieme ad Ashton, in silenzio seduti sulle solite sedie.  
Hailee sta ancora al mio fianco, ma la stretta della sua mano non basta più.  
Mi alzo, su gambe instabili.  
Solo lo sguardo della mia migliore amica si punta su di me.  
Scuoto la testa, leggermente, e faccio un cenno verso la fine del corridoio, dove si trovano i bagni, senza dire nulla, perché non ho la forza di trovare la mia voce, se ancora ho una voce.  
Lei annuisce solamente, in riposta, le labbra strette in una linea tesa, gli occhi apprensivi e preoccupati e spaventati e tristi, le spalle ripiegate verso dentro, in una posizione quasi protettiva, come se bastasse mettersi in una posizione simile per non soffrire. Entrambi, sia io che lei, sappiamo non sia così. Ma ci proviamo. Perché che altro ci rimane da fare?  
Mi dirigo verso i bagni, ed entro senza nemmeno guardarmi allo specchio. Mi sciacquo semplicemente il viso, non trovando sollievo neppure sull’acqua fresca sulla mia pelle sicuramente arrossata.  
Esco dal bagno poco dopo e mi imbatto nel dottore che si è preso cura di Michael.  
«Tutto bene?» mi chiede, aggrottando la fronte quando nota la situazione in cui mi trovo – e non so in che situazione sia precisamente, ma posso immaginarla senza molta difficoltà.  
«No» rispondo, e la mia voce è roca, e la gola mi brucia, e il cuore mi fa male.  
«Ci sono novità, vieni» mormora semplicemente, la fronte comunque aggrottata, preoccupato per me.  
Annuisco e lo seguo, ritornando dagli altri, che alzano lo sguardo sul dottore appena lo notano al mio fianco.  
«Che succede? È successo qualcosa?» chiede agitata mia sorella, e solo adesso mi rendo conto ci sia anche lei, con Brad e mia madre e mio padre.  
«Potrebbe esserci un modo per salvarlo» dice il dottore e i miei occhi si sbarrano all’istante, e il sangue comincia a fluire più velocemente nel mio corpo, perché il cuore mi batte all’impazzata.  
«Non sembra molto convinto» prende la parola Hailee e io la guardo con confusione, non capendo cosa intenda, fino a che non noto l’incertezza nel linguaggio del corpo del dottore.  
«Perché l’unico modo per salvarlo è trovare qualcuno che gli doni i suoi poteri. Ma l’intervento è molto rischioso, e le possibilità di riuscita sono abbastanza basse. E sia Michael che il donatore rischiano di perdere la vita» ci spiega, rilasciando un sonoro sospiro.  
«Qualsiasi…» provo a dire, ma la voce mi viene a mancare. Mi schiarisco la gola e «Va bene qualsiasi potere?» chiedo.  
«Sì, sostanzialmente sì. È un discorso molto complicato, ma un potere sarebbe in grado di cambiare il DNA di Michael e questo eliminerebbe anche la sua malattia. Ma ciò implica anche che una persona perderà il suo potere e non si sa quanto il donatore ne risentirà, perché è un’operazione che non è mai stata fatta prima» dice. «Mi è sembrato solo giusto dirvelo, ma è impossibile…»  
«Lo farò io» esclamo, deciso, interrompendo il dottore nel bel mezzo del suo discorso.  
«Cosa?» esclama a sua volta, guardandomi con espressione sconvolta.  
«Lo farò io. L’intervento» replico, con certezza.  
«No!» urla mia sorella, provando a venirmi incontro piangendo, su gambe instabili.  
«Sì» dico solamente.  
«No, non te lo permetterò, Luke Hemmings. Non di nuovo» esclama Hailee.  
 _Oh_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	39. Yesterday's Feelings

«Ciao» mormora quella che riconosco essere una voce maschile, abbastanza profonda, abbastanza calda.  
Volgo la testa leggermente, confusione ben stampata sul mio viso paffuto, da ragazzino, quale sono, e trovo la figura di un ragazzo al mio fianco, forse poco più grande di me, uno o due anni in più. Quasi sussulto, nell’incontrare i suoi occhi scuri, leggermente coperti dalla frangia nera che gli ricade sulla fronte e che gli sfiora le ciglia lunghe, anch’esse nere. Prendo un respiro profondo e «Ciao?» rispondo a mia volta, un tono indeciso e interrogativo nella voce.  
«Sono Gregory» si presenta, porgendomi una mano, che stringo al volo. La mia, di mano, è sudaticcia e sottile e con una presa delicata; la sua, invece, ha qualche callo, e la presa è forte.  
«Luke» rispondo, ancora confuso da cosa diamine stia avvenendo.  
«Piacere di conoscerti, Luke» risponde, e mi sorride, e quel sorriso avrò difficoltà a cacciarmelo dalla testa.   
   
   
   
Sono sistemato in un angolo, l’intero corridoio scolastico in bella vista davanti a me, gli studenti che camminano e parlottano tra di loro e ridono e si divertono e si godono questo periodo abbastanza tranquillo, prima dell’arrivo degli esami e dell’ansia e delle nottate insonni con più caffeina che acqua e sangue nel corpo.  
Sono da solo, le labbra sottili e rosee serrate, la frangia che mi finisce sugli occhi, ma non la sposto via, perché va di moda, perché è così che dovrebbe stare, anche se è la cosa più fastidiosa che esista al mondo.  
Sono da solo, seduto per terra, le gambe incrociate, le mani intrecciate tra di loro, i palmi costantemente sudaticci.  
Ho gli auricolari bianchi alle orecchie e sto ascoltando una tra le mille sigle di _Fairy Tail_ , non capendo neppure una delle parole pronunciate dal cantante, ma ricevendo bene i sentimenti che voleva trasmettere nel momento in cui l’ha scritta e l’ha prodotta.  
Continuo ad osservare gli studenti, senza concentrarmi troppo sui loro visi o sulle loro figure, per evitare di diventare lo strano ragazzino che osserva tutti e con cui nessuno vuole avere a che fare, cosa che probabilmente sono già.  
Fino a che non lo vedo.  
Non lo rivedo, anzi.  
È ancora bello, come lo ricordo. Non che sia passato così tanto tempo, _eh_ , ma la mia memoria è pessima.  
I capelli neri gli ricadono ancora sul viso, in un’acconciatura simile alla mia – perché, ripeto, va di moda.  
Il sorriso gli si stampa sul viso magro, i denti bianchi perfettamente allineati, le labbra sottili che lo contornano. Non sono certo raggiunga gli occhi, però, che, al momento, sono poggiati sulla figura di una ragazza – su cui non mi concentro particolarmente – che gli cammina accanto.  
Le mani le ha riposte nelle tasche dei jeans scuri, che gli ricadono larghi sulle caviglie, ricoprendo parte delle scarpe da tennis che sta indossando.  
Sembra alto.  
L’ultima volta che l’ho visto, era seduto, perciò non mi ero reso conto della sua altezza effettiva, e non me ne ero neppure interessato particolarmente, troppo sconvolto dal fatto che mi stesse parlando. Sempre che sia alto e non si tratti della ragazza ad essere bassa.  
Mi chiedo quanto mi supererebbe, se stessimo uno vicino all’altro, spalla contro spalla. Mi chiedo di quanto dovrei alzare la testa, mi chiedo se mi verrebbe naturale, alzarla per guardarlo, e mi chiedo se gli verrebbe naturale, abbassarla per guardarmi.  
Il suo sguardo, per un millesimo di secondo, incrocia il mio, e giuro che sento tremare tutta la mia colonna vertebrale. Ma poi ritorna sul viso della ragazza. E lo seguo con occhi incantati fino a che non gira l’angolo e non sparisce dalla mia vista.  
Rilascio un respiro che non sapevo di star trattenendo e poi aggrotto la fronte, mentre le guance mi si surriscaldano, rendendomi conto di ciò che è appena successo.  
Okay, forse ho una cotta per un ragazzo – che non conosco, tra l’altro.  
E… _uh_ , da quando mi piacciono i ragazzi?  
   
   
   
Non avrei dovuto pensarci così tanto, ma ci ho pensato così tanto ugualmente, talmente tanto che credo la mia testa stia per esplodere.  
Non è che non fossi al corrente della comunità LGBT+, non è che non fossi al corrente degli omosessuali, perché, voglio dire, seguo anime e manga, e le _ship_ sono cosa di ogni giorno, senza considerare tutti gli _yaoi_ che mia sorella mi ha costretto a guardare e a leggere.  
Però pensare di far parte di suddetta comunità… è quasi destabilizzante.  
Ho vissuto per quattordici anni credendo di essere interessato alle ragazze, per quattordici anni avendo cotte su cotte per ragazze che non hanno mai nemmeno volto lo sguardo nella mia direzione, e invece eccomi qui, probabilmente gay, interessato ad un ragazzo di cui so a malapena il nome.  
Non è un problema, di per sé.  
Non sento di avere qualcosa di sbagliato, non penso ci sia nulla di male.  
Però… rimane destabilizzante.  
È come se dovessi riscrivere la mia persona, è come se dovessi riplasmarla, è come se dovessi ricrearla.  
Senza considerare che non ho idea di cosa farne, di questa informazione.  
Devo parlarne con qualcuno? Devo dirlo ai miei genitori? A mio fratello e a mia sorella? Ai miei amici?  
Sbuffo, frustrato, e mi appresto a sedermi di fronte alla scrivania di legno che si trova nella mia stanza, su cui è poggiato il mio computer portatile; premo sull’icona di _Google_ e osservo la barra di ricerca, pensando a cosa potrei scrivere, a cosa potrei cercare.  
Alla fine, opto semplicemente per la sigla “LGBT”, aprendo la pagina _Wikipedia_ che mi compare al primo posto nella ricerca. E mi rendo conto che la B in LGBT stia per Bisessualità. E, okay, era abbastanza palese e lo sapevo da prima, ma non ci avevo mica pensato, non ci avevo mica fatto caso, troppo preso da questa nuova scoperta di me stesso.  
Mi mordicchio un’unghia mentre leggo informazioni sulla bisessualità, e poi chiudo la pagina di _Google_ , e lo schermo del mio computer portatile, quando mi rendo conto che la teoria è abbastanza semplice.  
Adesso devo solo capire se sono attratto solo dalle ragazze, solo dai ragazzi o da entrambi.  
Cosa vuoi che sia.  
Una passeggiata.  
Sbatto la testa sulla scrivania e grugnisco.  
Non lo capirò mai.  
   
   
   
Gregory riappare al mio fianco pochi giorni dopo.  
Sono sempre seduto all’angolo alla fine del corridoio, gli auricolari bianchi alle orecchie, sigle di anime a risuonarmi nella testa, palmi delle mani sudaticce.  
Ma a lui non sembra interessare.  
E quindi si siede.  
Sfilo via uno degli auricolari e incrocio il suo sguardo, aspettando che dica qualcosa. Qualcosa che, però, non arriva. «Cosa?» chiedo alla fine, aggrottando la fronte.  
Gregory mi porge un sorriso amichevole. «Lo sai che i delfini dormono con un occhio aperto?»  
Boccheggio, osservando il ragazzo con più confusione di quanta ne avessi quando stavo cercando di capire il mio orientamento sessuale. « _Eh_?» chiedo, e mi sentirei un cretino se non fosse per il fatto che quello strano qui è lui.  
«Hanno sviluppato una capacità che permette loro di dormire solo con una metà del cervello, mentre l’altra metà è vigile e attenta, che gli permette di proseguire a respirare mentre stanno a pelo d’acqua. E questa capacità fa sì che tengano un occhio chiuso e l’altro aperto» mi spiega, annuendo tra sé e sé con convinzione.  
«Veramente?» chiedo, decisamente sorpreso e incerto di cosa farmene di questa nuova informazione.  
«Veramente.»  
   
   
   
«Lo sai che le mucche non sanno scendere le scale?»  
«Come no?»  
«Perché scendendole, il loro baricentro si sposta pericolosamente verso la testa e quindi rischiano di rotolare giù da esse. E cercano di evitare questo rischio.»  
«Veramente?»  
«Veramente.»  
   
   
   
«Lo sai che si credeva che il _quack_ delle anatre non facesse eco?»  
«Perché non si credeva una cosa simile?»  
«Perché l’eco non è udibile dall’orecchio umano.»  
«E perché no?»                       
«Per via delle caratteristiche timbriche del verso, che riduce al minimo l’effetto del riverbero a causa del suo suono.»  
«Questa era davvero interessante.»  
«Veramente?»  
«Veramente.»  
   
   
   
Io e Gregory ormai ci conosciamo da un mese ed è da un mese che ogni giorno ricevo informazioni nuove che davvero non ho idea in che baule depositare nella mia mente. Ma me le tengo comunque strette, perché sono informazioni interessanti e perché a lui piace condividerle con me.  
Non ho idea di che tipo di rapporto sia il nostro, se siamo amici, o solo conoscenti, o forse qualcosa di più, qualcosa che un nome non lo ha, ma che potrebbe averlo con una semplice conferma da parte di entrambi.  
Perciò, nel momento esatto in cui ci vediamo, solito angolo alla fine del corridoio, mi appresto a prepararmi mentalmente per la domanda che andrò a porgli.  
Faccio sì che mi dica la curiosità del giorno, ma la mia mente è completamente altrove e suppongo lo noti prima che possa prendere la parola.  
«Cosa succede?» mi chiede infatti, la fronte aggrottata.  
«Cosa siamo?» gli chiedo, quindi, a mia volta. La domanda è pessima e non ha alcun senso, ma suppongo che sia adatta per iniziare questa conversazione. Ho paura di sapere come proseguirà, ma preferisco saperlo e mettermi la coscienza a posto, che non continuare a pensare e ripensare e ripensare. Non mi piace essere incerto, sulle cose, sulla mia vita.  
«Cosa vorresti che fossimo?» replica, inarcando un sopracciglio nella mia direzione, un sorrisetto quasi malizioso sul volto.  
«Cos’è, stiamo giocando? Tu mi fai una domanda, io ti faccio una domanda a mia volta e quindi tu ti senti in dovere di farmene un’altra ancora?» replico, inarcando anch’io un sopracciglio e porgendogli anch’io un sorriso, solo che non malizioso, non molto sicuro di come funzioni la malizia e quando sia il momento adatto di usarla.  
« _Umh_ …» mormora, fingendosi pensieroso. «Forse?»  
«Sono lì lì per mandarti a quel paese» borbotto, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sbuffando annoiato.  
«Ti piacerebbe essere il mio ragazzo?» mi domanda, l’espressione che diventa improvvisamente seria.  
In quell’esatto momento, subito dopo quelle esatte parole, col mio cuore che batteva all’impazzata, stavo influenzando il resto della mia vita. Perché ogni scelta porta con sé una conseguenza. Il problema è che non sappiamo mai quale, quando, come.  
«Sì.»  
   
   
   
Avrei dovuto capirlo, dopo i tre mesi dall’inizio della relazione vissuti in un certo modo, che le cose stavano iniziando a cambiare. Avrei dovuto capirlo, c’erano situazioni abbastanza evidenti, le prove erano ovunque, i campanelli d’allarme risuonavano costanti nella mia testa.  
Ma non lo avevo capito.  
O, forse, non volevo capirlo, non volevo crederci.  
Lo avrei capito molto dopo.  
Forse troppo tardi.  
   
   
   
«Sei in ritardo, ancora una volta» borbotta Gregory, lanciandomi un’occhiata gelida.  
Annuisco debolmente e abbasso lo sguardo. «Scusami» mormoro.  
«Non dovresti scusarti, soprattutto senza una giustificazione valida. Dovresti semplicemente smetterla di fare tardi» replica.  
Annuisco ancora una volta, avvicinandomi a lui, sedendomi al suo fianco, sulla panchina, che sento fredda, nonostante lo strato di jeans a dividere la mia pelle dalla sua superficie. «Sì, lo so» mormoro di nuovo, tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
«Guardami» dice, e il mio viso scatta immediatamente verso l’alto, fino a che i miei occhi chiari non trovano i suoi scuri, freddi. Perché non è il colore degli occhi, a rendere degli occhi freddi. Ma le emozioni che _non_ trasmettono. «Lo sai che ti amo, vero?»  
«Certo, e ti amo anche io» mi affretto a dire in risposta, quasi inciampando sulle mie stesse parole.  
«Lo dico per te, Luke, smettila di fare tardi ai nostri appuntamenti.»  
«Lo prometto.»  
E mantenni la mia promessa, a costo di uscire un’ora prima di casa e attenderlo per un’ora, anche sotto la pioggia, anche sotto la neve, anche con la possibilità che cancellasse l’appuntamento pochi minuti prima – e non ho nemmeno idea di quante volte sia accaduto –, perché lo amavo, più di quanto riuscissi a descrivere a parole.  
   
   
   
«Copriti un po’ di più, sembri una puttana così» è tutto ciò che mi dice quando metto piede fuori di casa e mi avvio nella sua direzione.  
Abbasso lo sguardo sui miei vestiti, confuso. Ho una camicia addosso, due soli bottoni aperti, e dei pantaloni neri, lunghi, stretti. «Ma… sono coperto?» dico, incerto.  
«Non abbastanza. O vuoi che altre persone che non siano me ti guardino?» mi domanda con tono duro, con espressione dura, con sguardo duro.  
Arretro di qualche passo. «No, certo che no» rispondo, scuotendo la testa.  
«E allora vai a cambiarti, subito.»  
«Ma…»  
Mi basta un suo solo sguardo per zittirmi, per evitare di proseguire con qualsiasi cosa volessi dire. «Mi stai contraddicendo?»  
«No, hai ragione, sono troppo svestito, sembro una puttana» rispondo subito, rientrando in casa, le lacrime a pizzicarmi gli occhi, ma evito di farle scendere. Perché ha ragione lui, alla fine. È il mio ragazzo, sa ciò che è meglio per me.  
«Luke?» mi chiede mia madre, spuntando dalla cucina. «Sei già tornato?»  
Chiudo gli occhi e prendo un respiro profondo, prima di incrociare lo sguardo di mia madre. «No, no, ora esco di nuovo, ma mi sento scomodo con questi vestiti, quindi preferisco cambiarmi» le dico, sperando che non mi faccia altre domande.  
« _Oh_ » mormora, leggermente confusa. «Va bene» dice alla fine, sospirando e tornando in cucina, borbottando qualcosa che sa di “questi giovani di oggi”.  
Salgo al piano di sopra e mi chiudo in camera mia, prendendo un maglione col collo alto e dei pantaloni un po’ più larghi, sfilando via i vestiti che ho indosso e cambiandomi.  
Continuo a trattenere le lacrime.  
È la prima volta che mi chiama puttana.  
E quella fu la prima volta, sì, ma non l’ultima.  
   
   
   
«Che cazzo, Luke! Non sei nemmeno capace di tenere in mano un bicchiere adesso?» mi urla contro Gregory, venendomi addosso.  
Arretro di qualche passo, spaventato dalle sue urla. «Scusami» mormoro, abbassandomi immediatamente per prendere i pezzi di vetro da terra.  
«Non voglio le tue fottute scuse! Vorrei che il mio ragazzo smettesse di essere così stupido e impedito!» esclama, guardandomi dall’alto, mentre recupero i pezzi di vetro, uno per uno, attento a non tagliarmi.  
«Non l’ho fatto di proposito» dico, la voce un po’ più alta del normale, ma non abbastanza da considerarla un urlo.  
Non me ne rendo conto fino a che non sento il bruciore sulla guancia, il viso rivolto verso il lato, le lacrime a rigare il mio viso, che mi ha dato uno schiaffo.  
Sbarro gli occhi, ma non oso riportarli su di lui, non oso incrociare il suo sguardo, non oso muovermi. A malapena riesco a respirare, se respirare si può intendere quello che sto facendo al momento.  
«Non osare mai più rispondermi a tono» sento la sua voce dal tono duro dirmi, prima che esca dalla cucina di casa sua e mi lasci da solo per terra, il viso ancora rivolto di lato, la guancia che brucia da morire, quasi pulsa. Fa male, ma mai quanto il dolore che sento al centro del petto.  
Ma forse me li merito, entrambi i dolori. Perché non sono abbastanza. Perché sono un ritardatario cronico e mi vesto come una puttana, facendo sì che gli altri mi guardino, e sono impacciato e non so mai nulla e ho difficoltà a studiare perché sono stupido e non sono in grado di memorizzare le cose e…  
Trattengo un singhiozzo e mi chiudo a riccio, lasciando che le lacrime ricadano a fiumi giù per le mie guance rosse, una più dell’altra.  
Mi merito tutto ciò, mi merito tutto ciò, mi merito tutto ciò.  
   
   
   
È un giorno come un altro, il sole è alto nel cielo, la primavera nell’aria. Ho un maglione addosso, e sto sudando, ma non importa, perché a Gregory non piace che gli altri mi guardino e nemmeno a me piace che gli altri mi guardino. Non ho bisogno che gli altri mi guardino, perché ho Gregory che lo fa, ho già Gregory che mi ama. E che amo. E per cui farei di tutto.  
Siamo sulla soglia della porta della sua camera, stiamo per salutarci, io sto per tornare a casa. Siamo tranquilli, siamo felici, siamo innamorati.  
«Ti amo tanto, Luke» mormora al mio orecchio, per poi lasciarmi un soffice bacio sulla guancia, la stessa su cui mi ha dato uno schiaffo poche ore fa.  
Sorrido leggermente e «Ti amo tanto anche io, Gregory» mormoro in risposta, spostando il viso così da potergli dare un bacio sulle labbra.  
Ma il mio cellulare squilla, interrompendoci.  
Aggrotto la fronte e mi appresto a recuperarlo dalla tasca dei pantaloni che sto indossando, volgendo il capo di lato quando riconosco il nome sullo schermo.  
«Chi è?» mormora Gregory.  
«Un mio compagno di classe» gli dico. «Mi chiedo cosa voglia.»  
«Un maschio?»  
Annuisco, senza dargli molta attenzione, apprestandomi a rispondere alla chiamata, quando il cellulare mi viene sfilato via dalle mani con prepotenza.  
«Che succede?» chiedo sconvolto, inciampando sui miei stessi piedi a causa dello spavento e quasi cadendo per terra.  
«Parli con altri ragazzi?»  
«È solo un mio compagno di classe» rispondo, cercando di recuperare il mio cellulare dalle sue mani.  
«Credi che sia stupido come te, _eh_ , Luke?» mi urla contro. Ed è la prima volta che il suo sguardo non è gelido, è furioso, completamente furioso. E mi destabilizza, mi spaventa, fa sì che nel mio cervello una voce mi urli “scappi”, e lo farei pure, se non mi sentissi bloccato sul posto dal terrore. «Rispondimi!» urla, facendomi sussultare. «Credi sia stupido come te?»  
«No» mormoro, balbettando, trovando più difficoltà del normale ad articolare una frase di senso compiuto. «Tu sei intelligente. Sono io quello stupido.»  
«Come cazzo osi parlare con altre persone? Con altri maschi? Chi cazzo ti credi di essere? Io sono qui, ad amarti, ad apprezzarti, a renderti felice, e tu osi farmi questo?» continua ad urlare. Urla, urla, urla, e non sono le sue parole a fare male, sono i suoi occhi delusi e furiosi, sono i suoi dubbi su di me, sul mio amore nei suoi confronti.  
«Scusami» dico solamente, la voce un mero sussurro.  
«Non voglio le tue fottute scuse!» ribatte, venendomi incontro, facendomi fare qualche passo indietro. Non mi guardo nemmeno alle spalle, i miei occhi rimangono fissi per terra, colpevoli.  
«Sono stupido, ho sbagliato, per favore, per favore, perdonami!» lo imploro, alzando lo sguardo e puntandolo sui suoi occhi, mentre le lacrime mi appannano la vista e il respiro si fa più pesante. Non posso perderlo. Nessuno mi amerà mai come lui, nessuno mi apprezzerà mai come lui, nessuno, nessuno, nessuno. «Ti amo» gli dico, accompagnando le mie parole con un singulto.  
«Promettimi che non parlerai più con lui o con chiunque altro.»  
«Ci… ci proverò.»  
Capisco di aver dato la risposta sbagliata nel momento in cui il suo pugno si scontra col mio naso. E cado all’indietro. E finisco giù per le scale.  
Ma non ho abbastanza tempo per rendermi conto di ciò che è appena successo, perché il mondo inizia a girarmi attorno, tutto inizia a divenire nero. E poi è solo buio.  
   
   
   
Apro gli occhi, ma li richiudo quando sento la testa pulsare.  
Faccio una smorfia e provo a riaprirli qualche secondo dopo, cercando di assorbire gli oggetti attorno a me e comprendere dove mi trovi, o cosa sia successo.  
Mi sento bloccato e non mi ci vuole molto per notare il mio braccio ingessato. E non mi ci vuole molto neppure per riavere indietro tutti i miei ricordi, che scorrono nella mia testa come un fiume durante una tempesta, sfociando dappertutto, sfiorando ogni zona della mia mente, fino a che non riesco a pensare a null’altro se non agli occhi furiosi di Gregory.  
Sento il cuore cominciare a battere all’impazzata, mentre il respiro accelera, e non so cosa diamine stia succedendo, so che le lacrime stanno iniziando a scorrere veloci giù per il mio viso e che non riesco a calmarmi, in nessun modo. Sento il mio intero corpo tremare e non riesco a respirare, non riesco a trovare l’aria, perché, perché, perché, perché non ci riesco, perché non c’è ossigeno, perché, ho paura, perché. Ho paura, ho paura, ho paura.  
«Luke!» urla una voce.  
Sbarro gli occhi, terrorizzato, ma scoppio a piangere con più forza quando mi rendo conto si tratti solo di mia sorella.  
«Non… respiro» riesco solamente a dirle, piangendo e piangendo e piangendo, con le lacrime che mi finiscono in bocca e giù per il collo e dentro alla mia maglietta.  
«Luke, Luke, guardami negli occhi, Luke» dice lei, prendendomi per le spalle e posizionando il suo viso sottile e delicato di fronte al mio.  
Incrocio il suo sguardo, ma tutto ciò a cui posso pensare sono gli occhi di lui, scuri, furiosi, delusi.  
Il respiro diviene ancora più frenetico, il mio corpo trema ancora di più, il cuore sento potrebbe uscirmi dal petto da un momento all’altro.  
È come se neppure fossi nel mio corpo, è come se stessi guardando tutto ciò dall’esterno, è come se mi stessi fluttuando attorno.  
Ma ho paura lo stesso, tanta paura.  
«Salvami.»  
   
   
   
«Luke?»  
Apro gli occhi e trovo mia sorella seduta su una sedia accanto al mio letto. Aggrotto la fronte e mi guardo attorno, notando che fuori sia buio. Devo essermi addormentato.  
«Sì?» mormoro, con voce debole e roca.  
«C’è la polizia» mi dice, guardandomi con sguardo serio, ma anche teso.  
«Cosa?» le chiedo, mettendomi di fretta a sedere, per poi ricadere sul letto e facendomi più male che altro, soprattutto al braccio rotto.  
«Luke, sei finito all’ospedale con naso e braccio sinistro rotti» mi dice, aiutandomi a posizionarmi per bene sul letto, sistemandomi il cuscino sotto alla testa.  
«Chi… chi mi ha portato qui?»  
«Mamma ti ha trovato fuori dalla porta, svenuto e pieno di sangue addosso» mi rivela, tremando leggermente e stringendosi nelle spalle, facendosi più piccola di quanto non sia.  
Ricevo quest’informazione con fin troppa calma, ma non ci do peso, non do peso al vuoto che sento dentro, non do peso al fatto che non m’importi che mi abbia abbandonato come un sacco della spazzatura. « _Oh_.»  
«È stato il tuo ragazzo, vero?»  
Apro la bocca, ma poi la richiudo, e così per un paio di volte. «Fai entrare la polizia» mormoro solamente, alla fine, prendendo un profondo respiro.  
Avril sospira, ma annuisce e si alza in piedi, dirigendosi verso la porta.  
Poco dopo, un uomo e una donna, che suppongo essere due agenti, fanno la loro comparsa, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e avvicinandosi al mio lettino.  
«Luke Hemmings?» mi chiede l’uomo. Annuisco. «Sa cosa le è successo?» domanda ancora, per nulla toccato dalla mia bocca poco volenterosa di aprirsi e far fuoriuscire parole. Storco la bocca. Questa è una domanda a trabocchetto. Lo so che lo è. Ma annuisco lo stesso. «Chi è stato a farla finire in ospedale?»  
«Luke» mi richiama la donna, distogliendo la mia attenzione dai miei pensieri confusi. «Non siamo qui per farti del male.»  
«Ma se io vi dicessi qualcosa, fareste del male a lui» rispondo. «E lui non ha fatto niente.»  
«E come sei finito in ospedale, allora?» mi chiede con espressione curiosa, volgendo di lato la testa.  
«Sono… caduto» mormoro, stringendo la mano libera a pugno, racchiudendo dentro di esso il lenzuolo bianco.  
«Capisco» replica, annuendo convinta. «E gli altri lividi che hai? Sei molto maldestro?»  
Un brivido mi percorre l’intera colonna vertebrale. «Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tantissimo» dico, mentre le lacrime ritornano a pizzicarmi gli occhi, che bruciano, bruciano tantissimo.  
«Perché, Luke, perché ti dispiace?» mi chiede la donna, guardandomi con occhi sinceramente preoccupati.  
«Perché sono stupido e perché sono maldestro. È tutta colpa mia» ammetto, iniziando a singhiozzare.  
« _Oh_ , no, non è affatto così, Luke. Chi ti ha detto una cosa simile?»  
«Gregory. Gregory dice sempre che sono stupido e che non merito il suo amore e che sono impedito e…» un singhiozzo troppo forte interrompe la mia frase, ma non ci provo nemmeno a proseguire, perché il pianto si fa più forte e non ho la forza. Non ce l’ho.  
«Va bene, Luke, va tutto bene. Chiudi gli occhi. Sì, così, bravo. Prendi un bel respiro dal naso. Nota il modo in cui il tuo petto e il tuo addome si muovono. Bravo, così. Adesso espira, lentamente. Concentrati sul tuo respiro. Insieme a me» le parole dal tono sereno sussurrate al mio orecchio mi aiutano a tranquillizzarmi, fino a che il mio respiro non è regolare e la mia mente è svuotata da ogni pensiero.  
Riapro gli occhi e incontro la figura sorridente della donna. «Grazie.»  
«Non devi ringraziarmi, hai fatto tutto tu, sei stato bravissimo, Luke, davvero molto bravo» mi elogia, continuando a sorridermi con gentilezza.  
«Quindi… anche io posso essere bravo?»  
«Sì, certo che sì.»  
   
   
   
Gregory è finito in riformatorio, dopo che, quella sera all’ospedale, ho raccontato alla donna, che ho scoperto essere una psicologa e non un’agente di polizia, il rapporto tra me e il mio ragazzo.  
E adesso va bene, va tutto bene.  
 _Non va affatto bene_.  
   
   
   
«Ehi, Luke, da quanto non ci si vede» esclama Hailee, una mia amica molto stretta d’infanzia.  
Le sorrido e «Ehi» le dico in risposta.  
«Come va?»  
«Bene» _non è vero_. «A te?»  
«Bene» mi risponde, annuendo tra sé e sé e porgendomi un sorriso caloroso. «Mi mancava parlare con te» mi rivela, storcendo il naso.  
« _Eh_ , sì, scusami, sono stato un po’… impegnato» mi giustifico, grattandomi la nuca e mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore con forza.  
«Col tuo ragazzo?» replica, inarcando le sopracciglia in maniera maliziosa.  
Faccio un passo indietro e scuoto la testa. «No… no.»  
L’espressione di Hailee si rabbuia all’istante e incertezza si intravede nei suoi occhi. « _Oh_ , scusami. Finita male?» mi chiede.  
Annuisco. «Sì» ammetto. «Adesso scusa, ma devo andare. Ci vediamo presto» esclamo, salutandola velocemente e dandole le spalle, dirigendomi verso casa mia.  
Va tutto bene.  
 _Non va affatto bene_.  
   
   
   
Con l’estate nell’aria, la mia vita ha ripreso il suo corso. Giornate spese a studiare per la nuova scuola in cui andrò, scuola per persone con superpoteri – che non credevo nemmeno di avere, fino a che non mi sono per sbaglio ritrovato un braccio allungato fino all’angolo della mia stanza, una mattina al mio risveglio. Giornate spese a guardare anime e a leggere manga, tutti consigliati da mia sorella. Giornate spese, sorprendentemente, con Hailee. Giornate spese col sorriso in faccia.  
Fino alla sera.  
Nel momento in cui tutto torna, in cui tutte le voci riprendono a sussurrarmi cose cattive nella mia testa, fino a che la voce costantemente delusa di Gregory non mi dice quella che è la pura verità: sono stupido, che ci sto provando a fare, ad entrare in una scuola per supereroi, se so a malapena essere un decente essere umano.  
E piango, piango, piango, attento a non singhiozzare troppo forte, mordicchiandomi le labbra per zittirmi tanto da farmi sangue.  
Ma va tutto bene.  
Fino a che nessuno sa niente.  
Perché se gli altri venissero a conoscenza di questa cosa, si allontanerebbero da me. Mi prenderebbero per pazzo, mi direbbero anche loro che sono stupido, che non so come vivere, che non capiscono come sia possibile che tutto mi spaventi, che ogni cosa sia come una pugnalata allo stomaco.  
E non posso permettermi che gli altri sappiano.  
Quindi va tutto bene.  
   
   
   
Non so quale sia il momento esatto in cui pensieri simili mi sfiorano la mente. So solo che un giorno mi ritrovo ad osservare alcuni oggetti con occhi diversi, a chiedermi quanto farebbero male se li sbattessi contro la mia pelle lattea, a chiedermi quanto farebbero male se li conficcassi in essa, a chiedermi se sarebbero in grado di farmi perdere i sensi, di farmi perdere la vita.  
Non so esattamente il momento, so solo che arrivano. E li accolgo come se ci fossero sempre stati.  
Perché non mi fanno paura, dei pensieri simili.  
Perché mi fa più paura questa vita.  
   
   
   
Arriva il giorno in cui sistemo la mia stanza con cura, metto in ordine i miei vestiti e i miei manga e i miei libri scolastici, in cui cambio le coperte del letto e ne metto di nuove, più pulite, più profumate.  
Arriva il giorno in cui Hailee arriva e si complimenta per la pulizia e l’ordine e mi sorride e le sorrido e parliamo e scherziamo insieme e tutto sembra talmente felice che quasi ci credo.  
Arriva il giorno in cui mia sorella mi racconta che ha incontrato un ragazzo, un certo Brad, e che è certa sia l’uomo della sua vita, e che è certa che insieme avranno tre gemelle e si ameranno per sempre. E le rido in faccia, divertito. Ma poi le dico che sono felice per lei. E lo sono davvero. Ma mi rendo conto di non essere felice lo stesso. Anche se non so realmente cosa sia la felicità.  
Arriva il giorno in cui ceno con i miei genitori e con mio fratello e si parla di pallavolo e non ci capisco nulla, ma non importa, perché il cibo di mia madre è delizioso e  gli occhi innamorati di mio padre ogni volta che mia madre apre bocca sono abbastanza per distrarmi da discorsi su uno sport che non m’interessa affatto.  
Arriva il giorno in cui chiudo a chiave la porta della mia stanza.  
Arriva il giorno in cui mi sistemo di fronte allo specchio che si trova nella mia stanza e non provo niente e mi rendo conto di essere semplicemente un guscio vuoto, che non riuscirà mai a riempirsi di nuovo.  
Arrivo il giorno in cui pesco delle pillole da sotto la mia biancheria intima, certo che mia madre lì non avrebbe controllato.  
Arriva il giorno in cui prendo queste pillole, tante, troppe, più del dovuto.  
E chiudo gli occhi, destabilizzato, confuso, spaventato, ma anche certo questa sia stata la scelta giusta.  
Perché non va affatto bene. Anche se fuori sembra vada tutto bene.  
   
   
   
È da tutto ciò che ho appreso quanto la vita sia preziosa, quanto la possibilità di ricominciare da capo ci sia sempre, quanto le persone possano tenerci davvero a te.  
È da tutto ciò che mi sono risvegliato, nuovamente in ospedale, scoprendo che Hailee era tornata in casa mia, perché aveva dimenticato qualcosa, era entrata nella mia stanza forzando la serratura – a quanto pare non l’avevo chiusa bene –, e mi aveva trovato quasi morto sul mio letto.  
È da tutto ciò che ho appreso quanto preziosa la mia migliore amica sia e quanta forza sia in grado di darmi e quanto sia importante parlare con gli altri dei propri problemi. Alcuni capiranno, altri no, ma ci sarà sempre qualcuno che capirà, e questo è l’importante.  
È da tutto ciò che ho appreso che gli psicologi esistono per un motivo e che trovarne uno che sia in grado di capirti e aiutarti e a cui tu dia fiducia sia fondamentale.  
È da tutto ciò che ho appreso che da certe relazioni si debba uscire, che una relazione debba essere equa, un amore tra simili, che non esiste che una persona abbia più potere dell’altra tra le mani.  
È da tutto ciò che ho appreso che essere semplicemente me stesso sia la versione migliore di me.  
Non tutto è andato per il meglio, Jack è andato via di casa il prima possibile, i miei genitori hanno iniziato a discutere ogni giorno – anche se si amano ancora –, mia madre ha iniziato ad evitarmi – anche se mi vuole bene ancora.  
Ma le cose possono sempre migliorare. Perché sono vivo e ho la possibilità di migliorare le cose.  
   
   
   
Be’, sì, questo lo pensavo fino a che Michael Clifford non è quasi morto.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	40. Epilogue

«Luke?» mormora Hailee, puntando lo sguardo preoccupato su di me, cercando di incrociare i miei occhi probabilmente distrutti.  
Siamo fuori dall’ospedale, seduti per terra, sul marciapiede freddo, sotto un cielo cupo, abbinato al nostro umore.  
Avrei scelto un posto diverso per parlare, ma non ho avuto neppure il tempo di aprire bocca, perché Hailee non me lo ha dato, perché Hailee me lo ha impedito. Quello che ha fatto è stato, invece, prendermi per un polso e dirigersi verso l’uscita, per poi costringermi a sedermi per terra, al suo fianco, senza permettermi di fare storie.  
«Sì?» mormoro a mia volta, non incrociando il suo sguardo, perché ho paura di vedere cosa si nasconda nella sua anima e ho paura di mostrarle ciò che si nasconde nella mia.  
«Questa decisione è tua, solo tua. Sei maggiorenne e non hai bisogno del permesso di nessuno per prenderla. Però…» si interrompe e la noto con la coda dell’occhio fare una smorfia piena di dolore, che sono certo rappresenti solo l’1% di quello che prova realmente. «Però pensaci bene, per favore» mi implora.  
«Pensavo avessi superato tutto, pensavo la situazione fosse sotto controllo» le dico, stringendomi nelle spalle, per farmi più piccolo, ma anche per proteggermi dalla fredda aria autunnale. «Pensavo che la terapia avesse funzionato, che non avrei mai più avuto pensieri simili. Ma forse mi sbagliavo…» ammetto, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore con foga, rilasciando tutta la mia ansia nei semplici morsi.  
«Io penso tu abbia superato… quelle cose» mi dice la mia migliore amica, avvicinandomisi di qualche centimetro, fino a sfiorare la mia spalla con la sua. «Però hai ancora una cicatrice, Luke. Che si è chiusa, ma è sempre lì, è parte di te e lo sarà sempre.»  
«Ho paura» ammetto, lasciando la possibilità a qualche lacrima di ricadere giù per il mio viso arrossato, un po’ per il pianto un po’ per il vento freddo.  
«Di cosa hai paura?» mi chiede, con voce pacata, tranquilla, per evitarmi un attacco d’ansia che sento potrebbe arrivare da un momento all’altro, ma che probabilmente, grazie alla sua presenza fissa al mio fianco, non arriverà.  
«Ho paura di morire, ma ho anche paura di perdere Michael» le rivelo, abbassando lo sguardo, osservando il modo in cui le mie lacrime finiscono sui miei pantaloni scuri, non interessandomene particolarmente. Tanto la situazione del mio viso non sarà delle migliori, quindi chi se ne frega dei miei vestiti.  
«Lo so, Luke, lo so.»  
Mi faccio stringere in un abbraccio caloroso e continuo a piangere sull’incavo del collo della mia migliore amica.  
Non diciamo nient’altro, perché non c’è nient’altro da dire.  
Perché abbiamo entrambi paura, io di perdere Michael, e lei di perdere me (e anche Michael).  
E quindi non abbiamo bisogno di parole, solo della nostra presenza.  
   
   
   
È passata una settimana da allora, e i miei pensieri sono ancora offuscati e confusi.  
Michael è in una situazione stabile. Nel senso che rischia comunque di non riprendersi, ma, allo stesso tempo, c’è una piccolissima possibilità che ce la faccia.  
Gli faccio visita per un paio di ore ogni giorno, insieme a Calum.  
Molto spesso si uniscono a noi Hailee, Ashton, Sophie, Maisie ed Ashley.  
Ogni tanto viene mia sorella, insieme a Brad e i miei genitori.  
I genitori di Michael sono costantemente in stanza con lui, nonostante il disaccordo dei medici.  
Ma li capisco – anche se, realmente, non lo faccio, perché non ho idea di cosa significhi avere un figlio in bilico tra la vita e la morte.  
Se potessi, resterei anch’io in ospedale in ogni momento della giornata, ma non è possibile.  
Ma suppongo che vada bene così.  
Michael a volte è sveglio, altre volte no. E, anche quando è sveglio, non sempre è in grado di intenderci, di seguire i nostri discorsi, di risponderci. A malapena ci riconosce, nei giorni peggiori.  
Ogni giorno i medici se ne escono con qualcosa di nuovo, e ogni giorno le nostre speranze aumentano, per poi venire distrutte appena la soluzione non funziona o non è fattibile.  
Continuo a credere di dover fare l’operazione, ma continuo anche ad avere paura.  
Non siamo mai realmente preparati alla morte, né a quella degli altri né alla nostra.  
Tutti sappiamo che moriremo, prima o poi, e che le persone attorno a noi moriranno, prima o poi, ma questo non cambia il fatto che quando la morte arriva, fa paura.  
   
   
   
«Tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a Michael, tanti auguri a te!» cantiamo in coro, un _cupcake_ stretto tra le mani di Calum, una candelina accesa sistemata al centro. Calum avvicina il _cupcake_ al viso del suo migliore amico, che chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo, per poi esprimere il suo desiderio, e dopodiché li riapre, soffiando sulla candelina per spegnerla e mostrandoci un debole, ma grato sorriso.  
«Auguri» mormoro al mio ragazzo, sedendomi sul letto, vicino a lui, attento a non dargli fastidio e a non fargli male. È così debole che ogni gesto rischia di ferirlo, anche quello più delicato.  
Michael incrocia il mio sguardo e «Grazie» replica, piegando nuovamente le labbra secche in un debole sorriso, contornato dalla barbetta bionda che gli è cresciuta in questo mese all’ospedale. Ma gli sta bene, perché non importa in che situazione si trovi, Michael sarà sempre bellissimo ai miei occhi.  
Gli lascio un bacio sulla fronte, carezzandogli una guancia ormai non più paffuta. «Non ringraziarmi, mai» gli sussurro, trattenendomi dallo scoppiare a piangere quando i suoi occhi, contornati da occhiaie scure e borse, si chiudono per qualche secondo di troppo.  
Credevo lo avessi visto nella sua condizione peggiore, all’inizio di quest’estate, e invece mi sbagliavo di grosso.  
Mesi fa poteva parlare, poteva mangiare, poteva sorridere.  
Adesso ogni volta che i suoi occhi si chiudono, tratteniamo tutti il respiro, spaventati che non si riapriranno mai più.  
«Michael?» dice allarmata una voce alle mie spalle.  
I miei occhi si sbarrano quando mi rendo conto che Michael ha iniziato a respirare affannosamente, e il suo corpo ha iniziato a tremare, e il _bip_ della macchina sistemata al lato del suo letto ad aumentare.  
«No» dico, scuotendo la testa con veemenza. «No, no, no» ripeto, mentre braccia forti mi costringono ad allontanarmi dal mio ragazzo, mentre un paio di dottori si fiondano nella stanza, mentre le lacrime mi ricadono copiose sul viso. «Per favore, no» urlo, liberandomi dalla presa sfruttando il mio potere, e ritornando al fianco di Michael, portando le mani sul suo viso. «No» ripeto ancora, e gli occhi di Michael si aprono, con sforzo, incrociando i miei.  
«Ti amo, Luke Robert Clifford» è ciò che dice, prima che i dottori mi facciano allontanare una volta per tutte e le mie urla disperate risuonino nel corridoio pieno dell’ospedale.  
   
   
   
«Luke!» esclama una voce, e non sono neppure in grado di riconoscere la persona che mi sta chiamando, la mente troppo persa nel pensare a Michael.  
È passata un’ora e i dottori ancora non ci hanno fatto sapere nulla.  
«Luke!» esclama un’altra voce.  
Alzo lo sguardo e mi trovo di fronte Sophie e Maisie. Sono certo abbiano pianto anche loro, ma adesso sembra esserci un’altra urgenza nella loro voce, nei loro occhi sbarrati, nei loro movimenti allarmati.  
«Che succede?» domando, alzandomi in piedi e sovrastando le due ragazze con la mia altezza.  
«Tua sorella… Avril… sta per partorire» mi fa sapere la mia migliore amica, che spunta da dietro alle sue due ragazze, il respiro affannato, gli occhi praticamente fuori dalle orbite.  
E ci vuole del tempo prima che le parole abbiano un senso compiuto nel mio cervello.  
«Cosa?»  
«Vai» mi dice Hailee. «Ti chiamerò se si saprà qualcosa» prosegue, dandomi una stretta veloce alla mano, per darmi forza. «Vai da Avril, Luke.»  
Annuisco, confuso, e «Va bene» mormoro, la voce ancora roca per le urla di prima.  
«Se muoio, ricordati di dire ai _BTS_ che li amo» esclama la mia migliore amica, mentre faccio per dirigermi verso la stanza che Hailee mi ha indicato.  
«È mia sorella che sta per partorire tre bambine, non tu» ribatto, alzando gli occhi al cielo, per poi mettermi a correre.  
Certo che la vita è proprio strana.  
   
   
   
Le tre gemelline, Hinata, Tsukiko e Hoshi, sono nate. Sono tutte e tre sane e hanno tutte e tre fatto svenire il padre dalla gioia. Ma stanno bene. E Avril sta bene. E questo è l’importante.  
   
   
   
Però…  
Però.  
   
   
   
Michael è morto.  
E non importa quante volte me lo ripeta, non importa quante lacrime pianga, non importa quanti urli rilasci, non importa il dolore alla gola, né quello al cuore. Non importa quanto mi senta sopraffatto da tutto, non riesco comunque a rendermene conto. Eppure, allo stesso tempo, mi sento vuoto, come se me ne fossi realmente reso conto. È come se il mio corpo lo sapesse, ma la mia mente non fosse in grado di accettarlo, non fosse in grado di cogliere questa cosa, di recepirla, di imprimerla dentro. Questa cosa che è lasciar andare, questa cosa che è il pensiero di non rivederlo mai più, questa cosa che è la certezza che non ci saranno altri baci, altre risate, altri momenti insieme. Questa cosa che fa male. Fa troppo male.  
Michael è morto e si è portato con sé la persona che più abbia amato nella mia vita, la persona che più mi abbia amato nella mia vita.  
Michael è morto… e….  
«Luke!» esclama Hailee, fiondandosi al mio fianco, per terra in un angolo della mia stanza, abbracciandomi con tutta la forza che ha in corpo. Ma non basta. Non basta. «Andrà tutto bene, ti prometto che andrà tutto bene» sussurra al mio orecchio, lasciandomi baci delicati tra i capelli, e sulla tempia, e sulla fronte.  
«È… non… non c’è più» le dico, e ho quasi voglia di vomitare, anche se non ho mangiato nulla, anche se non mangio nulla da ieri.  
«C’è, Luke, c’è, è qui» mi dice, poggiando la mano che non mi sta carezzando i capelli sul mio cuore, che sta battendo all’impazzata. «È proprio qui.»  
«Perché? Perché lui? P-perché non… io?» le chiedo, incrociando il suo sguardo, anche se il mio è appannato a causa delle lacrime, e non importa quante volte sbatta gli occhi, non smettono di uscire, non smettono di appannarmi la vista.  
«Non… non lo so, Luke» mormora, tremando leggermente contro alla mia spalla.  
Riprendo a piangere con più foga, mentre la mia migliore amica riprende a sussurrarmi dolci parole all’orecchio, evitando così che i demoni del passato mi si avvicinino troppo e mi facciano altro male, un male impossibile da recuperare, un male che non mi permetterebbe di tornare indietro e ricominciare da capo.  
   
   
 

__

_Sei anni dopo_

  
«Zio Luke!»  
Un sorriso mi si apre sul viso quando alla porta d’entrata della casa dei miei genitori spuntano tre visi familiari e fin troppo identici. Quasi inquietanti. Se non fosse per le tre personalità completamente differenti.  
«Hina, Tsukki, Hoshi! Tanti auguri di buon compleanno!» esclamo alle tre bambine che mi stanno davanti, i loro piccoli e bianchi denti esposti. Anche se ad Hina ne mancano due, a Tsukki uno e ad Hoshi a giorni cadrà il primo.  
Stanno crescendo, questo è certo.  
« _Oh_ , Luke, sei qui finalmente!» esclama mia madre, venendomi incontro e dandomi un abbraccio, attenta a non schiacciare tra i nostri corpi le tre bambine estasiate dalla mia presenza.  
Ricambio l’abbraccio, sorridendo. «Ciao mamma.»  
«Entra, su» mi suggerisce, prendendomi poi per un polso e costringendomi ad entrare in casa, indicando con un cenno alle tre gemelle di chiudere la porta alle mie spalle. «Hailee sta per arrivare, sì?»  
«Sì, sì» le dico, alzando gli occhi al cielo e scuotendo leggermente la testa a causa dei suoi modi a volte poco gentili e affrettati.  
«Calum e Ashton sono già qui» mi fa sapere. «E anche i genitori di…» si interrompe, incrociando il mio sguardo, molto simile al suo, «Michael» termina, mentre l’espressione del viso le si addolcisce.  
«Va bene» mormoro, porgendole un sorriso tranquillo.  
Sono passati sei anni, eppure mi manca ancora, mi manca come l’aria. Mi mancano i suoi sorrisi in grado di fare invidia al sole e a tutte le altre stelle, mi mancano i suoi capelli biondi e costantemente spettinati, mi mancano i suoi occhi verde primavera che nascondevano dentro di loro tutto ciò che ho sempre sognato, mi mancano le sue mani callose e il calore del suo corpo, mi mancano le sue labbra rosse e le sue parole di sostegno. Mi manca in tutto e per tutto, e sentirò sempre un vuoto al centro del petto, che nessun altro riempirà mai, perché non si può riempire un vuoto che coincide perfettamente solo con una persona.  
Ma sono andato avanti, per lui. Ma ho vissuto la mia vita al meglio, per lui. E ho studiato medicina, per lui, per poi prendere una specializzazione in un campo che neppure esiste, ma ho inventato da me: ho iniziato a fare ricerche sui supereroi, sui loro poteri, su quanto siano legati al loro corpo, su quanto realmente lo condizionino, e su come sia possibile usarli al meglio, soprattutto per curare chi risente di malattie che, senza poteri, ucciderebbero la persona.  
«Indovinate chi è finalmente qui?!» urla una voce alle mie spalle, quasi distruggendomi un timpano, che comunque viene distrutto tre secondi dopo dalle tre gemelline che urlano felici alla mia migliore amica.  
Sospiro, prima di girarmi in direzione della porta, dove Hailee, Sophie e Maisie stanno facendo il loro ingresso, facendosi notare – e sentire – da tutto il vicinato, come al solito.  
« _Oh_ , ma allora siete vive?» domando con tono ironico, inarcando un sopracciglio nella loro direzione.  
La mia migliore amica mi viene incontro, stringendomi in un abbraccio, facendomi ritrovare in un posto che sa molto di casa. «Per sfortuna mia, sarò al tuo fianco per molto, molto, molto tempo.»  
«Mi sei mancata» le sussurro all’orecchio.  
«Mi sei mancato anche tu» sussurra a sua volta.  
«Ti è piaciuta Seoul?» le chiedo, incrociando i suoi occhi e distaccandomi dall’abbraccio, ma tenendola comunque vicina.  
« _Oh_ , sì, decisamente, ma mi sono piaciuti di più i poster dei _BTS_ sparsi in giro, oltre che i _BTS_ stessi» mi risponde, mostrandomi il suo sorriso a trentadue denti.  
«Chi l’avrebbe mai pensato che saresti finita per aiutarli per un gioco acquatico speciale durante alcuni loro concerti» scuoto la testa, ancora sconvolto, ripensando al giorno in cui la mia migliore amica me l’ha fatto sapere e poi mi ha costretto ad ascoltare i _BTS_ per tre mesi, senza mai, e intendo _mai_ , darmi un momento di pace.  
«Be’, credo fosse più probabile ciò che non il matrimonio a Las Vegas di Calum ed Ashton.»  
«Stai scherzando? Sono sorpreso che non lo abbiano fatto prima» borbotto, dirigendomi con lei al mio fianco verso la mia vecchia stanza, ancora sistemata come l’ho lasciata.  
Prima di salire le scale, lancio un’occhiata in direzione dei due neo sposini, e se mi facevano ribaltare lo stomaco prima, me lo fanno ribaltare ancora di più adesso. Voglio dire, dopo quasi sette anni di relazione, ti aspetti siano abituati l’uno all’altro. E invece no, continuano a guardarsi come la prima volta. E dall’espressione schifata di Sophie e Maisie, suppongo di non essere l’unico ad essere stanco di questa cosa.  
(Anche se sono felice per loro e gli auguro tutto il bene del mondo.)  
Saluto velocemente mia sorella e Brad, che stanno cercando di tenere sotto controllo le gemelline, mentre mio fratello e la sua ragazza danno loro una mano, anche se è palese quanto siano disperati. E hanno ragione, visto che le gemelline sono uno tsunami di vitalità.  
Il mio sguardo si posa sui genitori di Michael, che stanno discutendo coi miei, finalmente dei sorrisi tranquilli sui loro volti. C’è voluto molto tempo, ma col sostegno di tutte le persone presenti in questa stanza, e di ovviamente Ashley, si sono ripresi. E spero che Michael, dovunque sia, se sia da qualche parte, sia felice.  
«Come stai?» mi chiede Hailee, appena ci chiudiamo nella mia stanza, sdraiandosi di schiena sul mio letto.  
La seguo a ruota, sospirando quando sento il materasso duro sotto di me. Ho iniziato ad odiare questo materasso nell’esatto momento in cui mi sono sdraiato su quello che ho nel mio appartamento. Il letto a due piazze più comodo su cui abbia mai dormito, seriamente. «Stanco, ma bene, tu?» replico.  
«Bene, ma stanca.»  
«Hailee?»  
«Sì?»  
«Sei felice?»  
«Sì» mi risponde. «E Luke?»  
«Sì?»  
«Cos’è successo durante il primo incontro tra te e Michael?»  
Sospiro e «Eravamo nei bagni scolastici…» inizio a dirle.  
«Sì…?» dice, un accenno quasi di terrore nella sua voce.  
«E mi si allungò il pene» ammetto finalmente, dopo anni di segreto, imbarazzandomi comunque, come mi imbarazzai quando il tutto accadde.  
«Cosa?» esclama sconvolta, per poi cercare di trattenersi dallo scoppiarmi a ridere in faccia.  
«Sì. E, troppo preso dalla sua faccia bellissima, non me ne resi conto fino a quando non me lo fece notare.»  
« _Oh_ mio Dio.»  
«Già.»  
«Che cosa imbarazzante.»  
«Già.»  
«Ma Luke?»  
«Sì?»  
«Adesso sei felice?»  
Punto lo sguardo sulla piccola _M_ che ho tatuata sul polso, sfiorandola, sentendo la sua forma sotto ai polpastrelli, e accenno un sorriso. «Sì.»  
 

**__**

**_Fine._ **

  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


End file.
